When The Sun Comes Back
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Trouble seems to have a way of finding the seven.
1. Chapter 1

Title-When The Sun Comes Back!

Rating-T

Author-Winnie

Disclaimer- Not mine, and never will be, but it is fun to play around in this sandbox

Comments-This story has been 4 years in the making and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Marti and Antoinette for the wonderful beta.

AUTHOR's Note-Thanks so much Deirdre, for your help with this story and for bringing so many wonderful characters to life. Without you, it would have lain flat, but instead it has depth and I hope people enjoy it. There is a beauty in the world…a beauty given to us by God and we call her Mother, Mom, Ma, Aunt, Grandma, Sister, Friend.

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Northern Mexico**

The fertile land of the hacienda covered 60,000 acres and was home to many mestizo people. The fields were alive with the rich crop of the midsummer months and would make for a bountiful harvest under a bright moon. The field workers, known as peons, were busy checking the cacao bean and the cotton plants. When the harvest was completed most of it would be sold to the Americans who frequented the cantinas in the settlements along the Rio Grande.

The hacienda owed its very existence to its close proximity to the Rio Grande. The workers had diverted the water from the river onto the lands and during the last ten years the dream had become a reality to the De Rivera name. A system of trenches and wooden funnels brought water to the crops and also brought life to what were once desolate lands. The cotton plants and cacao beans thrived under a rich hot sun because of the water that would otherwise have been unattainable.

In several areas magnolias, styrax, and hamamelis intermingled with beschorneria, agave, and cactus, some reaching as high as 60 feet, but had been cut down or uprooted to clear the land for planting. The landscape was also home to many animals, and birds, whose colors added to the beauty of what to some was rough terrain. The hot sun forced most of the animals, including Gila monsters and snakes to seek shelter during the hottest part of the day, but there were times when one darted out as if searching for an unwitting prey.

The western end of the grounds was taken up by the Haciendada's home. A four-foot wide, cobblestone walkway led up to the Casa Principal. Bright flowering plants such as Penstemons, Angelita Daisies, and Brittle Bush lined the walkway. Two large Mimbre trees, with pink and violet blossoms stood near the entrance to the home that dominated the landscape. The main house and numerous outer buildings were made of cut stone or sandstone and stained with bright red and yellow pigment. Three massive arches were ornamented in the Baroque style. Each one held intricate etchings that depicted the Haciendada's genealogical line since being recognized as descendants of the royal family in Spain. The front of the two-story structure sported a beautiful portico that rose from the marbled entrance to the roof. Near the top of the second floor wall was a flying buttress attached to the roof with several half arches giving the structure the effect of a castle. The second floor held a covered terrace that could be accessed through the master bedroom. The columns were done in white sandstone and supported the upper tier and the roof. A highly decorative cornice of latticework floral design ran along the roof and had taken nearly a year to complete. The windows were Palladian with curved tops and covered in shutters to keep out the hot rays of the sun when the heat of high summer invaded the landscape.

The interior of the home that dominated the well-kept grounds was as impressive as the outside. The main doors opened into a corridor with 12 foot high ceilings and windows along both sides. There were two walk-in closets with silver hooks set at two foot intervals. Further along the corridor opened on a sala with a cathedral style ceiling. A highly polished spiral staircase that opened onto the second floor dominated the sala. Along the wall were portraits depicting the family's history since the early days in Spain. The floor was a rich marble and hardwood combination. The Palladian windows were covered in rich tapestries brought over from Spain. The walls in the sala were stained red and heirloom paintings depicting bullfights and matadors hung along one wall that was devoid of windows.

A single door to the right of the staircase led to the family chapel where a crucifix and a statue of the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus sat on an altar covered in velvet and surrounded by prayer candles. Another chapel was built for the peons and Padre Francisco Garrido would listen to their prayers and hold Mass each Sunday.

An open arch led to a caverness cocina that would be used to prepare the daily meals, while a second cocino, which sported a 'horno' or oven, was used for baking breads and pastries for the family. The main cocino had wooden prep tables, stools, and chairs, and a variety of hand-carved stone and wooden vessels including mortars, sugar molds and cheese presses. A _trastero,_ or open cupboard, designed to hold plates and cups within easy reach, hand woven baskets held special herbs, while large, hollowed gourds kept freshly made tortillas warm. Stacks of large clay _ollas,_ or cooking pots, were often stacked upside down ready to be used in preparing the feast. The smells and flavors of the last meal still dominated the sala and the family dining room.

The dining room itself was in a large alcove off the cocino and sported several archways decorated with etchings of small birds and flowers native to the area. The hand carved redwood table was surrounded with 12 high backed chairs. The floors were highly polished and several oil paintings of the Hacienda grounds in its early years hung on one wall. Another was taken up with a massive redwood cabinet and held family heirlooms and china from England and France. Nowhere in the immaculate home was there a sign of dust or other debris.

The second floor held 12 bedrooms, although most were seldom used except when guests arrived from Spain. There were several that held children's furniture, but the main nursery had not been used in nearly 20 years, yet it was kept as clean as the rest of the house. Toys were still in an honored place, waiting for a child's hand to hold them; sadness permeated every fiber of the room and the only people who entered were the mestizo women who cleaned the hacienda. At the far end of the hallway was a water closet with an adjoining room that held a tub for bathing and shelves lined with soft towels used only by the Haciendada and his wife.

The master bedroom held a massive four-poster bed with mosquito netting and curtains that could be drawn across to keep the sunlight and bugs off the Haciendada. The furniture was decidedly masculine and even the walls held very little to prove that a woman had ever been present. Again the room was dominated with portraits of the De Rivera family who had lived on the land since being granted the large holdings by the royal family as a reward for years of service.

Off the master bedroom was a library with a roll top desk and matching chair and several bookshelves lined with books in Spanish, French, and English. A set of large French doors opened onto a sweeping veranda that ran the length of the home and offered a spectacular view of the fields and surrounding countryside.

Don Garcia de Rivera stood watching over the fields with a pride that shone in his dark brown eyes. This was his heritage, the legacy he would pass on to his son. His life since leaving Spain at the age of fifteen had been wrought with hardships, and what lay before him was the result of hard work and accounted for most of the gray hair that speckled his rich dark hair and the moustache on his upper lip. Don Garcia was still a handsome man, even at the age of 58, and could still make the field workers cringe with fear when they heard his voice.

His first wife, Adelina Rosario Gonzales had died while riding near the Rio Grande. He had truly loved her and would often sit staring at the portrait of Adelina holding their son, Alonzo. The boy had his mother's coloring with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. The child had been chubby in his early years, but had trimmed down, as he grew older. Don Garcia stared toward the family plot at the back of his home and felt the ache in his heart. Alonzo had died at the hands of a gunslinger, but he had never been able to find out the man's name. All he knew was that the murderer had taken his son's life and killed any chance of an heir to the De Rivera legacy. There had been rumors that Alonzo had beaten a whore at a saloon in Purgatorio, but even if it was true his son did not deserve to die for such a deed. He had never given up on finding the gringo, but for now he had a new wife to look after.

Don Garcia made the trip to Spain and brought back a beauty whose blood was as rich and pure as his own. She came from a good family and was the middle daughter of the Montoya family. With three older sisters and two younger ones, her family had jumped at the chance to marry one of them off. In a ceremony that took place on the very day he was to return to Mexico, he'd married the 18-year-old virgin named Maria Elena de Montoya. Now, seven months into their marriage, the birth of their first child was imminent.

This should have been a time to rejoice, but Maria was not as hearty as she'd appeared and life in Mexico had been hard on her. Like a flower that had bloomed early and was struck by a late frost, she wilted and had gone to her sick bed five months into her pregnancy. She continued to lie in the bed as if waiting for death to come for her, but he could not let her go until he held his son in his arms. The child was to be his future, his hope of a long legacy, yet now, once again, it seemed to be the death of his dream. The women who worked the fields had tried to help, but there was little they could do for her. He'd sent word to the surrounding settlements in hopes of bringing a doctor to the Hacienda, but so far his men had come up empty handed.

Taking a deep breath, the aging Haciendada reached for the cane that was not just for show anymore. His limp was growing more prominent with the passing of time, yet he could still lord his ways over these people. Any man, woman, or child who dared to disobey his orders bore his mark on their bodies. He made his way toward the bedroom his wife now stayed in and silently cursed the Gods who thought it funny to snatch the victory from him when it was so near.

It no longer mattered that his wife did not share his bed, for theirs had not been a marriage of love like his first one. He needed her to provide him with a son and it did not dawn on him that he had several sons and daughters by the mestizo women who worked his fields. He made his way to the room where his young wife lay covered in the finest sheets that money and station could provide. Her hair spread across the pillows, her skin as white as the snow, and her face as beautiful as an angel. De Rivera moved into the room and reached out to touch her cheek. This was the most affection he'd shown her since she'd retired to her bed and seemed to wilt like a flower left without rain for too long. That was the least of the worries plaguing him for his son still grew inside her.

"Evita, has she eaten?" De Rivera asked the mestizo woman tending his wife. She had bore him a son, one he would have been proud to acknowledge had it not been for her mixed blood.

"Si, Patron, but very little," Evita Martinez answered. "I fear she may not be strong enough to…"

"Do not speak of my son! He has my blood and comes from royal blood and he will be born healthy and strong like all De Rivera men."

"Si, I did not mean," the woman cringed and returned her attention to straightening the blankets.

"Our son will be strong like his papa, and will one day inherit everything I own," Don Garcia said. He looked at the weak woman lying in the bed and walked out of the room. He leaned heavily on his cane and made his way down the stairs and outside. He stood watching as riders hurried into the front yard and Luis dismounted and strode toward him.

"We found a doctor," Luis Martinez told him. At 29 his features were unmistakably those of the De Rivera bloodline, and he knew the Patron was his padre. Yet he did not feel out of place because Don Garcia gave him everything he wanted. He would do anything the older man asked of him including lay down his life.

"Where is he?" De Rivera asked and then noticed the man standing between two of his men. "You are a doctor?"

"Si, Senor," the man said. He knew who this man was and heard stories of his cruelty, but the promised bounty made him braver than he thought possible. One of the mestizo riders handed him a bag that held his instruments and several herbs he thought might be helpful in treating Don Garcia De Rivera's pregnant wife. He did not tell these men that his patients usually had four legs, not once he'd heard what the patron of the hacienda was willing to pay.

"My wife carries our son and has fallen ill. You will help her." It was a statement not a question and he turned to walk back into the house.

"Si, I will do everything I can for her."

"You will make sure my son is born!" Don Garcia warned.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Four Corners**

**Saloon**

The town of Four Corners once held a reputation that rivaled the hellholes known as Purgatorio and Tombstone. There were gunfights and drunken brawls and innocent people killed because they dared try to live in such a place. That had changed the day two men stood up to a group of trail hands and saved Nathan Jackson's life. Most people who'd been present that day swore the silent exchange had bonded the two men as brothers and was the start of the changes that overcame their town.

Mary Travis, whose husband had been murdered, had called the man dressed in black 'The Bad Element' and Larabee hadn't argued the point. What Chris had argued was her use of his reputation to try and make what they'd done the day before seem 'dirty' in his mind. It hadn't been, the fact was it had been a turning point in his life and no longer was he 'The Bad Element'. Since Jock Steele's novel the nickname of The Magnificent Seven' had stuck and people no longer crossed the street to get away from him.

The town was attracting more and more families and instead of gunshots and fighting it was a normal part of life to hear children's laughter. There were times when Chris felt penned in, but he had a little slice of heaven outside town where he could relax away from the pressure of keeping the peace in Four Corners. Right now he didn't need solitude; instead he enjoyed a game of chance with the resident gambler who had a reputation of being a cheat. But those who knew him understood Standish was simply a man who'd honed his skills. Those who called him a cheat were usually sore losers who'd made the wrong bet.

They sat at the back of the saloon, a bottle of whiskey and four glasses of the fiery liquid between the gambler and the ex-preacher. Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, Josiah Sanchez, and Ezra Standish had been ensconced in the game of poker since mid-afternoon and no one was winning any big amounts. This was a friendly game amongst friends and not a make or break gamble.

"Ez, yer bluffin'," Tanner said simply.

"I believe that is a possibility, my friend, but it will cost you to find out," Standish told him and tossed several coins into the pot.

"I'm out," Sanchez said and threw his cards on the table before reaching for the whiskey glass. "Fortune favors the faint hearted."

"Faint hearted, J'siah? No way in hell!" Tanner cursed. "I'll call yer two dollars and raise ya one!"

"I'm out," Larabee said and tossed his cards into the center. "Looks like it's just you two."

"Ya in, Ez?" the Texan asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"You, Sir, are bluffing," Standish drolled and placed a coin between finger and thumb. He stared at the sharpshooter and saw something in the deep blue depths before letting the coin roll down his fingers.

"Ez, Vin don't bluff," Larabee told the gambler.

"We shall see," the gambler said and flipped the coin into the pot. "I call."

"Damn…" Tanner said, shoulders slumping as the smile left his face.

"See, Mr. Larabee, even Tanners bluff occasionally" the gambler reached for the pot when he showed a straight from the deuce to the six.

"Uhuh, Ez, ya'd best get yer grubby…"

"Grubby?" Standish said indignantly.

"Grubby paws off muh money," the tracker rasped and opened his cards to reveal a Full House of queens over sevens.

"Told you he don't bluff," Larabee's lips quirked into a wicked grin, watching the buckskin clad man reaching for the money. His hand went instinctively toward his gun as a commotion outside the saloon reached his ears. He knew Tanner, Standish, and Sanchez were ready for anything, but what they saw brought broad grins to their faces as Buck Wilmington, as naked as his name suggested, except for a flowery towel wrapped around his waist hurried past their table and hastened his step toward the back door.

"Hey that's real purty, Bucklin," Vin chirped, his eyes crinkled in mirth. "Brings out yer eyes."

"Ya didn't see me!" Wilmington gasped, but stopped when Sanchez's hand caught the edge of the towel and he lost his grip on the material. Buck ducked in behind the bar and heard a soft chuckle just before a small towel struck his face and a loud bellow could be heard just outside the saloon.

"Where the hell are ya? Wilmington I swear I'm gonna cut 'em off and feed 'em to the fuckin' dogs!"

"Friend of yours, Buck?" Chris quipped, taking a sip of whiskey

"Maybe we should let 'im know yer here!" Tanner suggested.

"I got a long memory Tanner!" Wilmington said.

"For a diminutive monetary fee I would willingly…"

"Shut the fuck up, Ezra!" Wilmington snapped and ducked down as the doors swung open and a heavily whiskered, bear-like man filled the entire doorway.

"Where's that womanizing bastard?" Lars Heinrich growled.

"And exactly what 'womanizin bastard' would that be, Lars?" Larabee asked when the big man strode purposefully toward him.

"That sonofabitch Wilmington was with my wife and he's gonna be gelded when I get my hands on 'im!" Heinrich cursed.

"Well now, Lars, how can you be sure Mister Wilmington was the perpetrator?" Sanchez asked.

"Ain't no one else wears them dang bright drawers and he left 'em on the chair. I been looking for a new place for me and Martha to live and he's plowing my field while I'm away. I'm gonna chop his balls off!"

"He doesn't have any for you to chop off, Lars," the gunslinger noted with a straight face as he calmly poured another shot.

"What are ya talking about" Heinrich asked.

"Well see, near as we can tell Buck don't got any fam'ly jewels like a real man," Tanner said.

"He don't?" the big Swede asked incredulously.

"Not accordin' to Nathan," Sanchez answered, fighting to keep a straight face as Wilmington stood up to defend his 'manhood' and was pushed back down by Inez Recillos. "Why don't you ask Nate yourself?"

"Ask me what?" the healer asked when he joined the men at the table, but didn't speak as the whirlwind known as JD Dunne raced in.

"Ya seen Buck? There's a mean sonofa…"

"JD, this is Lars Heinrich," Standish introduced the Bostonian and the Swede.

"Oh shit!" the town's sheriff said. "Look, Mister, Buck's a part of the law in Four Corners and you go shooting him and you'll find yourself in jail!"

Inez kicked the man sitting behind the bar when he whispered something about _'You tell him, Kid!'_ She coughed to hide the sound of his grunt and smiled at the man who turned toward her.

"Is it true what they told me?" Heinrich asked the dark skinned healer.

"Guess that depends on what they told ya," Jackson said.

"They tell me Buck Wilmington is a gelding…not a stallion?" Lars said with a frown. He turned when the pretty Mexican woman barkeeper choked and then took a broom and began sweeping the floor, a sweetly innocent smile on her face.

"Buck?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"Didn't you tell him he'd never be a real man?" Larabee asked.

"Lost his family jewels in the war. Might as well be one of them funny cowboys," Tanner said, shaking his head sympathetically. "Saddest soldier ever ta try and stand at attention."

"That's why the ladies flock to him because they feel sorry for the poor bastard," Dunne said, turning away when he spotted Wilmington glaring at him from behind the bar. He tried to hide his face when Inez smacked the rogue with the broom and the ladies' man disappeared once more.

"Yeah, that's Buck," Sanchez said. "Always trying to put on a brave front when he doesn't have anything up front at all!"

"I hear this about Senor Wilmington too," Recillos said from behind the bar. "He is like them bullets that make a loud bang, but don't shoot nothing."

"Blanks?" Heinrich asked.

"Si, that is the right word," Inez said and smiled sweetly as she heard Wilmington grumbling.

"This is the truth?" the Swede asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is, but Buck keeps trying to prove he's a man," Jackson said. "When are you leaving town?"

"I was going to leave in two days, but I cannot stay here," Heinrich explained. "If I stay I will have to defend my honor and I refuse to hurt someone like him. You make sure he stays clear of my Martha and I promise not to shoot him in the ass!"

"I'm sure he knows that, Lars," Sanchez said. "You're a damn good man."

"Yes, unlike Wilmington I am a man…a real man," Heinrich said and hurried out of the saloon.

Chris looked at the man seated next to him and tried to hide his mirth, but they both lost it when Buck stood up with nothing but a glare and a small towel that covered very little.

"Funny Cowboy my ass!" Wilmington spat.

"Least ya still got an ass," Tanner said with a grin. "Course it ain't a Tanner ass, but we all can't be that lucky"

"Si, that he does, but his cheeks are flaming red right now," Recillos said with a grin.

"Damn it to hell! Ya told him I lost my family jewels! Vin, you're gonna pay for that one!" the rogue vowed.

"Now, Buck, ya should be thankin' us for savin' your ass and your jewels," Jackson said and accepted a glass of whiskey from the ex-preacher.

"Now if that don't beat all? Man thinks he knows his friends and they stab him in the…" Wilmington said and raced behind the bar when Heinrich's voice was heard just outside the door.

"Yes, it is sad, but I have heard men such as him called Eunuchs," Heinrich explained to the unseen person to the right of the batwing doors.

"Sonofabitch!"

"How do you catch a unique Eunuch?" Dunne asked.

"Unique upon 'im," Tanner said and the group roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah, I owe you boys big time!" Wilmington vowed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah, I owe you boys big time!" Wilmington vowed.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Purgatorio, Mexico **

The town was alive with outlaws, murderers, and cutthroats who didn't give a damn who they robbed or where their next victim was from. Many a weary traveler had wound up in an unmarked grave because they'd wandered into the town unaware of the danger that lurked there. Dust billowed up as a hot wind swept through the streets. A mangy dog cowered under an open step after being kicked by a man who'd happened upon him.

Several buildings were in need of repair, but the owners knew it would be a waste of time and money because the gangs would simply destroy it before the paint had time to dry. There were no families living in Purgatorio because it was simply a stopping off place for Mexican bandits or murderous thieves who thought to escape into Mexico should the law come looking for them. Many a marshal had been shot dead before he'd announced who he'd come for.

The sickly odor of stale whiskey, spilled beer, urine, and vomit added to the towns unsavory elements. The lone restaurant was stained with grease, the floor covered in dirt and bloodstains from numerous gunfights. Several Mexican bandits sat near the back laughing and teasing two of the town whores while they waited for their leader's return.

Hernando Lopez knew what he wanted and took it. He was fast with a gun and had earned a reputation that made others fear his name. Today, he was searching for news of a man who had once frequented Purgatorio. He had beaten the whore, but not so severely that she could not speak. Her beautiful face remained unmarked, except for lips swollen from the brutal kisses.

"Now, Amora, you are still beautiful, but I will scar that pretty face if you do not tell me about this man."

"I…I do not know who you speak of." Tears rolled down her cheeks when she lowered her head, but Lopez grabbed her chin and squeezed viciously while staring into her dark eyes.

"You lie, Amora, and I do not like people who lie to me. Perhaps you need a little more persuasion." Hernando reached for the sleek knife he kept in a sheath strapped to his leg and pressed it against her right breast. "Now, it would be a shame for me to have to mark you so. After all a whore needs her breasts…needs to be pretty for a man to use her. Now who is this blond gringo that pays to use you?"

"I don't…" Maria cried out when the tip of the blade penetrated her flesh. She gasped when the fetid stench of his breath reached her nostrils and shivered when his free hand stole down between her legs.

"Now, Chiquita, I will ask this once more. Who is the blond gringo who wears nothing but black and is said to be as fast as I am with a gun?"

"Please, God, forgive me," she whispered and looked her tormentor in the face. Chris Larabee had shown her nothing but kindness during his occasional visits and she was about to betray him. For that she would never forgive herself, but there was no choice for her now as the damning words escaped her mouth. "His name is Chris Larabee."

"Chris Larabee," Lopez said with an evil lilt in his voice. "If you see this man before I return, tell him I am looking for him. I will prove to him who is the fastest with a gun."

Maria felt tears in her eyes when he violently took her and wished she had been stronger while hot tears of shame ran down her cheeks. She felt him leave her body and opened her eyes to look at the dark Mexican.

"You are a good whore, Amora, perhaps I shall sample you again after I cut Chris Larabee's heart from his body and return with it to my patron." Hernando Lopez tossed a coin onto the bed and fixed his clothes before leaving the sobbing woman alone. He strode out of her room and hurried across the dust filled street and into the restaurant to find his men waiting for him.

"Did you find out who he is?" Rodrigo Marquiz asked his friend.

"Si," Lopez answered with a grin. "His name is Chris Larabee."

"He is very fast. I heard that he beat Alonzo Valadas without blinking an eye," Marquiz explained.

"Didn't Alonzo work for Don Paulo?" Juan Vargas asked.

"Si, but he was not as fast as me. I will not be…"

"Hernando, our patron wants Larabee brought to him alive," Marquiz observed.

"Si, he was very insistent that if we found out who killed his son we were to bring him to the hacienda and our reward would be great," Vargas agreed.

"Perhaps if I told Don Garcia there was no choice he will still reward us for killing the gringo who murdered his son," Lopez said with a sly grin.

"The last man who thought that is buried to his head in an ant hill," Marquiz reminded them.

"Si, I remember," Hernando said and rubbed at his balls. "Don Garcia had his balls cut so the fire ants could…"

"Don't remind me," Vargas said, shuddering at the thought of Pedro's fate.

"Guess I'll just have to find another way to prove I am faster than the gringo," Lopez said and reached for the bottle in the center of the table. They were celebrating the success of the last raid and Lopez fingered the braid he'd cut from the woman's head before slitting her throat and leaving her in the hot sun. They were about to set out on several more raids before returning to the De Rivera hacienda with their bounty and the news that they had discovered the identity of Alonzo De Rivera's murderer. Throwing the empty bottle across the room the band of Mexican thieves and cutthroats cheered before hurrying outside and mounting their horses. Today was a day they would rejoice in and would see them return home with the honor they deserved.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Small Homestead North of Purgatorio**

**New Mexico Territory**

Scott and Shannon Doherty had left Ireland in hopes of starting a new life in America. With the deed to a small piece of land they built a home with their own sweat and vigorous labor. The house was a simple one-room dwelling made of wood and built near a small creek that often dried up, but the young couple persevered. The small vegetable patch was alive with the first crop and Scott smiled when his wife walked toward him. The fiery red head was the love of his life from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She'd taken his breath away with just a smile and he'd proposed on the spot. Her folks had agreed to their marriage, but only after a courtship that led to him meeting her rather large family. Her brothers, uncles, and cousins had given him a passing grade and their wedding took place exactly a month after their first meeting. The move to America had been met with a mixture of joy and sadness, but he'd promised her family he'd look after her and anyone who wanted to join them would be welcome in their home.

The heat was hard on them both, but they'd grown used to it now and with the strength of love and hope they worked together to bring about their dreams, unaware that fate was about to betray them and their dreams would soon be shattered. Scott wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lifted her high in the air much to Shannon's delight and she giggled like a schoolgirl when he placed her back on the ground. She frowned and turned toward the south when her husband scowled.

"What's wrong, Scott?"

"Looks like we got company, Honey. Go back inside and get my gun," Doherty warned and saw the fear in her eyes. The cloud of dust seemed like a warning and one he heeded as he turned and followed his wife toward the house. He didn't consider himself a coward, but there was no way he could face the large group by himself. He made it to the front porch before the sound of a gunshot reached his ear and the sharp pain exploded in his shoulder. The force of the impact pushed him through the open door and he landed hard against the sofa.

"Scott!" Shannon screamed, but finished loading the weapon even as she kicked the door closed.

"Senor, it would be wise for you to come out here now," Hernando Lopez said, his fingers twisting the ends of his mustache.

"Maybe they do not wish to have company, Hernando," Vargas suggested and smiled when his leader dismounted and strode toward the house.

"Americans love to have callers, Juan," Lopez said. "Isn't that right, Senor?"

Scott made it to his feet and staggered to the window. It was open to let the slight breeze into the house, but today it would offer a way to defend his home and protect his wife. He reached for the rifle and knew Shannon was quickly loading his pistol.

"Get off my land!"

"Your land? No, Senor, this is not your land. It is part of Mexico and no gringo deserves to live here," Lopez said.

"I have the deed…"

"Deed? What is that, but a piece of worthless paper given by a cowardly man who hides somewhere in the north? He does not have the balls to show his face where it doesn't belong."

"I'm only gonna say this once, Mister," Scott warned and tried to ignore the fiery pain in his shoulder. "Get off my land or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

"Scott, there's someone out back!" Shannon screamed and lifted the pistol. She aimed the weapon and fired, surprised when her bullet hit its mark and a bandit dropped to the ground, writhing in the dirt before growing still.

"Hernando, Juan is dead! The woman shot him!" Marquis spat angrily from the corner of the house. The other eight men had taken cover as soon as the first shot rang out.

"Your bitch has killed one of my men and for that she will pay," Lopez warned and nodded to several of his gang to set the house ablaze.

"You come near her and I'll…" Doherty ducked back when a bullet struck the frame of the window.

"Don't be stupid, Senor. There are nine of us and only two of you. How many guns do you have; one, maybe two at the most, and how many bullets? You are at a disadvantage, Senor. Send your woman out and we will spare you."

"Fuck you!" Scott said and fired the weapon at a man who tried to make a run at the house.

"Oh God!"

"Shannon, what's…" Scott stopped when he too smelled smoke and felt the desperate need to protect his wife.

"The house is on fire!" Shannon snapped.

"Is it getting hot in there, Senor?" Lopez asked and motioned with his gun for the others to make their way around the house as the roof lit up with flames. "My offer still stands, Senor. Send the woman out and you can go free!"

"Go to hell!" Scott spat and took the pistol from his wife. He chanced a look through the window and spotted a man racing toward the door. He fired and was rewarded when the bandit grabbed his shoulder and ducked behind the water trough.

"That's two of my men you have murdered and I am not a man to live and let live! You will pay for that!"

"Shannon!" Scott shouted when a man dove through the open window near his wife. He turned to fire, but was too late as the butt of a rifle connected with his head and he dropped to the floor. The Mexicans swarmed in through the open door and Scott fought with everything he had left as Shannon was pulled from the burning house. His rifle was kicked out of his reach, but he continued to struggle until a blow to his gut cut off his air and the world around him faded in and out.

Lopez grinned when the gringo was hauled to his feet in front of him. The man was bleeding from a cut above his right eye and blood stained the white shirt he'd been wearing when they arrived. "You are a very stupid man!"

"Fuckin' bastards!" Scott cursed and felt his hopes and dreams dying around him. The bandits had set fire to the crops in the field at the same time they fired up the house.

"You have such a pretty woman, but not for long," Lopez said, moving back and allowing his prisoner to see his wife. The men had removed her clothing and she knelt on the ground trembling in fear.

"Please, let her go!" Scott begged, but one look at the leader of the bandits told him that was not an option. "Shannon…"

"Scott…help me…" Shannon said when Lopez pulled her to her feet.

"I'm afraid your husband is not the man you thought he was, fair lady, but I will prove that I am even better."

Scott fought with his captors when the dirty Mexican dragged his wife out of sight. He heard her scream and knew in his heart he could not help her. He kicked, gouged, and bit, but there were too many of them. He was pulled toward two trees and his arms were quickly tied to the branches. His shirt was ripped from his body and he panted against the pain slicing through his shoulder. When the men moved out of the way he caught sight of Hernando Lopez as the man wiped his mouth and fastened his pants. Tears streamed from his eyes as another man took the bandit's place. Shannon whimpered when he took her, but there was no other sign of life in her body.

"She was very good, Senor!" Lopez said and reached for the whip hanging on his horse's saddle.

"I will kill you!" Doherty warned.

"No, I don't think you'll live that long," the Mexican said and brought the whip forward in a tight arch that burned a fiery trail down his victims back. Again and again he struck out and continued to talk about what they were doing to Shannon Doherty until the fire left the Irishmen's eyes.

By the time the Mexicans were through, Scott and Shannon Doherty were as dead as their dreams and the fire had destroyed the evidence of their existence. Lopez cut the thick long red braid from the dead woman's body and mounted his horse. With one last look around he turned and headed back toward Mexico before the evidence of his brutality was discovered.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Northern Mexico**

Evita watched the man tending the fragile woman lying quietly on the bed. In the three days since his arrival it seemed Maria De Rivera was growing worse and yet she could not question his efforts. Don Garcia had told her she was to do whatever Miguel Delgado ordered. So far she had seen the man do very little. He gave her several herbs too steep in hot water, but there were times when the aroma was enough to make her stomach churn.

"Evita, did you hear what I said?"

"I am sorry, Doctor, I did not. What do you wish me to do?"

"Have you been giving her the herbs like I explained?"

"Si, but she does not take them very well," Evita explained and gently eased a cloth over the pale woman's face. How many times had she done this? How many more days would this poor woman suffer? Her pregnancy was not the problem, but it was adding to whatever caused her misery. This man cared nothing about her welfare and neither did Don Garcia. To him, Maria was simply a vessel to carry his heir, a son to do his bidding. Her thoughts turned to her own son. Luis Martinez was so much like his father and yet the man did not acknowledge the blood tie they had.

"If you are not going to do as I say I will have Don Garcia replace you!"

"No, please, I will make sure she drinks and eats," the woman pleaded.

"See that you do! I need to prepare several herbs for her and will return," Delgado told her and hurried out of the room.

Evita looked into the pale angel she cared for as the eyes opened to reveal a debt of gratitude. She had been with Maria from the very first day she'd come to the Hacienda. She'd often heard the Patron when he violently took his young wife and knew there was no love between them. Maria deserved better, and when she became pregnant it seemed like Don Garcia had finally realized his dream.

"E…Evita," the young woman whispered softly.

"I am here," Evita assured her and placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

"My baby? Is he…am I?"

"Your baby is fine…he will be born strong and make his mother proud," Evita told her.

"You will look after…after h…him?"

"I will help you," Evita smiled and felt the tears in her eyes as Maria grabbed her hand.

"I do not believe I will see my son grow up, Evita, but I w…will go to m…my g…grave with p…peace in m…my h…heart as l…long as I k…know he has s…someone w…who lo…loves him. Please, Evita, promise me…p…promise me y…you will n…not l…let Don Garcia m…make him in…into a…a…"

Evita felt the woman's hand go slack in her own and eased it down on the bed. There was no resentment that this woman wanted her to care for her unborn child. She had long since grown used to her lot in life and her son had grown into a strong man who made her proud. Luis worked the lands that should have been his birthright with no sign that he coveted what would never be his.

Evita walked toward the open doors that led onto the veranda and gave a sweeping view of the back of the property. Her heart was in her throat when she spotted the gathering of field workers at the center of the 'slaves' enclosure. She could see the young man hanging from the posts and knew when this was over he would bear the marks that so many others received. Don Garcia stood in his customary spot, a raised platform that stood in the shade of a magnolia tree. She could not help the mestizo and turned away with tears escaping from her eyes.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Don Garcia stood watching the overseer and tapped his cane against the ground with each stroke of the whip. Fernando Gores had taken over the role of overseer when several workers killed his father. Those workers had met with a very painful death at his hands and now Gores was indebted to him, but his loyalty went beyond that. The man was big, even for a Mexican, and did not question his patron. He was a man who loved to lord his position over the peons who worked the fields.

Don Garcia enjoyed watching the punishment and found his people were less apt to disobey his commands if he was present. The young mestizo, whose name he thought might be Pero Valades had taken something that had not belonged to him and would receive ten strokes with the whip. The Haciendada's shoulders slumped when he hit his palm for the final time and the weak cry echoed around the enclosure. This was a special place where punishment was meted out and it was law for everyone to attend, with the exception of Evita Martinez who tended his wife.

De Rivera turned to see Luis standing beside him and wondered why this man showed no fear of him. Although Luis was his son he would never hold that station, he'd insisted the boy be given an education. The child had excelled in reading and studied the literature that was supplied to him. Now, Don Garcia found he craved Luis' company and craved his respect. He wanted to know Luis did not hate him, yet he refused to show the love of a father for a son.

"It is done, Patron," Gores said while two men cut the mestizo from the posts.

"See that his wounds are tended and he is put back to work," De Rivera ordered.

"Would it not be wiser to let him rest for a day?" Martinez asked when Gores left them alone.

"What purpose would that serve except to show the others you are rewarded for wrongdoing?"

"He has suffered for what he did. Resting him would help him grow stronger and his work in the fields would be better."

"It would also prove that I am as weak as you when it comes to these people. They are here to work off a debt…"

"What debt?" Martinez asked, knowing he could easily end up under Gores' hard hand for speaking in such a manner.

"They are peons, Luis. They owe me for everything. They work off that debt, but they must also pay for what they use. Pero stole from others and he is lucky I did not order the removal of his hand."

"What did he steal?"

"I do not know, but Fernando saw him do it. He ordered the punishment and I agreed with his decision."

"Why? Fernando has been accused of stealing…perhaps he is the true thief?"

"You overstep your bounds, Luis! Do not think I will not have you whipped because of your mother's loyalty to me! Go now before I forget my promise to her!" Don Garcia warned and thought back to the vow he'd made when Luis had been born. He could not acknowledge whom the child belonged to, but he did promise the mother he would have a good life.

"Si, Patron, forgive me," Martinez said and hurried away. He could feel his father watching him and knew if he were anyone else he would have been struck down for what he'd said. Sighing heavily he looked toward the house that should have been his, but for his mother's station in life.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Jackson's Clinic**

**Four Corners**

Chris Larabee loved the solitude of darkness and stood outside Jackson's clinic watching as the town he now called home settled under the cooler temperatures of the night. Chris almost laughed at that thought because cooler temperatures simply meant you had the heat, but without the scorching rays of the sun. Chris knew where the other peacekeepers were and could hear the raucous laughter from the rowdy bunch of trail hands who had ridden into town just after sundown. Ezra, Buck and JD were in the saloon; Josiah and Vin were at the jail and would be joining them for a drink before calling it a night. Chris frowned when he thought of the tracker and wondered what it was that bothered him about the other man's actions during the last few days. Something was wrong and when he had the chance he planned to find out exactly what it was. He turned when Jackson joined him and lit a cheroot, breathing deep of the strong smoke and sighed contentedly.

"Everything still quiet?" Jackson asked, his hand unconsciously going to his neck as he remembered the trail hands that had tried to lynch him when their boss died from gangrene. Chris and Vin saved his life that day and it wasn't long afterward that Travis had offered them a job for a dollar a day plus room and board. He often wondered what would have happened to the town if they'd refused the job and gone their separate ways.

"Yeah, guess having the boys in the saloon was a good idea," Larabee said, regretting his words as loud voices echoed over the town and the sound of breaking glass reached their ears.

"Guess ya spoke too soon," Jackson said when Larabee snuffed out the cheroot and raced down the stairs. They headed for the saloon and were met at the doors by Vin and Josiah. The four men entered to see Inez use a whiskey bottle to hit a man who held Wilmington down.

"Thanks, Darlin'!" Buck said with a grin and ducked when a fist was sent in his direction.

"Trouble, Ez?" Tanner asked when the gambler brushed off a layer of dust and struck one of the trail hands in the jaw.

"To put it mildly," Standish answered and rejoined the melee.

"Think we should help them?" Sanchez asked.

"Seem to be handling things pretty well," Jackson said, ducking when someone threw a chair in their direction.

"JD's turning blue," Tanner said.

"Guess we'd better help out," Larabee said with a grin and grabbed the big man whose hands were wrapped around Dunne's neck.

"Yehaw!" the Texan shouted and was soon at the center of the fighting.

Jackson shook his head and nodded at the ex-preacher before they moved to help the others and shouted when he saw one of the brawlers lift a chair and bring it down toward the other man's unsuspecting back. "Buck, look out!"

Wilmington moved out of the way, lifting his leg and connecting with the man before he completed the downward arch of the chair. Nodding his thanks, Buck moved to pull a man off Inez and kissed her cheek before pushing her back behind the bar. He'd seen the others enter and knew they were no longer getting the tar beat out of them.

Ezra saw a man break a bottle on the bar and move toward Nathan's back. He shoved the smaller man he'd been fighting aside and dove at the miscreant. He connected solidly with the man's upper body, sending them both into the bar. He grabbed the hand holding the dangerous weapon and slammed it against the rail again and again until his opponent lost his grip on it.

"Fucking bastard!" the trail hand spat.

"Mothah abhors using excess force, but in this case she would agree it was warranted!" Standish said and picked up a broken piece of chair and quickly rendered his nemesis unconscious.

JD blinked the dizziness away and shouted before he swung at one of the two men who were beating Buck into the wall. He ducked away from a devastating blow and drove his head into the other man's gut. He heard the harsh whoosh of air, but didn't stop until he rendered the man unconscious.

Josiah kept watching his fellow peacekeepers even as he took down two men who'd tried to make a battering ram out of a destroyed table. He spotted Inez and knew she was safe, smiling when the pretty woman proved she could take care of herself.

Chris fought side by side with Vin and the duo gave as good as they got until Vin went down under a devastating right hook. Chris drove into the guy before he had a chance to kick the tracker and lost sight of Tanner when several other bodies got in the way. He tried to see Tanner and was relieved when the sharpshooter came up cursing and looking for blood. The tide of the fight changed and the trail hands went down under the fierce persistence of the seven peacekeepers.

"Damn," Larabee wheezed, bending over with his hands on his knees and a smile on his face as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"What's the matter, Pard, gettin' too old for this?" Wilmington asked and stretched the kinks from his back.

"He's not the only one, Buck. Your back sounds worse than a rusty spring," Dunne teased

"Watch it, Kid, or I'll show ya how old I am," the rogue said and moved to help with the prisoners who were still conscious. "Well, boys, looks like ya get to spend the night in jail."

"What about the damage? Who will pay for all this?" Inez asked, hands on her hips while she surveyed the damage.

"Figure these boys should pay up," Tanner said.

"That seems appropriate considering these miscreants destroyed the establishment," Standish agreed.

"Pony up ta the bar and pay the lady, boys," the Texan ordered.

"We ain't the only ones fightin'," a scruffy man with graying hair spat indignantly.

"It doesn't matter, because you boys started it," Sanchez said. "Empty your pockets on the bar and that includes any weapons you may still hold."

Chris watched the Texan while they gathered the troublesome trail hands and again wondered what was bothering him. He frowned when Jackson pointed out his own problem.

"Chris, better get on over to the clinic and let me take a look at that?" the healer said.

"Look at what?" Larabee said and looked down at his left side. "Damn, how'd that happen?"

"Mr. Larabee perhaps you zigged when you should have zagged," Standish said.

"Ya all right?" Tanner asked when he walked past.

"It's just a scratch," the blond said.

"Maybe, but it's gonna need cleaning," Jackson said. "Ya boys all right ta clean up this mess?"

"We got 'em," Tanner said, turning away as he worked his jaw and felt the pain come alive. He hurried out of the saloon before anyone noticed.

Chris wanted to speak with the tracker, to ease his own worries, but Vin was gone before he had a chance and Nathan was hurrying him toward the clinic.

"Nate, did you notice anything wrong with Vin?"

"Can't say as I did," Jackson said when Larabee glanced over his shoulder. "Was he hurt?"

"No…don't think so," Larabee said and held his hand against his side.

"Well, you can check on him once I've cleaned that up," Jackson said and guided the gunman up the stairs. Once inside he lit the lamp and told Larabee to take off his shirt.

Chris opened the shirt and took it off, wincing when he looked at the jagged wound. He knew it wasn't bad, but Jackson was right that it needed to be taken care of. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the healer get things ready including pouring carbolic into the basin of water. Next the man pulled a chair close to the bed and made sure the lamp was close enough to illuminate the wound.

"Lay back, Chris!" Jackson ordered and waited until the blond was stretched out on the bed. The wound wasn't as bad as he thought, but it would need stitches and the healer reached for the bottle of whiskey. He measured out a liberal shot and handed it to Larabee.

"Thanks, Nathan…"

"Chris, this ain't bad and it probably don't hurt much, but it's gonna need cleaning and stitches," Jackson said.

Chris sighed wearily, and settled back on the bed. As Jackson worked on the wound he thought about Tanner and tried to figure out what was bothering the tracker. It wasn't something outwardly read, but there was definitely something amiss. He sucked in a breath of air and held it, glaring at the healer when he pressed the cloth against the wound. Chris knew it was soaked in water and carbolic and that was the reason for the fierce stinging sensation.

"Shit!" The blond snarled and knew there was more to come. He watched Jackson ready the needle and thread that would sew the wound together and closed his eyes again. A picture of the Texan holding his jaw came to mind, but it disappeared when the needle bit into his flesh.

"Sorry, Chris, just a few more," Jackson said, concentrating on the neat row of stitches he was putting in.

"N…not digging in dirt," the blond whispered through clenched teeth. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the healer say he was done.

"Just stay put, Chris, and I'll cover it," the healer explained and could see the blond's face ease. He knew it had been a long day and the fight culminating with the shot of whiskey would probably put the gunman out before long. He busied himself getting the bandages in place and quickly finished the job of tending the blond. "All done, Chris, you just rest up while I check the others and ya can go back to your room when you're ready.

"Okay…thanks, Nate…check Vin." Chris felt himself drifting toward sleep and barely felt Jackson's hand on his side. _'Need to talk to Vin,'_ was his last thought before the sandman pulled him completely under.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin Tanner eased into the saddle and turned Peso away from the livery. The sun was just rising when he headed out of town and he knew it was going to be another day of scorching temperatures and blistering heat. He knew the heat wasn't what was making him miserable and his left hand went to his jaw as each jarring step sent excruciating pain through his gums. He knew he should talk to Nathan, but the thought of anyone touching his mouth made his gut clench.

He hadn't slept very well and wanted to be up and out of town before anyone saw him, especially Larabee. The man could read him as easily as an open book and would know he was hiding something. He'd taken a blow to the cheek that had sent him to his knees and had barely escaped from Jackson's attention because Larabee had been cut by one of the trail hands. He'd stopped by the clinic and was assured the blond was fine and would be up and around once he had rested.

Vin headed south, boycotting several homesteads in his quest to be alone. Again his hand went to his jaw and he worked his tongue around the inside of his mouth, feeling the small lump near the left side of his incisor. The area was tender to the touch and he flinched when he pressed against it. The coffee that morning had been another reminder that maybe it was time to see Nathan. The pain had been so bad he'd cursed a blue streak and was glad no one had been in earshot.

Turning Peso east, Vin gave the animal its lead and felt the wind whipping around him. This was something he loved to do, but lately with the ties to the town he'd been unable to find the time. There were so many people now who looked up to him, and he smiled when he thought of the elderly woman who reminded him so much of his own mother.

Nettie Wells was something of an enigma to most people. A woman who'd fought to keep what was hers in a land where men like Guy Royal sought to take what didn't belong to them. Vin smiled with warmth at the thought of Nettie Wells standing on her porch with her Winchester Carbine held tightly in her hands. He admired her for her spit and vinegar stance, and knew she'd be a formidable foe as Royal found out the hard way. Without thinking about where he was going or what he was doing, Vin turned Peso north toward the Wells homestead.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**De Rivera Hacienda **

**Northern Mexico **

Luis Martinez watched his mother when she exited the house and made her way toward the small building that served as a chapel for the mestizo people. It was a simple structure, but well maintained because of their faith in God. During the early morning and late evening hours there were many fieldworkers who came to pay homage to God for everything He bestowed on them.

"Luis, how is Pero?" Evita asked when he caught up to her. She dipped her fingers in the Holy Water and made the sign of the cross before entering the chapel.

"Camila is tending his wounds. He is sore, but he'll survive." Luis also made the sign of the cross before sitting beside his mother.

"Tell her to put this on his wounds," Evita ordered and passed her son a tin of salve.

"Will you get in trouble for taking this?"

"No one saw me, Luis," she assured her son and touched his cheek. "I am careful."

"If Don Garcia…"

"He won't. Don't worry, Luis, I can handle Don Garcia."

"He is not a man who forgives easily, Mama," Luis said, gently touching the scar on her cheek. He had witnessed the blow that had caused this mark and would always look at it in anger.

"He will not hit me again," Evita assured her son. Don Garcia had promised his wife that he would not hit her attendant and so far he had kept that promise to the pregnant woman. The Haciendada would do anything and promise anything if it meant his heir came into this world strong and healthy.

"I wish I could take you away from here," Luis said.

"This is the only life I have ever known, Luis, and I have but one regret and that is the lack of a true papa for you. Don Garcia provides well for us, but he will never admit who you are. I beg you do not do anything that would make him take his whip to you for I could not bear to watch."

"I know that, and I will respect him because of you," Martinez said.

"Thank you, Hijo," Evita said. The two grew quiet, both saying a silent prayer for the other's well-being. When she was finished, Evita pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, and made the sign of the cross on her chest before hurrying out of the chapel. She did not see the concern on her son's face when he too left the holy building with a final prayer that God keep his mother safe.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Don Garcia entered his wife's room and watched the doctor tend his wife. Miguel Delgado jumped when he turned to see the man he knew as the Patron standing at the foot of the bed. He swallowed several times before speaking; his squeaky voice gave evidence of his skittishness.

"How is she?" De Rivera asked, standing tall and elegant in an immaculate white shirt and black pants.

"She is better," Delgado lied.

"She does not look better," the older man stated angrily.

"That is because I have only been with her a short time, Patron. She will need time to build up her strength and then she will give you a healthy son."

"For your sake I hope you are right," Don Garcia said and looked around the room. "Where is Evita?"

"She was not here when I arrived," Delgado answered. He did not like the woman who questioned his every move where De Rivera's wife and unborn child were concerned. Evita Martinez probably knew more about childbirth than he did, but he was not about to admit that to the Haciendada.

"I am here," Evita said upon entering the room with a basin of water and a bar of soap.

"Where were you?" Delgado asked indignantly. "Don Garcia was looking for you!"

"Evita, you are to watch over Maria…"

"Si, Patron, I was just in the chapel saying a prayer for her and the child," Martinez said. She had said a prayer and knew De Rivera believed in God, if only to try and buy a space in heaven for himself. She did not think one so cruel would ever know the reward of life after death. For Don Garcia and others like him there was a fiery hell awaiting them. She placed the basin on the table beside the bed and gently touched the ill woman's brow.

"Evita, from now on you will use the family chapel so that you are close by if Maria needs you. She seems to know when you are around."

"Si, thank you, Patron," Evita said, but did not miss the angered sneer from the physician. She busied herself preparing the bath water and turned to the men. "I will bathe her now, but she does not like when there are others around."

"I am a doctor…"

"My wife's wishes will be respected, Doctor," De Rivera warned and turned to walk out of the room. "Evita will let you know when she has completed her task."

Evita waited for the men to leave and then closed the door before returning to the young woman's side. There was no doubt in her mind that Delgado was an enemy she could ill afford, but there were times when one had little choice. She smiled when Maria's eyes opened and looked up at her.

"Thank you, Evita, I do not think I could stand his touch much longer."

"I am sorry, Maria, I wish there was more I could do," Martinez said and brushed back the sweat soaked hair.

"You're being here is a Godsend," the pretty woman vowed tiredly. "I know when I go to my grave my son will have someone to care for him and teach him."

"I will do all I can for him, but you will be a wonderful mother."

"You and I both know that is not true, Evita. I grow weary and find it hard to believe I will see my son born."

"God will protect you."

"God has always given me strength, Evita, but this is something that I can foresee. Bring my son up as you did Luis and I shall die happy knowing he is someone I can be proud of." Maria smiled when the other woman reached out and took her hand. That simple touch gave her strength when she needed it and somehow she would hold on to that and see her child born.

Evita Martinez knew Maria Elena De Montoya was right. The woman's health had always been fragile and there was nothing more she could do except keep her comfortable during the final weeks of her pregnancy. She would bathe her and see that her linens were changed and talk to her when she wanted. She wondered what this beautiful woman would have been like if she'd married a man who truly loved her. Would she have blossomed into a rose whose delicate beauty spoke of its inner strength? What would her life have been like if she'd married a nobleman from Spain and been pampered by his family? Folding back the blankets, Evita cared for the woman who had come to mean so much to her.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Four Corners**

**Mid-Day**

Chris sat with his feet on the rail and his chair leaning back against the wall. For all intents and purposes he looked like a man without a care in the world, yet nothing could be further from the truth. Under the brim of the dark hat, sea green eyes scanned the dusty street, watching and anticipating where trouble could come from. Larabee knew where five of the other six peacekeepers were, but Tanner had been gone when he woke up in the clinic. Yosemite told him the quiet Texan had left around dawn and would be patrolling the area until he wound up at the Wells farm at the end of the day.

Chris' mind turned to the reasons he was worried about the sharpshooter. Vin hadn't been himself over the last week and Chris knew there was something bothering him. The wound in his side was minor, but it irked him that he'd so easily fallen asleep in Jackson's bed the night before without speaking with Vin. He would correct that mistake when the other man returned.

"Hey, Chris, them fellas we put in jail last night are grumbling about being hot," Dunne said with a grin and sat on the rail next to Larabee's boots.

"Serves 'em right," Larabee replied softly.

"That's what I said," the Bostonian agreed. "Told them I'd let them out when I was good and ready."

"Good plan." Larabee tipped his hat when several women passed by.

JD shook his head and wondered if the blond knew just how much of an effect he had on the people of this town. It seemed whenever the ladies saw the dark clad gunslinger they watched him out of the corner of their eyes. He'd heard several eligible women talking about what Larabee would be like as a husband. Most times JD simply shook his head and walked away, but there were times when he listened to the conversations and knew that Buck was not the only ladies' man in town. Chris was one whether he realized it or not. It never dawned on JD that most of the women found the peacekeepers attractive and secretly yearned for the dangerous element that clung to the seven.

"Looks like Mrs. Travis is coming this way," Dunne said and saw the almost imperceptible move on Larabee's part. JD often wondered whether these two would ever see eye-to-eye and realize they had feelings for each other. It seemed pretty obvious to him.

"Morning, Mary." Larabee sat forward.

"Morning, Chris, JD," the blonde woman acknowledged and ruffled the paper in her hand.

"Morning, Ma'am," Dunne greeted the newcomer by tipping his hat respectively.

"Something wrong?" the gunman asked.

"I…Chris, I'm sorry, I know this has nothing to do with you, but I need to talk to someone."

"What's wrong?" Larabee queried.

"Did you read the story I ran about the raids south of here?" Mary anxiously inquired.

"The ones by the bandits?" Dunne asked. Truth was he'd read about them and the murderous rampages they'd been carrying out on the homesteads north of Purgatorio. Whole families had been slaughtered and it seemed that the bandits were staying close to the border in order to make a clean getaway.

"Yes," Mary replied, worrying her bottom lip as she handed Larabee a telegram she'd gotten that day. "This is the latest report I received from Orrin."

Chris could tell there was more to it than just a newspaperwoman looking into a story. Despite their first few meetings, Chris knew Mary was not the type to run a story just to sell a paper. She cared about the town and the people who lived there and it showed in the respect people gave her. He read the message and looked at the woman for an explanation.

"They were friends of Steven's," Mary explained. "I met them just before they married and we talked about where they wanted to settle down and start a family. Steven and Scott checked many of the homesteads before Scott settled on that piece of land. He built the house and they cleared the area. It took them a long time…but they were happy."

"I'm sorry, Mary," Larabee offered sincerely. Her voice was filled with raw emotion and he knew she was fighting to keep it in check.

"It's just…it seems so senseless," the newspaperwoman said and looked into Larabee's eyes.

"Murder usually is," the gunman told her.

"They didn't just murder them, Chris," Mary told him. "They raped Shannon and brutalized her body. The bandits seem to be moving further north and I'm afraid it'll get worse unless someone puts a stop to them."

"Does the judge want us to check them out?" Dunne asked.

"Not exactly, but he's requested that you expand the patrols to include the homesteads south of here," Mary said and handed Larabee a second missive.

Chris read the message and nodded to Dunne. "JD, tell the others to double up when they're on patrol."

"Sure, Chris," Dunne said and hurried off.

"Mary, it might be a good idea to run something about people taking precautions especially those near the border," Larabee suggested.

"I will," the blonde woman answered and watched a wagon coming toward them. She knew about the fight in the saloon the night before and asked. "How is your side?"

"Sore, but I've had worse," Larabee answered and stood up. His shadow fell across the floorboards, elongated by the sun, until it touched hers and the two seemed to be as one. He lifted his head and glanced into soft green eyes and was relieved that they'd been able to get past the events of their first meeting and the rocky relationship with Ella Gaines. "I'm going to ride out to the Wells place and make sure they take precautions."

"Just be careful."

"I will," the gunman assured her and strode toward the livery.

Mary watched the tall gunslinger move along the street. There was no sign that he'd been injured and no one could mistake the man's confident stride as anything but what it appeared to be. Chris Larabee had a checkered past, one wrought with grief and violence, but he was still a man who deserved the respect of his peers. Sighing heavily she pushed her feelings aside and hurried toward the Clarion office.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

The ride along the trail south of Four Corners had done very little to ease the jagged nerve endings in Vin's damaged tooth and he'd come to a decision. Resigned to the fact that he would have to see Nathan when he got back to town, the tracker had continued his trek to the Wells' homestead. The feisty woman had found her way into his heart and he found himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Nettie Wells often reminded him of his mother in spite of the fact that she'd died when he was only five years old. His last image of her was ingrained on his mind and one he would keep forever in his soul. She'd been sick for so long, yet in the final moments of her life there'd been the vibrant glow of youth to her as if God had taken pity on a five-year-old boy and given him something to hold on to. Vin spotted Nettie near the barn and quickly dismounted and tipped his hat.

"Afternoon, Miss Nettie." The Texan smiled at the elderly woman in spite of the throbbing pain in his jaw.

"Afternoon, Vin, is something wrong or is this a social call?"

"Little o'both," Tanner told her and looped Peso's reins over a post. "Wanted ta make sure ya had ever'thin' ya needed."

"Well now, Vin, I got everything I want right here," Nettie said, smiling when the younger man looked around.

"Guess ya do. Where's Casey?"

"She's in the house," the woman answered, frowning when she saw Tanner studying the landscape. "What's goin' on?"

"Don't want ta worry ya none, but them bandits that're raidin' down near Purgatorio are gettin' bolder."

"You telling me ta keep my carbine closer?"

"Somethin' like that," Tanner said. "Might be a good idea ta come inta town until they's stopped."

"Ain't no one gonna run me off my land, Vin. I know how to use that old gun and I ain't afraid ta shoot a man if he needs it. Comes with the life out here…and I ain't one ta go hide under my bed when trouble comes ta calling."

"No, Ma'am, I don't 'spect ya are," the Texan told her and realized this woman really could look after herself, but there were some things even a gun and a strong woman could not handle.

"Me and Casey'll be fine," Nettie assured him. "First sign of trouble or of them bandits comin' north we'll come into town…you have my word on that."

"Jest want'cha ta be careful," Tanner told her.

"Well now it seems ta me that it's you who needs ta be careful. Got some cider and apple pie if you're a mind ta sit a spell."

"Ya twisted m'arm." The Texan grinned and followed the woman inside.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Northern Mexico**

**Evening**

Hernando Lopez was not a man who feared anything…except this man. Don Garcia De Rivera stood before him, his cane raised high above his head and the long, bloodied, red braid clutched tightly in the fingers of his left hand. There was no doubt in Lopez's mind that he had overstepped his bounds, but he fought for something, anything that could save him from this man's wraith. When the patron had found out what his banditos had done, he'd ordered him stripped to the waist and made him kneel before him. Now he knew exactly what his punishment would be and his fear was very real for a man who'd raped and murdered so many men, women, and children.

"You were not to go so far north!" De Rivera spat, his nostrils flaring in rage. "You will bring the fucking gringos here and they will try to take what belongs to me!"

"They can't cross the border, Patron…"

"Why the hell not?" The Haciendada snapped and brought the cane down across Lopez's bare shoulders, leaving a fiery red welt in its wake. "What makes you think they are any more bound by borders than you are?"

"I am sorry, Patron…it will not happen again."

"No, it will not because I am going to…"

"Please, Patron…listen to me…"

"Silencio!" De Rivera ordered and felt the urge to strike the insolent man down. He struck him twice more before the man's words got through to him and his chest heaved with the force of his labored breathing. "What did you say?"

"I know who murdered your son, Patron. I know the man's name!"

"Who is the bastardo?"

"His name is Chris Larabee." Lopez eased back on his heels until he was looking up at the older man. There was a ferocity in the eyes that put fear in his heart and he was glad he'd deflected the man's attention.

"Chris Larabee. Who is he?"

"A gunslinger, Patron." Lopez said, suddenly feeling some of his terseness returning.

"He will die for what he did…"

"Si, Patron, I am sure I will be able to take him…"

"You are not worthy of killing the man who murdered my son. No, he will die at Luis' hand," De Rivera said and paced along the small pathway. Yes, that would be the best revenge for Alonzo's murderer. Chris Larabee would die by De Rivera's bastard son's hand, he would see to that.

Hernando Lopez noticed the change in the older man and breathed softly in an effort to keep the man from seeing him again. The Haciendada played with the tip of his mustache and pressed his lips together, but his attention seemed elsewhere as he stroked the cane in his hand. Lopez could see the hatred in the man's eyes and the flaring of his nostrils and suddenly he felt very glad he wasn't Chris Larabee. He could tell by the patron's actions that the pain he'd suffered at the man's hands would be nothing compared to what he would do to the gringo if he caught him.

Don Garcia let his imagination run wild and for now it was running toward dark revenge. For the first time since his son's body had been brought to him he had his killer's name. That name he damned to a thousand deaths, each one more excruciating than the one before. By the time he was finished with the gringo he would be begging for death, but death would not come easy.

"Chris Larabee," he whispered the name and felt something akin to superiority enter his veins. He was stronger than any gringo and he would lord that power over him. He would use this cane and strip the skin from Larabee's back and feed it to the dogs while the man was still alive. Alonzo's death would be avenged and the chains that twisted around his heart would finally be cut.

"Hernando, find out everything you can about Chris Larabee! I want to know where he lives and who he loves! I want to know how many friends he has and I want him brought to me…unharmed!"

"Si, Patron," Lopez said, but remained where he was. De Rivera had not yet released him and he did not want to bring the man's anger back on him.

"Take your men and go across the border…kill anyone who stands in your way and bring that black hearted bastardo to me!"

"Si, Patron," the bandito agreed and stood on shaky legs. He stayed where he was when De Rivera's hand clutched his shoulder.

"He is to be brought to me alive, Lopez, or I will cut your heart from your chest and feed it to the pigs!"

"I will see to it, Patron," the dark haired man agreed and breathed a sigh of relief when the man's gnarled fingers released him. The elderly man turned and walked quickly back toward the main house. He knew he'd barely escaped the Haciendada's anger and he reached for his hat. He brushed off the dust and smiled at the thought of bringing the gunslinger here. De Rivera had said he wanted him alive, but he did not say he could not be marked. There were many ways to bring Larabee down, and the best way to do that was through the people he cared about. From what he'd gathered about Larabee, he was a 'lawman', but without a badge. His bandits had been going further north and would continue to do so until the gunman and his fellow 'lawmen' formed a posse and came after them.

"Hernando, you are okay?" Rodrigo Marquiz asked.

"I am fine, Rodrigo, but we must head north again tonight."

"I thought we were to stay out of the gringos' way?"

"No, our patron wants us to step up our raids and bring Chris Larabee to him!"

"Chris Larabee is not a man to fuck with!" Marquiz said, a hint of awe in his voice. He'd heard stories about the dark gunslinger and the notches he was supposed to have on his gun. If even half of what he heard was true, then he had no desire to face the notorious blond.

"Neither am I, Rodrigo!" Lopez said and eased into his shirt. "Get the men together! We leave in half an hour!"

"Si, Hernando," Marquiz said and hurried off. Within half an hour the banditos, now numbering twenty were headed north with only one thing in mind, the pillaging of the homesteads on the other side of the Rio Grande.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Wells Homestead**

**Outside Four Corners**

**Late Evening **

Vin stood looking out over the land and unconsciously ran his tongue over the sizable lump on the inside of his mouth. The apple pie had been so good, but he'd barely touched it because the sweet dessert produced throbbing pain in his mouth. He'd felt Nettie watching him and managed to finish the piece she'd placed before him, but he'd refused the extra helping he usually indulged in.

"So, when are you gonna see Mr. Jackson?"

"Huh? Sorry, Miss Nettie, didn't hear ya come out," the Texan said and stood straighter when a dark speck appeared near the edge of her property. It didn't take long for him to pick out the figure and he turned his attention back to his hostess. "What did ya say?"

"Asked when you're gonna see Mr. Jackson?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with me," Tanner answered simply and smiled at the look of disbelief the woman sent his way.

"In that case there must've been somethin' wrong with the pie. Guess I'd best throw it out!"

"No!" the young man assured her and shook his head when she laughed. "The pie's great…jest not hungry…"

"Since when?"

"Chris' comin'," Tanner observed in hopes of deflecting her attention.

"I see that…maybe I should tell him you're ailin'," Wells stated.

"No…I'm fine, Miss Nettie. I'll see Nate when I get inta town," Tanner told her.

"Sure you will…evening, Mr. Larabee."

"Evening, Mrs. Wells," the gunman greeted and dismounted with an air of stiffness in his body.

"Somethin' wrong, Mr. Larabee?" the older woman asked.

"Chris got cut last night, must be feelin' okay if'n Nate's let 'im ride out," Tanner told her, leaning against the railing in a relaxed manner.

"I hope it's nothin' serious," Nettie said.

"It's fine," the blond assured her and turned his attention to the sharpshooter. "You all right?"

"I'm okay, Chris, was just headin' in. Everythin' okay in town?" the tracker asked.

"Everything's fine. Might be trouble heading this way."

"That bunch of bandits?" Nettie asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Larabee answered. "They're getting bolder and hit a homestead north of the border."

"How far north?" Tanner asked.

"Too far. This wasn't a mistake, Vin. They killed a man and woman and burned their place to the ground."

"Oh my Lord," Nettie said.

"Might not be a bad idea for you and Casey to stay in town until we catch them," Larabee explained.

"Is that necessary, Mr. Larabee?"

"Maybe not yet, but if they decide to raid even further north we might not be able to get a warning out." Chris knew if anyone could convince the elderly woman to stay in town until the danger was over it was the Texan, and he looked to him now.

"Think it's fer the best," Tanner suggested and saw the woman nod once.

"I'll get some things together," Nettie assured them.

The peacekeepers watched her enter the house and sat back to wait for the two women. They knew it was probably not needed, but for now they would escort them into town.

"Anyone we know?" Tanner asked.

"No, but Mary did. They were friends of Steven Travis…Mary met them a couple of times."

"We gonna go after them?"

"Might not be a bad idea," Larabee told him.

"Are ya up fer it?"

"Hell, Vin, cut myself worse shaving," the blond answered with a grin and suddenly remembered the reason he wanted to talk to the quiet man beside him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Chris didn't say a word, didn't have to. A single sandy brow arched and he leaned over the pommel. The silent message of 'you're kidding me, right?' came through loud and clear.

"Nothin' I can't take care of," the Texan lied.

"You sure, Vin?" the gunman asked. "Gonna need to know you're watching my back out there. These bandits are hitting too close to home and something tells me this bunch is not gonna be happy with the homesteads."

"Ya think they'll come inta town?"

"Might…just no way of knowing for sure."

"Ya figurin' on goin after 'em?"

"Was thinking it might be a good idea. Figured we'd start at the Doherty place…"

"Doherty?"

"The homesteaders that were killed the other night."

"Cold trail," Tanner observed.

"I know…but there's someone can read sign better than anyone I know," Larabee stated with confidence and clapped the younger man's shoulder.

"Ain't many men I trust, Chris," the Texan said and saw the belief in Larabee's eyes. He'd given the blond a part of himself when he'd told him about the bounty on his head. That was not something he talked about lightly and very few people knew about that part of his past. Someday he was going back to Texas to clear his name and there was no doubt in his mind that this man would be riding beside him.

"Goes both ways, Vin," Larabee assured him. He scrutinized the quiet man and knew there was something wrong and this time he was not letting him change the subject. "What's wrong, Vin?"

"We're ready," Nettie said and looked from one man to the other as if reading an unusual tension there.

"I'll hitch up the buggy," Tanner said and hurried away.

'_This ain't over, Vin,'_ Larabee thought and smiled reassuringly at Casey before taking her bag. Whatever was ailing the sharpshooter would have to wait until they were back in town. Chris just hoped it was nothing serious.

"Aunt Nettie says trouble's comin'," Casey said while her aunt locked the door.

"Might be, Casey. It'd be best if you stayed in town for a while," Larabee explained and was glad the two women had packed light. It wasn't long before they were headed back to Four Corners and Chris knew they'd need to come up with a plan once they arrived. Pressing his hand against his side he waited for the throbbing ache to subside and watched the Texan's left hand rub against his jaw.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Corners**

**Early Morning**

**Two Days Later**

The sun had risen with the promise of another day of blistering temperatures. The town of Four Corners baked under the torrid rays, yet inside the building that housed the freight and grain, tempers were heavy as voices were raised in incensed frustration. Stories of the bandits' raids had spread quickly and there was a real fear that if they continued north, more deaths would follow. Most of the male population had gathered inside the structure and the women and children who happened within earshot could hear a fiery discussion.

The seven peacekeepers were seated at the back of the building, sweat beading on their foreheads while they fought to control heated tempers that matched the scorching rays of the sun, as voices rose in angry confrontation. There were several townspeople present including Yosemite and Conklin, the latter being as obstinate and belligerent as always.

"You men were hired to protect this town. What are you going to do about these bandits?" Conklin snarled.

"We're doing our job!" Dunne snapped back.

"Easy, JD, Mr. Conklin is simply stating his position, which is very tenuous if he continues in this manner," Standish said, snapping the deck of cards in his hands.

"I don't give a damn what those big words mean, card sharp, but I know Judge Travis pays top dollar for you men and I aim to see this town's money is not wasted," the man spat and turned to the blond gunman who seemed to be the unofficial leader of the ragtag group of 'lawmen'. "You need to get out there and stop them before they reach this town!"

"If'n yer in such a hurry ta waste lives git out there yerself. Rest of us are workin' on a plan," Tanner calmly told the irate man.

"Vin's right, Conklin," Larabee stated, hand resting dangerously on the butt of his gun, eyes narrowing dangerously when the other man's mouth opened to speak. "You'd better think about what you're gonna say and think hard!"

"Now see here!"

Buck jumped up, grabbed the man by the collar, and stood toe to toe with him. "You think you can do better then get the hell out there and show us instead of telling us what to do, Conklin!"

Chris stood beside the mustached man and placed a gentling hand on Wilmington's shoulder. "Easy, Buck, Conklin's all talk!"

"I…I…"

"Ya what, Conklin?" Tanner snorted in disgust. "Ya gonna help us or should we save ya a spot with the women and children!"

"Sonofabitch!" the townsman spat and pulled away from Wilmington's hands. "I'm not a coward…"

"Then quit acting so righteous and help us come up with a plan!" Sanchez stated softly.

"He's right, Mr. Conklin!" Yosemite shook his head in disgust at the other man's actions. "We need to do everything we can ta help keep the people of this town safe. What do you need us to do, Chris?"

"We'll need you and several others to take up the patrols once we leave…"

"You can't leave the town unprotected!" Conklin placed his hands on the table, breathing a little easier now that Wilmington's big hands weren't locked on his shirt.

"We're not," Larabee told him. "Josiah and Ezra are staying in town. The rest of us will head out this afternoon…check the homesteads to the south before riding into Purgatorio."

"That's not what Travis hired you for…"

"Judge Travis hired us to protect the people of this territory and that's jest what we're aimin' ta do," Jackson said. "That includes the people in the Seminole village and farms. The Wilsons are close ta the border and I aim ta make sure they know what's happenin'!"

Chris calmly reached for a cheroot and lit it, aware of the heightened tempers. He understood the fears and worries, but it was people like the weaselly Conklin who made it hard for everyone. The blond knew Ezra and Josiah, with the help of people like the livery owner, could handle any trouble that came this way. The problem was Conklin, and Chris was glad there weren't many like him. Most of the people cared about their neighbors, but Conklin didn't give a damn about anyone except himself. Larabee drew the smoke deep in his lungs and stared at the man, smiling inwardly when he seemed to wilt imperceptively.

"Conklin, if you're not with us on this, you're against us and right now there's enough problems with the bandits…so shut up and sit down or get the hell out of here!" the ex-preacher ordered and turned his back on the irate townsman. "All right, Chris, any idea on where you boys are gonna start?"

"Nathan mentioned the Wilsons and that's as good a place as any. From there we'll head to the Doherty place and see if Vin can pick up their trail."

"If anyone can it's Vin," Yosemite said, admiration easily read in his eyes.

"Ain't that good," Tanner whispered.

"Damn right you are," Dunne vowed.

"Well in any case once we're through there we'll either head back here or send a telegram from Purgatorio," the gunslinger stated.

"You boys best be careful," Sanchez warned the others.

"Same goes for you and Ezra, Josiah," Jackson said and nodded toward Yosemite. "Make sure ya can trust the ones who're watching your back."

"Amen to that, Brother," the older man said and looked into the empty cup. He knew Larabee and the others were treading on dangerous ground, but it was part of their lives and probably always would be so long as they chose to fight for what was right.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Northern Mexico**

**Mid-Morning**

Evita Martinez glared at the man who entered the bedroom and silently cursed the man for the bumbling idiot he was. She knew there was no way she could remain quiet, but there was also the real possibility that Don Garcia would not listen to her. The man trusted her, but he wanted a son and if Miguel Delgado could make sure he was born, the Haciendada would not listen to her.

"Did you give her the herbs?" Delgado asked when he touched the sick woman's forehead.

"Si, but she does not like it…"

"That does not matter. It will help with the fever and make her sleep."

"She has never had a problem with sleep…Doctor," the final word was spat and showed her distaste of this man.

"Do not think to tell me my job, Evita. I am the doctor here and I know what is best for my patient," Delgado snapped and stood facing the formidable woman. He sensed her dislike of him, and wished Don Garcia would replace her, but De Rivera held a deep respect for Evita Martinez and it would not be easy to get rid of her.

"She is not getting better…"

"It's only been a few days…"

"That may be, but your herbs and potions are not helping her. If anything she seems to be growing worse." Evita moved to sit on the bed and touched the woman's shoulder when Maria shivered under the blanket. Her fears for the patron's wife were very real and her heart was in her throat whenever Maria cried out.

"It will take time for the herbs to work…they are not magic…not like some of the things I have seen your people doing in the fields…killing animals in the name of your gods…"

"My people do not use magic or kill anything. My God…our God is the same one my patron prays to." Evita stood and stared heatedly at the man who was proving to be a hindrance more than a help before speaking. "I will speak to Don Garcia…

"E…Evita…please," Maria's head moved side to side and she sought the face of her special angel. One who could soothe the savage fires burning inside her and cool the burning fever that sapped her strength. "Help me, Evita."

"I'm here, Senora," Evita said and turned back to her charge. "Tell me what you want."

"Stay with me…thirsty." The voice was weak beyond anything Evita had ever heard before and she feared for the young woman's life. There was very little she could do on her own, but she could not allow this man to endanger her further by giving her unknown herbs and potions.

"Where did you put the herbs I gave you?" Delgado asked.

"No," Maria whispered. "No more herbs…no more teas…make me sick…please, Evita, just some water."

"Si, Senora, I will bring water and perhaps you will eat something…"

"I will try," the sick woman promised.

"She needs to drink the herb teas…"

"No, she does not," Evita told him.

"I will speak with Don Garcia!"

"So will I, Doctor Delgado. Perhaps I shall tell him of the rumors I have heard amongst my people."

"What rumors!"

"That you are not a real doctor!"

"Now see here…"

"No! You see here! In the time you have been tending Senora De Rivera she has grown worse and is not eating like she should be. Perhaps if Don Garcia heard the truth about you…" Evita's head rocked back with the force of the slap, but she stood her ground. Her pride and bearing was that of a woman who had never backed down and she would not allow this man to change that.

"Evita," Maria cried when she heard the heated voices. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with, Senora…"

"Tell him to go," the patron's wife snapped weakly. "I do not wish to have him tend me anymore."

"You heard the Senora…leave now or I will have you…"

"Don Garcia is the patron and it is up to him whether I leave or not! You are merely a peon and have nothing to say, now get out of my way…"

"Evita…please. Make him le…leave!" Maria whimpered when the strange voice was raised in anger. The man was vaguely familiar, but her dislike for him was strong and she reached out to grasp the older woman's hand. "My baby…don't let him hurt my baby!"

"He won't…"

"What is the meaning of this?" The voice was smooth, dangerous, and filled with anger.

"Luis, tell Don Garcia that the Senora does not wish to be touched by this…this…" Evita struggled to find the right word while her son's eyes grew as dangerous as his voice.

"Who hit you?" Luis asked touching her cheek lightly before turning to the man who cringed away from him. "You did this?"

"No…yes, but she…" His words were cut off when a hand, large and callused gripped the collar of his shirt and nearly pulled him off his feet.

"I should kill you…"

"No, Luis, let Don Garcia deal with him," Evita said and turned back to see tears sliding down Maria's cheeks. "He won't touch you again…that I promise you."

"My baby…he will…need a doctor…"

"Yes, and we will find a real doctor," Evita vowed. "Luis, get Don Garcia and tell him I wish to speak with him."

"Si, Mama, but what of this one?"

"I do not care what happens to him…just make sure he does not come back in here!" Evita felt the young woman's hand on her arm and wished she could do something to ease her fears and worries for her unborn child. Maria De Montoya was wilting like the beautiful flower she represented and there was nothing she could do to stop her imminent death, except make sure she was as comfortable as possible. She'd seen this happen before, but never had she felt so helpless for this woman was as beautiful as the sunrise that brought with it the promise of a day filled with hope.

"Thank you, Evita," Maria whispered when Evita bathed her face with a soft cloth and touched her heart as none had ever done before.

Evita watched the eyes close, but knew the woman wasn't sleeping. She didn't speak while she cared for her, but felt the trust that bonded them together. No one, not even the patron would hurt her charge, not if she could say or do anything to stop it.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Don Garcia will be very angry with you, Luis!" Delgado told the dangerous man escorting him down the stairs.

"Don Garcia trusts my mother, Delgado, and once she speaks with him you won't be allowed anywhere near the patron's wife."

"I am here to help her. She needs a doctor!"

"Yes, she does," Luis snapped, as he too had heard rumors that this man was not what he passed himself off as. Several times he'd heard stories that Delgado was nothing more than a horse doctor who passed himself off as a physician. There'd also been hushed talk about how he'd used herbs that only made people worse.

"Don Garcia will hear of this!"

"Si, the patron is outside having his morning meal and I'm sure his appetite will leave him when he hears what I have to say."

"You don't know anything!"

"Are you so sure? I should have looked into your reputation further, but the patron wanted a doctor brought here…"

"If he finds out you were wrong he will kill you!"

"Perhaps, but I will die knowing you will not hit my mother again." With those words Martinez propelled the other man through the door and onto the veranda. The Haciendada placed his cup on the table and looked up at the intrusion.

"Luis, what is the meaning of this?" De Rivera enquired angrily.

"This man is not what he says he is, Patron…"

"Por favor, Don Garcia, he lies," Delgado pulled away from the younger man and spoke quickly. "He and his madre are trying to keep me from tending your wife. She is very sick…enfermo and without treatment she will get worse. Think of the baby…your hijo."

"Luis…explain yourself!"

"Mi madre wishes to speak with you…"

"Evita should know I will not be summoned!" Don Garcia warned.

"She is overstepping her bounds and should be punished!" Delgado smiled inwardly at the thought of seeing the proud woman suffer under this man's touch.

"No, Patron, this man has overstepped his bounds and struck mi madre," Luis snarled.

"Is this true, Miguel?" De Rivera asked, his voice deadly calm.

"No…si, but she would not allow me to treat your wife. She thinks she knows better than I what should be done for Dona Maria."

"Mama says he is making her worse, Patron," Luis explained.

"I am doing everything I can for her!" Delgado stated. He could feel the elderly man watching him and swallowed several times in an effort to calm his nerves.

"If Evita is wrong it is my place to deal with her, Miguel. You have no right to hit anyone under my roof. What are you doing for my son?"

"I am giving herbs that will help with the fever…"

"Are they working?" De Rivera asked.

"It is too soon to tell, Patron. I am using herbs that…"

"Perhaps you are using the wrong ones," Don Garcia said and grabbed for his cane. Straightening his body he strode toward the door. He was tired beyond anything he'd ever known because his dreams had been filled with thoughts of revenge. Numerous times, countless ways and yet each one ended with Chris Larabee dying at his feet.

"No, Patron…"

"Bring him along, Luis," the Haciendada ordered.

Miguel Delgado felt a hand clamp onto his arm and swallowed the bitter fear that threatened to cut off his air. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in trouble, but there was still a possibility he could change the facts and make it look as if Evita Martinez was behind Maria De Rivera's illness.

"Don Garcia, por favor, it is not I who is harming the patrona. That woman…she is a witch…"

De Rivera spun quickly and was nose to nose with the smaller man before snarling. "Evita may be many things, but she is not a witch. She is a woman of God and I will not hear you speak ill of her again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Si, Don Garcia, I did not mean to offend, but your wife…she is very ill and I wish only to help. Evita Martinez fights me at every turn and I cannot help the patrona if I…"

"Mi Madre does not trust this…this medico," Luis spat in disgust.

"Luis, we shall see what Evita has to say," De Rivera explained. Through the years Luis had grown into a man he could be proud of, but his own pride and prejudice in his linage would not let him openly acknowledge the younger man. He trusted his 'son's' judgment and knew Luis would not lie to him. "I will do everything in my power to see that my son is born healthy!"

"I swear I have been doing everything to make sure your son is given the best possible chance, Don Garcia. I have given her the herbs that help bring down fever and…"

"It does not seem to be helping," Martinez interrupted and pulled the man's arm, forcing him to follow the Haciendada. "There is talk that you are not truly a medico…"

"Now see here…"

"Is this true, Miguel?" De Rivera spun round once more, his hand clutching tightly to his cane, raging fire in his eyes.

"I assure you Don Garcia, the talk is wrong. I am a medico and I am doing everything I can to help your wife!" Delgado cringed, inwardly quaking at the thought of the loss of the promised fee, but fear for his life over shadowed even monetary gain.

"We shall see," the Haciendada vowed. The tip of the cane landed against Delgado's cheek with just enough force to leave a distinct red streak across the man's stubbled face. De Rivera turned away and led them toward his wife's room without another word.

Delgado's hand went to his cheek while fear gnawed at his gut. There was no doubt in his mind that the elderly man would kill him if something happened before the child was born, and his resolve to stick around and collect the promised money shattered like a pane of glass during the stormy season.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Evita silently wept for the woman who came to mean as much to her as a daughter, but dried the tears when she heard Maria's voice. She placed a cool cloth on the young woman's brow and smiled.

"Would you sing for me, Evita?"

The older woman couldn't help but smile at the softly spoken words and a song she'd learned from her long dead mother came to mind. She began to sing the words that carried the promise of a new life and felt the tears flow from her eyes when Maria De Rivera sighed heavily and a beatific smile graced her pale features.

"_Follow the Drinkin' Gourd_

_Follow the Drinkin' Gourd_

_For the old man's waitin' for to carry you to freedom,_

_If you follow the Drinkin' Gourd._

_When the sun comes back and the first quail calls,_

_Follow the Drinkin' Gourd_

_For the old man's waitin' for to carry you to freedom,_

_If you follow the Drinkin' Gourd."_

The words always filled her with a sense of freedom and she often wondered what life would be like if she were to move north, across the border and into the country that some called the land of milk and honey.

"When the sun comes back," she whispered hopefully and looked up when footsteps sounded in the hallway. She looked at her charge and was grateful the young patrona had fallen into a deep sleep when Don Garcia graced the doorway.

"Evita, how is my son?"

The older woman swallowed the bitter retort that formed when the Haciendada spoke of only the child. Maria was nothing but a vessel for his heir and it was hard for her to keep her feelings from showing.

"Mother and child are still with us," Evita answered and stood away from the bed.

"Delgado says you are not helping. That you stopped him from treating her."

"Don Garcia, I do not trust this…this…hechicero. I fear he knows nothing of the herbs he pretends to use and she grows worse instead of better."

"Luis brought him here…"

"Luis had no choice…he is the only medico in the area," Evita told him.

"Si, that is true," De Rivera told her and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I will send word to Hernando to find someone further north…across the border. There are stories of several fine medicos who have traveled far to help the sick and injured."

"What if the medico refuses?" Evita asked and knew the answer before the man spoke.

"He will not be given a choice!" De Rivera answered simply and asked. "Are you so sure Delgado is a hechicero?"

"As sure as I am that the sun will come back," Martinez answered and read the uncertainty in the older man's eyes. She knew her meaning was lost on the Haciendada, but in her heart she knew someday the sun would indeed come back into her life and when it did she would embrace the freedom and light it promised.

"Are you sure enough to accuse him to his face?"

"Si, Don Garcia, I am more than sure," Evita vowed.

"Luis, bring him here!"

"Si, Patron," Martinez said and dragged Delgado into the room.

"Don Garcia, she is the one who doesn't know what she's doing! I swear I am doing everything in my power…"

"Power, Miguel?" De Rivera asked. "What power do you have? Evita does not trust you…she says you know nothing of the herbs you use."

"She is wrong! I am using the skills I learned…"

"You are a hechicero," Evita whispered.

"Now see here…I am not a witch doctor! I do not sacrifice animals I heal them!"

"You heal animals?" Luis asked and saw the disbelief wash over the man's face when he realized what he had said. "You are an animal doctor?"

"Si…no…no, I am a doctor," Delgado snapped and turned to the Haciendada. "Don Garcia, do not listen to them! I can help Dona Maria, but not with her hanging over my shoulder! I need to be able to examine…"

"You have done nothing to help her since you arrived. She has grown weaker and I fear you have done more damage than good," Evita explained and looked to the elderly man leaning heavily on his cane. "Por favor, Don Garcia, do not let this man near her again."

"If I do as you ask, Evita, you will be responsible should anything happen to my son!" De Rivera stated.

"I will gladly take on that responsibility, Don Garcia!" Martinez said and felt her son watching her closely.

"Luis, see that a message gets to Hernando to look for a medico while he searches for my son's murderer!"

"Si, Patron, I will send word with Lucas," Luis assured the older man. Lucas Aguilar was part of his own banditos, and Luis trusted him with his own life. He nodded toward Delgado and asked. "What about him?"

"Yes, what shall we do with you, Miguel?" De Rivera asked and stood in front of the cowering man.

"I will go back to…"

"You will go nowhere until I know my son was unharmed by your treatment. Luis, see that he is unable to leave!" the Haciendada ordered and walked over to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping beauty, but did not feel anything for her. Maria De Montoya would give him an heir before she died and the boy would grow strong at his side.

"Por favor, Patron! I did nothing wrong! It was her…she is the one who harms your unborn son!"

"Mi Madre would do nothing to hurt the patrona or the child. She has served Don Garcia with nothing but dignity and respect!" Luis vowed and dragged the cursing man out of the room, but not before he saw the pride shining in his mother's eyes. Evita Martinez was a strong woman and he knew she could handle De Rivera…she'd proven that again and again over the years. She would always face those who would harm anyone she cared about and never back down. Delgado's raging curses did nothing to slow Martinez down and they soon reached the building that housed the prisoner's cells.

Martinez realized it wasn't much of a building, but more of a shanty built over a hole dug in the hard ground. Dynamite had been used to hollow out the area and then workers had managed to 'smooth' out the sides and ground until it formed a square approximately four feet deep. Next iron bars had been driven into the sides until a criss-cross pattern covered the top of what had become known as the hole. He nodded to one of his men and waited for him to lift the heavy barrier before shoving Delgado inside.

"You can't do this!"

"Si, I can," Martinez answered with a small grin. "Don Garcia wants you here until he knows for sure whether you harmed the patrona…I doubt if you will last long. Make sure there is a guard stationed here."

"Si, Luis," Leon Velasquez agreed and slammed the heavy gate on the protesting prisoner. He fixed the padlock before standing and looking toward the main house. "How is the patron's wife?"

"She is not well. Mi Madre is with her."

"If anyone can help her it's your mother, Luis. She has a heart of gold much like her son."

"Have you seen Lucas around?"

"Si, he is at his home," Velasquez answered.

"Gracious," Martinez said and walked toward the section of houses that belonged to the peons who worked the fields.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Southwest of Four Corners**

**Evening**

The five riders headed south toward the Wilson farm, stopping at several homesteads and warning the families of the possibility of attack. There was very little more they could do and Chris Larabee kept his group moving south toward the Wilson home. From there they would head for the Doherty place and rely on their tracker to find a trail that was at least four days cold.

Chris unconsciously rubbed at his side and cast a sideways glance at the Texan. Tanner was a quiet man, but the last day or so he'd been eerily silent and still Chris hadn't found the time to confront him alone. He shifted in the saddle, hiding the discomfort from the wound in his side and realized he was guilty of the same thing he attributed to the sharpshooter.

Sighing heavily the blond led the group south; ever watchful of anything that could represent danger. The bandits who were responsible for the death and destruction could easily be lying in wait for unsuspecting travelers. In the distance the sky was darkening, bringing with it the immanent promise of a storm. Chris hoped they would make the ruined Doherty homestead before the rains came, but their first priority had to be the Wilson family and two other farms to the west.

"Storm's comin," the weary tracker rasped.

"I know…looks like it could be a bad one," Larabee agreed

"Might be best if we split up," Tanner suggested and winced as the pain in his jaw exploded. He turned away, closed his eyes and clutched the saddle horn in a death grip, waiting for the waves of pain to subside. He was grateful for the growing darkness that covered him.

"I don't know, Vin." Chris shook his head when he looked at the others. "We're already short by leaving Josiah and Ezra behind. We split up and it could lead to a pack of trouble."

"We don't split up and that storm hits it'll wash away any trail left at the Doherty place," Jackson interrupted. They all knew how a sudden storm could hit, bringing with it torrential rain that could raise the levels of a small creek and turn it into an ominous liquid black snake. The power of such flash floods could tear apart the landscape and wipe out entire homesteads. It could rewrite the area and leave a man lost until he found something familiar.

"We need to warn the homesteaders," Wilmington supplied and saw the tracker's simple nod.

"Vin's right, we need to split up," Dunne offered.

"Meet up tamorrow," Tanner told them. His jaw ached as he spoke and he caught Larabee watching him closely. The inside of his mouth hurt from trying to hide the pain, but the blond could see right through his resolve to keep it to himself.

"Chris, Vin's right," Jackson quickly agreed. "You, Buck, and JD could check the homesteads while me and Vin get over ta the Doherty place. We'll meet you tomorrow evenin' near Purgatorio."

Larabee knew they were right and reluctantly agreed with the new plan. "All right, Nathan, but you boys be careful. There's no telling where these bandits are. You see them you stay clear until we meet up!"

Tanner's simple nod kept the gunman from seeing his tightly clenched jaw and he was glad they'd be splitting up for a while. The group settled on a spot near the town of outlaws and would meet there before heading across the border into Mexico.

"Watch your back," Larabee told the Texan just before they separated.

"Ain't tha' yer job?" Vin turned Pony and rode southeast toward the Doherty place, glad to be out from under Larabee's watchful eye. There was no doubt in his mind that the gunman would have asked questions, but he wasn't ready to answer yet. The tooth was bad and would probably need to be pulled, but right now there were more important matters to deal with. People were dying, murdered and Vin wanted to make damn sure the bandits did not reach Four Corners and the people he cared about.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Evita Martinez stood on the verandah and watched the sun dip below the horizon. The colors of the sunset bled into one another with the promise of another beautiful day. Yet, Evita found no pleasure in Mother Nature's display. She turned and walked back into the bedroom and sighed tiredly when she looked at the bed that had been brought in for her. Maria De Rivera needed constant care and Don Garcia insisted that she be available for his wife 24 hours a day.

Her meals would be brought to her, her chores spread out between the other servants, leaving her free to take care of the ailing woman. Maria's belly showed her condition and every now and then Evita was blessed to see the small shape of a foot or a hand moving beneath the taut stomach. She remembered her own pregnancy and Luis' birth. It was something she'd never forget, and it saddened her to think of the child growing inside Maria De Rivera's womb. The child might never know his mother, but Don Garcia would give him everything he wanted, except the love of a mother.

"Lord, protect Maria and her child from the evils of this world," she whispered and made the sign of the cross on her chest before walking to her bed and lying down. Sleep was a long time coming, but when it did her dreams were filled with visions that would plague her for some time. Two men dominated her dreams, men she'd never seen, yet she felt as if she had known them all her life. One dressed in black with eyes the color of the turbulent seas, yet filled with a grief she had never seen before. The other was longhaired with eyes the color of the sky and filled with a love for all things living. There was something about the two men that tugged at her heart and she prayed the day would never come…yet the visions said it would. The two strangers would cross her path and change her life, whether for good or bad she did not know, but their faces would be with her when she opened her eyes to a fresh new day.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Wilson Farm**

**Southwest of Four Corners**

**Late Evening**

Chris held his hand tight against his side and realized the wound must have opened up during the hard ride to the Wilson place. He heard Buck and JD bickering beside him, but was in no mood to listen to them. He was never more relieved to see the house looming ahead. The windows were lit with a soft glow that told him Tom and Martha were still awake. He stopped near the barn and dismounted, smiling when he heard Wilson's voice.

"Who's out there? Whoever ya are you'd best know I got a rifle pointed at ya!"

"It's Chris Larabee, Tom," the blond called and chuckled softly when Martha's voice berated her husband.

"Put that blasted thing away before you shoot yourself in the foot," the woman mock scolded and hurried out to greet the newcomer. "Hello, Chris, Buck, JD…what brings you boys out here at this hour?"

"There's trouble, Martha," Larabee answered.

"What sort of trouble?" Tom asked and motioned for the men to come into the house. They walked into the kitchen and Martha made a fresh pot of coffee while they talked.

"There's a gang of bandits crossing over from Mexico," Larabee began, unconsciously rubbing his side. "It started with just a few raids here and there, close to the border, but they're becoming increasingly more dangerous. They killed a couple of homesteaders east of here…"

"Oh my Lord," Martha said. "Not the Dohertys?"

"Did you know them?" Wilmington asked.

"Not well, but I've spoken with them on several occasions…Mrs. Doherty did some needlework for me," Martha explained sadly.

"Vin and Nathan rode out that way to see if they can pick up the trail, but it's several days old," Larabee told the friendly couple who'd helped save his life when his past came back to haunt him. "We'll be meeting up with them outside Purgatorio sometime tomorrow."

"That place is hell on earth, Chris," Martha said, shaking her head at the thought of the outlaw-infested town. "You'd do well to bypass it…"

"Martha's of a mind the world would be a better place if Purgatorio was burned to the ground," Tom said, hugging his wife.

"She's probably right," Wilmington agreed. "It's getting as bad a reputation as Tombstone."

"Heard tell those 'cowboys' and Johnny Ringo are tearing Tombstone apart," Tom observed, watching Larabee closely. Something didn't set well and he'd noticed the blond was protective of his left side. His eyes met Martha's and he knew she'd seen the same thing.

"Chris, what happened to your side?" the concerned woman asked.

"Nothing…"

"Don't give me that, Chris Larabee, you've been holding on to it as if a heap of red ants is digging at your hide," Martha said.

"She knows you too well, Ol' son," Wilmington said with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up, Buck," the gunslinger groused, but moved his arm.

"My stars…you're bleeding! Why didn't you say something?" the woman scolded. "Tom, get me some water, whiskey and bandages! Chris, let me take a look at you!"

"Martha, Nathan took care of it," Larabee tried.

"I'm sure he did, but you riding around didn't do it any good," Martha told him and folded her arms across her chest when it seemed the stubborn man would refuse.

"Oh, hell, Chris, might as well let her do her Florence Nightingale routine or neither one of us'll get any sleep tonight," Tom said and smiled as his wife's stern gaze was turned on him. "Hey, turn down the fire, Martha, I'm not the patient here!"

"That may be, Tom, but let's not forget that carbuncle might need tending to," Martha reminded her husband before helping the dark clad man out of his jacket and shirt.

"Hell, Tom, that sounds painful," Wilmington said, smiling when the other man moved to the stove and poured water from the pot into a basin.

"It's not too bad, Chris, but it does need cleaning," Martha said of the jagged wound to Larabee's side. She reached for the carbolic and added a liberal amount to the water before cleaning the slightly inflamed area. She felt Larabee tense up, and knew he was fighting to keep from crying out. _'Men are always so damn stubborn,'_ she thought and had Buck help her wrap a bandage around the gunman's waist to keep the wound clean.

"Thanks, Martha," Larabee said and reached for his shirt.

"Now there's no point in you boys riding out tonight," the woman said. "Timmy and Joey are spending the night with the Jacobsons so you can have their beds."

"Don't want to put you out…"

"You're not, Buck, besides Chris should get some rest and let that wound heal some," Martha stated and saw Larabee's determined gaze turn on her.

"No point in arguin', Chris," Tom stopped the gunslinger before he had a chance to speak. "Martha's mind's made up and ya know what she's like if you get her riled."

"Chris, you boys look like you could use a bite to eat. There's fresh bread and stew left from supper and it won't take much to warm it up," Martha said before handing Larabee his shirt.

"JD, we'd best tend the horses," Wilmington stated.

"There's fresh hay in the barn," Tom told them and walked them to the door.

"Martha, you don't have to do this," Larabee said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. The Good Lord supplied us with plenty today and it's my way of giving some back," Martha said, patting the gunslinger's shoulder before moving to the stove and adding wood to the fire.

Chris watched the woman and couldn't help, but smile tenderly at her. Martha was a lot like Sarah, not in looks, but where it counted. She had a heart of gold and would never see anyone turned away if she could do something for them. He eased into his shirt and realized he was looking forward to stretching out in bed and sleeping under a roof that didn't leak.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Doherty Homestead**

**East of the Wilson Farm**

**Dawn**

Vin kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger when they topped a ridge and looked down at what was left of the Dohertys' dreams. The buildings had been burned out and the remains of a wagon stood at the center of a cleared field. He felt his heart ache for the couple who'd lost their lives to a gang of cutthroats who cared about nothing or no one.

"Bastards…" Tanner whispered, wincing when the air made contact with his damaged tooth.

"Did you say something, Vin?" Jackson asked, watching the younger man closely. In the light of early dawn Tanner's features were drawn and weary, lending an air of age to the customary youthful visage.

"Was jest thinkin' out loud," the Texan answered.

"Damn shame ta see so little remaining of a person's life," Jackson said and followed the solemn tracker down the ridge and into the front yard. He dismounted and waited for Vin to do the same. When he did, Nathan got his first good look at the younger man's face. The swelling was unmistakable and he winced sympathetically. "It ain't gonna go away on its own, Vin."

"What ain't?" Tanner asked and turned away.

"How long's that tooth been bothering ya?" Jackson watched the shoulders slump and knew it had been a while.

"'Bout a week or so," the Texan answered.

"Why didn't ya say somethin' before?" the healer asked, worried about the infection happening inside the younger man's mouth.

"Was goin' ta and then this happened. Figured it'd keep 'til we caught the bandits," Tanner answered.

"Ain't much I can do for ya out here, but when we reach Purgatorio I'm gonna see to it," Jackson vowed.

"Ain't gonna argue with ya," the sharpshooter said and moved around the yard. There were signs of a struggle in places and the unmistakable stain of blood on the one remaining wall. Flowers had been flattened and broken near the water trough. Vin moved to the area and found a piece of fabric snagged on a nail near the bottom of the steps. Again his eyes raked over the area and picked up the signs of a struggle and spotted dried blood at the bottom of the trough.

"Anything?" Jackson asked, amazed at the ease with which the Texan could read the signs most people, himself included, missed.

"Think this mighta belonged ta Mrs. Doherty," Tanner said, showing his companion the piece of flowery material.

"Such a waste," the former slave said. "Them bastards need ta be caught!"

"We'll get 'em, Nathan…jest hope it's b'fore anyone else gets hurt," the Texan said and moved past the healer. It didn't take long to find the graves of the two people who'd eked out a meager living in the perils of the west. Both men said a silent prayer that they rest in peace before Vin turned his attention to the task of finding a trail they could follow.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Wilson Farm**

**Southwest of Four Corners**

**Early Morning**

Chris opened his eyes and frowned when he looked around the unfamiliar room. It took a couple of minutes before the sleepy fog left his mind and he remembered stopping at the Wilson farm. He sat up and reached for his shirt that was neatly folded across the back of a chair and knew Martha had been busy through the night.

"Good mornin', Sunshine," Wilmington said with a grin. He'd woken at dawn, but had left the injured blond to sleep.

"What time is it?" Larabee asked.

"Well…the sun's been up for a couple of hours…"

"Sonofabitch, Buck, why didn't you wake me?"

"Well now given a choice between your anger or Martha's, I'd say I made the right decision in letting you sleep. JD's got the horses ready and we can leave as soon's you eat…"

"Not hungry…"

"How about you tell Martha that?" Wilmington wore a devilish grin. He knew the woman could handle Chris Larabee and loved to watch her when she folded her arms across her body and stared at the blond. They may not have been related, but Martha Wilson and Sarah Connelly were about the only two women who could handle the gunman.

"I should've let Lars have you," Larabee told the rogue and finished pulling on his shirt.

"Now you know you wouldn't do nothing of the sort…you'd miss me too much," the ladies' man said with a grin. "Come on, Pard, Martha's waiting to take a look at you and I believe she said somethin' about putting some meat on your scrawny ass."

"I never said scrawny…I said skinny," Martha said from the doorway.

"Morning, Martha," Larabee greeted the woman with a smile.

"Good morning, Chris. How do you feel?" the woman asked, shifting slightly to let Wilmington get through the door.

"Much better…thanks for letting us spend the night." Chris pulled on his boots and stood up.

"Anytime," Martha said and took his arm. She led him out of the bedroom and steered him toward the kitchen where a fresh plate of biscuits, bacon, and eggs waited for him.

"Martha, you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble, Chris…you know how Martha loves to cook especially when we have company," Tom Wilson said, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to the blond.

"Thanks, Tom," Larabee said. He sipped the coffee, enjoying the rich flavor and soon found his stomach grumbling expectantly.

"Think you'd better feed that beast," Martha told him and took the seat next to her husband. "I've packed some sandwiches for you to take."

"Martha, I don't know how to thank you…"

"By staying alive…all of you. I know what you're up against and I will pray for your safe return, Chris. You boys are doing the Lord's work and I hope you know He will be watching over you."

"I know," Larabee said. He finished the breakfast, allowed the motherly woman to check his wound, and knew it was time to leave. He stood next to Pony and hugged Martha Wilson before mounting up.

"You boys be careful," Tom Wilson ordered.

"We will," Larabee assured him.

"Godspeed," Martha said and stood watching the trio ride away from the farm.

"They'll be okay, Martha," Tom told her and pulled her close. He knew his wife well enough to know there would be tears for days to come.

"I hope so, Tom, I pray they find those animals and put the fear of God into them," Martha said and let the tears fall.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Purgatorio**

**Early Afternoon**

Hernando Lopez reached for the bottle of Tequila and lifted it to his lips, spilling most of it when the red haired whore landed in his lap. Her ripe breasts were bared and he grabbed the nipple, twisting until she cried out before pushing her away. She landed on the floor, but stood up quickly and moved across the smoke filled saloon.

"She does not like your rough hands, Amigo," Rodrigo Marquiz said and smiled when a small, dark haired woman kissed his mouth. She tasted of stale whiskey and sweat, but he allowed her to manipulate his body, while he eyed his friend across the table.

"We shall see," Lopez said, watching the woman move from one man to another. He enjoyed female company, but most women steered away from him when they realized he preferred to be rough with them.

"Si," Marquiz said when the woman whispered something in his ear. "Well, Amigo, I have found a little entertainment."

"Enjoy," Lopez said and turned his attention to the two men who entered the saloon. One was dark skinned while the other reminded him of a hunter with intense eyes that could read those around him. He wondered who the two men were because they seemed out of place in Purgatorio. Perhaps it was time he visited Maria and asked the pretty whore about the newcomers. He stood and moved toward the back door, unaware that at least one man's eyes followed his movements.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin Tanner moved inconspicuously toward the bar, yet those who knew him could tell he was watching everyone and everything around him. The tracker saw the man move toward the back door, and filed the man's face away in case he ran into him again.

"Vin, did you see…"

"I saw him," Tanner answered.

"What'll it be?" the gruff, heavily whiskered bartender asked.

"Whiskey," Jackson told him.

"Leave the bottle," the tracker said, hoping the alcohol would numb the throbbing pain in his mouth. He placed a coin on the counter, grabbed the bottle and two glasses before heading toward the table the Mexican had vacated.

"Vin, I need ta take a look at that tooth," Jackson said. He'd finally gotten a good look at the Texan and noted the tiny beads of sweat and the slight hint of red that spoke of a mounting fever.

"I know…but if'n yer gonna do that I'd rather not feel anythin'," Tanner said, his tongue touching against the swollen area on the left side of his mouth flinching.

"Yeah, well drink up 'cause it's prob'ly gonna need ta be pulled," Jackson said and took the offered glass of whiskey. He watched the other patrons in the saloon and wondered what it was about Purgatorio that seemed to draw the worst kind of riffraff.

"This place gets worse every day," the Texan observed, ducking when an empty bottle was thrown in his direction.

"Faster we get out of here the better," the former slave agreed.

"We leave as soon's Chris and the others get 'ere…"

"Then I guess it's time I took a look at that tooth," Jackson said. "Wonder if there's a room…"

"Chris' told me ta see Maria if'n I ever needed help," Tanner told him.

"Where do we find her?"

"She's got a room near the edge of town," the Texan said and reached for the bottle. The whiskey was cheap and burned his throat, but it had also deadened the pain somewhat. He stood and turned, but did not get a chance to steady himself when something slammed into the left side of his jaw and sent him flying across the floor.

Pain exploded inside his mouth and Vin spit out a wad of foul tasting bloodied pus. He barely caught himself before he collided with the edge of a broken piano and tried to stand, but his vision blurred and his strength left him. He heard several men cursing and briefly wondered who the hell had struck him, but there was no time to find out as the shouting match intensified and an all out fight ensued.

Jackson reacted instinctively and used his chair to stop the attacker, but an all out fistfight was starting. He saw the blood running from Tanner's mouth and reached down to pull the dazed man to his feet. The back door was to his right and he quickly maneuvered the Texan outside, ducking as a chair followed them out.

Nathan clung to the Texan, wrapping his arm around the lithe man's waist while taking Tanner's left arm over his shoulder. He managed to keep them both on their feet and looked around. They'd come out the back way, which was fine by him because it meant staying away from watchful eyes. He heard a soft moan from the sharpshooter and knew the younger man was not quite with him.

Vin spit the foul tasting blood from his mouth and blinked rapidly. He struggled against the arms holding him until he recognized the man's gruff manner.

"Just hang on, Vin…ya said Maria's place was at the end of town…"

"East…east end," Tanner mumbled and again spit out a mixture of blood and pus.

"Just hold on to me," Jackson ordered and prayed they'd find Maria's room without being discovered. The very fact that Tanner had been hit told him the tracker was not at the top of his game and that meant they were both vulnerable in a town full of potential enemies.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Maria knew the man who stood outside her door and cowered in the corner of her bed. She could not face being beaten again and her hand touched the area where her face had borne the marks left by his fists.

"Open the damn door, Amora…I know you're in there!"

She shook her head, her body tense; her mind filled with fear and she tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. She'd been beaten before, but never with such cruelty. This man had no qualms about beating women and Maria knew if she let him in now he would kill her.

"Hey, Hernando, leave the bitch alone…there's plenty more whores around!" Pedro Gonzales offered from across the street.

"Si, Pedro, there is, but Amora and I have unfinished business," Hernandez said and pounded on the door. "Amora, I can wait, but I promise you will not like my attentions if you keep this up…"

"Leave the woman alone!"

Hernando turned to see two men standing behind him. He recognized the newcomers from the bar and glanced around for his men. Gonzales had disappeared and there were none of the others around. "Go find your own whore…"

"Ya need ta learn some manners," Tanner vowed.

"And who will teach them to me…surely not you or the darkie!" Lopez spat and landed flat on his back when a fist impacted with his jaw and he found himself looking down the business end of a sawed off shotgun.

"I'm not gonna say it again…"

"Go ahead and have the bitch…there are plenty more around," Lopez said, standing and wiping the blood from his mouth before walking away from the two men.

Nathan was about to speak, but the door opened a fraction of an inch and he smiled at the terrified woman hiding there. "Maria…we're not goin' ta hurt ya. My name is Nathan Jackson and this here's Vin Tanner…we're friends of Chris…"

"Chris Larabee?" the woman asked hopefully.

"Yes," Tanner answered and glanced around when the door opened fully.

"Please…come inside," Maria told them and closed the door as soon as they were inside. "Is Chris with you?"

"No, but he should be here later today," Jackson explained.

"I need to warn him about Hernando Lopez," Maria told them and poured water from a pitcher into the basin on the table.

"What does Lopez want with Chris?" the healer asked, motioning for the Texan to sit down. He'd brought the supplies he needed with him and hoped he could help the Sharpshooter.

"I do not know, but Lopez was asking about a blond gunslinger and he beat me and I…I…told him about Chris. I did not mean to, but…"

"It's okay, Maria," Tanner said and wished he could do more to ease the woman's mind.

"No it's not," Maria said and wiped the blood from the young man's mouth and chin. She saw the swelling and discoloration and moved aside so the other man could take over. She quickly lit another lamp and brought it closer to the two men.

"All right, Vin, let me take a look," Jackson ordered. He thanked Maria for the added light and looked into Tanner's mouth. He could see the inflamed area and knew it was abscessed, but the blow to Tanner's jaw had ruptured it. The tooth itself would have to come out before the infection became worse. "Vin…"

"I know…jest do it!" Tanner ordered.

"Are you a doctor?" Maria asked.

"No, Ma'am, ain't no darkie doctors, but I know some things from when I helped a doctor durin' the war," Jackson said.

"Don't let 'im fool ya, Maria, he's the best damn doctor in these parts…" Vin hissed, his body tensing in pain. "He's plucked bullets outta more folks, sewn up knife wounds, tended fevers and delivered babies…makes 'im a doctor in m'book."

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Hernando Lopez smiled when he heard the exchange between the three people in the room. The fact that the darkie did not consider himself a doctor didn't matter, because the other man seemed to believe he could walk on water. The man named Tanner kept calling the other one Nathan or Nate, but the title that stood out was doc.

Lopez knew he had to get his banditos together and take Tanner and Jackson. He really only wanted the doctor, but he understood he would need the other one to keep Nathan Jackson in line. He hurried back to the saloon and up the stairs, rapping on the doors until he found the man he was looking for.

"Get your pants on, Rodrigo, we got work to do!"

"Go away, Hernando, can't ya see I'm…"

"Now, Rodrigo, before it's too late!"

"What the fuck's the matter with you, Amigo?"

"You remember that message we got from the patron?"

"Think so…somethin' about findin' a doctor?"

"Exactly…and one just dropped into our lap, but we need to act fast before he leaves," Lopez explained and threw Marquiz his pants and shirt. "Get your clothes on and meet me at that little place at the east end of town. Tell the others we move out as soon as we capture Tanner and Jackson. Be warned that we need them both alive, Amigo!"

"I'll be there as soon as I'm…"

"Dressed…comprendez?"

"I hear you!" Marquiz spat and uttered a string of curses that made his friend smile.

Hernando Lopez hurried back down the stairs, motioning to the two men at the bar that they should follow him. He needed a plan to get the two men out of town without being seen and although Purgatorio was a place where most people turned a blind eye, he didn't want to do anything that would bring De Rivera's wrath down on his head.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan heard the words spoken by the tracker and felt an overwhelming sense of pride in what he'd accomplished with God's help. Numerous times since the group of seven had come together, the others had told him he was a natural healer, but he still felt something was lacking. He didn't have a paper on the wall, didn't have the means to prove he could practice medicine, yet the town of Four Corners saw him as their doctor.

Shaking off the sense that someday he would make a mistake and undo all the good he'd done, Jackson returned to the patient sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached into the kit he'd brought with him and withdrew the bottle of laudanum. Measuring a dose into the cup Maria passed him he held it in front of the ailing man.

"Vin, take this," Jackson ordered.

Vin knew what was in the cup and took it without protest before handing the cup to the pretty woman. He knew the medicine would help him relax, that coupled with the lack of sleep would probably knock him on his ass.

"Maria, is there anywhere we could get a room for the night?" Jackson asked, spreading the items he would need out on the small table.

"You can stay here…"

"We couldn't do that," Jackson tried.

"Senor Chris is a good man and he has showed me that not all men are animals. I am only returning the kindness he showed me," Maria explained. "Please, you stay and I will bring you something to eat."

"I…thank you, Ma'am," Jackson said and watched her leave.

"Makes ya wonder what her life was like ta make her turn ta this," Tanner said tiredly and leaned back against the wall.

"Life can be cruel," the healer stated simply. "All right, Vin, lie back now and relax."

"Ain't 'bout ta relax when yer gonna be diggin' in my mouth," the Texan told him, but did as the healer ordered.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Maria opened the door and watched the street; glad there was no sign of the Mexican bandito. She hurried across the street toward the only restaurant in town, but as she passed the mouth of the alley someone grabbed her and pulled her inside. An arm wrapped around her waist while something foul smelling was shoved into her mouth. She struggled and kicked, but her attacker was not alone and soon had her hands tied behind her back. Her ankles were also bound and she found herself on the ground trussed up like a Christmas turkey.

"We meet again, Chiquita," Lopez said, running his hand along her chin and leering hungrily at her partially bared breast. "Bring her Pedro."

"Si, Hernando," the big Mexican said and threw the woman over his shoulder. He knew his way around Purgatorio and had stashed their horses at the back of Maria's room while Lopez gathered the rest of the banditos. The plan was to move fast and take the two men before they had a chance to realize what was happening.

Hernando Lopez led four of his men through the alley and along the back of the buildings until they reached the horses. Maria would be held there until they had Jackson and Tanner under wraps. With a couple of coins, the liveryman had pointed out the horses the two men had ridden in on. It should have been a simple matter of taking the horses and leading them out the back, but there'd been a fight to get the one animal to move. Several times it managed to nip at the handlers, but they finally managed to get it under control.

"Pedro, you and Carlo stay with the bitch. Rodrigo, Jose, watch the windows and make sure no one tries to stop us. Ernesto and Raul come with me. Just make damn sure nothing happens to the medico!"

"What about the other one?" Jose Mendoza asked and saw the familiar grin come over Lopez's face.

"Don't kill him…it will be easier to handle the medico if we bring him along!" Lopez ordered and motioned for the others to move out.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan waited until he thought the Texan was nearly asleep before going to work. He knew the laudanum would keep some of the pain at bay, but pulling an infected tooth was going to cause pain no matter what he did. He managed to convince Tanner to open his mouth and reached for the instrument he'd need.

Vin held tight to the blanket beneath him when Nathan touched the infected tooth. He held his breath, his body tensing as he tried to remain still. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he fought to control his tumultuous stomach. The pressure and agony twisted through his gut and he tasted blood, but remained still as Jackson pulled with every ounce of strength he had. He felt the tooth pull free and turned on his side as nausea churned in his gut and bitter bile came up in his throat.

"It's out, Vin," Jackson said, standing and reaching for his gun when the door slammed open.

"Now, Doctor, that would not be wise considering there is a man at each window with a gun pointed at your friend," Lopez warned and stepped into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" the healer asked.

"Does not matter who I am…what matters is that we have need of your services," the bandit answered and pointed his gun at the buckskin clad man. "Don't try anything or my compadres will be forced to shoot the whore."

"Ma…Mar…" Tanner tried to voice the name, but all that came out was a mixture of bloodied pus.

"My men are holding her and they will shoot her if you don't come along quietly," Lopez ordered.

"Vin stay here," Jackson told the sick man.

"No, I'm afraid he is to come along," the Mexican said with a grin.

"Thought you wanted a doctor?" the healer asked.

"Exactly and how better to keep a medico in line than to make sure his patient needs him," Lopez said striding across the floor and striking the unsuspecting tracker in the face. He stepped back when Jackson snarled at him, but could not help chuckling at the man's obvious concern.

"You bastard!" the former slave cursed and tried to steady the injured Texan.

"Such language…you will get him on his feet and climb out the back window or I will kill him now!" Lopez snapped knowing at least two of his men were waiting there for him. "Ernesto, get their guns and the doc's medical bag and we'll be on our way."

"Vin, hold on," Jackson said when the Texan tried to stand on his own.

"Move, Doc, or I'll finish the bastardo now!" Lopez said, moving to the side and watching the two men closely. He knew Jackson would not do anything to jeopardize the other man's life, but something about the buckskin-clad man sent a shiver down his spine. He toyed with the idea of simply putting a bullet between his eyes, but knew that would just antagonize the Negro medico.

"Vin…"

The Texan lifted his head and met the soulful brown eyes of his friend, but could not say the words to ease his mind. Nausea and pain combined with the laudanum made it hard to concentrate, but he shifted his gaze and glared at the man holding the gun trained on them.

"All right, Vin," Lopez used the name Jackson had and smiled when he shoved the Texan toward the open window. "You go first and if you try anything I'll put a bullet in the medico here…won't kill him, but he'll be hobbling all the way to Mexico. Comprendez?"

Vin nodded, ignoring the fireworks the simple gesture set off and stumbled to the window. He cried out when something struck him between the shoulders and he dropped to his hands and knees.

"You sonofabitch!" Jackson growled and tried to get to his friend, but found two sets of strong arms holding him back. His eyes met Tanner's blue ones and he saw the pain in the deep blue orbs, but there was nothing he could do that would not cause the sharpshooter more pain. He tore away from the two men and reached down to help the younger man to his feet. He supported the tracker until they reached the window and he pulled back the soiled curtain in time to see two more bandits looking in his direction.

"Oh, just a minute," Lopez ordered and grabbed the edge of a sheet. He motioned for Pedro and Ernesto to get Jackson out of the way and smiled when the buckskin clad man leaned heavily against the wall. He quickly tore a strip and bound Tanner's wrists before shoving him through the open window.

"You fucking animal!" Jackson spat when he heard the cry of pain from his friend and hurried out the window. He knelt beside Tanner and wondered how people could be so cruel. The Texan was hurting and sick and the new abuse was not making it any easier.

"Watch yourself, Medico, you keep it up and your friend there pays the price. Now get him on his feet and start walking." Lopez kept his distance and hid his own fear when the long haired man lifted his head and stared at him. There was something cold and calculating in the stormy blue orbs, and Hernando Lopez would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid.

Nathan helped Vin stand on shaky legs and supported him, staggering toward the other bandits.

Vin fought to keep just how badly he was feeling from the others. His stomach was queasy and each stumbling step he took threatened to be his undoing, but with Nathan's help, he managed to stay on his feet until they reached the area where the other banditos waited. There were too many for him and Jackson to take out, especially with Maria being held by a man with a knife to her throat.

"Let her go!" Jackson ordered and received a fist to the gut.

"I don't think so…I think we should hold on to the pretty whore until something better comes along," Pedro said, licking the woman's neck while running the knife along her chin.

"Hey, Pedro, why bring her when this one got such fine silky hair?" Ernesto stated and grabbed a handful of the tracker's hair, pushing the sick man away in disgust, when the Texan spit out a wad of blood and pus.

"Let her go, Pedro, we have enough to deal with and I know Don Garcia is waiting for us to bring him a real medico," Lopez said and moved toward the other man when he refused to release the woman. "You want me to gut you and leave your body for the vultures, Amigo?"

"No, Hernando," Pedro said and shoved the woman to the ground.

"Tie Jackson up and get him on his horse," Lopez ordered.

"What about him?" Ernesto asked.

"I got somethin' special in mind for this one," Lopez said with a grin, watching as Marquiz secured Jackson in his saddle. He knew the man would make damn sure the healer could not escape and turned his attention to the buckskin clad man. "Carlo, Jose, throw this bastardo over his horse and tie him face down."

"You can't!" Jackson struggled against his bonds, but couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. He cursed the Mexican bandits when they roughly grabbed the Texan and placed him belly down on the saddle. They'd cut through the material binding his hands behind his back and were using the rough rope to secure Tanner's hands and feet beneath Peso's ample girth.

"Now to make sure he can't call for help!" Lopez said and shoved a dirty rag into the tracker's mouth. He laughed at the stricken look on Jackson's face before mounting up. "Now, Doc, if you want him to live you will do everything I say…comprendez?"

"I hear you," Jackson said, his eyes filled with anger at the cruelty of the Mexican bandito.

Vin fought the nausea churning through his gut and closed his eyes. His hands were going numb and his head was spinning as the banditos started forward. He knew Larabee and the others would search for them and prayed JD had been a good listener and understood how to search for their trail.

Maria watched them leave and tried to remove the ropes binding her hands, but the more she struggled the tighter they became. Tears of frustration filled her eyes and she let her head fall to the ground. Somehow she had to find a way to get a message to Chris Larabee, but that would not happen if she stayed where she was.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Maria watched them leave and tried to remove the ropes binding her hands, but the more she struggled the tighter they became. Tears of frustration filled her eyes and she let her head fall to the ground. Somehow she had to find a way to get a message to Chris Larabee, but that would not happen if she stayed where she was.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Four Corners**

**Saloon**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Josiah watched as Ezra dealt the cards to the three men who'd rode into town that morning. The trio worked for the railroad and had stopped to check on the town's bank and hotel. There would be businessmen through the town several times a month and it meant money for Four Corners.

The sound of a wagon pulling up outside caught his attention and Josiah stood and walked to the batwing doors. He recognized the couple and stepped outside, shaking Tom Wilson's hand before helping Martha down.

"Afternoon, Tom, Martha, where are the boys?" Sanchez asked.

"They're playing with Gloria's children down by the church," Martha explained. They'd picked the boys up at the Jacobson's farm on the way into town and dropped them off at the church when the Potter children waved them down.

"Any news on the bandits, Josiah?" Tom asked.

"We got a message form Sheriff Stains in Eagle Bend that a couple of farms south of there were attacked," Sanchez answered when Standish joined them.

"Good afternoon, Tom…Mrs. Wilson," the conman greeted.

"Hello, Ezra," Martha said. "Was anyone hurt during the attacks?"

"The Robinson family was in town at the time, but the house was burned to the ground and the livestock killed," Sanchez answered. "Unfortunately the Callahans were not so lucky…the only survivor was their nine month old baby who slept through it all and God must have been with him because he was not harmed in any way."

"My Lord, what is this world coming to when hardworking folks aren't safe in their own homes?" Martha said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hopefully Chris and the others will be able to track the bas…them down," the ex-preacher told them.

"Chris, Buck and JD were at our home last night. They were meeting Vin and Nathan in Purgatorio today," Tom explained.

"Did they find anything?" Standish asked.

"Not that they said. Chris's wound was bleeding and I convinced him to spend the night," Martha answered.

"You know, Tom, it might be a good idea for you guys to stay in town for a few days…until all this…"

"No, Josiah, we're not about to let no two bit bandits scare us off what we've worked so hard for. Martha and I have taught the boys how to shoot and they can handle themselves. They know what to do if something happens."

"That's good to hear, Tom, but if these bandits step up their raids…"

"Then we'll take you up on your hospitality," Martha assured him. "We just came in to stock up on supplies and are heading back in the morning."

"Just be careful," Sanchez advised.

"We always are," the woman said and made her way toward the general store.

"You are a fortunate man, Tom," Standish said of the formidable woman walking away from them.

"You don't know the half of it, Ezra. If those bandits do show up they just might be the ones in need of your pity," Wilson answered.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**North of Purgatorio**

**Late Evening**

Buck watched the quiet man closely as they neared their destination. He knew Larabee was pissed at having to make several stops along the way, but there was nothing they could do about it. The homesteaders needed to be warned and although it took them longer to reach Purgatorio it might just have saved several lives.

Chris had always been a man who kept his emotions in check, but there were times when the blond could not keep it contained. With each passing minute, Larabee had become increasingly impatient and that could easily cause mistakes. In their line of work, mistakes usually meant lives were lost and Buck was not ready to let that happen.

The moon was peeking over the horizon, but to Buck it wasn't the full white-bodied orb that usually brought a sense of peace with it. Right now there seemed to be a slight hint of a secondary ring that hinted at the color of blood and Wilmington silently prayed it was not a harbinger of danger.

"Buck, is Chris all right?" Dunne asked when Larabee rode slightly ahead of them.

"He's fine, JD, just gets kind of quiet when he's thinking," the rogue explained.

"He's always quiet, Buck…you think he's worried about Vin and Nathan?"

"Aren't you?" Wilmington asked. "I've been to Purgatorio…hell I've even been dead there, but Vin's well known from his days as a bounty hunter and if someone recognizes him he's deader'n a beaver hat."

"Vin knows what he's doing," Dunne said.

Wilmington heard the sense of pride in the younger man's voice and knew Dunne looked up to them all. Since that first day when they learned he could shoot, 'fly', and swim, the others had taken him under their wings and tried to protect him. JD had other ideas on that and had quickly shown them he could protect himself and fit in well with their unique group.

"Yeah, he does, but sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes things happen that we can't stop…we just have to learn to live with it," Wilmington said and hoped the younger man understood what he was saying. He'd seen so much hardship in his own life that it sometimes made him cynical, but this was his family now and cynicism did not have a place here. He watched Larabee turn his horse and ride back toward them before pulling up alongside him.

"Buck, when we get to town I want you and JD to keep an eye out for Vin and Nathan while I see Maria," Larabee explained.

"Do you think she knows anything about the bandits?" Dunne asked.

"Maybe…Maria knows how to keep her eyes and ears open," Larabee said and spotted the town fires in the distance. "There are a couple of saloons in Purgatorio…just be careful."

"You too," Wilmington advised. The closer he got to the town, the more his gut clenched with anger. The last time he'd been in Purgatorio he'd nearly died, but Chris' quick thinking had saved his life. It hadn't quite saved him from experiencing what a dead man went through in the outlaw town.

"I'll ride in first and meet you at the saloon near the edge of town after I talk to Maria," Larabee told them.

"Watch your back, Pard," Wilmington ordered and saw the slight nod of the man's head before Larabee rode away.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Purgatorio**

**Late Evening**

Maria knew she was lucky to be alive and rubbed the salve into her wrists. It smelled foul, but she knew it was safe to use on her injuries and was glad one of the other whores had found her and cut through the ropes. She'd made her way to her room and hoped she could find a way to get a message to Chris Larabee or one of the men that followed his lead. A sound outside made her whimper, but she fought back her fears and moved to the window.

Maria pulled back the curtain and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness outside, smiling as a rush of heat flooded her body when she realized who was standing there. "Chris," she whispered and opened the door next to the window.

"Maria…I'm looking…what the hell happened to you?" Larabee softly cursed of the bruises that marred her face, forearms, and bare shoulders.

"Banditos…but they are gone now," Maria explained, relief at having him so close brought tears to her eyes and she felt his arms around her as he led her to her bed and sat down with her. "Hernando is rough and he wanted…wanted to know about you, Chris…"

"What did he want to know?" Larabee asked, holding her while she sobbed against his chest.

"Just who you were and when you would be back," Maria told him and knew it was time to tell him about his friends. "Hernando took them…"

"Who?" Larabee asked. He tensed as he realized there were only two people in Purgatorio, other than this woman that he cared about and somehow they'd been caught up in something other than the raids.

"Nathan and Vin," Maria told him. "Vin was sick, his face was swollen. I think he had a fever from a bad tooth. Nathan took it out."

"Sonofabitch!" Larabee cursed and realized he was the cause of the two men being in danger. "Did this Hernando tell you where he was taking them?"

"No, but I overhear him say Don Garcia needs them to bring a medico…They tied Vin face down on his horse…he did not look too good," Maria explained sadly and reached out to touch his hand. "I wish I could have done something to help, but they left me tied up in the dirt and I could not…could not…"

"It's okay, Maria, it's not your fault," Larabee told her, using his fingers to lift her chin so he could see her face. "Thank you for being brave enough to tell me this."

"Chris, I may know who this Don Garcia is and if he is the same one then you cannot help Vin and Nathan," Maria told him.

"I don't have a choice…I won't let them die," Larabee said and stood up to leave, fighting the rage that continued to build inside him.

"But Don Garcia will kill you because you killed his son…"

"I killed a lot of men, Maria," Larabee told her and knew he had to find Buck and JD. Dunne had been out several times with Tanner and was beginning to be an asset where tracking was concerned. Chris hoped the younger man would be able to find the trail that would lead them to Don Garcia's men and maybe they'd find Tanner and Jackson before they reached the Don's Hacienda. God knows they were long overdue for some good luck.

Maria reached for his arm. "Don Garcia De Rivera owns one of the largest haciendas in all of Mexico and he…"

"De Rivera," the blond repeated and frowned as a face suddenly flashed across his mind. The face of a man who'd used his fists on the pretty woman before him and had lost his life when he tried to take Chris on. "As in Alonzo De Rivera?

"Si, it is well known that he searches for the man who killed his only son, Chris, and Hernando knows it was you. They will kill you on sight."

"Then I guess I'd better not let them see me," Larabee told her and turned so that he was looking into her moisture-laden eyes. "Maria, you can't stay here any longer…it's too dangerous."

"Where would I go, Chris? This is the only life I have ever known."

"Four Corners…I'm sending Buck back there and he'll take you with him."

"I don't know, Chris, would they accept me for what I am?"

"Not what, Maria, who you are," Larabee corrected. "There's a woman there named Inez and she's from a poor Mexican town south of here. She made a new start for herself and I know she'd be willing to help you."

"It sounds wonderful…but…"

"No buts, Maria, get your things together…I'll send Buck to get you as soon's he's ready to leave," Larabee told her, hugging her before leaving as quickly as he'd come, leaving a blurry eyed Maria to silently pray for his safety.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**North of the Rio Grande**

**Midnight**

The moon was high in the sky and bathed the dark landscape in an aura of white light that did little to ease the darkness that surrounded his heart. With each mile Nathan's anger and helplessness increased, but the bandits seemed hell bent on crossing the Rio Grande and making good their escape. No one had spoken or taken the time to check on their prisoners as they rode swiftly south toward the river. Nathan had shown his anger and cursed their captors, but that had simply gotten him gagged as well as bound to his horse.

Nathan turned sideways and caught sight of the Texan and again felt the helpless rage course through his mind. Vin had shown no signs of coming too even as his head rocked back and forth with the motion of the horse. Tanner's gag was still in place and he wished he'd been given the chance to check his mouth before the dirty rag had been stuffed between his lips. Who knew what kind of dirt had made contact with the raw area where the abscessed tooth had been. Nathan heard the sound of a fast approaching horse and turned his head to see one of the men ride past and pull up beside the lead rider.

"Hernando, the horses need to rest before we cross the river," Mendoza said.

"We can rest once we're on the other side," Lopez snapped.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Amigo, we've been riding hard for a long time and they cannot keep up this pace," Mendoza warned.

"There could be people following us, Jose," Lopez told his friend.

"Then it's important we rest the horses and ride downstream before crossing. All I'm saying is we need to take a couple of hours and rest the horses and maybe grab something to eat," Mendoza said and knew he'd finally gotten through when Hernando pulled his horse to a stop and held up his hand for the others to follow suit.

"We stop here for two hours!" Lopez ordered.

"What about the prisoners?" Mendoza asked.

"Give them some water, but don't untie them," Lopez ordered and dismounted. He walked back to Jackson's horse and looked at the dark skinned man. "You want him to live?"

Nathan nodded his head and gasped for breath when the dirty rag was pulled from his mouth. "I need to check him…he's sick," Jackson tried and slid from his horse once they untied his hands from the saddle horn.

"Just remember he pays if you try anything stupid…comprendez?"

"I hear ya," Jackson said, grabbing for the Texan when they slit the ropes and the semi-coherent man slipped toward the ground. Nathan barely managed to stay on his feet and his anger intensified when he heard the sickening laughter behind him. Nathan ignored the men and dragged Vin away from the horses, returning to grab his supplies and canteen he sat down and went to work with only the bright orb of the full bodied moon to help him. He glanced up and realized there was a thin circle surrounding the moon, one that reminded him of a crimson tide that spoke of danger.

Nathan reached down and pulled the rag from Vin's mouth, holding him as he turned his head to the side and vomited the contents of his stomach along with a mouthful of bloodied saliva. Jackson gently rubbed circles in the man's back without realizing he was doing so and breathed a sigh of relief when the Texan turned and stared up at him through confused, hooded eyes. He held the canteen in front of the slack lips and spoke softly in an effort not to draw attention from the others.

"Na…"

"I gotcha, Vin, just take a sip of water and rinse your mouth," Jackson said and was relieved when the sick man did as he ordered. Nathan helped him rinse his mouth several times before Vin managed to swallow a full mouthful.

"Thanks…you…okay?"

"I'm fine…" Nathan Jackson turned and stared back over the ground they'd so recently traveled and felt more alone than he'd ever been in his life. His thoughts turned to the others and he wondered how long it would be before they found out about his and Vin's abduction. How much further were they going to travel and would anyone be able to follow their trail once they crossed the Rio Grande? God, he hoped and prayed Chris, Buck, and JD wouldn't run into trouble in Purgatorio. With a heavy sigh, Nathan turned his attention back to the injured man, but he didn't miss the taunting smile on one mean looking bandito's face, one that did not bode well for either of them. He held the Texan as tremor after tremor racked his body and knew he had to stay strong for both of their sakes.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Purgatorio**

**Dawn**

Chris knew Buck was not happy about splitting up, but there was little choice in the matter now. They needed Josiah and Ezra, hell they'd need an army if De Rivera was behind Jackson and Tanner's disappearance. "Look, Buck, this is the only way. JD should be able to track their movements and we'll leave signs for the rest of you to follow."

"I thought you said De Rivera had them?"

"That's what Maria told me. You need to take Maria with you and ask Inez to help her until we get back."

"You know I will, Chris, but damn it you and JD are not enough to go after De Rivera. I've heard stories about how cruel he's become since his son was killed…and if he knows you're behind it…"

"We're not going to try anything unless we're sure we can get them out. We'll wait for you and the others to arrive," Larabee assured his friend.

"You better, Chris," Wilmington warned and knew the blond understood what he was saying. They'd been friends a lot of years, and had stood beside each other more times than he cared to remember, but there were times when Larabee leapt before he thought things through. It had saved them more often than not, but it usually ended with one or both of them being in need of a doctor. They both turned as JD and Maria walked toward them. "Well, I guess this is it then…watch your backs."

"We will, Buck," Larabee assure him and helped the pretty woman onto her horse.

"Be careful, Senor, De Rivera is a cruel man," Maria told him.

"I will, Maria," the blond said and turned to Wilmington who had already mounted up. "Buck, be careful. We don't know if the bandits are still raiding the homesteads north of the border."

"You know I will, Chris," the rogue assured him and tipped his hat to both men before he and Maria rode away from Purgatorio.

"All right, Kid, let's see just how close you were listening to Vin," Larabee said, motioning toward the two horses tied to the hitching post. It wasn't long before the two peacekeepers were riding south, away from Purgatorio and into the hell that awaited them in unknown territory.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning**

Evita Martinez loved this time of day when the sun was just rising, spreading a golden cloak across the land with the promise of another beautiful day. She stood on the terrace watching the workers in the fields and knew their lives were hard, but they took pride in bringing in a good harvest. The sun in all her splendor could be both an enemy and a friend to the crops and she hoped this year would bring a bountiful harvest. If it didn't, De Rivera would blame it on the workers and they would suffer for the loss.

"Mama, you look tired," Luis Martinez observed as he moved onto the terrace and joined her.

"Si, Luis, I am, but you are not to worry about me. I have been tired before and will be again," she told him, hugging her son closely before releasing him and motioning toward the food on the table. "Sit down and eat."

"I will be leaving soon to take the false medico back to the village. Don Rivera has marked him and he will not fool anyone else," Luis told her. He knew he did not have to tell his mother the kind of mark Miguel Delgado received, she knew of his cruelty.

"I can't say that I feel sorry for Delgado…he has been deceiving people for a long time," Evita told him and sat next to her son, pleased to see him enjoying the morning meal. "Has there been any word from Lopez?"

"Nothing, but you know Hernando…he is a survivor and he will return with a medico or Don Rivera will have him punished."

"Lopez and his men…they kill for no reason."

"I know, Mama, but there is nothing we can do about it. How is Dona Maria?

"She grows weaker each day, but the child inside her is strong for he continues to live and make his mama smile when he moves inside her. I believe he is the reason Dona Maria fights so," Evita said.

"She has your spirit, Mama, and with you caring for her she will survive," Luis told her and kissed her cheek before standing. "I must leave now, Mama, but I wanted to see if there is anything I could bring you from the village?"

"Perhaps some of that fine material you brought me the last time. I would like to make some clothing for the baby when he comes," Evita said and saw the smile on her son's face.

"You are wonderful, Mama," Luis said, hugging her again before leaving.

Evita watched her son until he reached the group of men who waited for him. They were good men, all of them hand-picked by her son to ride at his side. They had done bad things, but she knew deep down they were following orders given by De Rivera. She turned and walked into the outer chamber of Dona Maria's bedroom and hurried to check on the young woman.

"Evita, is there any juice?"

"Si, Maria, there is orange juice," Evita told her and propped her up on several soft pillows before placing a glass of juice in her hands. Fresh fruit was something Maria needed to grow strong, and Don Garcia made sure she had everything she needed, except, love. The man was incapable of such feelings since the loss of his son. Why could he not see the beauty that was right before his eyes?

"Why do you look so sad, Evita?"

"I…"

"Is it because of me and my little one?" Maria asked, rubbing had hand on her tummy as a smile brightened her too pale face.

"Si, Maria, it is, but you mustn't worry about me. I will worry for both of us while you concentrate on growing strong for your little one," Evita told her. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Do you have any of those special sweet breads you make?"

"Si, we do," Evita said and moved to check the tray Rosa had brought up while she was speaking with her son. She brought the tray over and placed it on Maria's lap and watched the feeble woman reach for the sweet bread on the plate. By the time she'd finished the first one, Evita could tell her strength had been used up and removed the tray.

"I feel so tired all the time, Evita," Maria whispered.

"I know you do, but you will grow strong again and hold your little one," Evita said.

"Sing for me, Evita…your voice reminds me of a nightingale," Maria sighed heavily as the several pillows were removed and the blanket pulled up to her waist.

Evita looked at the frail woman and remembered a song her mama sang to her when she was a child and began to sing. Her voice soft and lilting as a small smile formed on Maria's face.

"_Beams of heaven, as I go, / Through this wilderness below / Guide my feet in peaceful ways / Turn my midnights into days / When in the darkness I would grope / Faith always sees a star of hope / And soon from all life's grief and danger / I shall be free some day_

_I don't know how long 'twill be / Nor for what the future olds for me / But this I know, if Jesus leads me / I shall get a home some day_

_Often times my sky is clear / Joy abounds without a tear / Though a day so bright begun /Clouds may hide tomorrow's sun / There'll be a day that's always bright / A day that never yields to night / And in its light the streets of glory / I shall behold some day_

_Harder yet may be the fight / Right may often yield to might / Wickedness awhile may reign / Satan's cause may seem to gain / There is a God that rules above / With hand of power and heart of love / If I am right, He'll fight my battle / I shall have peace some day_

_Burdens now may crush me down / Disappointments all around / Troubles speak in mournful sigh / Sorrow through a tear stained eye / There is a world where pleasure reigns / No mourning soul shall roam its plains / And to that land of peace and glory / I want to go some day,"_ as the final word left her mouth and the tears streamed down her face, Evita knew she'd brought some hope with her song and touched the sleeping woman's cheek before standing and turning to find De Rivera watching her.

"Do you really think they allow your kind in heaven, Evita?"

"Heaven is a place where all are welcome, Don Garcia," Evita told him and returned to caring for her charge.

"You keep thinking that way as long as it keeps Maria happy," De Rivera said before leaving the room once more.

Evita knew she was lucky her son did not seem to have the patron's angry traits and hoped he would never be half as cruel as Don Garcia De Rivera. She slowly began to hum as the sun cloaked the day in golden glory.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Morning**

The sun had risen and with it came the heat that made a man uncomfortable and made water a necessity. They'd ridden through the night and continued south leaving the splendor of the Rio Grande behind them. For Nathan Jackson the ride was hell as Hernando Lopez refused to let him help his friend. Instead, Tanner was thrown over the horse and tied belly down in the saddle. The disgusting rag had been shoved between the Texan's lips and tied in place making it impossible for Vin to push it out.

Nathan's own hands were tied to the saddle horn while Lopez held tightly to the lead reins. He could feel blood on his wrists from his struggles with the ropes, but had given up trying to loosen them when Mendoza threatened to shoot Tanner and leave his hide to bake in the sun like so much rotting meat. These men were vile and cruel and Nathan knew they would kill Vin if he didn't do as they told him to.

Nathan knew the others would have discovered they were missing by now and hoped they were hot on their trail, yet another part of him hoped Larabee, Wilmington, and Dunne did not do anything as stupid as coming after them without reinforcements. He prayed they'd send word to Sanchez and Standish, but a small part of him held out for rescue before they were too deep in Mexican territory.

The rich soils of the Rio Grande had seen a wonderful array of trees, plant life, wildflowers, and animals, but Nathan had noticed the change the further south they rode. The land was beautiful, with a sprinkling of color that would have floored him had it not been for the circumstances they found themselves in.

"What are you thinking about, Medico? You think by looking behind us you'll see someone coming to your rescue? Is that it?" Pedro Gonzales asked upon riding alongside the bound man.

"He's been lookin' over his shoulder since we left Purgatorio," Raul said with a grin. "Maybe he misses that little puta too. Is that it…you miss her…"

"Animals," Jackson whispered, but knew he'd been heard when Raul kicked out at the semi-conscious Texan. His boot connected with Tanner's leg and a muffled cry could be heard. "Leave him alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Gringo?" Raul asked.

"Raul, stop," Lopez warned. He didn't give a damn what his men did to Tanner, but Jackson was his one way of getting back in De Rivera's good graces…that and the fact that he knew who killed Alonzo De Rivera and knew the man would return to Purgatorio. That alone should make Don Garcia a happy man.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Josiah sat on the roof of the church and wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked up at the scorching sun that baked the streets and sapped the water from a man's body. Perhaps Ezra had the right idea when he retired to his bed just after dawn and awoke just as the bright orb was dipping behind the tree line.

His gaze wandered down the street, not at all surprised to find several homesteaders had taken refuge in the safety of Four Corners until the marauders were caught. Tom Wilson and his wife had ridden in the day before, but they planned on heading home as soon as they had the supplies they needed. This time he'd brought the whole family, because the thought of leaving his loved ones alone would never cross his mind. Although Martha Wilson would probably be able to take care of several of the banditos on her own. He waved to the couple as they went into Gloria Potter's store and returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Josiah, has there been any news?" Mary Travis asked of the missing peacekeepers.

"Nothing since Tom and Martha got here last night," Sanchez answered. He knew Mary was worried about the men, especially Chris Larabee. He'd seen the two together on several occasions and knew things were beginning to heat up for the couple. He hoped they'd have the chance to find happiness together. "The wires are down between here and Purgatorio so we may not hear anything unless someone happens to meet up with them or the wires are fixed."

"There are several families staying in town until the banditos are stopped," Mary told him.

"I know and I think the town owes you a debt of gratitude for the way you're handling things," Sanchez said, amazed at how well the townspeople and homesteaders were banding together during the rough times. Tiny and several other men had offered to help Josiah and Ezra patrol the southern area around town. Josiah made sure the men rode in pairs and understood that if there was trouble they should ride back and get help and not try to be heroes. So far there'd been no sign of the bandits, but that could change at any time.

"I think the whole town has banded together over this…even Mr. Conklin has stopped complaining and has offered to help out," Mary told him.

"The town's come a long way since the 'bad element' was run out," Sanchez offered.

"Yes, it has and to think I once put Chris Larabee in that category," Mary said sadly.

"You didn't know him, Mary, and if I remember correctly he did tell you he was the bad element."

"Yes, he did," she said with a touch of a smile. "We both know how wrong that statement is. I'm going to see if Inez needs some help…will you…"

"I'll let you know if there's any word," Sanchez vowed. He watched the pretty woman make her way toward the saloon and turned his head toward the south as a lone crow flew high overhead. His father had always believed that a lone crow was a harbinger of sorrow, but Josiah was not about to let one bird turn the tide on an otherwise beautiful day. He made the sign of the cross and whispered a prayer that the Lord guide and protect the missing peacekeepers.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Late Evening**

**North Side of the Rio Grande**

Chris watched as JD dismounted and began searching the ground for any sign of the missing men. They'd been moving steadily south toward the Rio Grande since leaving Purgatorio, but so far the kid had been unable to find any real evidence they were on the right trail. He was hot and irritable and his side burned as sweat soaked through his clothing making it adhere to his skin. He glanced at the sky, softly cursing the bright orb that beat down on them with a fierceness that could rival the heated glare he'd turned on others.

JD could feel the blond watching him as he checked the hoof prints in the mud along the banks of the Rio Grande. Chris had been impatient, more so than ever now that the sun had burned through his hat and set his mind on fire. JD wasn't afraid of Chris Larabee, but he wanted the man's approval and this was a way for him to prove his metal once and for all, but so far it was rough going. He stood near a bunch of reeds and found several had recently been broken, but there was no way of telling how many riders had come through here.

"Find anything, JD?"

"There's evidence of riders crossing here, but I can't tell if it was them."

"How many riders?" Larabee asked.

"I'd guess half a dozen or more," Dunne answered. "It looks like they crossed here."

"Looks like we're going to do the same," Larabee said, gazing across the river and silently praying they'd find Nathan and Vin before the banditos reached their destination. It was going to be hard enough to get them back up against six or more men, but at least they'd have a fighting chance. If the De Rivera plantation was as big as he suspected then there'd be a hell of a lot more men to take out and that would mean waiting for reinforcements.

"Chris, it's gonna be dark soon…I ain't gonna be able to track them…"

"I know, Kid," the gunslinger told him as he guided Pony into the river. The horse was sure footed, but crossing a river was always dangerous, especially when it flowed fast and furious as they went deeper. He heard JD enter behind him and smiled when the kid cursed at finding the water colder than he thought it would be. They made it to the opposite side without incident and Chris watched as the young easterner, who no longer resembled the greenhorn who'd exited the stage that fateful day, and knew JD had earned the right to be part of the Magnificent Seven. It made him smile whenever he thought of the name Jock Steele had given to the band of unlikely peacekeepers, because their stories were now down on paper. Maybe, some day, another greenhorn kid would be reading about JD Dunne and wishing he was just like him.

"There's no sign of 'em here," Dunne said, searching the banks of the river before turning back to the blond.

"They probably walked the horses further down before coming ashore," Larabee told him and headed Pony in that direction.

"Chris, do you think Nathan and Vin are okay?" the Bostonian asked, mounting his horse and riding alongside his mentor.

"I don't know, JD, but it doesn't sound like Vin was in good shape when he got to Maria's," Larabee answered. They rode along in silence, searching for anything that might show them what direction the banditos had taken. As the sun dipped below the horizon and the temperature dropped as twilight overtook the land, Chris reluctantly called a halt. "We best make camp for the night and get an early start."

JD dismounted and looked at the magnificent sunset along the horizon and prayed the crimson tide was not a harbinger of spilled blood. He shivered as if a cold breeze crossed his path and turned to see Larabee watching him closely.

"They're not dead, Kid," Larabee said and ground tied Pony near the river's edge. He knew the younger man was worried about Vin and Nathan, truth was he wasn't alone, but Chris was not ready to think the worse. They quickly set up camp and had a small fire going and the smell of rabbit soon wafted up on the soft breeze. Chris had surprised JD by shooting one that had appeared out of nowhere and Dunne had shown his skill with a knife by skinning and spitting the animal before placing it over the fire.

The silence of the night was interrupted by the call of a native bird that was answered several times over. Crickets chirruped in the tall grass, while a mountain cat screeched in the distance. Chris relaxed and lit a cheroot as JD handed him a cup of strong, black coffee. Without a word, Larabee pulled out his flask and added a liberal amount to both their cups, smiling inwardly at the surprised look on Dunne's face.

"Chris, how did you and Buck meet?" Dunne asked curiously. He'd asked Wilmington about it, but had never heard Larabee speak about their first meeting and wondered what had made them become friends. They seemed so different to him, like oil and vinegar, something that didn't mix well.

"Buck saved my life, Kid," Larabee answered.

"That's not what he said…he said you saved his. He said you took a bullet meant for him," Dunne said.

"I may have taken the bullet, JD, but if Buck hadn't been there I'd have died. We were miles from camp and belonged to different outfits. I didn't even know he was there and I doubt he saw me, but we were both cut off from our camps. Buck," Larabee smiled as he remembered his first meeting with the rogue who even then considered himself a 'ladies' man'. "Buck didn't see the bastard sneaking in behind him…never did like the idea of shooting a man in the back so I figured I'd stop him. Was a bit of a greenhorn myself then and thought there was no way in hell he'd get a shot off before I got him. I was wrong…took a bullet in the leg before Buck managed to kill the sonofabitch."

"So you did save Buck's life," Dunne was in awe of the man lying across the fire from him.

"No…I took a bullet meant for him, but Buck saved my life. We were cut off…no supplies…the enemy all around us, and Buck wouldn't let me quit. He tore up his shirt and tied it around my leg and wouldn't let me stop. Sonofabitch kept talking the whole time we struggled to get ahead of the soldiers. It took damn near two days to reach Buck's outfit and he told me it was okay to let go if I wanted to," Larabee explained.

"Did you…let go I mean?"

"I passed out and he carried me into camp…don't remember much after that, but Buck was transferred to my outfit and we've been friends ever since. He's a good man, Kid…one I'm glad I met," the blond said, reaching for his knife and cutting off a chunk of meat and handing it to JD.

"Thanks, Chris," Dunne said and grew quiet. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and the two men settle down for what was going to be a long night.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda **

**Dawn **

Hernando Lopez was filled with a mixture of hope and fear as he topped the rise and spotted the Hacienda far below. He knew Don Garcia would be pleased that he'd brought a medico, but he would have felt better had he also brought along the gunslinger. The Negro called Nathan would put him in the Haciendada's good graces, but if he'd brought Chris Larabee with him it would have secured him of the spot as Don Garcia's right hand man. Perhaps he could still find the gunman and bring him here, but first he'd make sure the medico was in place and perhaps the other gringo would be put to work in the fields.

They'd ridden through the night, stopping at two small villages for fresh horses before riding deeper into the mountains. The second prisoner was face down on his horse and Ernesto and Raul had made a game of taunting him much to the healer's chagrin. He'd put a stop to it when Jackson had grown angry enough to throw himself off his horse and tried to protect his semi-conscious friend. As the sun rose above the horizon, Hernando heard the telltale signs that the people of the Hacienda were awake and ready to start a new day.

It took 30 minutes to reach the Hacienda and when they did Don Garcia De Rivera and Luis Martinez met them. Hernando disliked Luis and hoped someday he would be able to prove to Don Garcia that his trust in his bastard son was ill placed. He pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted in front of the two men.

"Don Garcia, I have brought a medico as you wished," Lopez said, giving the man a half bow before pointing to the dark skinned man whose hands were still tied to the horse's saddle.

"Where did you find him?" Luis asked.

"We found him and his friend in Purgatorio," Lopez answered irritated that Martinez seemed to be speaking for the Haciendada.

"How do you know he is a medico?" Luis asked.

"He was tending his friend…"

"His skin is not the right color for a medico," Don Garcia observed.

"I told him I ain't no doctor," Jackson told the man before him. There was something cruel in the way the man held the cane, and Nathan knew the man had probably used it on more than one back.

"Hernando, is this some kind of joke?" Don Garcia asked angrily raising the cane to strike the other man.

"No, Don Garcia, I saw him tending his friend and he knew what he was doing," Lopez snapped and pulled Jackson from the horse.

"Is this true? Do you know anything about medicine?" Luis asked.

"I know some things…picked up some stuff when I was a stretcher bearer during the war. Been takin' care of some folks in a town north of the border," Jackson answered and turned to the horse carrying Vin Tanner. "Please, my friend needs water…he's been sick…"

"Your friend is no longer your concern," De Rivera warned. "What do you know of childbirth?"

"I've helped deliver a few babies…why?" Jackson asked, cursing as Raul cut through the ropes holding the Texan and letting his body drop heavily to the ground. He tried to go to him, but two men grabbed his arms and held him in place as Don Garcia made his way to the fallen man and struck him with the cane before using it as a stick and poking Tanner's ribs.

"This animal is your friend?" De Rivera asked.

"He's not an animal…he's a man…a good man!" Jackson said as the Haciendada strode toward him, blocking his view of the Texan. "Please, let me help him."

"My wife is with child and she is ill…you tend to her and maybe I will let you see to your friend," De Rivera told him.

"But…"

"Si, if you insist…Hernando, give him water!" De Rivera said softly, but there was a hint of cruelty on his face.

"Ernesto, Raul…hold the bastardo while I get him some water," Lopez ordered and hurried to the well, returning with the bucket of water as Ernesto and Raul forced the Texan to his knees.

Vin struggled against the strong arms holding him, but had already been weakened from the illness and being bound face down on the horse. He lifted his head and glared at Hernando Lopez, but the man just laughed as he signaled for another man to step forward.

"Pedro, hold the puta's head so he can take a nice long drink!"

Nathan realized instantly what they were about to do and tried to get past the big Mexican standing beside De Rivera. "No…damn it let him go!"

"They are only giving him the water as requested," De Rivera told him, motioning for his men to continue.

"Get his mouth open!" Lopez ordered, smiling as Pedro pulled on the long hair and pinched the prisoner's nose until he was forced to breathe through his mouth. He took pleasure in running his hand down the corded muscles of Tanner's throat before lifting the bucket and pouring into the Texan's mouth.

Vin knew he was drowning and fought the hands that held him in place, but it felt as if the floodgates had opened up and his body was drowning in the liquid necessary to stay alive.

"Vin!" Jackson called and for a second he caught sight of two blue beacons of fear before De Rivera turned to him.

"I am not a cruel man and your friend has had his fill of water. You will tend Dona Maria and perhaps I will allow you to see to him when I am satisfied you have done all you can for my esposa." De Rivera said and glanced at Martinez. "Luis, take him to Evita and tell her he is to help care for Dona Maria!"

"Si, Patron," Luis agreed and took Jackson's arm and softly said. "You cannot help him now…come don't make it worse than it already is."

"I'll need my things," Jackson said, knowing the man was right and that if he protested further Vin would be the one who paid for it. He watched as one of the banditos grabbed his saddlebags and tossed them to Luis, before Martinez took his arm and led him to the house.

"What do you want me to do with the gringo dog, Patron?" Lopez asked of the half drowned Texan. The two men holding him had released their grip and Tanner was on his hands and knees as again and again his body shook and the water they'd forced on him was vomited onto the ground.

"Bring him to Fernando and tell him to put him to work in the fields," De Rivera ordered.

"Si, Ernesto, Raul, get him up!" Lopez told his men.

"What of the other matter, Hernando? Did you find the bastard who killed Alonzo?"

"No, Don Garcia, but we will leave here as soon as we deliver the gringo to Fernando," Lopez vowed.

"See that you do not return without him or I will have no choice, but to make an example of you," De Rivera said and walked back into the hacienda.

"Come on, Bastardo, it's time to earn your keep," Lopez laughed, slapping Tanner's face as he was held between the two men eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the semi-conscious man.

Vin's face exploded in pain as someone slapped him repeatedly. Water dripped down his face and he blinked rapidly in an effort to focus on the man standing in front of him. There was no mistaking the stench of the man's breath, and Vin remembered the rough treatment at the Mexican's hands and understood things had not gotten any better. He looked around, hoping to see Nathan, but the man was nowhere in sight.

"The gringo medico has been taken to the main house, Bastardo, but you…we have a much better place for you. Fernando Gores will be very pleased to have the extra help in the fields and if you fuck with Fernando the medico will pay dearly…comprendez?"

"I h…hear ya," Tanner managed, staring into the man's cold eyes, until Lopez's left hand shot out and struck him in the stomach, doubling him over in spite of the men holding him up.

"You'd best learn your place right now, Tanner, or you'll find yourself at the mercy of Don Garcia's cane," Lopez spat. "Bring him along!"

Vin could barely breathe, but he found the strength to pull away from the two men and walked like a man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, or in this case the life of Nathan Jackson.

**M7M7MM7M7M7M7 **

**South of Four Corners**

**Late Afternoon**

Buck glanced sideways at the woman riding next to him and wondered about her story. What had brought her to a life as a prostitute in Purgatorio? Was there an abusive father or husband looking for her? Did she have family who might be worried about her? Had she found solace in the life she'd chosen simply because she'd found others with the same troubles that plagued her? He remembered his mother and the other women talking about their lives and why they'd chosen a certain path and knew underneath it all, some women just didn't have a choice. They were born into the wrong family or simply married the wrong man and the law never too the abuse seriously. It was wrong, but it was the way of things in this day and age and Buck hoped that someday things would change for the better.

"How long…I mean when did you…aw hell," Wilmington stammered and turned away.

"How did I meet Chris or how did I end up in Purgatorio?" Maria asked.

"Both…I guess. If it's too private I'll understand…I just, well my mama was forced into it and I grew up around ladies like…"

"I haven't been called a lady in a long time…except by Senor Chris. He has always treated me with dignity. He came here looking for something I couldn't give. That night you and JD came to get him was our first night together and he was filled with sadness. He asked me if I could bring his family back and I wish there was some way to do that, but when death comes calling there is no escape…no turning back the clock."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience…did you lose someone special?"

"Si…it was so long ago, yet it still feels as if it was yesterday. I married a boy from the village and we made our home south of the Rio Grande, but fate sometimes has a way of killing a dream. He was killed because he would not turn our land over to the rich man who thought it was his right to take what he wanted. His men…they staked him out in the hot sun and made me watch as they teased him with water, but would not give him any. They cut him and let him bleed and he lasted for three days…and," Maria could not finish as tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Animals," Wilmington whispered and wished he could sooth away her pain, but nothing could take away the agony of watching a loved one die. He could only imagine what they did to her while waiting for her husband to die and Buck felt angry at how some men…men like Guy Royal and Stuart James existed in every country…in every town. Men who did not believe in hard work to get what they wanted; instead they stole from the homesteaders or merchants and built an empire of greed.

"I buried him…and there was nothing left for me there…not after…after they bragged of what they'd done to me. I found myself as an outcast and made my way north until I reached Purgatorio. It was there that I found a woman's body could come in handy and accepted a few coins for what those bastardos took for free. Some people would say I chose the easy way out," Maria told him.

"My mama always told me never to judge someone unless you've been in his or her shoes," Wilmington told her. "I met lots of ladies and I've heard a lot of stories, and I doubt if anyone can truly say you chose the easy way out. It may have been the only road open to you at the time, and God knows my mama did everything she could to bring me up right and teach me to respect and protect women. There are times when I mess up, but I will never look down on any woman who's got the guts to do what they have to do."

"Thank you, Senor Buck," Maria said as they topped the rise and looked down at the town in the distance. "I wish others felt as you do."

"They do, Maria, but they just don't know how to show it," Wilmington said. "When we get to Four Corners I'll introduce you to Inez Recillos. She's had some hard times in her life too, but she found a way to overcome them and is an asset to the town. She'll help you settle in until Chris gets back and you can decide what you want to do."

"Senor Chris is a good man," Maria told him and grew silent as they continued toward the buildings. It took another twenty minutes to reach the town and Maria took a deep breath to calm her nerves. There was no way anyone in this place could know her unless they'd frequented Purgatorio, but she was still nervous about meeting the good citizens of Four Corners.

"You'll be fine, Maria," Wilmington told her as they drew to a stop in front of the saloon. He spotted Josiah and Ezra walking toward them and dismounted, looping the reins over the hitching post before helping her off the horse.

"Where are the others?" Sanchez asked of the missing men.

"Long story…let me take care of Maria and I'll tell you about it," Wilmington offered and pushed through the batwing doors. He spotted Inez behind the bar cleaning the glasses and smiled at the pretty woman. "Inez, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Maria and she needs our help."

"Hello, Maria, welcome to Four Corners," Inez said, coming around the counter as Wilmington placed her bag on the bar. She studied the face, noting the eyes in particular, and the lines that spoke of a life of hardship. She knew Buck and the others had gone south to check on the marauders and wondered what the woman's story was and if it was close to her own? It really didn't matter because she felt a kindred spirit and knew she had to do what she could to help.

"Thank you," Maria said, unsure what she should say or do as Inez took her hand.

"Will you be staying in Four Corners?" Recillos asked. She'd come to Four Corners as a stranger and stayed because there were people here who helped her without question and that kindness was something she would offer another wayward soul.

"For a little while…at least until Senor Chris returns," Maria explained and allowed the other woman to lead her to a table.

"All right, Buck, what's going on? Who's the lady?" Sanchez asked.

"Her name is Maria…she's a friend of Chris," Wilmington offered and reached for the bottle of whiskey on the bar. "We split up just south of here. Vin and Nathan went to the Doherty place while me, Chris, and JD checked the homesteads. We stopped in at the Wilson place and Martha took one look at Chris and saw he was bleeding and that was it…."

"Martha told us she tended Chris' wound," Sanchez told him.

"Are they still in town?" Wilmington asked of the friendly couple.

"No, they headed back yesterday afternoon," the ex-preacher answered.

"Tom knows how to handle himself," Wilmington said and went on with his story. "We spent the night there and headed for Purgatorio the next morning. Chris was moody…"

"I believe Mr. Larabee is always moody," Standish observed and saw a hint of a smile on Wilmington's face.

"Might have a point there, but let's say he was moodier than normal," Wilmington said. "We hit Purgatorio later than we were supposed to and Chris went to see Maria…" Buck continued the story, filling the two men in on everything that had happened in Purgatorio and the reason he'd returned to Four Corners with Maria in tow.

"Do we have any idea how far south of the Rio Grande De Rivera's Hacienda is?" Standish asked.

"Not sure, but it's supposed to be a big spread and that should make it easy to find it," Wilmington answered. "I figure we should get started."

"All right, but we need to make sure the town's ready for anything," Sanchez agreed. "Ezra, send a wire to the judge and let him know what's happening. Buck, get something to eat and grab a couple of hours sleep. I'll talk to Yosemite and make sure he knows what to do if there's trouble."

"Tell him to lock Conklin up and throw away the key if he gives him any trouble," Wilmington said.

"Yosemite knows how to handle Conklin and he'll have most of the town backing him," Sanchez said heading for the door. "I figure we should be able to head out at first light."

"Guess you're right…I just hope we have that much time, Josiah, because Nathan and Vin are in trouble and Chris and JD are about to ride right into a hornet's nest," the rogue said and downed a glass of whiskey.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Afternoon**

Nathan sighed heavily as he felt the older woman watching him. Evita Martinez had watched over him as he examined the woman in the bed. She was as intimidating as De Rivera, but Nathan understood it was because she cared about the lady who seemed so weak, a delicate flower wilting in spite of the promise of the new life growing within. Nathan knew Maria De Rivera was not a strong woman and there was only so much they could do, but he had never given up on anyone and was not about to start now. Not when three lives, Maria, the unborn child, and Vin Tanner's depended on him staying true to his own calling.

Maria slept through his ministrations and he gently lifted the blankets up over her waist. Her dark hair starkly contrasted the paleness of her skin and only the slight rise and fall of her chest signaled that she was still with them He turned to see the older woman watching him closely.

"She is weak," Evita said.

"Yes, she is," Jackson agreed. "Has she always been…delicate?"

"Yes, she was never meant for this hard life with a man like Don Garcia. He can be cruel," Evita told him, reading the kindness in the soft brown eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed back the hair from Maria's face. "She hardly eats enough to keep her alive."

"We'll have to make sure she's getting the foods she and the baby need," Jackson said. "Fresh fruits are a must…vegetables…anything soft that she can eat will be good…"

"Fruits and vegetables are easy to come by. Don Garcia makes sure the Hacienda is well supplied with the things needed to support his child. He can be very cruel and I am taking a chance in telling you this, but you have soft eyes and I sense I can trust you, Nathan," Evita told him.

"Senora…"

"Please, we will be together for a long time and Senora is a formal title for ladies like Senora Maria…I am Evita…"

"You are a lady, Senora…Evita," Jackson said, sensing the trust the woman was placing in him. "What I'd like for you to do is make sure there is always a fresh supply of juice and have the people working in the kitchen keep a supply of vegetables ready. They should be well cooked and easy for Senora De Rivera to take. I have some herbs with me, but not enough for a long stay…"

"There are special herbs grown here or Don Garcia will have whatever you need brought in," Evita told him, returning her attention to the woman on the bed when she shifted and her eyes opened.

"Evita…"

"I'm right here, Maria," Martinez assured her, smiling as she touched the woman's cheek. "There is someone I want you to meet, Maria. He is a medico…"

"Like the other one?"

"No, not like that animal, Maria…"

"You trust…trust him?"

"Yes, I do…he has nice eyes," Evita said softly. "Nathan, come here."

Nathan moved closer so that the woman could see him and smiled as he looked into her eyes and felt the wayward soul searching for answers. "Senora, I'm not a real medico…"

"Don't let him fool you, Maria, Nathan has a healing touch…a strong one," Evita told her.

"Did you ch…choose to come or did my husband force you to come here?"

"I had no choice, but I will not turn away from anyone who needs my help, Senora," Jackson told her.

"You will help keep me strong for my b…baby?"

"God willing I'll do everything I can," Nathan vowed.

"God is always willing as long as we believe in Him," Evita told them.

"I am sorry…sorry my husband forced you to come here," Maria whispered. "Perhaps someday he will understand what it means to be forced to do something you d…don't want to."

"Honestly, Senora, I didn't want to come, but now that I'm here I'll do everything I can for you," Jackson told her and looked wistfully toward the window as a thunderous sound shook the house and rain pelted off the windows. His thoughts turned to Vin Tanner and without a word he made his way toward the verandah and looked out over the fields where mestizo people, young and old, still worked in spite of the heavy rainfall. He tried to find Vin, but the distance was too great and he prayed the Texan was okay, but the underlying fear kept niggling at his senses.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

De Rivera Hacienda  
Early Evening

Once he'd been introduced to Fernando Gores and been given first-hand knowledge of what was expected of him, Vin had been put to work in the fields. A tall, heavily scarred mestizo named Pedro had been told to show him what to do and had taken him under his wing. The man's dark skin glistened in the sun while his nearly white hair was plastered to his head with sweat. The man had hardly said three words, but he'd shown Vin more kindness in the last hour than anyone else on the hacienda. With hand signals and guttural responses Vin knew what was expected of him and even with the ache in his jaw and the throbbing of his lower back he'd bent to his work.

Several times he'd glance toward the hacienda and hoped Nathan was all right. He'd followed much of the conversation and understood the reason Jackson had been needed. Don Garcia's wife was with child, but she wasn't very strong and there was a fear amongst the people that if she died, they would all be made to pay. Vin winced and rubbed at his jaw, but a sharp command and the crack of a whip had him bending to the work of pulling the weeds from the garden.

It felt as if he'd been working for hours in the sun, and his skin felt dried out as a cloud obliterated the sun and a soft wind picked up, cooling his heated flesh and sending goose bumps along his arms.

"Tempestad…" Pedro managed the English word to the man working beside him. He'd been watching him closely and was impressed by the hardiness he sensed in the strong jaw line and blue eyes.

Vin had no idea what the word meant, but he looked up at the sky and noticed the white clouds had given way to swirling ominous clouds that spoke of a storm brewing, one that usually tore the landscape apart with its fury. He looked up as several mestizos made the sign of the cross and hurried to find shelter. There were several shouts from De Rivera's hands and Pedro grabbed his arm and pointed toward the row of building that housed the workers.

"Venir…"

Tanner did not need to be told twice and followed the bigger man toward the relative safety of the building, but a hand latched onto his arm before he could enter.

"Don Garcia has a special place for you, Gringo," Gores yelled above the gusting winds howling through the surrounding trees.

Tanner glared at the man, barely able to stand on his own two feet as two men latched onto his arms. He would have pulled away, but it would have been a waste of time and energy…something that he had to save until he was stronger. The two men dragged him toward a wooden cage hanging from the thick branch of a tree. The door was already open and Vin pulled away from his captors and with as much dignity as he could muster, stepped into the cage where he was forced to stand.

"Put your hand through the bars, Gringo!" Gores said and took special care in snapping the cuffs around each wrist. "Sleep while you can…we will have much to do when this storm is over.

Vin watched the bastards leave and tried to get comfortable, but the cage was not wide enough for him to lie down. He sat down and pulled his legs up to rest his head on them as he tried to ease the pain in his back and jaw. The rain was a welcome respite from the heat of the day, but it did little to ease the fever raging inside.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

South of the Rio Grande  
Early Evening

JD knew Chris was worried, hell, truth was so was he, but it was getting harder and harder to find their way through the high winds and now the heavens had opened up and rain fell so heavily it was like stinging barbs against exposed skin. His hair was soaked and his hat and clothing were drenched and stuck to his body. The area they rode through was dangerous and he looked up at the muddy landscape high above them and glanced sideways at his companion before he was forced to hang back and allow Larabee to take the lead.

"Chris!" Dunne shouted as they exited the narrow pass and a strange, unearthly noise sounded from above them. He barely had time to kick his horse into a frenzied gallop when a mudslide, rained down behind him, bringing with it huge boulders, trees, brush, and anything else that was in its path. The sound echoed and re-echoed as if hundreds of landslides were happening all around them. He spotted Larabee up ahead and raced after him, exiting another narrow opening just as it caved in behind them. His heart beat wildly in his chest as fear gripped him and he clung to the saddle horn in a white knuckled grip. There'd been storms in Boston, but he couldn't remember one with such ferocity.

Chris knew how dangerous this type of sudden, deadly storm could be and realized it was futile to go on and chance dying because of nature's fury. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see JD's horse following close behind Pony. A bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree while a flash of light illuminated the younger man's face and Chris saw the raw fear that spoke of how young JD Dunne really was. The young man had come a long way, but there were still things he had yet to experience, and Chris Larabee suddenly felt very protective of the 'kid' from Boston. He was forced to turn back and began searching for a place where they could hold up until Mother Nature finished unleashing her fury on the land. He could barely see ten feet in front of him and was shocked when Pony veered away from an obstruction and tried to continue along the path.

JD spotted Chris and Pony and managed to pull his horse to a stop before it followed Pony's path. God, his mouth was drier than a desert in high summer and his hands shook as he held tightly to the reins. It felt as if his heart would burst from his chest with the force of each beat. He blinked several times and was able to make out the partially destroyed building that had cause Pony to turn so sharply. He saw Chris moving back toward him and moved his horse through the missing wall and under what remained of a roof.

"We'll wait out the storm here, Kid," Larabee told him as he dismounted. The noise was almost unnatural as the rain hit the roof and a deafening roar of thunder blasted through the area while lightning flashed continuously sending bolts of electricity toward the ground. Chris looked up at the hole in the roof as lightning illuminated a cross that marked this spot as holy ground and without realizing he'd done so he sent a silent prayer that Nathan and Vin were okay.

"We had storms in Boston, but I don't remember one ever coming on so fast. How long do you think it'll last?" Dunne asked.

"Don't' know…could be hours," Larabee said tiredly. They'd ridden throughout the day, seeing only a handful of people who generally shied away from them. There had been several houses and a generous couple who'd offered them a hot meal and a bed for the night. Chris and JD had eaten the meal with them, helped the farmer remove a stump after eating the afternoon meal and then rode away with the sun beating down from overhead. Now he wondered if they'd made the wrong decision as the storm seemed a harbinger of disaster, but he was not about to let that stop him from finding the missing men.

"Looks like there might be a dry spot back there," Dunne told him and moved to the back of the structure. The church had been built flush against the mountain and some smart preacher had utilized the cave as a place of refuge. There was a torch on the wall and Dunne pulled it down and lit it, shining it ahead of him, surprised to find out just how big the cave was. "It looks like we're not the first ones to take refuge here."

"Josiah would say it's Divine Intervention," Larabee told him, removing the saddle from his horse and placing it inside the cave. He did the same to Dunne's horse and made sure both animals were sheltered from the storm before gathering as much dry kindling as he could and moving into the cave. Chris smiled inwardly when he noticed that Dunne had already started a fire and the smoke wafted up through some kind of natural chimney formation.

"I'll take care of the horses…"

"Already done" the blond told him and pointed to Dunne's saddle. The two men stripped off their wet clothing and hung it over several broken pieces of furniture placed near the fire. They dressed in the extra clothing packed in their saddlebags before setting up their camp and making coffee. Their meal was leftover bread and ham given to them by the couple whose kindness would some day be repaid. Unlike the night before there was little conversation, simply because neither man wanted to voice the very real fear that they might already be too late.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Four Corners  
Dawn

Buck Wilmington hadn't slept well and stood in the open doorway looking out at the rain-drenched street. The storm had hit at midnight with such ferocity that the rain made it impossible to see across the street. As dawn neared, the sky remained dark with tumultuous clouds that roiled into each other sending streaks of lightning across the sky. A tree near Josiah's church had been struck and fallen on a corner of the church, damaging some of the repairs done by the ex-preacher.

Buck had laid awake listening to the storm and cursing the timing because, although the rain was needed, they could have done without the violent upheaval that saw the floodgates open up. His thoughts had turned to the damage that would be left in the tempest's wake and his gut churned as he thought of the missing men. How long would this delay them from going after the others? They'd have to make sure the people of the town were okay and maybe check on the few outlying farms, but did Nathan and Vin have that kind of time? From what he heard and saw for himself, the banditos were cruel and that did not bode well for his friends. Josiah had commented that he'd seen such a storm only once before and that it had lasted for two days. By the time it ended the landscape had taken on a whole new look, one that spoke of the tempest that had blown through the area.

Now as the promise of a new day loomed on the horizon, Buck's thoughts turned to the missing men once more. Chris and JD were hot on their trail, and God help them both if they ran into the marauders without anyone to watch their backs. Oh, Chris could handle himself, there was no doubt of that, but JD was still a kid, wet behind the ears in spite of his time in the west. It took years of living to understand how harsh life could be out here and Dunne had already experienced the devastation of killing an innocent person.

Buck thought about the days following Annie's death and how he'd finally sat down with the Kid and watched him play with the food on his plate. He hadn't said one word as JD's head came up until their eyes met. Dunne's softly spoken "I didn't mean it, Buck, but I can't take it back" had nearly broken his heart, but he'd managed to talk the younger man out of the dark turmoil hidden inside him. They'd talked about Annie and how Achilles and his gang were the real cause of her death and when all was said and done, they toasted to her life and to her death and prayed her husband would find solace in her memories.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he moved to open it, not at all surprised to see Josiah and Ezra standing there. Both men were soaked to the skin as if they'd been standing under a waterfall. "Damn it, Josiah, couldn't you put in a good word with Him?"

"Sometimes a man's word isn't enough, Brother," Sanchez offered. "We need to get some of the men to help board up the windows in the Potter place."

"Damn," Wilmington spat; reaching for the slicker he'd hung over the back of the chair.

"The beast is doing its best to tear the town apart," Standish answered and sighed heavily. "Thank God the children were in their beds, but they are frightened."

"All right…let's get this done!" Wilmington said, hurrying after the two men. They reached the door leading outside and had to press against it with everything they had in order to get it open. The wind nearly blew them off their feet as the rain beat against their faces and felt as if it was cutting the skin off their cheeks.

It was impossible to hear anything above the howling winds and the pelting rain, but these men knew what had to be done and hurried toward the Potter place. They worked together, cursing when the boards and nails slipped from their hands or a hammer struck a tender thumb. There were shouts from down the street, and the sound of breaking glass told them there'd be more windows in need of repair.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark specters of the nearby buildings and a scream echoed through the night. Buck looked toward the hotel and motioned to the others that he'd check it out. Wilmington hurried down the street, zigzagging in an effort to steer clear of the debris being thrown around by the high winds. He reached the hotel and threw open the doors to find a man whose identity was unknown to him standing over a woman.

"What the hell!" Wilmington spat and grabbed the man by the shirt. "What happened?

"She fainted…she's my wife," the man stammered.

"Thanks for coming, Buck," Hans Heidegger, the hotel owner said upon returning from the back with a wet cloth. "Mrs. Stone fainted when the window broke…that's her husband."

"My wife is not a strong woman and frightens easily," the man explained

Wilmington nodded and looked toward the broken window. "You got anything I can put up to the window?"

"I got some broken boards in the back from the last storm. I'll be right back," Heidegger said, handing the cloth to Stone and hurrying away.

"She okay?" Wilmington asked.

"She will be. As I said my wife is 'delicate'…"

"Then bringing her west was the wrong move!"

"Actually we were headed east, but this storm has delayed our departure," Wilfred Stone explained helping his wife sit up when she moaned softly. "You're okay, Emma…you're safe."

"I thought…the storm…is it over?"

"No, Dear, not yet, but we're safe inside the hotel. Mr. Heidegger and Mr.…"

"Wilmington…Buck Wilmington."

"Mr. Wilmington is going to board up the window. Why don't we return to our room and perhaps we could have breakfast brought to us," Stone suggested and helped his wife to her feet.

Wilmington looked up as Heidegger returned with the boards, nails, and a hammer. Between them they managed to get the window closed enough to keep the rain and wind out.

"Thank you for the help," Heidegger said and watched the man leave. He'd changed his opinion of the seven during the last few months and understood how lucky the town was to have them.

Buck pulled open the door and took a deep breath as he looked out on the town. Debris had been pushed along the street and lay against the front of several buildings until the wind swept it up and deposited it elsewhere. He blinked the rain from his eyes and looked up at the dark sky.

"Give me a break here would you?" Wilmington snapped and raced across the street and into the saloon. Inez was already pouring hot coffee for Ezra, Josiah, and several other men who'd been helping with repairs. She looked at him, tossed him a dry towel and poured him a coffee. "Thanks, Inez."

"You are welcome," Recillos told him, smiling when the mustached man spotted the woman working behind her. "Maria is helping me make breakfast."

Buck nodded and walked over to the table where Ezra and Josiah were seated and sat down. His gaze swept the saloon and finally came to rest on the table where Chris and Vin usually sat. Once more he was reminded of the missing men and turned to look out the window at the tempest that continued with enough violence to break windows and throw debris around the streets.

"We'll leave as soon as the storm ends, Brother," Sanchez assured him.

"I just wish we knew how long that would be," Wilmington said and knew Standish and Sanchez were filled with the same fear that plagued him. The problem was right now there was nothing any of them could do about their missing friends…except pray.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Morning **

Chris Larabee stood underneath the remainder of the roof that had once been a church steeple. He lit a cheroot and let the strong smoke ease some of the tension that had kept him from sleeping. He turned to look inside the cave and a quick smile formed when he heard the soft snores that told him Dunne was sleeping soundly. Chris returned his attention to the rain that continued to pelt the ground, turning the dirt into oozing mud near the entrance. The two horses were quietly eating the grass that had broken through the floorboards.

Larabee inhaled deeply of the smoke and let his thoughts wonder back through the years. What little sleep he'd managed to grab had been peppered with flashes of dreams. There were a lot of things about his past he regretted, but killing Alonzo De Rivera was not one of them. The man was cruel and what he'd done to Maria was something no man had a right to do to any woman. The problem was Nathan and Vin were in De Rivera's hands and if he found out who they were there was no doubt he would make them suffer for his son's death.

Again Chris inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke in circles above his head and watching as they were quickly dispersed by the wind that blew through the opening in the wall. Lightning flashed in the distance and Chris noticed the sky was beginning to lighten, a sign that the storm was weakening. He wanted to move out as soon as the rain stopped, but he knew the unknown terrain would probably be dangerous for them, yet in his heart he knew they had to move quickly.

Chris threw the half smoked cheroot on the ground and stamped it out in the mud. The rain would have made the Rio Grande impossible to cross and that meant Buck, Ezra, and Josiah would be delayed in joining them. That meant it was up to him and JD to find De Rivera's hacienda and figure out the best way to rescue their friends. He heard movement behind him and turned to see JD easing up off the ground.

"The storm seems to be letting up," Dunne observed as he joined Larabee. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Larabee answered simply and noticed the frown on Dunne's face. "Something bothering you, Kid?"

"I was just thinking Buck and the others are gonna have a hard time crossing the river. It's probably flooded the banks and is running hard."

"Probably," the blond said, watching as Dunne moved back inside and added several pieces of dry wood to the fire. "We'll head out as soon as the rain stops."

JD nodded and watched the dark clad gunslinger for several seconds. There was no doubt that Larabee was worried about the missing men, hell, so was he, but Chris and Vin had a special friendship. One that Dunne envied at times, and wondered if he'd ever find that kind of special connection that spoke of a tie that seemed stronger than blood. Turning away he began preparing breakfast from the food left from last night's meal.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Morning**

Nathan stood on the verandah looking out over the wind swept grounds. The rain had finally begun to ease up, but the damage from the storm was readily apparent. There were several trees down to the right of the fields, and Jackson was sure there was more he couldn't see. It was what he couldn't see that had the healer worried. Since their arrival the day before he'd seen nothing of the Texan and that scared the hell out of him.

The tooth had been infected, badly, and although he'd removed it there was no telling if the infection was still present. That coupled with the fact that Vin had been put to work in the fields before he'd been given the chance to clean the gaping hole in his mouth properly. Nathan leaned against the railing and let the rain run down his face, but did not take his eyes from the structure where the mestizo people lived. He silently prayed Vin was safely tucked in one of the beds, warm and dry and away from the perils of nature's wrath.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Morning**

Vin had not seen a soul during his imprisonment in the cage. Sleep had been fleeting, leaving him incredibly exhausted while the pain in his lower back kept him from finding a comfortable position. Even the rain, which was something he'd always welcomed had become a torment to his aching body. The simple clothing he'd been given was soaked and stuck to his skin, chafing in places as he moved to get comfortable.

Vin moved his hand to his jaw and felt the swollen area, slipping his tongue into the hole left by the extraction of the tooth. He tasted blood used his fingers to probe the outside of his mouth until he felt the tender lump and pressed hard. Blood and pus spilled from the abscess and he spit it through the bars of his cage as tears formed in his eyes. The pain was as excruciating as anything he'd ever experienced, but he continued to press the area, spitting the poison onto the ground until there was nothing left.

Vin looked up at the sky and opened his mouth, letting the rain fill the inside and swishing it around. It took a while to rid himself of the foul taste and then came the tremors that rocked his body. He'd always had trouble with the cold and right now he felt as if he'd never be warm again. He sat back against the bars, closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way his teeth chattered, sending pain along jagged nerve endings. Sleep finally came as the dark clouds parted slightly and the first rays of the sun broke through.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

Hernando Lopez rode slightly ahead of his men and thought about his life. Don Garcia De Rivera was a hard man when you were on his bad side and rotated his shoulders where the scars from his own caning remained. By bringing Nathan Jackson to the Hacienda he'd managed to erase some of the older man's anger, but it wasn't enough for all to be forgiven. He knew what he had to do to get back in De Rivera's good graces and riding back to Purgatorio was a small part of his plans.

Lopez knew the name of the gunslinger who had killed Alonzo De Rivera and had a good description of the man. He had enough men with him to take the man by force and bring him back to Don Garcia…alive if possible, but Hernando was not a man to take chances. That was the reason behind him taking so many men with him. Oh, he wasn't a coward, but he was smart enough to know that a man with Larabee's reputation was a force to be reckoned with.

Lopez planned on finding out the man's whereabouts by visiting some of the small spreads north of Purgatorio. Perhaps they could find another pretty puta to kill some time with. He knew Don Garcia would punish him if he brought trouble to his doorstep, but Hernando enjoyed using his hands on a woman…and leaving his mark on her.

"Hernando, are you sure going after Larabee is a good idea?" Pedro Gonzales asked.

"Larabee has to pay…Don Garcia will pay us for bringing him to the Hacienda," Lopez explained.

"What good is that if we are dead, Compadres? The stories I heard in Purgatorio say that he has six compadres of his own and that they are very good with their guns."

"Are you afraid, Pedro?"

"Perhaps, it would be foolish not to be. It is said Larabee is faster than lightning and has killed over fifty men."

"A reputation is just that and perhaps Larabee hides behind his friends because he is not so good with a gun," Lopez said and rode ahead. He did not care for Gonzales' reminder of how deadly their foe was. _'How good are you, Larabee? I bet I could take you down!'_ he thought and rode along in silence as the clouds began to dissipate.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda **

**Early Afternoon**

Vin slowly became aware of the insects buzzing around him and flicked his hand at them, but they returned again and again. His jaw ached and he used his tongue to touch the spot where Nathan had pulled the abscessed tooth, wincing when he felt the lump there. He pressed his finger against the outside of his cheek and spat out the foul tasting fluid that erupted onto his tongue. He shivered in spite of the heat from the sun that shone through the bars and continued to spit the bloodied pus from his mouth until he collapsed against the bars in a huddle. He drifted toward sleep, listening to the incessant buzzing, but jolted awake when a hand reached through the bars and pulled his head back sharply.

"Hello, Puta," Fernando Gores said and jabbed the prisoner's ribs with the foot long stick he held.

"Fuck off!" Tanner snarled and pushed the stick away, receiving a jab to the groin for his efforts.

"Did you think you could sleep all day when there is work to be done, Puta? Your kind does not eat or drink until the work is finished," Gores warned and motioned for two men as he unlocked the cuffs and opened the cage.

"Trouble, Fernando?"

"Si, Juan, this gringo puta thinks he can sleep while the others work for their beds. You and Jorge get him on his feet and drag him to the fields," Gores ordered.

Juan and Jorge reached into the cage and dragged the prisoner out, dropping him to the ground and laughing when Gores drew back his foot and kicked the downed man in the right side.

"Now, Puta, get on your feet and get moving or that friend of yours will suffer for your insolence!" the overseer warned.

Vin ignored the taunting voices and slowly drew his body upward until he stood on shaky legs. His breath caught in his throat as pain flared in his right side, but he remained stone-faced as he turned to face his tormentors. He wanted to deck the man who'd kicked him, but had no doubt Gores would find some way to make Nathan Jackson pay.

Gores fought hard not to wilt under the ice blue glare that was turned in his direction and finally shoved the American toward the line of mestizos heading for the fields. It would be hard work after the heavy rains, and normally they would wait for the sun to dry the fields, but Fernando had a cruel streak to him and enjoyed watching others suffer. The gringo was strong, and insolent, but Gores vowed to find a way to make him suffer.

"He is a strong one, Fernando," Jorge said, as the Texan stood tall and walked past him.

"Si," Gores agreed, "but the gringo's strength will only make his journey to hell more enjoyable."

"Maybe he could warm my bed...would you enjoy that, Puta?" Juan asked and the trio broke out in raucous laughter.

Vin heard their comments, but refused to be baited and stepped up beside the man he'd worked with the day before.

Pedro nodded and his dark eyes shone with admiration at how well the gringo handled himself with the cruel overseer. The young man reminded him of a friend from long ago. His name eluded him now, a result of too many blows to the head, but he vowed to keep his memory and make it a part of who he was. He did that by showing kindness to those who fell under De Rivera's harsh ownership. The young man walking beside him had an inner strength that could not be denied and Pedro prayed he would never lose it because here, at the Hacienda, strength was sometimes the only thing that kept you alive.

Vin could feel the older man watching him, but his eyes strayed toward the building and his thoughts returned to the former slave. He knew Nathan hated what the Hacienda represented and that it was a reminder of his younger life at the Jackson Plantation. _'Keep yer chin up, Nathan,'_ Tanner thought as they reached the fields and bent to the task of caring for the new cocoa bean plants.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Southwest of the Rio Grande**

**Late Afternoon **

The clouds had parted and gave way to an azure blue sky dotted with puffy ones that were carried slowly on the afternoon breeze. The landscape was dotted with bright wildflowers and fruit bearing trees and they'd passed several streams that had overflowed their banks because of the storm. The sun poked out from behind a cloud and sent shadows across their trail, but neither Chris Larabee nor JD Dunne took the time to see the beauty of nature. They rode southwest, hoping and praying they were riding in the right direction. They'd stopped an elderly couple and asked about the De Rivera Hacienda and been told it was at least a two days ride over rough terrain.

JD thought about Vin and how much he'd learned from him. Tanner was a natural tracker, and could read sign as easily as most people read the newspaper. The Texan had told him he'd learned from the Comanche and Kiowa and he'd learned early on what to look for. A broken blade of grass could tell the direction a man had taken, while scuffed over stones could tell you whether the prey was in a hurry or riding at a snail's pace. He glanced left and right along the trail and knew the heavy rains had washed away any evidence that Tanner and Jackson's kidnappers had ridden in this direction.

"Are you all right, Son?" Larabee asked when Dunne suddenly drew his horse to a stop.

"I was just thinking about Vin…tracking comes so damn easy to him," the Bostonian answered.

"Vin had no choice, but to learn things the hard way, JD. He's been alone most of his life and for him it meant natural survival."

"He showed me things I never would have thought of when checking for signs and at first it didn't make sense, but he's right and it's simple things like a broken blade of grass or turned over rocks that can tell you which way a man's gone," Dunne said.

"Vin told me you were a quick learner, Kid," Larabee praised and saw the light in the younger man's eyes.

"He did?" Dunne's voice squeaked as Larabee lit a cheroot and they started along the trail once more. He didn't need an answer; the simple nod from the blond was answer enough. It was more than enough and made him sit up truer in the saddle.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"He did?" Dunne's voice squeaked as Larabee lit a cheroot and they started along the trail once more. He didn't need an answer; the simple nod from the blond was answer enough. It was more than enough and made him sit up truer in the saddle.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Maria smiled at the man seated beside her bed and sipped at the sweet tasting juice he'd placed in her hand. She knew from Evita's explanation that this man was a healer, a doctor, from somewhere up north. The fact that Evita seemed to have placed her trust in him spoke volumes to the sick woman. He was nothing like Delgado and Maria felt safe in trusting Nathan Jackson. She finished the drink and handed the glass back to him.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson…for coming here to help me and my baby," Maria said softly, eyes closing as a heavy sigh escaped slack lips.

"You're welcome, Senora, why don't you try to get some sleep now?" Nathan smiled as he tucked the blankets around the pretty woman and turned to see Evita Martinez watching him.

"She seems a little stronger," Evita said.

"She's weak, Evita, but if we can keep her comfortable and let her rest, eat, and drink she and the baby should be okay, but I'm not a doctor…"

"From what I have seen you deserve the title more than most doctors I have met," Evita told him. "Have you eaten?"

"No…"

"I brought some enchiladas and hope they are not too spicy for you," Evita explained and pointed to the table on the veranda.

"Inez makes spicy enchiladas and only Vin can eat them," Jackson said and turned toward the window. He'd heard the songs of the mestizo people as they worked in the fields and silently prayed the Texan was okay.

"Your friend will be fine as long as he does as he is told and does not anger Fernando," Evita told him, taking the seat he vacated.

"That's just it…Vin ain't one to take orders," Jackson said and walked out of the room. He stood looking out over the grounds as the sun dipped below the horizon. The songs had stopped, but he could see the people working the fields and felt the hatred flowing heavily through his heart. This was no different from his own life on the Jackson Plantation and knowing Vin Tanner was out there, laboring under the hot sun made his stomach sour. He leaned heavily on the ornate railing and closed his eyes before speaking softly.

"Lord, I ain't a man who asks fer much, but I'm askin' ya ta watch out fer Vin. He's a good man and he's sick and if'n I could change places with him I would. Don't let the bastards break him, Lord…give him…give us the strength we need to hold on until help get here." A sharp voice reached him and he could make out the people as they made their way toward the buildings they lived in. He could make out three people who stopped before reaching the huts and cursed when his mind recognized what his eyes did not want to see.

"God, Vin, I'll get ya outta there," Jackson said as the Texan was placed inside the cage he'd seen earlier in the day. He turned back as a soft voice began to sing and felt the tears slip past his closed lids.

"Oh freedom, oh freedom/ Oh Freedom over me/ And before I'll be a slave/ I'll be buried in my grave/ And go home to my Lord and be free…"

"And go home to my Lord and be free," Nathan repeated and looked down at the cage that housed his friend. His mind wandered back to the day when Vin had taken up a rifle and walked alongside Chris to save his life. He'd shown more courage than the whole damn town and now he would need to draw on that courage once more if they were to survive. "I swear, Vin, we'll both be free."

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Vin looked at the food Gores had placed inside the cage and his stomach rumbled at the thought of eating the 'slops', but he'd eaten worse and was not about to let Gores see his disgust. He lifted the bowl of gruel and used his fingers to force it into his mouth and swallowed without tasting it. He ate too fast and fought to keep the food inside as he threw the empty bowl to the ground. Vin didn't know whether the bitter taste in his mouth came from the food or the infection in his gum, but he reached for the water and drank greedily.

The water was warm, but it helped moisten the inside of his mouth and he swished it around several times before swallowing. His eyes went to the main house and he hoped Nathan was fairing better than he was and settled his gaze on the light that shone from an upper window. Somehow he knew Jackson was there and he drew on the strength of knowing the healer was watching over him, even if he couldn't see him.

'_I hear ya, Nate,'_ he thought as exhaustion dragged him toward sleep. He finished the water and placed the metal cup on the floor of the cage. Closing his eyes, Vin listened to the unfamiliar sounds of the night and trembled in spite of the humid air surrounding him. He craved more water, as he turned and flicked away the insects that pitched on his heated flesh.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Southwest of the Rio Grande**

**Midnight **

Chris could hear JD's soft breathing as he added several chunks of wood to the fire. He used a small stick to light a cheroot and poured himself a cup of coffee before leaning back against his saddle. The horses nickered softly as they rustled around in the tall grass and Chris relaxed as the sounds of the night reached his ears.

JD had fallen asleep soon after they'd called a halt and eaten the last of the supplies they carried with them. Tomorrow they would need to stop at one of the outlying farms and hopefully buy what they needed. His hand strayed to his side and he rubbed at the wound there. He knew the stitches would need to come out soon and didn't really like the idea of the kid doing the job, but if it came down to it, there wasn't anyone else he'd trust.

Larabee glanced up at the sky and thought about the six men he rode with. They'd proven to him that losing one family, although devastating, did not mean the end of the world. He'd tried to push JD away, but the kid had proven resilient and kept popping up like a bad penny until he became an important part of the Seven.

He thought about the missing men and how much they meant to him and the others. Nathan had saved their lives on countless occasions and no matter how many times he reminded them he wasn't a doctor they kept coming back to him. He'd proven time and again that he was indeed a doctor in every sense of the word in spite of not having the paper to prove it.

Vin had ridden at his side so often it was almost second nature to turn and see him there and Chris missed that, missed having that feeling that someone was there, watching his back when the chips were down. He took a deep draw of the cheroot, enjoying the taste as he blew smoke in the air and sat forward. He wondered what Vin and Nathan were doing and what Don Garcia De Rivera was doing to them. Were they still alive? They had to be, he was sure of that because somehow he would know if Vin Tanner was dead.

Chris threw the finished cheroot into the fire and leaned back once more, watching the sky overhead and hoping they'd find the De Rivera Hacienda before it was too late. Without realizing it his eyes closed and sleep reached out to pull him into its comforting embrace.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Morning**

The high wind and rain had finally stopped and the clouds had parted offering a bright blue sky as a promise that the violent storm had ended. Buck rode back into town, shoulders slumping as a deep seeded weariness took over his mind and body. He'd ridden out to several homesteads and checked on the families to make sure they were safe. Ezra had ridden east, while he'd taken the northwest quadrant and Josiah stayed in town to help repair the damage.

There were trees down, the most noticeable one having landed on a corner of the hotel and he could see several men cutting away the branches as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of the livery. He wanted nothing more than to grab a fresh horse and ride toward Purgatorio, but the town and its people had to take precedence right now.

"I'll take care of him, Buck."

"Thanks, Yosemite," Wilmington said and handed him the reins. "Seen Josiah or Ezra?"

"Josiah's helping Mrs. Travis board up a back window. Ezra's not back yet," Yosemite explained. "Inez said to tell you there's plenty to eat and hot coffee in the saloon."

"Sounds good," Wilmington said and headed toward the saloon. He nodded to several people before reaching the establishment and stepping through the batwing doors. He spotted the pretty woman serving a young couple at one of the tables and smiled as her beauty threatened to take his breath away. She spotted him immediately and moved back behind the bar, pouring him a cup of strong black coffee and placing it in his hands. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Buck," Inez said, deliberately leaving off the senor as she looked into weary blue eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"The Robinsons had a tree fall on their barn, but Jacob and his boys said they could handle the repairs," Wilmington answered. "The Millers and Johanssons were fine except for flooding in the lower fields."

"Thank God," Inez said and fixed a plate of food for the exhausted man. She placed it in front of him and watched as he picked up the fork and began eating the scrambled eggs and peppers. She moved to the end of the bar and filled a cup with coffee before returning to stand in front of him. "You should get some rest."

"Can't…we need to ride out," Wilmington told her.

"You will fall off your horse before you reach the end of town," Recillos observed and smiled at the two men who entered the saloon. She quickly filled two cups and fixed two plates of food as Standish and Sanchez took up seats on either side of Wilmington.

"Thank you, Inez," Standish said.

"You are welcome," Inez said and left the trio alone.

"Any problems, Ezra?"

"Nothing that couldn't be repaired with a hammer and a few nails," Standish explained.

"Same here…what time will you two be ready to ride out?" Wilmington asked.

"Buck, none of us have slept in the last thirty hours," Sanchez said and held up his hands when the rogue tried to argue. "Look at you…you're exhausted and so are we. Now if I thought it would make a difference we'd leave right now, but falling off our horses before we've gone a mile is not going to help the others. We know the general direction Chris and JD went in and crossing the Rio Grande is going to be next to impossible after the heavy rains we just had."

"I know you're right, Josiah…but…"

"No buts…we've been on our feet for over 20 hours straight and I doubt either one of us could stand in a soft breeze. Eat…go get some sleep and we'll head out later this afternoon," Sanchez advised.

"Buck, we all want to find them, but Josiah's right…"

"I know he is, Ezra, but it don't make it any easier," Wilmington told them and returned his attention to the food. He ate without tasting and downed the last of the coffee before nodding to Inez and heading for the boarding house. Once he stepped inside his room and closed the door he stripped off the dusty clothing and lay back on his bed. In spite of his worry and fear, Buck was asleep almost instantly. His dreams were troubling, and soft pleas escaped his throat as he slipped even deeper into the nightmares.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning**

Nathan had slept very little during the night, his mind playing over and over the circumstances that had brought them here. He'd checked on his patient several times, not at all surprised to find Evita Martinez sleeping on a bed that had been moved into the woman's bedroom. She'd opened her eyes and watched him, nodding her head in approval at the way he cared for Dona Maria De Rivera.

Nathan sipped at the strong coffee and placed the cup on the table, turning when he heard voices inside. He sighed heavily and with a final glance toward the mestizos' quarters, Jackson made his way into the bedroom to find the elderly Patron standing next to his young wife's bed.

"She does not seem to be getting better," De Rivera snapped.

"She has been drinking juice and has managed to eat a little," Evita explained. "It has only been two days, Don Garcia…give Nathan time and you will see a change in her."

"I had better," the elderly man said, pointedly turning toward Jackson. "I am not a man you should cross…or your friend will pay dearly."

"I'm doing everything I can, Don Garcia," Jackson said, forcing the words out and praying he'd been successful in hiding his distaste.

"See that you do that and more," De Rivera said and turned back to Evita. "You will make sure he does not harm Maria."

"I wouldn't hurt her," Jackson snapped, and stood his ground when De Rivera whirled on him, showing more strength than most men half his age as he lifted the cane and brought it down on Nathan's left shoulder. Nathan bit back a gasp as he lifted his right arm to protect himself from a second blow.

"Do not think yourself worthy of speaking to me unless I direct you to do so!" De Rivera warned.

"Please, Don Garcia, he is of no use if you injure him," Evita said and placed herself between the two men. "Dona Maria needs him."

"Evita, you overstep your bonds, but I will forgive you this time because Dona Maria needs you, but if it happens again I will strip the skin from your back!"

Nathan watched the elderly man leave and rubbed at his shoulder. There was no break, but he knew it would leave one hell of a bruise, as he tried to rotate the arm.

"I am sorry, Nathan."

"It's not your fault, Evita," Jackson told her and moved to the bed as the ailing woman seemed on the verge of waking up. "Evita, is there any way…"

"Any way what, Nathan?"

"I was wondering if you could find out how Vin is doing. He was pretty sick and fevered when they brought us here and I know they've been putting him in a damn cage at night."

"I will speak with Luis and see if he can check on your friend," Evita told him.

"Thank you…Vin's a good man." Nathan smiled as his patient opened her eyes and stared at him. "Good morning, Dona Maria, how do you feel?"

"Tired…but I always feel that way," she answered as her hand strayed to her swollen belly and made small circles there. "The baby is moving…I feel him growing stronger."

Nathan placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby move under his fingers. "The little one is active this morning…maybe he's hungry. Would you like something to eat, Dona Maria?"

"Maybe one of Evita's muffins," the young woman answered.

"I will have them brought up," Evita told her, glad to see a little color in the face that had been too pale for too long.

"Nathan, I heard you asking Evita about your friend…please be careful…Don Garcia can be very cruel," Maria De Rivera told him and watched as her caregiver made his way to the window.

"I wish there was something I could do for him," Jackson said.

"The best thing you can do is forget he's here or Don Garcia will set you against each other. He will not hesitate to carry out his threats, Nathan."

"I know," Jackson said as Evita returned and sat beside the bed. He made his way out on the verandah and watched as the mestizos made their way into the field.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

Hernando Lopez had not slept very well and as dawn raised her glorious head, he'd woken the others and told them they had half an hour to eat and get the horses ready to ride out. He'd listened to his men grumble about the early hour, but it didn't mean anything to him, not when he had a mission, one that would put him back in Don Garcia's good graces. They'd quickly eaten cold biscuits and beans before mounting up and following Hernando north toward the Rio Grande.

Lopez rode slightly ahead of the others and was the first to realize there were riders coming toward them. He called a halt and motioned for the others to take up positions on either side of the gap that led into the pass. If the riders were friendly, he would let them pass unaware that they were being watched, but if the newcomers were gringos they'd soon find out what a mistake it was to be south of the Rio Grande.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

The unbearable sun beat down on the fields, drying up whatever moisture had been left from the heavy rainfall. The soft breeze that had cooled his heated flesh during the early morning had died down and not a breath of air filtered through the surrounding trees. Vin lifted his throbbing head and rubbed at his lower back, wishing he had some of Nathan's salve as his jaw ached miserably. The little water he'd managed to take in had come back up as quickly as it went down, leaving him wondering how his body still managed to produce the sweat that ran into his eyes.

"Work…he comes," Pedro managed in broken English while pointing at the back of the fields.

Vin didn't need to know who Pedro was talking about and bent back to the work at hand. The weeds were encroaching on the fertile land where cocoa beans grew in abundance. It was grueling work, made doubly hard with the heat, humidity, and insects that plagued the workers. He'd removed his shirt, but soon felt the blistering heat of the sun burning his skin and was forced to put it back on before bending to the task of ridding the field of the insurmountable number of weeds.

"Work faster, Tanner, or there'll be no supper for you!" Gores said, punctuating his words by shoving the Texan with his boot.

Vin turned and unleashed a deadly glare at the hated overseer, but a hand on his arm reminded him that others would pay if he messed with De Rivera's men.

"Pedro, keep your dog in check or I'll take the cane to both your backs!" Fernando Gores warned, whistling as he walked past the two men.

"Thanks, Amigo," Tanner said, fighting to keep the mind numbing pain in his jaw at bay. He reached for a thick weed and tugged viciously, picturing Gores' dark head of hair in place of the green shrubs. It made the backbreaking work easier, but his eyes strayed to the main hacienda and he prayed the others were looking for them.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Southwest of the Rio Grande **

**Early Afternoon **

JD glanced over his shoulder as the sun cast a warm glow on the worried blond. The slump of Chris' shoulders and the dark rims around his eyes spoke of the lack of sleep. He remembered thinking Larabee looked terrible when he woke up and found him already drinking coffee.

Chris was tired, hungry, and impatient with the way things were going. He knew JD was doing the best he could, but they seemed to be getting nowhere…fast. With the sun beating down from high overhead and the insects buzzing around them, Chris' patience was quickly running out. They'd reached a narrow crevice and he knew it was dangerous to pass, but to backtrack now would mean the loss of half a day.

"JD, be careful," Larabee warned when the younger man maneuvered his horse into the narrow pass. He gazed upward and listened, but there was nothing to tell him of any real danger as he followed Dunne into the crevice. There was only room for one horse at a time and at first Pony shied away, but Chris managed to keep him moving forward.

"Chris, it opens up a little about twenty feet in," Dunne called over his shoulder.

Larabee didn't answer as they made their way deeper and the high cliff walls blocked out the sun. His eyes quickly adjusted and he scanned the ledge above them, but nothing moved. Instinct told him not to let down his guard as they neared the opening and his hand strayed to the colt strapped to his hip.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon**

"Quiet," Lopez warned and put his arm up as the riders entered the north entrance to the narrow canyon. His men were ready, and his orders were clear…let them come into view before taking action. If they could be taken without gunfire then so be it, if not, he wanted it over with as quickly as possible.

Pedro Gonzales motioned for those on the right side of the pass to be quiet and watched the entrance as the sound of horses reached his ears. He knew there were just the two riders and Ernesto had confirmed they were gringos once he'd returned from scaling the cliff and looking north toward the opposite end.

Raul Espinoza hid close to the entrance, but several feet above ground. He knew he had to time it right, or the plan Hernando had devised would not work. He heard Lopez's softly spoken warning and readied himself.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon**

Nathan took a deep breath before stepping out into the bright afternoon sunshine. He'd been cooped up in Dona Maria's room since their arrival and had asked Evita for permission to stretch his legs. She'd given him the okay, but warned him against heading for the fields because Gores would report his presence to Don Garcia. He fought the urge to go to the Texan, knowing instinctively that Vin would pay dearly if De Rivera should find him there.

"Mama says you know what you are doing…that is good."

Nathan turned to see the young man standing behind him and searched his memory for a name to go with the face. "You're Evita's son."

"Si, my name is Luis," Martinez explained. "Mama asked me to check on your friend…"

"Vin!" Nathan's pulse picked up. "…is he…is he okay?"

"He is not well. The work, it is very hard, but he learns fast. Pedro has taken him under his wing," Luis said with a slight smile.

"Pedro?"

"Si, he is a good man and has been here since I was a boy. He does not speak very well, but he does like to protect the people Gores takes a dislike to," Luis explained.

"Vin can handle himself…most times, but he's already hurtin'," Jackson said, watching the face for any sign that he shouldn't be disclosing anything, but there was an honesty about Luis Martinez, something he was sure he got from his mother.

"If Don Garcia or Fernando Gores senses any kind of weakness he will use it against you and your friend. Try not to show any emotion when they are around."

"Thanks for the warning," Jackson said.

"I will keep an eye on your friend, but there is only so much I can do. If you believe in God then you should pray that your friend keeps his mouth shut and does the work when he's told," Martinez said and hurried away.

Nathan took a deep breath and thought on Vin's temper. He turned back toward the house, hoping and praying that Vin Tanner held onto his patience and waited for the others to rescue them.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Southwest of the Rio Grande**

**Early Afternoon**

JD sighed in relief as he exited the narrow pass, but he was unprepared when something landed on the ground in front of him. He recognized it the instant it poised to strike, but could not react fast enough as the terrified animal he rode reacted to the danger before it.

Chris watched as JD exited the pass and hurried Pony forward just as Dunne's horse reared up on its hind legs sending the younger man flying backward. The gunslinger reacted instinctively, drawing his gun and shooting the snake as he dismounted. He moved to help the younger man, but a bullet kicked up the dirt at his feet.

"Don't do it, Gringo, or the boy will get the next bullet!" Lopez warned, staring at the man dressed totally in black. "Now drop your guns and put your hands in the air."

"Who the hell are you?" Larabee asked angrily, helping the stunned Bostonian to his feet as his eyes swept the area, counting and calculated what the odds were. There were four men, each with a weapon drawn and pointed toward him and JD.

"Well, normally I might have answered that, but since you're in my country I believe you should be the one to tell me your name…"

"Chris…who are they?" Dunne asked when his vision finally cleared.

"Hernando," Pedro Gonzales called, his voice filled with awe as he recognized the man from a description he'd heard in Purgatorio.

"What is it, Pedro?" Lopez asked, impatient to get moving.

"Didn't you say Larabee dresses in black?" Gonzales asked.

"Si…why?" Lopez said and stared at the angry man before him. "Chris…the kid called you Chris as in Chris Larabee. Madre De Dios, could we be that fucking lucky? You are Larabee aren't you?"

Chris didn't answer as his eyes narrowed suspiciously and he stared hard at the leader of the bandits.

"Drop your guns on the ground and kick them over here," Lopez ordered.

"Chris we can't…"

"Shut up, Chico, or I'll kill you right here!" Lopez snapped.

"Others have tried…"

"Easy, JD," Larabee warned, realizing they had no chance with so many guns pointed in their direction.

"But…"

"Raul, shoot the boy if Larabee tries anything," Lopez ordered.

"Chris…we can…"

"No, JD, not this time," the gunslinger warned. He could see the disappointment on the younger man's face, but unlike the battle with Anderson's ghosts, the odds were stacked against them. There were at least a four men and each one had their weapons pointed at either JD or him and they'd need to bide their time until the odds were better.

"Very smart, Larabee," Lopez said and motioned toward the younger man once the weapons were discarded and Gonzales picked them up. "Now, Gringo, move away from Larabee and get down on your knees and place your hands behind your head."

"Let him go…it's me you want," Larabee tried.

"Not a chance, Gringo, I believe this boy is going be the one to keep you from starting trouble," Lopez said with a grin. "Move, Kid, or Larabee gets a bullet in the leg."

"Do as he says, JD," Chris ordered, glaring at the Mexican bandit.

"Very good, Muchacho," Lopez said, watching Larabee closely as Pedro placed his gun at Dunne's temple. "Now, Larabee, I believe there is someone who is going to reward me greatly for bringing him such a present as yourself. Jose, Raul, tie Larabee's hands behind his back and make sure he cannot get loose."

"Si, Hernando," Mendoza said and climbed down from the rocks he'd used for cover.

Chris could do nothing, but glare at their captors and could see the anger in JD's eyes as his arms were pulled roughly behind his back. He felt the rough rope wrapped around his elbow and tightened until his shoulders felt strained. A second rope was fastened around his wrists and he was forced to his knees as the bandits repeated the process with Dunne.

"Bring their horses," Lopez ordered.

Rodrigo Marquiz had caught the kid's horse and now held both sets of reins. He brought the animals forward and waited for Lopez to give the order.

"Raul, help the kid mount up," Lopez ordered.

"What about, Larabee?" Jose asked.

"I have something more fitting in mind for him," the head bandito answered. "Tie him face down on his horse and make sure he doesn't fall off!"

Chris wanted to fight, but he knew JD was dead if he started anything. Two men dragged him to Pony and threw him face down over the saddle. With no way to hold on, Chris knew he was going to land in the dirt and tried to roll in order to soften the blow. Unfortunately, his shoulder hit hard and the muffled curse was barely heard as a dirty rag was shoved into his mouth.

"Jose, try not to be so clumsy this time," Lopez said with a cackling laugh.

"Si, Hernando, sorry about that, Gringo," Jose said as they lifted the gunslinger and again threw him over the back of his horse. This time they held him in place and used ropes to secure him in place.

Dunne watched helplessly as the bandits used ropes to tie Chris down. There was nothing he could do as the others mounted up and they rode south, away from the pass.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Vin had never felt so exhausted in his life and he dropped heavily onto the floor of his cage when Gores shoved him inside. Every muscle screamed in protest when he shifted and tried to straighten his legs out. He heard Gores and the others laughing as something was pushed into his cage and he forced his eyes open as they walked away.

Tanner looked at the bowl of gruel with utter distaste, but he knew it would be the only thing he'd have to eat and his stomach grumbled at the thought of food. He looked at the cup of water and reached for it, drinking greedily before remembering there would be no refill. He placed the cup on the cage floor and reached for the bowl. The smell made his stomach churn, but he'd eaten worse and survived.

Vin used his fingers and scooped a small amount into his mouth, grimacing in disgust as he forced the gruel down his throat. It hit his stomach and he trembled as the taste flooded his mouth. His jaw ached, but he forced himself to eat what he'd been given and angrily threw the bowl out of the cage. He reached for the cup of water and took several small sips, closing his eyes when he felt the unappetizing meal coming up in his throat.

Vin knew he was going to be sick, and leaned his head against the bars. It wasn't long before the nasty tasting food came back up in a noxious stream that landed just outside his cage. He kept his eyes closed long after the dry heaves ended and knew his body was slowly weakening as he fought to sit up. It was a losing battle and he finally gave up, curling into a ball as he lay on the floor and drifted toward sleep.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Hernando Lopez wanted to reach the Hacienda and hand his gift over to Don Garcia De Rivera, but the clouds were quickly obliterating the moon and stars. It would soon be so dark he would have trouble seeing his hands on the reins and he knew the next part of the trip was through dangerous territory. Rocky crevices, and narrow ledges were abundant this far south of the Rio Grande and he did not like the idea of taking a fall into a ravine.

"Hernando, it is too dark to go on," Gonzales called.

"Si, Pedro, we will make camp for the night," Lopez said and pointed to a small clearing ahead. He continued to hold the reins of Larabee's horse and couldn't help the malicious smile that formed on his face.

"What do we do with Larabee and the boy?" Marquiz asked.

"Take the boy and tie him with his back to that tree. Make sure the rope is tight," Lopez warned, dismounting and walking back to Larabee's horse. "So, Gringo, did you enjoy the ride?"

Chris didn't bother to answer as he tried to ignore the hated man standing beside him. He cried out when Lopez grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged sharply, revealing the corded muscles of his neck. A knife appeared and was placed at his Adam's apple and he fought the urge to curse his nemesis. He felt the tip of the blade bite into his skin, but refused to cry out as he glared at his tormentor. He heard a cry from JD and strained to see him, but Lopez blocked his view.

"Are you worried about your little puta, Gringo? Do you get off on young boys or perhaps they are the only ones who will let you bed them? Perhaps he can entertain us…can he dance?" Lopez asked and finally released Larabee's head when his taunts didn't get the rise he wanted from the stone faced gunslinger.

Chris was unprepared when Lopez cut the ropes binding him to the horse and held his breath when he slid off and hit the ground hard. He heard JD cursing and shook his head, hoping the young man would not do anything that would get himself hurt. Larabee was dragged to his feet, and held in place by two of Lopez's men.

JD was dragged toward a tree and his arms were pulled behind him and secured with the rope. He could only watch as Larabee, whose ankles were still tied was dragged toward a second tree about two feet from his own. Dunne waited for the men to finish with Larabee and leave them alone before speaking. "Chris, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kid," Larabee said and closed his eyes as nausea churned through his gut. He could feel something warm on his left side and knew from the burning sensation that the wound was bleeding again. He drew a deep breath to clear his head and tried to loosen the ropes, but Lopez's men knew what they were doing and the knots tightened instead. "JD, if you get a chance to escape…do it…"

"I can't leave you with…"

"Yes, you can, Kid," Larabee ground out softly. "You ride north and find Buck and the others…"

"You got something to say, Larabee?" Lopez snapped from the fire that now blazed in the center of the clearing. He picked up a piece of burning wood, stood, and walked toward the prisoners. He swung the weapon toward Larabee's face, missing by inches and laughing when Larabee shifted his head to avoid being burned. "I asked if you had anything to say, Larabee?" he repeated, turning toward the younger man and swinging the weapon in the same way.

"Bastard!" Dunne snarled angrily as he barely avoided being hit.

"You are not tired, Puta? Perhaps than you can you dance for us?" Lopez asked, laughing as he walked back to the fire and took a flask from his saddlebag. "Or maybe provide other kinds of entertainment?"

"Chris…"

"Get some sleep, Kid," Larabee warned and closed his eyes. He knew Lopez would not think twice about acting on his threat and didn't want to see the younger man hurt. He listened to the laughter and heated jibes coming from Lopez and the others, but drowned them out in an effort to take his own advice.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Morning**

Buck woke to a soft tapping at the window and opened his eyes, shocked when he realized he'd slept longer than he'd meant to. He turned toward the sound and saw a black crow, bigger than any he'd ever seen before and heard Josiah's warnings about crows. He hurried to the window, opened it and was glad to see the bird fly off.

Buck looked out at the empty street and thought about his dreams and the missing men. He knew Vin and Nathan were already captives, but something told him Chris and JD were also in danger now. He wanted to get Ezra and Josiah and leave immediately, but there were several things they needed to do before they could leave. He turned away from the window, but a sharp cry from across the street caught his attention.

"Help…the bank's being robbed!"

Wilmington recognized Conklin's voice and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and slipping his feet into his boots. He reached for his gun belt as shots were fired and hurried out of the boarding house. He spotted Josiah making his way toward the alley that lead to the back of the bank and nodded as he raced toward a trough and fired two quick shots toward the bank. Buck turned his head as he heard the sound of footsteps and quickly grabbed the Potter children and used his body to protect them as he shoved them toward Vin's wagon and made them lie down in the dirt. "Stay put!"

"I'm scared," the girl's voice trembled as she clung to her brother.

"I know, Jane, but you and David will be fine if you just stay down," Wilmington warned and spotted Ezra moving along the building next to the bank. "I need to help Josiah and Ezra…okay?"

"Okay," David Potter told him.

Buck lifted his head and pointed toward the alley when they heard gunshots from the back of the bank. He ducked and ran to the alley, watching the front entrance as Ezra glanced through one of the windows. He heard more shots fired from the back of the bank and hurried toward the opposite end of the alley as heated voices rose from inside the building.

"Ya try ta come through that door and I'll put a fuckin' bullet through yer banker's head!"

"Put the guns down and you might live to see another day!" Sanchez called.

Buck spotted the ex-preacher using an old battered wagon as cover and nodded when Sanchez spotted him. "How many?" he asked.

"At least three and Jake Connors is in there," Sanchez answered. "Where's Ezra?"

"He's around front," Wilmington answered, ducking back as a bullet hit the ground in front of him.

"Stay back, Buck, they're firing wild!" Sanchez ordered.

"They gotta run out of bullets soon," the angry rogue snapped, firing off two shots at the bank window before taking the time to reload. They heard several shouts from the main street and could hear Ezra telling the townspeople to stay back. "Put down the guns and come out!"

"No fuckin' way…ya best move back or the banker is dead!"

"Looks like it's gonna be a long day!" Sanchez said, and knew Wilmington understood how important it was to take care of the town, but it didn't stop either of them from worrying about their missing friends.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

The sun beat down, sapping the moisture from the men and women who slaved in the fields. There was no respite from the heat and Vin leaned back as he tried to work the kinks from his back. He spotted Gores nearby, but the man seemed intent on staying in the shade and drinking the water one of the slaves had brought from the creek. Vin returned to the task of pulling the stubborn weeds from around the plants, and noticed his hands were bleeding.

Flies buzzed around his head and he flicked them away, but they returned and pitched on his exposed skin. His stomach heaved, but there was nothing inside him to make a return journey and he swayed unsteadily. A strong, gnarled hand reached out to steady him and he looked at Pedro gratefully. "Gracias," Tanner mumbled the word he'd learned meant thank you.

"Estas enfermo," Pedro whispered, noting the sickness in the man's eyes and face.

"Don't know what yer sayin'," the Texan said tiredly, wiping his forehead before glancing at the sun again. "Hotter'n hell," he whispered, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Gores," Pedro whispered and nodded toward the overseer walking toward them.

"What is the matter, Gringo?" Gores asked, snapping the stick down across Vin's shoulders. "You think Pedro should do your work too? Is that it?"

"Fuck you!" Tanner managed through gritted teeth.

"No way, Chico," Gores said with an evil glint in his eyes. He swung the stick once more and smiled when the Gringo cried out as a red welt quickly formed on his back. "Now, get back to work or you will miss supper tonight."

"Bastard," the Texan ground out, but returned his attention to the task at hand. The stubborn weed was replaced by Gores' face and he gripped it between his bloody fingers before ripping it from the ground. He did not see Pedro's face or the admiration in his eyes as the older man bent to the backbreaking work under the grueling orb that had risen high in the azure blue sky.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Afternoon**

Buck silently cursed as the sun climbed higher in the sky and yet they were at a standoff with the bank robbers who were still holed up inside the building. The curtains were closed and left no chance of getting a good shot without hitting Jake Connors. The town was quiet as people stayed off the streets in case the gunfire started again.

Wilmington could see Josiah and wondered where the man got his patience because every time Buck went to make a move the older man simply shook his head. "They should be getting thirsty by now," Wilmington said, knowing his own throat felt dryer than the desert at high noon.

"Just be ready in case they try something," Sanchez warned.

"Hey…we need water in here!"

"Right on time," Buck said with a grin.

"The Lord has provided us with plenty of water out here…all you need to do is put down your guns and come out with your hands raised," Sanchez called.

"Not a chance," the voice answered. "You give us the water or the banker's a dead man."

"You kill him and you won't live to stand trial," Wilmington advised. They stayed where they were, hoping and praying the men would heed Sanchez's warning and come out, but the seconds turned to minutes and he knew the day was going to drag on.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Afternoon **

JD Dunne wished he could wipe the sweat from his face, but his hands were tied tightly to the saddle horn. He glanced sideways and knew his own discomfort was nothing compared to the blond's. Chris was tied face down over Pony's back and Lopez had found great pleasure in gagging the gunslinger while his men made sure Larabee could not escape.

The Bostonian returned his attention to the horse in front of him and saw the rotted teeth in the man's face as he rode back toward him. He didn't know what Espinoza wanted until the man reached out and grabbed his hat.

"I think this looks better on me…what do you think, Jose?" Espinoza said replacing his own hat with the new one.

"Si, Raul, much better than it looks on the boy," Mendoza said gleefully.

"You are not old enough to wear a man's hat, Boy," Espinoza said, taunting the young American.

JD refused to be baited and took a deep breath as he stared straight ahead.

"What's the matter, Gringo, got no balls?" Mendoza snapped when the captive ignored his friend's jibes.

Dunne continued to ignore the two men as the sun beat down on his dark head. He knew there was no point in saying anything and glanced over to see Chris looking back at him from his precarious position. He felt the gunslinger's pride and sat straighter in the saddle as the two men finally lost interest in him.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Evening**

Luis Martinez watched his mother and wished there was something he could do to take away the pain in her eyes. He knew she was staying with Don Garcia's wife and helping Nathan care for her, but there were times when she looked aged beyond her years. He could still see the beauty that must have turned the heads of many suitors, but the years had left deep lines sculpted in her face.

"Mama, you should rest," Luis said and found her hand against his cheek.

"I will, Luis, but Dona Maria needs me."

"You will be of no use to her if you do not sleep, Mama."

"She is weak…we do what we can, but it seems she is not long for this world," Evita told him.

"The baby?"

"The baby is okay for now…Nathan is good to Dona Maria. He knows how to treat her illness and he does not talk down to her like that butcher did," Evita spat.

"Mama, please be careful…do not get too close to Nathan Jackson…Don Garcia will blame him if something happens to the baby and I do not want anything to happen to you," Luis told her. He believed in God and knew that a mother was the most precious gift He bestowed on His children. Luis would do anything to protect her from harm, including give up his own life.

"Nothing will happen, Mi Hijo," the woman said and gently touched her son's cheek. "I am so proud of the man you have become…please do not change…do not be like your papa."

"Never, Mama, this I promise you," Luis said and turned to leave. "I must take a patrol out tonight…"

"Be careful, Luis, you are all I have in this world," Evita said, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched him leave. She turned and hurried back inside and made her way back to Dona Maria's room.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Evening**

The street was quiet, nothing moved except debris carried along by the breeze that did little to cool the heat of the sun. The people had moved inside when they realized the danger from inside the bank. They left it to the peacekeepers to protect them, but watched from behind closed doors and windows as the combatants seemed to be at a standstill. Every now and then a shot was fired, but so far nobody had been hit.

Josiah hadn't moved from his spot, and was grateful that Inez had delivered several canteens to Buck who handed them off to him and Ezra before returning to his spot. Sweat burned his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, while his clothes stuck to his body, making it even more uncomfortable. The big man knew it must be unbearably hot inside the bank, but there was no sign of the men giving up. They'd pleaded for water, but to no avail because it would have made the standoff last even longer. Movement to his right caught his attention and he turned to see Wilmington closing the distance between them.

"Josiah, I'm going to see if I can get close enough to get a shot through that window," the weary rogue explained.

"All right…just don't do anything stupid…right now it's a standoff, but if bullets start flying someone's gonna get hurt," Sanchez warned.

"Them bastards deserve what they get so unless you think we're gonna get some Divine intervention we gotta do what we gotta do!"

"I agree, but don't give up on Him just yet," Sanchez said and as if on cue a familiar voice sounded from inside the bank.

"Josiah, they want to give up," Jake Connors called.

"Tell them to throw out their guns and come out with their hands above their heads," Wilmington shouted and turned to see a smile on Sanchez's face.

"Told you not to give up on Him," the ex-preacher said simply.

"Never doubted Him for a minute," Wilmington said with a hint of a smile as the would-be bank robbers exited the building through the back door. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Aside from feeling like a roasted chicken I'm fine," Connors said and wiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt as Ezra joined them.

"I bet," Sanchez said, keeping an eye on the trio of sweating men who looked like they were going to fall over. "Ezra, let's get these boys locked up…Buck, get their guns."

"On it, Josiah," Wilmington said and moved to pick up the discarded weapons as the wind picked up and fat droplets of rain began to fall. Thunder echoed in the distance and Buck stopped to stare up at the dark clouds that began to fill the sky. "Lord, if this is some kind of joke I'm beginning to hate Your sense of humor!"

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Vin tried to get comfortable in the cage, but no matter what he did he shivered as the fever burned through him. The meal had been plain rice and water and he'd manage to get it down, but was having a hell of a time making it stay put. He relished the slight breeze on his sweat soaked skin and looked up at the clear sky and the bright moon surrounded by a thick blanket of twinkling stars. The rest of the Hacienda was sleeping, but one light burned in the main house. Tanner knew what room it was; at least he thought he did because on several occasions he'd seen Nathan watching as they worked in the fields closest to the house.

The Texan heard a familiar sound and knew there were riders coming in from the north. He turned toward the sound and counted the horses as they took the trail that would lead them to the main building. His vision blurred, but he frowned as there was something familiar about one of the riders, but they were too far away for him to be certain.

Feeling as if he hadn't slept in a week, Vin closed his eyes, snapping them open again as the riders pulled to a stop in front of the house. Something bothered him about the newcomers, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. The bright full-bodied moon leant enough light to discern shadows and the structures nearby, but he couldn't see who the people were. The voices reached his ears, but he had trouble listening because of the fever and he released a weak breath as his eyes closed and sleep beckoned to him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Nathan rubbed at his eyes as he looked toward the mestizos' quarters and prayed Vin was okay. He wanted to check on the younger man, but Evita and Luis had both warned him that Tanner would be the one to pay if he disobeyed De Rivera. Jackson didn't doubt this was true, but it didn't stop the guilt from clouding his mind. He looked around him at the luxurious surroundings, wondering how he could enjoy something so beautiful when his friend was living like an animal.

Nathan had managed to catch sight of Vin on several occasions during their captivity, and what he saw scared the hell out of the former stretcher bearer. The sun beat down on the workers, sapping the moisture from their bodies, but while the mestizos were given water, he'd seldom seen Vin given anything. He knew the Texan was sleeping in a cramped cage at night and each time Nathan looked at the soft bed provided for him, the pain swept through him as forceful as any rogue wave on the ocean.

Jackson's attention was taken from the smaller buildings as the sound of approaching riders reached his ears.

"Nathan, would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you, Evita…is Dona Maria still sleeping?"

"Yes, she seems to be resting comfortably, Nathan, and I am forever grateful for your help," the woman told him as she joined him at the railing. "Looks like Lopez brought more workers."

Nathan returned his attention to the scene below and gasped as he recognized the young man seated on the closest horse. "JD," he whispered.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes…we work together in a town called Four Corners…he's just a kid…oh, God…"

"What is it, Nathan?" Evita asked when she heard the pain in her friend's voice.

"The one tied to the horse…that's Chris…I gotta help them," Jackson said and made his way toward the door leading back inside.

"No, Nathan, you mustn't do or say anything," Martinez told him. "Do not give Don Garcia the satisfaction of knowing he has more of your friends. You must keep silent and help Maria…if there is any way I can help I will, but for now your friends are better off not knowing you are here."

"I can't just leave them…"

"You have to…for everyone's sake," Evita said and watched the younger man's face as the eyes darkened with unshed moisture. She'd known him for only a short time, but Nathan Jackson was a man of many emotions and she knew his heart was in his throat as she heard Lopez give orders to his men. It surprised her when she heard Don Garcia's name mentioned and she frowned as a sharp knock sounded on the lower doors. "Nathan, please, just stay here…I promise I will find out what I can about your friends and why they are here."

"Probably came looking for me and Vin," the healer told her. "Wonder where the others are?"

"I will find out," Evita said as she left the somber Jackson alone.

"Please, God, help us find a way out of this," the former slave whispered and bent his head in silent prayer before returning his attention to the scene taking place below the verandah.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

JD silently cursed as the ropes binding Chris to the horse were cut and the gunslinger hit the ground hard. The muffled grunt told him the blond was hurting, but there was nothing he could do as he was pulled from his horse's back and forced to his knees beside Larabee.

Hernando Lopez stared at the two prisoners as Ernesto hurried up to the main door and knocked several times. He smiled when Larabee and Dunne were forced to their knees and held there. The leader of the banditos was very pleased with the gift he had for Don Garcia De Rivera and he grabbed Larabee by the chin, forcing his head up so that their eyes met. There was something deadly about the gunslinger, even though the man should be shaking in his boots because there was no way he could escape now that they'd reached the hacienda.

"Hernando, what is the meaning of this?"

There was no mistaking the voice of authority and Lopez released Larabee as he turned to face the newcomer who stood dressed as elegantly as he did during the day. "Don Garcia, I have brought you a g…gift," he stammered, smiling in spite of the fear this man caused.

"What gift…I sent you north," De Rivera snapped.

"Si, and we rode north, but we did not get far when we ran into two gringos heading south," Lopez said and pointed to Larabee and Dunne.

"I do not have time to inspect new workers, Hernando…"

"These are not workers, Don Garcia…this man wearing black is Chris Larabee," the bandito said with a grin.

"Chris Larabee," De Rivera whispered, but there was such venom in his voice that Lopez and his men took a step backward. The elderly Haciendada stepped forward and stood looking down at the man who had killed his only son…his heir. "You will pay for what you cost me. Did you think you could kill my son and live?"

Chris stared at the man angrily, but there was no way he could speak with the gag shoved in his mouth. He felt De Rivera's gnarled hands in his hair and then fingers played at his Adam's apple before squeezing so tightly he could not breathe. The fingers twisted in his hair, the muscles in his neck cording as he fought for air.

"You're killing him!" Dunne shouted, fighting the hands that held him in place.

"We all die…eventually," De Rivera said, but released the death grip he had on the gunslinger's throat. He turned his attention to the young man kneeling next to the gunslinger and smiled. "Who are you, Boy?"

"JD Dunne and…"

"And nothing, Boy, you travel with Larabee because you are related…"

"We're friends…"

"Friends…then you are my enemy," De Rivera said, eyes dark with pent up rage as he turned back to the gunslinger. "You have a hard reputation, Larabee, but it will end here. I will break you before I kill you and feed you to the animals. I will make sure you know what it feels like to lose something you love…"

Chris heard the insinuation as De Rivera turned to JD and struck him open handed across the face. Dunne hit the ground hard, but didn't make a sound as two men pulled him roughly back to his knees. Larabee bit down hard on the gag as he saw blood dripping from the Bostonian's split lip. Anger raged inside, but there was nothing he could do as a gun was placed against the younger man's head.

"Not yet, Lopez," De Rivera warned.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Lopez asked.

"Strip the boy down to his drawers and put him in the hole," the elderly man ordered and turned back to the gunslinger. "Bring this bastardo to the calabozo…there are some things I wish to show him before sunrise. You have done well, Hernando, and will be rewarded for bringing my son's killer to justice."

"Gracias, Don Garcia," Lopez said and reached for the gunslinger. They dragged him toward a small structure located to the east of the house and unlocked the door with a large iron key.

Chris felt his gut clench as several torches were lit and he was pulled inside. He could feel De Rivera's breath on his neck and shoved back with his right elbow, pleased when he heard the sharp gasp from the elderly man. It was short lived as Lopez slammed a rifle butt into his lower back and Chris cried out against the gag.

"Where do you want him?" Lopez asked once De Rivera regained his stature and stood over Larabee.

"Secure his arms to the hooks in the overhead beams," the Haciendada ordered, smiling as the blond was pulled to his feet and his arms were released long enough to do as he told them. Next Larabee's ankles were encircled with rusted manacles and locked to the floor so that he stretched awkwardly and could just touch the floor with the tips of his boots. De Rivera smiled and reached up to take the gag from the prisoner's mouth and ran his fingers down the man's neck, relishing in the thought of choking the life from the hated body. It was too soon for that, Larabee had to suffer before he died. "Keep guards posted and make sure he does not escape or I will stake you out in the desert for the vultures."

"I'll see you in hell," Larabee managed, wishing he'd left Dunne behind with the others and praying their friends would arrive in time to save the others, because Chris had little doubt that De Rivera would carry out his threats before long.

"Hell has come for you, Chris Larabee, and I am the demonio who will send your hide to Diablo," the elderly man said, turning and walking away from the prisoner as his heart beat heavily against his chest. Revenge would be sweet, and even sweeter would be how he took the life of the kid, JD Dunne. Larabee had shown he cared about the younger man and his death would seal the gunslinger's fate.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan had watched with dawning horror as JD was stripped of his clothing and taken toward an area near the mestizos' quarters. Evita had told him it was a place where De Rivera sent men for punishment. It was called 'el orificio' which loosely translated to 'the hole'. Jackson knew 'the hole' was just that, a small cell dug in the ground, the top was made of heavy bars that took two men to remove, while the sides were mismatched pieces of wood that could shred a man's back if he made the mistake of leaning against it.

"Nathan," Evita whispered as she rejoined him on the verandah.

"Please, Evita, we have to help them," Jackson pleaded anxiously.

"There is nothing we can do for them, Nathan. Don Garcia can be very cruel and he will not hesitate to make you or your friend Vin suffer if he thinks you know the prisoners. I do not wish to see you hurt and I am sure you do not want Vin hurt because you tried to help someone who is beyond your help," the older woman observed, taking Nathan by the arm and pulling him away from the edge.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing," Jackson snapped.

"Yes, you can. I know you value life, Nathan…I have seen it in how you care for Dona Maria and the worry you have for your friends, but if you interfere in Don Garcia's plans you will not only lose these two, but Vin as well. Are you strong enough to do what you have to in order to save one life?"

"Strong…I don't know, Evita…I honestly don't know," Jackson told her and stared up at the sky. "Lord, I ain't sure why Yer lettin' this happen, but if it's some kind of test then it's tryin' my patience…I don't know what ta do…"

"Nathan, God will look out for His children…He will not turn His back on you or your friends," Evita told him.

"He sure got a funny way of showin' it," Jackson said and knew sleep would be a long time coming as Lopez and his men dragged Chris Larabee away.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Late Night **

Josiah knew Buck was losing patience, but there was nothing more they could do once the skies opened up and dropped a deluge that would have made Noah stand up and take notice. They'd locked the prisoners in the cell and headed for the saloon as a streak of chain lightning sculpted the cloud in blue-white light, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the rafters.

"Buck, wearing a hole in the floor just makes more work for the weary," Sanchez told him.

"You think this is some kind of joke, Preacher?" Wilmington snarled, striking the table with his fist.

"No…no joke, Buck," Sanchez said, and stared into the dark blue eyes that were filled with anger. "There's nothing funny about anything that's happened…"

"You're damned right there's not!" the worried rogue agreed and sank tiredly on the chair. "Jesus, what a fucking mess!"

"That, Mr. Wilmington, is an understatement," Standish said, watching as the rain beat against the windows. The fires were out, but he knew without looking that there was a river running down the middle of the town's main street. Inez had made burritos, but they remained untouched in the center of the table because neither man had an appetite to do the spicy food justice.

"I don't care how long this damn storm last…I'm riding out come morning," Wilmington told them.

"We'll ride out together, Brother," Sanchez vowed, staring at the rain that pelted against the window.

"Senor, are you going to look for the others?" Inez Recillos asked, she'd heard stories around town and knew Nathan Jackson and Vin Tanner had been taken by the banditos and were somewhere south of the Rio Grande.

"First light," Wilmington assured her.

"Please be careful…when I was with Don Paulo I heard stories of a cruel Hacienda. If it is the same man who took Senor Jackson and Senor Tanner then it could be very dangerous. He is said to be a madman since his son died," Recillos warned.

"We know how to deal with madmen, Inez…with the Lord's help we'll bring them home," Sanchez assured her.

"I will pray that this is true, Senor," Recillos said and made the sign of the cross before moving back to the bar. She watched the trio and knew they were worried about their missing friends and prayed she had heard wrong about Don Garcia De Rivera. The man was cruel, some even described him as a monster and if the stories were true he tortured people for little or no reason at all. _'Keep them safe, Dios, and bring them home,'_ she thought as the men bid her goodnight and left the saloon.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Dawn**

JD had finally given up on moving the heavy metal grate that covered the hole. He'd tried several times without success and all he had to show for it were blisters on his palms and shredded fingernails from trying to pull the wooden planks that lined his prison. It was cold during the night, especially once they'd taken his clothing and dropped him into the hole. It wasn't very big, maybe four feet high, three feet wide and five feet in length, leaving him unable to find a comfortable position.

JD sank down on the ground and stared up at what little he could see of the sky. The stars were losing some of their luminosity as dawn began to spread across the land. The young Bostonian had often spent hours just watching the stars while his mother worked in the hotel. He'd loved trying to find shapes in the twinkling lights and saw the wondrous beauty of what his mother called 'God's Hands at work'.

The land around him was unfamiliar and he listened to the different calls of the birds and other wild animals as his eyes closed. He leaned back, crying out when it felt as if the wood dug sharply and deeply into his skin. JD felt as if his body was wearing down and sighed heavily as he curled onto his side and tried to get comfortable. Sleep was something he craved, but it was hard to get comfortable with no clothing to cover his shaking body.

Something tickled JD's back and he reached behind, striking something unfamiliar and knocking it away from him. He shuddered as he looked at the long, skinny creature that crawled away on more legs than he cared to count. "Dammit!" he cursed as something crawled on his legs. He'd never been afraid of bugs, but under the circumstances he realized no one would blame him for how he felt.

Dunne drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, praying that Buck, Ezra, and Josiah would find them before it was too late. A part of him wished they'd stay away, because something told him De Rivera would not take kindly to anyone interfering in his business. JD leaned his head down on his knees and closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth in an effort to ward off the chill seeping through his bones.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Small Village **

**South of De Rivera Hacienda **

Raphael Cordova de Martinez looked at the small band of six men he rode with and thought about the two men he'd met and befriended in Four Corners. The cocky, young Bostonian had made quite the impression on him during the short time he'd known him and Raphael wondered whether Dunne had ever bought a new hat. Raphael smiled at the thought that he and Chris Larabee had put bullet holes in the younger man's hat to show how fast they were.

"What are you thinking about, Raphael?" Hector Ramirez asked. He knew about the price on his friend's head, one place there by Don Paulo's angry father upon hearing of his son's death.

"Just thinking about some compadres," De Martinez explained.

"What compadres?"

"The Magnificos!"

"Ah…the gringos?"

"Si, the Chiquita had quite the bark for such a young pupa, but he is someone I would ride with," Raphael said with a smile.

"This gunslinger…Chris Larabee was he as fast as his reputación makes him out to be?"

"Faster…we did not have a chance to see who was fastest, but I think he could have taken me."

"I have seen you outdraw many men, Raphael…I doubt there is anyone faster," Ramirez said.

"Perhaps, but I do not intend to find out…I told him perhaps someday I would find six compadres of my own and someday we will meet again."

"We should head north before someone sends word to Madera that you have returned."

"You worry too much, Hector, but perhaps you are right. We will ride north and cross the Rio Grande before Madera knows I have returned," Raphael told him and finished the last of the tequila before standing and moving to his horse. He had chosen his friends well as six men followed quickly, watching his back and protecting him as he would have gladly done for them.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning**

Chris shifted his weight, but there was no relief from the strain on his shoulders. There were tacky trails of blood down both arms, evidence of how hard he'd tried to pull his arms from the manacles. The flesh around both wrists was torn, almost shredded because of the weight on his limbs.

Larabee could hear the guards talking outside the door, but neither one had come close to him when they'd checked to make sure he hadn't escaped. Chris wondered about JD, was the kid all right or had De Rivera punished the young Bostonian for even knowing him. His thoughts turned to Nathan and Vin and he wondered where they were being held. If Maria was right, then they were both prisoners somewhere on the Hacienda. What kind of shape were the two men in…would they be able to escape and go for help?

Chris lifted his head at the change in the voices outside and took a deep breath when the door opened and bright sunlight spilled into the cell. He blinked several times until De Rivera came into focus and stood before him.

"I do hope you slept well, Bastardo," De Rivera said and spit in his captive's face. "You will pay for what you did to my son…"

"Your son deserved what he got…"

"My son was with a puta…"

"No," he corrected, his eyes flashing. "She was a woman."

"She was well paid like any puta...I am sure it was not the first time someone got a little rough with her!"

"Broken bones!" Larabee snarled, his head snapping back when De Rivera's anger made him lash out at him. "She damn near died."

"So what! There would have been another to take her place!" De Rivera said and turned to Hernando Lopez. "Put him in irons and bring him!"

"Si, Don Garcia," Lopez said and signaled for his men to enter.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Morning **

Buck stood his ground as the townspeople gathered around them. He spotted Conklin near the back of the group and wished the man had not found his way out of bed at such an early hour. Unfortunately they were not so lucky, because the sonofabitch was there and looked like he was ready to start trouble. Yosemite and Virgil Watson lead the group of men and he nodded when the liveryman handed him an extra canteen. "Thanks," Wilmington told him.

"You're welcome…be careful," Yosemite said as Sanchez and Standish mounted their horses and prepared to ride out.

"You too, Yosemite…I don't think the banditos will come this far north, but make sure you travel in pairs when you patrol the outlying farms," Wilmington warned.

"You gunmen are paid to watch this town!" Conklin called from the back.

"Be quiet, Mr. Conklin!" Watson snapped. Since the day he'd seen Tanner and Larabee walk shoulder to shoulder down the main street, he knew Four Corners was fortunate to have them as their peacekeepers. Conklin and men like him were cowards like the former sheriff and deputy who'd ridden out the day Nathan Jackson had nearly been hung by several drunken cowhands.

"Now see here…"

"I believe Mr. Watson asked you to remain silent. Now in case you are uneducated and do not understand the meaning of such a simple command I will rephrase it in terms a Neanderthal such as yourself might understand…Shut up!" Standish said and smiled as Sanchez clapped him on the back.

"Damn fine sermon, Ezra," the preacher said as the trio rode slowly out of the town.

Buck spotted Mary Travis and knew the woman was concerned about all of them, but she had a soft spot for Chris Larabee and he hoped someday her and Chris might find the happiness they both deserved.

"Bring them home, Buck," Mary said.

"We will, Mary," Wilmington said and tipped his hat as they continued on their journey south. He knew without turning that most of the townspeople were still watching them and it felt as if he finally had a home to come back to.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Vin squinted up at the bright orb as it shone down on the fields, soaking up the dew and causing sweat to bead on his fevered brow. He hadn't slept much, the fever-induced headaches coupled with the pain in his back and jaw were part of the cause. The dreams were what kept him from resting comfortably, or as comfortable as possible considering he was locked in a cage at night.

Tanner felt a hand on his arm and turned to find Pedro pointing toward one of the overseer's men. Vin appreciated the elderly man's keen eyes, which always seemed to know when they were being watched. Vin had no idea how long he'd been here, but it felt like an eternity since he and Nathan were abducted from Purgatorio. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, tugging at the stubborn weeds and gasping when pain shot through his lower back.

"It is not time for a siesta, Gringo Dog," Ignacio Figuera spat, smiling as he lifted the stick to strike again. "Do you think you are special…that you can resto while everyone else works?"

"Por favor…enfermo," Pedro tried, but the cruel man just smiled as he used the stick to lift the American's head and stared into the glazed blue eyes.

"Enfermo or not he has work to do…he does not get special treatment just because he is a gringo dog," Figuera snapped, but realized too late his mistake as the man he believed to be beaten launched himself at him, the momentum carrying them both backward. He struck out twice with the stick, but Tanner wasn't as weak and sick as he thought.

"Fuckin' bastard!" the Texan snarled and struck the man several times before something slammed into the back of his head and everything blurred as he was dragged off Figuera.

"I warned you about him did I not, Ignacio?"

"Si, Fernando, I am sorry…I will not make the same mistake again!" Figuera spat.

"Get some water and wake him up…there is much to do," Gores told him, smiling when the other man grabbed a nearby bucket that held drinking water and threw it over the unconscious man's face.

The reaction was instantaneous as Tanner sputtered and wiped the water from his eyes as he shook his head and tried to stand. His head felt like it was going to explode as pain slammed through his skull and his eyes watered. He glared up at the two men and fought the urge to tackle them both as Pedro reached out and helped him to his feet. He clenched his eyes tightly and swayed on his feet, but Pedro was stronger than he looked and easily kept him from falling flat on his face.

"You will be punished for attacking Ignacio, but for now you will get back to work," Gores ordered and pointed to a large area that was overgrown with tough weeds. "You and Pedro will clear that area before you are fed…"

"Pedro didn't do nothin'!" the Texan spat.

"Silencio, Gringo Dog!" Gores' snarled, his mouth curled up in a sinister smile as he drew back the stick and drove it into Tanner's gut. He stood over him as the prisoner dropped to his knees and fought for air.

Pedro didn't quite understand what was being said, but he did know Gores was angry at them. He turned his friend toward the new job and smiled, showing yellowed teeth and wisdom beyond his years. Vin fought the nausea churning through his gut and managed to stand on shaky legs, his vision blurring as he took the first weed and tugged it as if it was Gores' neck instead of a piece of nature, albeit an unwanted one.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning**

Chris tried to pull away from the two men who were escorting him along a path toward an overgrown area outside the Hacienda grounds. Heavy manacles encircled his ankles, a thick chain linking them together and forcing him to take short, shuffling steps. His wrists were also set in metal cuffs, a second chain linking those to the ones around his ankles. He flicked at an insect that landed on his bare chest and nearly fell when Hector Lopez shoved him from behind.

"Come on, Gringo Dog…Don Garcia is waiting for you!" Lopez snarled, cackling loudly when Larabee nearly fell.

Chris turned slightly and glared at the Mexican, and saw a hint of uncertainty in the other man's eyes. He held the gaze until Lopez lowered his eyes and struck him across the shoulders. Chris held his breath and managed to stay on his feet as they ventured onto a well beaten path.

Chris' thoughts turned to JD and he wondered if the kid was okay. He hadn't seen him since they'd taken him to the 'hole' the night before and the lean gunslinger shuddered as he thought of his own experience in the 'hole' at Jericho. It had rained heavily during his time there, and it had taken weeks for him to finally feel warm again.

"Move faster, Gringo…I am getting thirsty and there's a pretty puta waiting in my bed," Lopez said and grabbed at his crotch lewdly.

Chris turned away and followed Jose Mendoza deeper into the wooded area until they reached a small clearing. His gaze swept across the area and he spotted four gunmen standing at ten-foot intervals as Don Garcia De Rivera lifted his cane and slapped it against his left hand.

"It is time to put you to work, Pistolero," De Rivera said and pointed to a shovel that was sunk into the ground at the center of the clearing. "You will dig…"

"Fuck you!" Larabee snarled softly, yet his voice was strong and held such defiance that Lopez took a step back before realizing he was showing weakness in front of his employer.

Hernando moved forward and shoved Larabee toward the shovel, satisfied when the blond stumbled and went to his knees. He moved to stand in front of Larabee and again grabbed his own crotch suggestively. "You will do as Don Garcia says or I will give your friend to my men…it has been a long time since they have had such a gringo puta!"

Chris had seen men like Hernando Lopez many times and he knew the man would not hesitate to carry out his threat. Forcing his legs to carry his weight, Chris stood and reached for the shovel. He pulled it from the ground and without a word began digging into the soft earth. He could hear De Rivera's men talking and laughing, but each time he lifted his head from the task, his eyes locked with those of De Rivera, and he saw only the promise of death…his death.

It didn't take long for Chris to realize he was digging a grave, and that if Ezra was here the gambler would lay odds that the grave was his own. Don Garcia continued to watch, but now his cane slapped against his leg every time Chris drove the shovel into the ground. The sun had risen above the trees and bathed the area in its hot rays while soaking the sweat from his body. Chris wiped at his forehead and realized the dirt was caked on his hands as he continued to dig the hole. It was approximately six feet in length, three feet wide, and Chris guessed it had to be close to two feet deep, yet De Rivera did not call a halt as the day wore on.

Don Garcia De Rivera watched as his son's murderer continued to dig the grave. The plan had been to kill him, but that had changed when he'd lain awake in his bed and thought about the best way to seek revenge. The young American boy who rode with Chris Larabee had seemed to look up to the gunslinger and if he'd read them right, the gunslinger would reek of guilt should JD Dunne die in his place. The grave was still shallow, but the Haciendada grew impatient as the morning slipped toward afternoon. Larabee's back was red and it would cause him great discomfort when they threw him in the same hole where his friend had been held. Yes, revenge could be a cold bedfellow, but it also held a warmth that spread through the elderly man's mind and body. "Hernando, bring the boy," De Rivera ordered softly, making sure Larabee did not hear him.

"Si, Patron," Lopez said and hurried away. He'd seen the smile on Don Garcia's face and knew it did not bode well for the two gringos.

Chris continued to dig the hole and sighed tiredly as he rolled his shoulders and felt the pull of burned skin. Sweat and dirt ran into his eyes and his tongue felt too thick for his mouth as the heat sapped the moisture from his body.

"I did not tell you to stop, Pistolero," De Rivera said and brought his cane down across the reddened back, grinning maliciously when Larabee dropped to his knees.

Chris turned and made a grab for the cane, but the sound of guns being cocked reminded him that he was unarmed and out-manned.

"They will cut you down," De Rivera snapped, but moved back cautiously. There was no doubt in his mind that Chris Larabee would snap his neck if given the opportunity, but he was not about to give him such a chance. Revenge for his son's murder was first and foremost on his mind.

Chris didn't bother answering as he turned and continued to dig what he knew was to be his grave. Death had been something he courted during the year after Sarah and Adam's deaths, but life had changed for him that fateful day when a raggedy assed Texan stood beside him, shoulder to shoulder, in an effort to save Nathan Jackson's life.

"I believe that is deep enough, Pistolero," De Rivera said, motioning for Larabee to climb out of the hole.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

JD allowed Lopez to help him from the hole and tried to rub the feeling back into his legs and arms. Pain shot through him as circulation returned to his extremities, but he refused to show his enemy weakness of any sort. He forced his mind to ignore the shock and finally straightened to his full height. He glared at the two men standing on either side of him, but there was no way he could fight them both right now. He hadn't seen or heard anything about Chris Larabee since being thrown in the hole the night before. He brushed at the dried dirt and debris covering his body, wincing as he realized he was covered in insect bites.

"Okay, Puta, it's time to join your friend," Lopez said and prodded the younger man with his gun.

"Where's Chris?"

"You will see soon enough," the Mexican answered, laughing when the young man stumbled and went to his knees.

Dunne ignored the man as he managed to get his feet under him and stand up. He hated the chains that had been bound to the manacles around his ankles, forcing him to take short steps and causing him to overbalance. He glanced up at the sun, blinking his eyes as the bright light stabbed at his skull. He had no idea how long he stumbled along the path, but he heard voices just before entering a clearing and spotting Chris Larabee standing near a shallow grave. "Chris!" Dunne called and fought as his escorts latched onto his arm and held him in place.

"Are you all right, JD?" Larabee asked of the dirt-encrusted youth.

"Think so," Dunne answered.

"Enough!" De Rivera snapped. He stared at Larabee, whose eyes were the darkest green he'd ever seen and knew his decision was the right one. He stood toe to toe with JD Dunne and ran his fingers along the strong jaw line before speaking. "Do you feel like dying today, Boy?"

"Let him go!" Larabee snarled.

"I do not think so, Pistolero," De Rivera spat, his eyes dark with insane rage as he pointed to the blond. "Bring him here!"

Chris was dragged toward the Haciendada and forced to his knees, facing the grave he'd just dug. He fought the two men holding him, but their hands dug into his shoulders, causing pain to flare in the sunburned skin.

"What of the boy?" Lopez asked.

"Bring him here!" Don Garcia ordered and stood beside the grave. He made sure they positioned the young man at the foot of the grave and turned to see the horror dawn on Chris Larabee's face.

Chris now understood why JD had been brought here and he swallowed convulsively as De Rivera stared at him. It felt as if ice water hit his stomach, causing his innards to cramp. His gut felt as if it had given birth to a snake and the blood pooled in his extremities. His mind felt numb and his senses reeled as JD turned misty eyes in his direction and Larabee knew what real fear was.

"You murdered my son and it is only fitting that I take something you care about," the elderly man said and nodded to Lopez who drew his weapon and aimed it at the young man whose face seemed impervious to what was about to happen.

"Chris…it ain't your fault," Dunne said, staring at the man who'd become more than just a mentor. He could see the raw emotion on Larabee's face and wished there was some way he could rid him of the guilt that would gnaw at the blond's ravaged soul over his death. JD thought about the others and of what his murder would do to Buck Wilmington in particular. Death was something he didn't fear, but he had never courted it either.

Standing tall, JD squared his shoulders and turned toward Don Garcia De Rivera. He drew in a deep breath and spoke in a voice devoid of fear. "See you in hell!"

"Now, Hernando," De Rivera ordered, his gaze shifting from the boy to the man being held in place. He could see something in Larabee's face, something he wanted to kill. A look that spoke of pride…somehow he hadn't expected this from the cold-hearted bastard who'd killed his son.

"NO!" Larabee screamed, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The sound of the shot echoed and re-echoed through his skull as he watched the younger man's head snap back with the force of the bullet tearing through his skull. Dunne's body toppled backward and landed in the grave Chris had dug, taking with it the promise of a life yet unfulfilled.

"Should we cover him?" Lopez asked of the unmoving body.

"No…let his friend do it," De Rivera ordered of the trembling gunman whose eyes had yet to leave the grotesque image he'd witnessed. "The boy looked up to him, and now he sees how badly he failed to protect him." He grabbed the shovel and moved to where the blond was held in place by two of Lopez's banditos. "If you wish to give him a proper burial you will do so now or he will be left for the sun and wild animals."

Chris heard the hated man's voice as if through a thick layer of fog, but he reached for the shovel, holding it in a white knuckled grip as a cold knife of hatred lanced through what had once been his reawakened heart. Chris locked eyes with De Rivera, sending a silent promise that Dunne's death would not be in vain. Some how, some way he would get free long enough to tear out the bastard's dead heart. He took a deep breath and slowly started to dig up the loose dirt, closing his eyes as he felt the moisture slip past dirt encrusted lids.

JD Dunne was dead, there was nothing he could do about him now, but at least he could protect him from the ravages of the hot sun and the animals that roamed the area. He didn't say a word as he lifted the first shovel full of dirt and threw it into the grave. With each stroke of the spade, Chris cursed Don Garcia De Rivera a thousand deaths in a thousand torturous ways. Tears slipped unnoticed from his eyes, making a clear trail down his cheeks as images of JD's short life flashed across his mind_. 'I'll make him pay, Kid, I'll tear out his heart and feed it to the dogs,'_ he vowed as he hardened his heart and forced himself to think about living long enough to seek revenge against the man who'd stolen something so precious as a young man's life.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**South of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Morning**

The sun was high overhead and the heat of the day soaked their skin with sweat and caused their clothing to stick to their bodies. Raphael led his men away from the De Rivera Hacienda and would pick up the trail once they were a safe distance away. He'd never really had an opportunity to meet the elderly man and had only seen him on several occasions when the house of Madera hosted guests to watch the brutal fights between the Don's chosen slaves.

Raphael had seen many men brutally beaten and put to death because they hadn't been strong enough to beat their opponent. It didn't matter that their foe was twice the size and often had the upper hand with a weapon of some kind. Cordova had once been placed in the circle of stones east of De Rivera's Hacienda and had been forced to kill a man or be killed. It was part of the life when one was an indentured servant.

"What are you thinking about, My Friend?" Hector Ramirez asked. He knew very little of Cordova's life before meeting him shortly after Don Paulo's father had put the price on his head, but did not pry out of respect for their friendship.

"How long have we ridden together, Hector?"

"Close to a year," Ramirez answered.

"Have you ever seen a man forced to fight for his life with his hands because men like Madera and De Rivera thought it was good sport?"

"No, but I have heard of such things," Ramirez answered.

"Me too…I fought once…it was a choice of my life or his. I never even knew his name or how he came to be in the Arena de Muerte," Cordova explained.

"I was told it is brutal."

"It is…I fought once, but I have seen many such fights and helped bury the bodies…unmarked graves as the only sign they had ever been alive," Raphael said sadly.

"At least they were buried and not left to rot in the sun or for some buitre to feed upon," Ramirez said as the trail narrowed and they could hear voices from the nearby hacienda. He had ridden with Raphael long enough to know the man was fast with his gun, but he hadn't known he was also good with his fists. The fights in the arena were something most people who lived in this area knew about, but it was only the wealthy who were allowed to attend. They rode in silence as they circumvented the Hacienda, but he had seen the change in Cordova and knew the man was thinking hard about his past and possible future.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

Chris lifted the shovel a final time and tossed the last of the dirt over the grave. He had no idea how much time had passed since the deadly shot had taken the life from JD's eyes, but his mind had replayed the scene a hundred times leaving him exhausted in both mind and body. He knew Lopez and De Rivera were watching him, so he kept a tight rein on his emotions as the kid's death seemed to take whatever life he had left.

"Hernando, see that he is put to work in the fields," De Rivera ordered.

"Si, Patron, should I let Gores…"

"No, you are responsible for this one…if he escapes you will forfeit your life."

"I thought you wanted him dead?"

"I do, but he has not suffered enough for murdering Alonzo," the Haciendada said and walked closer to Larabee.

Chris ignored the men around him and lifted his head as the angry words spilled from his arid throat. "He was a kid...you never gave him a chance to have a life..."

De Rivera's anger grew as he watched his son's killer and he knew he had to take back control.

Chris heard movement behind him and turned, eyes dark and dangerous as he stared at the man who'd taken Dunne's life. "I'll be the one to take you down, old man," he vowed softly and turned back to the grave.

De Rivera heard the softly spoken words and felt a chill run down his spine. He lifted his cane and brought it down across Larabee's lower back, smiling when a sharp cry spilled from the man's lips as he dropped heavily to the ground. The elderly man walked around and stared into Larabee's face, taking pleasure in the pain he saw there. He unconsciously stepped back when the sea green eyes opened to mere slits and sent the promise of retribution through the intense glare. "Hernando…you have your orders!"

"Si, Patron, come on Gringo Dog," Hernando ordered and motioned for Mendoza to help him pull the captive to his feet. The sun had burned the man's skin, but neither man cared as they dragged him toward the hacienda in the distance.

De Rivera took the lead and smiled inwardly at the thought of finally reaping the bitter harvest that had grown around his heart since the discovery of his son's body. _'The Pistolero will pay with his life, Alonzo, but first I will see that he pays for his crime,' _the old patron vowed.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Wilson Homestead**

**South of Four Corners**

**Early Afternoon **

Tom Wilson looked up at the sound of approaching horses, only slightly surprised when he recognized three of the peacekeepers from Four Corners. He lifted the axe and buried it deep in the chunk of wood he'd been splitting and moved toward the riders as they entered his fenced yard. "Howdy, Boys, tell me you got good news about them Bandits?"

"Hello, Tom, the bandits seemed to have stopped for now, but you need to keep an eye out for trouble," Sanchez said and dismounted as Martha Wilson exited the farmhouse.

"We're headed south toward Purgatorio, but wanted to check on you and several other homesteads," Wilmington told them.

"You boys got time to join us for a bite to eat?" Martha asked.

"No…wish we did, Martha, but we need to find Chris and JD," Sanchez answered. "We wouldn't mind filling the canteens before we leave."

"You go right ahead and I'll fix you up some sandwiches to take along with you…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilson," Standish said of the couple's generosity.

"Nonsense…it's the least we can do after everything you boys have done for us," the woman said and hurried inside.

"So, you boys gonna tell me why ya look like you've lost your wife to your best friend?" Tom asked as the peacekeepers moved to fill up their canteens.

"Vin and Nathan were taken from Purgatorio…Chris and JD went after 'em," Wilmington explained.

"So you're going after them?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, they're probably south of the Rio Grande by now," Sanchez answered. "We're headed to Purgatorio and then south toward the Rio Grande."

"The river is probably swollen over her banks with all those storms we've had lately," the homesteader observed.

"We'll find a way to cross it," Wilmington vowed. Since leaving Four Corners he'd had the feeling that they needed to find Larabee, Dunne, Jackson, and Tanner before something happened. His worry intensified as imaginary flashes burst against closed lids. He knew Larabee, Tanner, and Jackson could look after themselves, but Dunne was still a bit of a greenhorn in spite of the lessons he'd learned the hard way.

"Buck, you boys need anything…just let me know," the homesteader told them.

"Thanks, Tom…you've done plenty for all of us," the worried rogue told him.

"Ain't never gonna be able to repay what you boys did for us. We're forever in your debt…"

"Now you boys make sure you eat them sandwiches and I've thrown in some warm biscuits too," Martha said as she exited the house and handed the wrapped bundle to Josiah.

"Thank you, Martha," Sanchez said. He tied the bundle to the back of his saddle and mounted up. The others did the same and he nodded to the couple before turning the animal around and heading away from the homestead.

"God go with you," Martha called as her husband wrapped his arms around her. "Something tells me they're going to have their hands full once they cross the Rio Grande."

"They'll be fine, Martha, God takes care of his children, especially those who help others," Tom said, kissing his wife as they watched the three peacekeepers disappear over the next rise. "So, did you happen to make any extra sandwiches?"

"Don't tell me you're hungry already?"

"I'm a mite hungry, but since the boys are at the Tucker place I was thinking we could work on a baby sister for them," Tom teased as he placed a hand on her breast.

"Hmm, I might just take you up on that offer," Martha said and took her husband's hand before leading him into the house. With a last look toward the horizon she felt him squeeze her fingers and gave herself over to his loving touch.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Just North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

Darkness surrounded him, bringing with it an earthy smell and the sense of urgency as he tried to move, to breathe, but there was no air. He fought to pull his arms free as dirt entered his mouth and he struggled against the rising tide of panic that encircled his mouth. He held his breath, the pain in his skull intensifying as blind panic, born of anger lent strength that he didn't know he possessed. He cried out as his arms broke through his earthy tomb and he pulled at the dirt that covered his face.

JD could not remember being this terrified in his life, but desperation gave him the added incentive to push the dirt from his face and lift his head enough to draw air into his tortured lungs. He gasped and clawed at his throat, choking the dirt out and as he turned his head slightly and spit the noxious taste from his mouth.

The world around him faded in and out of focus as he tried desperately to escape his tomb, but the pain and horror combined to take his breath away. Darkness reached out for him, but he fought against its pull in a frantic attempt to stay sane in a world that seemed anything but normal. With as much power as he could muster, JD kicked his legs free, but the emotional shock of being shot won out and he lost consciousness as vomit spewed from his mouth onto his would be grave.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Evita Martinez watched as Don Garcia returned from whatever evil he'd performed in the clearing north of the hacienda. She'd heard stories of what went on there, but had never witnessed the atrocities that occurred there. She spotted Lopez and Mendoza dragging the man she now knew as Chris Larabee and made a sign of the cross on her chest.

"Chris," the word was whispered, yet it was filled with horror as Jackson joined her on the veranda.

"You cannot help him, Nathan…please do not interfere," Evita pled as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stand here and do nothin'," Jackson commented.

"Yes, you can and you will because to do anything else would be certain death for him…for you…for Vin Tanner…and for Dona Maria and her unborn child. God sent you here for a reason and He will help protect all of you if it is His will," the woman said, wishing she could ease the torment in the man's soulful brown eyes. She heard a soft voice from inside and hurried inside to check on her charge.

Nathan stood near the edge of the veranda, leaning heavily on the wooden fence that surrounded the enclosure. His eyes remained fixed on the man hanging between Don Garcia's two henchmen and he fought the urge to call to him. He knew Evita Martinez was right and it would mean death to Larabee if De Rivera knew of their friendship. Closing his eyes he silently prayed for the guidance and strength he needed to get through the insanity that now surrounded him.

"Lord, give me the strength to do what I have to do and the ability to live with the choices I've made," Jackson said softly before turning away and moving inside.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Afternoon **

Raphael knew they'd passed northwest of the De Rivera Hacienda and hoped the trail ahead was clear. They'd heard a single shot that reverberated through the low lying hills, but nothing since and hoped it had been a hunter foraging for food. He knew De Rivera's men would recognize him on sight and did not want to chance running into them this far south of the Rio Grande.

"Raphael, there is something moving over there," Hector Ramirez said, pointing to a mound of freshly turned earth.

"It is probably an animal," Raphael told him, but his eyes swept the clearing before coming to rest on the dirt-covered ground. There was something about it, something that called to him and he dismounted, looping the reins on a low lying branch before walking toward what looked like a grave.

"Raphael…" Ramirez called, but received no answer from his friend who knelt down and began digging in the dirt.

"Hector, get over here!" De Martinez called as he wiped the dirt from the familiar face. "Madre De Dios…"

"What is it, Raphael?"

"Not what…who…ah Chiquita, what are you doing this far south?" Raphael asked, not really expecting an answer from the young peacekeeper whose face was washed out pale except for a deep groove along the left side of his forehead. The area surrounding the grotesque wound was a colorful array of purple and black that spoke of the dangerousness of the injury.

"Do you know him, Raphael?" Ramirez asked as the rest of the men joined them.

"Si, he is JD Dunne," Raphael said and watched the chest for several long seconds until he was sure his mind was not playing tricks on him. "He is alive…help me get him out of this!"

The men dug with their hands, removing the dirt in reverence to the miracle they witnessed. They had come upon half buried bodies before, but usually it was too late for the victim…but this time God's infinite mercy had given them the chance to save a young man's life.

"That wound needs to be cleaned," Javier D'Rosa offered.

"Not here…it is too dangerous for all of us," Ramirez told him and saw the truth of his words in Raphael's eyes.

"We need to get him out of the sun," Raphael told them once they'd freed Dunne. He lifted the young man into his arms, feeling the weight as he stood up, but refusing to allow anyone to help him as he walked toward his horse.

"Raphael, let me take him…"

"I got him, Hector," Raphael said and then realized he could not climb into the saddle while holding the injured sheriff. He nodded to Ramirez before allowing him to take Dunne and climbed onto his horse. He reached down for the Bostonian and soon had him settled in front of him with his arms wrapped around the dead weight.

"Raphael, we better ride as far as we can because if De Rivera had him shot then he is gonna be pissed if he comes back and finds the grave empty," D'Rosa explained.

"Any idea where we can take him?" Raphael asked.

"I have a cousin…"

"Another one?" Mario Cortez teased of D'Rosa's seemingly unending supply of cousins and other family members.

"Si, this one…she is old, but still beautiful and is always willing to put me up for the night," D'Rosa said.

"How far, Javier?" Raphael asked.

"Maybe half a day's ride north. It is close to the Rio Grande," D'Rosa answered.

"I don't know if this Chiquita can last that long," Cordova told them.

"What choice do we have, Amigo?" Ramirez asked.

"None…are you sure she will let us stay?" Raphael asked.

"Si, she will not mind the company," D'Rosa answered. It didn't take long for the others to mount up and the group of brothers rode north, away from the De Rivera hacienda.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Evening**

Vin wiped the sweat and dirt from his face and shivered as the soft breeze blew across his aching body. The sun was on its final legs, yet the day's torrid heat made his ravaged clothing stick to his body like a second skin. There'd been no break, except a few minutes, hours ago, long enough to drink a little water and then back to the arduous task of pulling the weeds from around the flourishing plants.

The Texan blinked sweat from his eyes and stared up at the sky, rubbing at his lower back as a bird flew high overhead. The loud screeching sound brought a smile to his pale face…wishing he had the freedom to do as he pleased. He glanced toward the hacienda, but dropped his gaze as he thought about the overseer's threat that his friend would pay if he didn't do his work.

Vin hadn't seen Nathan since that first day, but he knew he was there…on the veranda, watching over him. He knew Nathan was as much a prisoner as he was, and did not begrudge the former slave his place in De Rivera's home. Jackson was a healer, a damn good one with natural instincts, and Vin was glad he hadn't been forced to use his hands in the fields.

Taking a deep breath, Vin struggled to remain on his feet, but his legs refused to cooperate and his knees buckled. He hit the ground with a bone jarring impact even as Pedro reached for him. Vin lifted his head, shielding his eyes with his right hand as the last vestiges of the sun threatened to blind him. Strong, gnarled fingers helped him stand and Tanner found the strength to smile at the elderly mestizo who'd become his protector, his salvation in a world that had gone to hell.

"Enfermo," Pedro said, shaking his head at the sickly man who tried to stand on his own two feet. He glanced over his shoulder, relieved that Gores seemed to be busy with a bottle and unaware they'd stopped working. It was growing late and Pedro looked forward to eating and climbing into his bed, but he knew this was not the case for the young Gringo at his side. The sickness and pain in his body was getting worse, but Pedro could do nothing to help him.

"Thanks, Pedro," Vin whispered and was relieved when he heard the clanging of the bell that announced the day's labor was over. He had no idea how he would make it back to the cage. He saw Pedro's lips moving and although he couldn't understand what the old man was saying, the intent was fairly clear. He rolled to his knees and held onto the offered arm. He stumbled upright, his legs wobbly; he was leaning heavily on his benefactor. They set their own pace, nodding in greeting as the others passed them, and were soon standing in front of the overseer who wore a smug look on his face.

"You are still not doing enough work, Gringo Dog," Gores spat as he motioned for two of his men to grab the Texan. "Perhaps a night without food would teach you that you should do your share instead of relying on others."

"He grows weak, Fernando…Don Rivera will not be happy if he dies," Juan observed, cringing when Gores turned to stare at him. Normally Gores had full control of the fields and the workers, but all would feel Don Garcia's wrath if the gringo died before Dona Maria gave birth to their child.

"Perhaps you are right, Juan," the overseer finally acquiesced and motioned for one of the women to bring a bowl of beans to the cage as Juan and Jorge pushed the sick man inside. "Bring him some bread and water and see that he is comfortable," Gores said sarcastically.

Vin looked into the dark brown eyes of the young woman who brought him the food and water and nodded gratefully as he sat back against the side of the cage. "Gracias," he said and saw just a hint of a smile before she turned away and walked back to the building. He ignored the three men who watched him, eating the food as if it was the last meal he would have, and savoring the water by taking small sips at a time. All too soon the food and water was gone and he pushed the dishes through the bars of the cage, cursing when Gores brought a stick down across his knuckles.

"Sleep well, Gringo Dog, tomorrow promises to be just as backbreaking as today," the overseer said, laughing when the captive pulled his left hand back, but something about the lean prisoner sent a chill down his spine and he was suddenly glad the man was locked in his cage.

Vin watched them leave and finally looked at his throbbing fingers. Blood appeared at the knuckles and he wiped it against his clothing, hoping the bastard hadn't broken his fingers. The sun had dipped below the horizon as he heard a commotion in the fields and he strained to see the men in the dwindling daylight they had left. He could see some poor bastard being dragged across the field and frowned as his gut clenched tightly. There was something familiar about the newcomer, but his vision blurred and he could not make out any features.

Vin watched until they disappeared from view and cradled his hand against his chest as his eyes closed. He drifted toward sleep, but was awakened a short time later when something wet struck his forehead. It took him several minutes to realize it was raining and instincts kicked in. He looked at the dishes he'd pushed through the bars of the cage and reached out with his right hand. It took several tries, but he finally managed to pull the cup back inside and he held it so that he could catch the rainwater. It wasn't falling heavily, but anything he caught would help, and hopefully the moisture would cool the fever raging within.

The rain continued to fall and Vin raised his hand to push back the hair that had fallen across his face. It felt good and he realized the water was washing away the dirt and grime that was encrusted on his body and clothing. It felt so good just to sit there and allow one of God's gifts ease his discomfort and he whispered a silent prayer of thanks as he gripped the cup and drained the water that had collected there. He replaced the cup and closed his eyes as exhaustion finally won out and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Purgatorio**

**Midnight**

Buck rode slightly ahead of Ezra and Josiah as they entered the outlaw infested town of Purgatorio. He remembered being a 'corpse' here at one point and hoped never to experience that feeling again. He had wanted to cross the Rio Grande tonight, but darkness was already upon them making it dangerous to make the trek south. He rode straight down the center of the street and drew his horse to a stop in front of Maria's room.

There was no light from inside and Buck hoped that meant that no one had claimed Maria's home. They had made enemies in Purgatorio and it would not do to let their guard down. He returned his attention to the door and pushed it open, relieved to find it as empty as they'd left it. Once inside he motioned for Josiah and Ezra to join him and quickly lit the lamp on the small table. "We can spend the night here," Wilmington told them.

"What if one of Maria's clients decides to make a nocturnal visit?" Standish asked.

"Shoot the bastard and ask questions later," the rogue answered. "I'm going to see if I can scare us up some food…"

"In this town I would be pleasantly surprised if you found anything to tempt the palette," Standish said, hoping to bring a little levity to the situation. He was as worried as the others, but had been taught at an early age not to show his emotions. The longer he stayed with these men, the harder that became.

"Hell, Ezra, right now beans and biscuits would taste great," Sanchez observed. They originally intended to ride straight to the Rio Grande, but there were several homesteaders they wanted to check on. That had meant making several detours and was the reason they were taking refuge in this hellhole of a town.

"I'll take the horses to the livery and be back as soon as I can," Wilmington told them and left the two men alone in Maria's room. He took the three horses and made his way across the rowdy street, ignoring the men and women who watched him as if he wore a suit of gold. He entered the livery and found an elderly man standing there, shoveling out the stalls.

"Can I help ya Mister?"

"The horses need to be fed and given a rubdown," Wilmington said and tossed him a couple of coins. "See that they get plenty."

"Yes, Sir," the liveryman said, smiling and revealing tobacco stained, broken teeth.

"Know anyplace I can grab something to eat?"

"There's a little cantina at the other end of town…near the saloon. It's open until three or four dependin' on how busy they get," the older man answered. "Ask Juanita if she has any burritos…they are very good."

"I will, thank you," Wilmington said and left the man to tend the horses. He walked down the street, keeping to the shadows and watching for anything suspicious, relieved when he reached the cantina without mishap. He pushed open the door, somewhat surprised to find several tables in use even at this late hour.

"Come in…sit down anywhere," a robust woman with dark hair speckled with grey told him.

"Thank you, Ma'am, but I'm kinda tired and was wondering if I could take it with me?" Wilmington said.

"Well there's only a couple of burritos left and some bread, but you are welcome to it, Senor," Juanita told him.

"Any coffee?'

"I think there might be a cup or two left," she answered, clearing one of the tables before rushing back behind the small counter and pouring a cup of the strong black coffee.

"Thanks," Wilmington said.

"You are welcome, Senor," the woman told him and began preparing the food for him.

Buck sipped the strong coffee and a small smile formed as he thought about how strong Tanner liked his coffee. The Texan could probably stand a spoon in it especially once he added an ample supply of sugar. Wilmington sighed tiredly, wishing the younger man was there because he'd buy him the strongest, sweetest coffee he could imagine. His thoughts turned to Nathan Jackson and he wondered how the healer was doing. Were they De Rivera's prisoners and if so were they being treated okay? Had Chris and JD caught up with them or were they also prisoners. A tremor shook his body and he was reminded of something he'd once heard in the brothel where his mother worked. It really did feel as if someone had walked over his grave, a feeling so intensely strong that his knees threatened to buckle.

"Senor, are you all right?"

"Yeah…think so," Wilmington couldn't help but smile at the sympathetic woman as he paid for the food and left the cantina. He made his way back to Maria's room and found Ezra watching from inside the darkened room. He entered and placed the food on the table; suddenly not as hungry as he'd felt when they first arrived. He heard the sound of shots and an angry curse, but in this town that was the norm and he sat down heavily as Sanchez locked the door. _'We're coming, Boys…just hold on a little longer,' _he thought and ate without tasting the meal.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Dawn **

Chris Larabee woke to the feel of a stick striking his lower back and forced his eyes open as he stood on legs that threatened to give out. His arms ached, a dull throbbing pain as he shifted his feet and took some of the weight from his shoulders. He glared at the elderly man who suddenly appeared in front of him and knew the lower back pain was caused by De Rivera's use of his cane.

"Do you think you can sleep all day, Pistolero? There is much work to be done and the sun will be rising soon…"

"Fuck you!" Larabee spat, his grief manifesting in anger as he thought about the grave he'd not only dug, but also been forced to fill. He closed his eyes and an image of JD's face appeared and drove the knife deeper into his heart. How could he live with his part in the younger man's death? How would he face Buck knowing how close he was to JD?

"I am talking to you, Pistolero…I expect you to listen!" De Rivera said, striking the captive across his right thigh. "You will eat and drink what they give you and perhaps tonight you will find a way to sleep with the knowledge that the boy is dead because of you."

Chris did not acknowledge what the other man was saying because to do so would mean facing the guilt that already gnawed at his gut. For now he would eat, work, and sleep while planning for the time when he would keep his vow to JD Dunne. He heard De Rivera speaking to Lopez and dropped to the floor when his arms were released from the metal circle above his head.

Larabee managed to get to his knees, but a hand latched onto his hair and pulled back, revealing corded muscles in his neck as someone place a knife against his throat. De Rivera stood before him, a malicious grin on his aged face as he stepped closer to the prisoner.

"I had planned on killing you for murdering Alonzo, but it will be most entertaining to keep you alive, Pistolero. You will have to live with the knowledge that the boy is dead because of you," De Rivera spat, his face mere inches from the gunslinger's.

"Your son was…a co…coward," Larabee ground out and felt the knife pulled away from his throat. Whoever was behind him no longer thought of him as a threat and Chris made him pay for it. He drove his head backward, smiling inwardly when he heard the man curse, but his attention was solely on the old Spaniard before him. Without thinking he dove forward, driving his shoulder into the older man's chest. The force took them both to the ground and Chris took pleasure in striking out with his bound hands. He heard De Rivera's muffled cursing and saw blood flow from the man's split lip, but something struck him across the back and a second blow struck his head just before the darkness claimed him.

Hernando Lopez hurried to De Rivera's side and helped him to his feet. He knew the elderly man was angry and hoped he could deflect that anger away from himself, but the Haciendada seemed to only have eyes for the unconscious blond.

"Bring him outside and prepare him!" De Rivera ordered and knew Lopez would understand and obey his command. It was time he showed the Pistolero his place. It would be a lesson Chris Larabee would not forget. He would send word to the other haciendas and invite them to the Arena de Muerte.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Nathan Jackson smiled as Maria closed her eyes and returned to the oblivion of sleep. The young woman seemed to be stronger, but he wished she would take more food. The baby inside her was sapping her strength, yet she held on for the child and he prayed she and the baby would be okay. She'd eaten nearly half a bowl of the fruity, sweet mush Evita had brought to her and drank some of the herbed tea Nathan had ordered.

Nathan reached out and touched her forehead, pleased to find it cooler than it had been during the night. He knew the woman was weak, and hoped what he was doing would help, but only time would tell. Nathan turned away, walked toward the veranda and stood looking out over the fields. The sun had been up for nearly an hour and promised another day of torrid heat. He spotted two men working side by side and knew instinctively that one was Vin Tanner. From this distance he couldn't be sure, but instincts told him he was right.

Jackson shifted on his feet when he heard Evita's voice from below, but he didn't speak when he heard a second voice and realized it was Luis Martinez. Evita's son seemed to understand how he felt and something told Nathan that he might even trust the young man if it was only his life at stake. A familiar name, spoken by Luis had him gripping the railing in a white knuckled hold that spoke of his fears and sorrows.

"I wish I had better news, Mama, but the boy is dead. Don Garcia had him brought to the clearing and had him killed…"

"Are you sure…did you see him?"

"I heard the shot, but it was too late for me to do anything when I arrived. I saw the Pistolero…"

"His name is Chris Larabee," Evita offered sadly. "The boy's name was JD Dunne."

"Don Garcia made the Pistolero dig a grave and bury him."

"Oh, God," Jackson whispered, eyes filled with unshed moisture as he dropped to his knees and felt as if a knife had been driven into his heart. JD was dead…Chris had buried him…no…God no, it couldn't be. Jackson stayed where he was, fighting against the horror he'd just heard, yet unable to draw air into his lungs as he listened to the voices from below.

"He is a cruel man, Mama…I do not want to be like him."

"You are not, Luis…there is none of his cruelty inside you…I am proud of you."

"Will you tell Nathan Jackson?"

"I do not know…he will ask if there is word, but I do not know if he will be strong enough to keep silent, but he must…for all our sakes and especially for Vin Tanner. Somehow we will help them get free, but we must protect Dona Maria and her unborn child…to do otherwise would mean the boy died for nothing…"

Nathan knew the woman was right, but he did not know if he had the strength to keep up the ruse…JD Dunne had only just begun to live and now he was buried on foreign soil, away from the home and family he'd found in Four Corners. _'I'll find a way to get the others out, JD, and when I do I'll kill the bastard who did this to you,'_ Nathan silently vowed.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Purgatorio**

**Early Morning **

Buck was impatient to get moving, but he also knew the others were right in replenishing their supplies before heading into unknown territory. There were too many variables once they crossed the Rio Grande, the least of which was the banditos and they would need to have ammunition if they came upon them. He watched as the liveryman saddled the three horses while Ezra and Josiah visited the lone hardware store and bought the items they would need.

"Buck…"

"In here, Ezra," Wilmington answered and turned to see Standish carrying several items that would need to be packed in their saddlebags. "Where's Josiah?"

"I believe he said he needed to speak with a higher power before we head south," Standish told him. "He found a little church at the end of town."

"Leave it to Josiah to find the only source of salvation in Purgatorio," Wilmington said. Between them they divided the supplies between the three sets of saddlebags and made sure they checked the animals before leading them from the livery. Ezra took the reins of Sanchez's horse and led the way down the street, stopping in front of a small house with a cross on the door. Sanchez stepped out a few minutes later and shook hands with the man standing in the doorway.

"Not much of a church," Wilmington observed.

"Maybe not, but in this hell hole it's bigger than the cathedrals of Boston," Sanchez said. "The Padre will keep the prayer line open indefinitely. Mount up, Boys; it's time to bring them home."

Buck sighed in relief as they mounted up and rode away from Purgatorio. There were too many bad memories in the town, including his being 'dead'. Larabee had saved his life by 'shooting' him and making Coltrane believe that he was no longer a threat. They'd returned there several times and now it was with the knowledge that his friends had been taken from the outlaw town and were somewhere on a Hacienda south of the Rio Grande.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Early Morning**

Carmella D'Rosa Covas used the silver comb, a gift from her husband on their wedding night, to straighten her hair. The years had been good to her and even now at 58 it was jet black with a few scattered white hairs. Cristóbal Covas was the love of her life in spite of their marriage having been arranged by their parents at an early age. He was still a handsome man at 60 and loved to work with his hands. She heard him whistling as he came into their bedroom and she felt his arms wrap around her.

"You are more beautiful than you were on our wedding night, Carmella," Cristóbal told her.

"And you, husband, are full of what makes the flowers grow," she said and turned to kiss him. "Are you hungry?"

"For you…always…"

She smiled, but it turned to a frown when she heard riders enter their yard. "We have guests."

"I'll get rid of them," Covas told her, but he knew his wife would never turn anyone away if they were in need.

Carmella made her way to the window and frowned when she saw the men, the frown changed to a smile when she recognized her cousin. She dropped the comb and hurried outside as the men dismounted. "Javier, it has been far too long since your last visit," she scolded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Si, it has, Carmella, and I wish this visit was just for you, but we need your help."

Carmella's eyes locked on the man seated astride a black horse and gasped at the sight of the young man held tight in his grasp. She hurriedly released her cousin and moved to the newcomers. "Who is this?"

"His name is JD Dunne," D'Rosa explained as he lifted the young man down and cradled him in his strong arms.

Carmella studied the handsome man who remained in the saddle. He was an imposing figure, one whose dark eyes held a hint of sadness. She had always been able to read others and this man was no exception…his face and his bearing told her he was trustworthy and she nodded before turning toward her cousin. "Bring him inside and put him in the guest room. The rest of you may bunk in the barn."

"This way, Gentlemen," Cristóbal ordered, smiling as his wife took charge.

"How was he hurt?" Carmella asked upon reaching the guest room, not surprised to find the unknown stranger standing behind her.

"We found him in a shallow grave," Javier explained. "Carmella, it was near De Rivera's Hacienda…"

"Javier, he would kill you if he finds out you took…"

"I know, Carmella, but De Rivera thinks he is a God. I could not leave the boy there…you should have seen him when we found him. I think he woke up and just had enough strength to claw his way free of the dirt. If he had not done this he would be dead now. He is a miracle and God saw fit that he should live. Who are we to question His wishes," D'Rosa asked and saw the soft lines that spoke of a wisdom and faith far beyond his own.

"Strip him of his clothes," Carmella ordered and turned to the other man who stepped past her and went to the bed.

"Let him, Carmella, he is a friend. I will get your supplies."

"Who is he?" Carmella asked, amazed at how gentle the big man was.

"He is my amigo…Raphael Cordova de Martinez. You can trust him, Carmella," D'Rosa answered before leaving the room.

Carmella watched as the stranger tended to the wounded young man and felt a sense of awe at the way his hands gently removed the clothing. She stepped closer to the bed and smiled at the worried man. "Let me help…you hold him while I remove his shirt," she offered.

"Gracias, Senora," Cordova said and eased JD into a sitting position. The young man hadn't moved, hadn't uttered a sound since they found him and Raphael was worried. The last time he'd seen Dunne he was so full of life and reminded him of a young bronco, untamed, but ready to learn. It had been plain to see that he looked up to and admired Chris Larabee, and Raphael began to wonder where the others were. "Why are you so far away from your home, Chiquita?"

"Did you say something, Senor?"

"I was…I wondered why he is so far from his home," Cordova answered.

"He is not from here?"

"No," Cordova told her as he gently laid the young man back on the bed. He helped her remove the dark pants, socks, and shoes before speaking again. "He is a sheriff…"

"One so young should not have such a dangerous job," Carmella observed.

"No, he should not, but he has six compadres who watch his back," Raphael explained as Javier returned with another man.

"Raphael, this is Carmella's husband, Cristóbal," D'Rosa said and placed the basin of water on the small table Covas placed beside the bed.

The two men nodded to each other in greeting and stood back as Carmella began cleaning the dirt from the young man's face. She shook her head as she uncovered the deep groove on the right side of his forehead. It disappeared into his hairline and she worked slowly to wipe the dried blood from his hair. "He needs a medico," she said worriedly.

"I know, Carmella, but if we take him to one of the villages word will get back to De Rivera and he would be returned. I do not think he would live if that happened," Javier told her.

"Si, Don Garcia is a cruel man," Cristóbal agreed, having been on the receiving end of the old Spaniard's anger.

"Here, I can help," Cordova told her and took the cloth from her hand. He continued to work at cleaning the pale face, angered by the livid bruising that had spread to cover much of the right side of his face. "Ah, Chiquita, you will be all right…"

"Javier, stay with your friends and I will fix you something to eat. Perhaps you could send one of your friends to the village for supplies. We will need some special herbs if we are to help the young man," Carmella explained.

"I will send Mario…his horse is very fast," D'Rosa said and saw Raphael nod in agreement. He left the room, knowing that Cordova would do the same for any of them because they rode together and had built a strong loyalty during their short friendship.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Pedro looked at his new friend with worry in his aged eyes. He knew the gringo's name was Vin, and his instincts told him he was a good man. The problem was that Vin was sick…feverish and weary, but there was nothing he could do to help him. He'd given the younger man his own water that morning and saw the gratitude in the sky blue eyes. Now Vin was bent over, gasping for breath as he tugged at a stubborn root, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping from the dirty locks of hair.

Pedro looked over his shoulder, relieved to see Gores speaking with one of his men. He leaned close and added his gnarled fingers to his friend's and tugged with everything he had. The root tore loose, spraying them both with dirt and heard a soft chuckle from the ill man beside him. He smiled as they turned their attention to the next weed and pulled it free.

"Gracias," Tanner managed; using the word he now recognized as thanks and smiled at his new found savior.

They worked side by side, but Pedro grew more worried as his friend seemed ready to collapse. The elderly mestizo looked up as a commotion sounded nearby and spotted a familiar, hated figure dragging some poor soul toward the area used for punishment. Don Rivera strode ahead of him, tapping his cane against his palm as he glanced toward the house. "Madre de Dios," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Tanner asked, and realized his friend did not understand him. He turned to look at what had grabbed Pedro's attention and saw some poor sap being dragged toward an area he knew was used for punishing the workers. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus his eyes, but dizziness washed over him and he sank to his knees with a groan. He felt Pedro's hand on his arm, but wanted to stay where he was, yet one look at the aged face told him he could not allow someone else to suffer because he could not pull his weight. _'Boy, you're a Tanner. Don't you ever forget that'_ he heard those words as if she'd just spoken them and found the strength to stand up.

Pedro looked at his friend and was relieved to see a spark of life in the eyes once more and returned his attention to the task at hand. His gaze swept across the fields and came to rest on the man who'd been secured to the posts. He shook his head at the abuse Don Rivera enjoyed dealing out to those he thought were beneath him and remembered a time when his back bore the brunt of the Haciendada's anger.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris had no idea how much time had passed since he attacked De Rivera, but his mouth felt dryer than the desert. He licked at dry lips, but found his tongue had very little moisture as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His head felt ready to split open, his stomach churned with nauseating bile, and his skin felt as if the sun had burnt him to a crisp. His arms were cuffed to a large piece of wood above his head and his ankles were locked to hooks at the base of the wooden contraption.

Chris' heated gaze burned a hole in the hated man standing before him. His refusal to avert his eyes as Lopez struck his right leg was born from the fact he loathed these brutal tyrants and all they stood for. He'd never been one to back down and Don Garcia De Rivera did not deserve that kind of show of respect.

De Rivera could feel the fire searing him as if it was an open bloody wound. He hid the fear caused by the intense sea green eyes that stared out from beneath hooded lids. Hernando Lopez stood behind the gringo, and he could tell the man was uncomfortable, even with Larabee being unable to move. He lifted his cane and struck out, hitting the bare chest and causing a red welt from mid chest to right shoulder.

"You will pay for murdering my son, Pistolero," De Rivera vowed and repeated the blow, leaving a red 'X' across the well-honed chest.

Chris kept his head high, refusing to lower his gaze as again and again De Rivera struck out. The arrogant beast walked slowly around him, taking great pleasure in striking him with enough force to send tremors of pain dancing along ravaged nerve endings. Chris had no idea how long it lasted, but De Rivera was suddenly standing in front of him and Larabee found the strength he needed to smile, one that held little mirth, but showed a hint of insanity and a promise of retribution. Chris didn't say a word as Lopez released him from the rack and he dropped to his knees. Again, the sea green eyes refused to show any weakness and his head came up until he found the dark eyes set in an aged face and burned the image into his mind. "You're a dead man!" he vowed as Lopez and another man hauled him to his feet.

"Put him to work in the fields!" De Rivera snarled angrily. In spite of their roles he'd allowed the Gringo the upper hand and had garnered no satisfaction from the intense beating he'd just given him. He turned and strode away, but could feel his nemesis' eyes staring at him and forced himself to walk at a steady pace.

"You heard him, Bastardo! Get up!" Lopez ordered angrily. He knew De Rivera wanted him to watch over the blond Gringo and hated the idea of roasting in the hot sun. He shoved Larabee toward the field and was surprised when a deadly glare was turned in his direction.

"Touch me again and I'll cut your balls off!" Larabee growled. He saw the fear in Lopez's eyes, but it was quickly hidden as the bandito moved away and allowed the other man to drag him toward the fields. They forced him to his knees amidst a crop of cocoa beans and stood back. Chris latched onto a plant, pulled it free of the dirt, throwing it in Lopez's direction and letting a hint of a smile form as Lopez cursed rapidly in Spanish.

"Are you stupid, Gringo Dog?"

"Do I look like you?" he sneered.

"Pull the weeds and leave the plants alone!" Lopez snarled and kicked at Larabee's leg as a mestizo turned toward them. He glared at the man who was working beside the long-haired gringo he'd brought to the hacienda with the medico. The elderly man turned away once he realized Hernando was watching him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

The sun beat down on his body, causing beads of sweat to form on his flushed face as his jaw throbbed with a life of its own. Vin had lost track of time as he worked to pull the weeds from the fields and wiped the sweat from his eyes as a commotion nearby caught his attention. Two words were spoken in English, the anger obvious, the voice familiar and Tanner glanced sideways in time to catch a glimpse of dirty blond hair. His breath caught in his throat and in spite of his fever and fatigue, Vin knew the other captive was Chris Larabee. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, but to do so would just get them both killed.

If Chris was here where were the others? Were Buck, JD, Ezra, and Josiah also prisoners or were they searching for them? His mind could not quite make sense of his thoughts and he felt a hand on his arm. Vin nodded and bent back to the backbreaking work, praying that the others were not prisoners and were out there already planning a rescue attempt. He heard laughter and turned his head in time to see a man deliver a vicious blow to Larabee's ribs. His temper flared and his hands drew into fists; he vowed to make the sonofabitch pay for hurting his friend.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Carmella stood in the doorway watching as Raphael Cordova De Martinez tended to the injured young man. During the time he'd been here Raphael had refused to leave the boy's side and had carefully bathed the dirt from Dunne's body. She was surprised and awed by his simple gestures and hoped the young man pulled through so she could see the lines of strain leave the other man's face. She saw the head come up and turn toward her and smiled as she brought in the tray and placed it on the table. "You must be hungry," Carmella said and lifted the cloth from the tray, revealing a plate of roast beef, potatoes, and beans.

"Gracias," Raphael said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Has he shown any signs of waking up?" Carmella asked, concerned about how shallow the young man's breathing was. She'd seen and cared for many sick and injured people and this was often a sign that someone was close to death.

"Nothing…he has been quiet," Raphael told her.

"He has a fever," Carmella observed and brushed her hand across his forehead.

"I know," Raphael said and began eating the meal she'd brought to him. "He has friends…good ones and I wonder why he is alone here. They would not have allowed him to come this far south on his own."

"I take it they are protective of him?"

"Si, very protective, but I believe it is the same with him or any of the others."

"How did you meet him?" Carmella asked, sitting on the side of the bed and using the cloth to wipe the fevered forehead.

"I served the House of Madera and Don Paulo wished to bring this Señorita back to his home because she had escaped him. He would not take no for an answer and attacked her…this is why she took a horse and escaped, but not before cutting him. We found her in Four Corners, but she had made friends there and one man, Buck Wilmington, stepped forward and there was a challenge laid down and accepted. Senorita Recillos tried to make Don Paulo leave, but he refused and told her he would kill Wilmington and then take her away."

"I detest people like Don Paulo who try to force a woman to do things they do not wish to do. How did the duel end and is the Senorita okay?"

"She is fine and is still living in Four Corners. Buck defeated Don Paulo, and now I have a price on my head, but it was worth it. There are seven men…it was not just Buck Wilmington who helped Senorita Recillos. Vin Tanner protected her when Don Paulo had his men following her. Chris Larabee and the others watched out for Wilmington and when Don Paulo ordered the others to fire on Wilmington they stepped in…Chris and I…it was a strange meeting, but it showed me that I did not have to take orders from men like Don Paulo."

"Is Don Paulo dead?"

"Si," Raphael told her and sighed tiredly.

"You should get some rest…I will sit with him," Carmella offered.

"I do not wish to leave him," Raphael told her.

"You do not have to. There are extra blankets and pillows in the trunk…sleep by the window and you will hear him when he awakes," the woman told him.

Raphael finished the meal and reached for the strong cup of coffee on the tray and nodded his approval. "Gracias, Senora, for everything you have done."

"Bienvenida, sleep…I will watch over the boy," she vowed. She studied the pale, bruised face and wished she could will him to open his eyes, but the best she could do was wash his face with the cloth.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

The sun was beginning to drop below the horizon, a soft breeze making the leaves dance on the trees, while the work day on the Hacienda wound down. Mestizos began to leave the field in hopes of filling their bellies and finding their beds for a good night's sleep. Pedro had been ordered to another section of the field, leaving Vin Tanner alone in the field. His fingernails were filled with dirt, his knuckles bleeding, his hands blistered from the arduous task set before him.

Vin tried to focus his mind, but the fever continued to build, sapping what remained of his strength and he dropped to his knees, shuddering in spite of the heat. He'd removed the rough shirt at some point and could feel the burned skin of his shoulder blades as he tried to climb to his feet again. There just didn't seem to be enough energy left in his body and he slumped to the ground, breathing heavily as his chest ached.

Vin knew as soon as Gores spotted him he would be angry, but right now Tanner didn't give a damn if the man beat him senseless as long as he allowed him to curl into a ball and stay where he was. He heard someone nearby and felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice brought him back to the present.

Chris continued to work in the fields as the sun beat down on him with a fierceness that left a fiery burn on his bare shoulders. He glanced sideways as a single hoarse gasp reached his ears. His mind made the connection before his eyes registered the disheveled figure now curled into a ball on the ground. His heart beat against his ribs as he moved toward his friend.

"Jesus, Vin," Larabee managed, his heart in his throat at the sight of the man he'd been searching for. The Texan was dressed in the rough-hewn clothing of the mestizo people, but he'd removed his shirt at some point and his skin showed signs of sunburn. His face and upper body were encrusted with dirt, but it was the sky blue eyes and the bruises that made Chris livid with anger. He saw recognition in Tanner's eyes and listened to the raspy voice as Vin tries to speak.

"Don't…Chris…they'll punish ya…Nathan'll pay the price…don't let 'em find out we…"

"What the hell are you doing, Bastardo?" Gores snarled, shoving Larabee away from Tanner. He raised the stick and struck Tanner viciously across the shoulders.

One look at Vin's face lent credence to his warning and Larabee didn't bother to answer, instead sending a promise through his eyes, a look that had sent people scurrying for cover. Gores wilted under the intense glare as Hernando Lopez joined them.

"Hernando, who is this man?" Gores asked.

"This man is a Pistolero…a murderer and Don Garcia wants him to work the fields," Hernando explained and spat on Larabee before hauling him to his feet and dragging him back to the area he'd been working.

Vin could hardly believe his eyes and followed Larabee without turning his head. He knew De Rivera would think nothing of using him against Chris, and that was something he could not allow. It was bad enough knowing that Nathan was in danger because of him; he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to either man. Somehow they would escape and make their way back across the Rio Grande.

"Come on, Gringo, it is time to feed the animals like you," Gores spat and pulled the bone weary man to his feet. He laughed as the captive staggered and fell to his knees. Lifting his right foot he drove it into Tanner's lower back and was pleased with the cry of pain that followed his rough treatment.

Vin managed to get to his feet, but the world around him seemed to fade in and out, making it hard to move his feet. Nausea churned through his gut while pain throbbed in his lower back and jaw. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he unconsciously swiped it away as they reached his cage. He was roughly shoved inside and reached for the cup of water, downing the contents of the cup before sighing heavily and staring at the glob of mushy, congealed food in his bowl. Vin knew he should eat it, but the thought of putting the cold substance into his mouth made him sick and he closed his eyes, hoping and praying they'd find some way to escape this hellhole.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris found himself locked inside the 'dungeon', his cuffed arms fastened to hooks above his head. He'd been given a meager amount of water and some kind of mushy gruel before being returned to his prison. His thoughts returned to the Texan and he knew Vin was right. If De Rivera found out he knew the Texan or Jackson they'd both be in the ground next to JD Dunne, and that was something he would not allow. He closed his eyes and prayed Buck, Josiah, and Ezra were close by, and that they had some plan to rescue Tanner and Jackson. Sleep was a long time coming, and when it did, Chris was plagued with grisly images of the young man who was buried not far from the Hacienda.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**North of the Rio Grande**

**Late Evening **

Due to the heavy rainfall the river was swollen and would be treacherous to pass, but three men were more than determined to find a way to cross it. They reached the shores just as the sun went down, but that didn't deter them from their missions. They rode alongside the raging turbulence, searching for a place to cross, but as darkness descended they were forced to make camp for the night.

Josiah watched as Wilmington paced along the edge of the riverbank and wished there was something he could do to ease the man's torment.

Shoulders slumped in near defeat, Buck sighed heavily and knew there was nothing any of them could do about the river, but he would not rest until they crossed the Rio Grande and found their friends. It just seemed as if the fates were conspiring against them. For every step they made forward, they were forced to take two steps back and now it seemed as if they were close, but that crossing the river was impossible right now.

"Josiah, do you believe the others are alive?" Standish asked softly.

"I have to believe that, Ezra. God protects His children no matter how many times we think he's abandoned us," Sanchez told him.

"That's easy for you to say, Josiah," Wilmington said as he returned to the fire. "God isn't exactly at the top of my list right now. He's put Chris through hell and now He's doing it again…Nathan and Vin and now Chris and JD…"

"You don't know that, Buck," Sanchez said. "Chris and JD could be waiting for us…"

"Chris would have found some way to get word to us, Josiah," the weary rogue snapped. His thoughts ran wild with the images of Chris when they'd found him in Jericho. The blond was beaten and bruised and the guilt had flooded his senses when he thought about his cavalier attitude when Mary Travis asked about Larabee.

"Perhaps the wires are down because of the storms," Standish suggested.

"Maybe, but there's no way of knowing until we get across the damn river," Wilmington explained and reached for the cup of coffee Sanchez held out to him.

"We'll find a way to cross come morning, even if it means we have to swim," Standish vowed.

"I'll remind you of that in the morning," Buck told him, a hint of a smile on his face as he sat down on an old stump they'd dragged over to the fire. He glanced at the raging river as the moon rose above the trees and cast its white glow on the water. He sighed heavily and knew tomorrow would be a long time coming because sleep was going to be a rare commodity until they found and rescued their friends.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Nathan checked on the woman who slept like an angel, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. Her skin was as white as the sheets she lay on, but there was a hint of red in her cheeks that spoke of a developing fever. Jackson worried about the woman and her child, and what would happen to his friends if they were to die while under his care. He needed to keep that from happening, not just because of his friends, but because it was ingrained in him to help others.

Nathan had talked to Evita about Dona Maria's pregnancy and found out that the woman was between seven and eight months pregnant. He hoped for the latter because he did not think Maria De Rivera was long for this world. She was like a flower, wilting under the hot rays of the sun, but in her case it wasn't the sun contributing to her illness, it was a man. A very cruel and vile man who thought he could take what he wanted and to hell with those who got hurt in the process.

"Nathan, is my baby okay?"

Jackson couldn't help but smile at the pretty woman as he used a cloth to wipe away the beads of perspiration. "The baby's fine, Ma'am…"

"Are you sure? Sometimes I think God is punishing me because I don't feel him moving," Maria told him sadly as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"God will take care of you both, Dona Maria," Jackson said, smiling as the woman's eyes lit on him.

"Don Garcia…my husband wants a son, Nathan, but what if my baby is a girl…will he still want her…want us?"

"A man who doesn't want his wife and child is a fool, Dona Maria," the healer told her. "Whether the baby is a boy or a girl God has a reason for giving him or her life and no one has the right to take that away."

"You are a wise man, Nathan Jackson," Maria said, shifting slightly on the bed as Evita entered carrying a tray of food. She smiled as Jackson helped her sit forward and placed several soft pillows behind her back before moving aside and allowing Evita to place the tray on her lap.

Nathan moved away from the bed and allowed the women some privacy as he stepped out on the veranda. The sun was just beginning to shine and bathed the land in golden rays that promised another scorcher. The mestizo people were already at work in the fields and his gaze swept the landscape until he spotted the Texan working alongside an older man. Twice he watched as Vin went down unable to continue and yet forced his legs back up. Guilt and despair washed over him at the thought of his friend working so hard with little to eat, drink and minimal rest while he lived in the lap of luxury.

Jackson spotted the blond being dragged from the dungeon and he tried to ignore the ache in his chest at the thought of JD Dunne buried in an unmarked grave not far from where he stood. If they managed to escape from De Rivera's clutches how would they be able to explain Dunne's death to Wilmington? The man had taken the Bostonian under his wing, hell they all had, but Buck and JD were closer…brothers chosen on the field of battle.

"Lord, give us…give me the strength to see things done, because right now I feel like the world has fallen apart and we're all sinking into the ground," Jackson whispered as he watched Don Garcia and Luis Martinez walking below him. It was hard for him to believe De Rivera was Luis' father because they were nothing alike. Luis was so much like his mother and had a heart of gold compared to the cold-hearted bastard who'd fathered him. Somehow he would find a way to free his friends and make the Don pay for everything he'd put them through.

"Nathan, come eat breakfast," Evita ordered as a young mestizo woman placed a tray of hot rolls and fruit on the table.

Jackson sighed heavily and turned away from the scene taking place below him and reached for the cup of hot coffee she handed him. His thoughts strayed to the people of Four Corners and he wondered if they even knew of the plight of their peacekeepers.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Luis watched as De Rivera stared at the newest slave working in the fields. Hernando Lopez stood nearby, a heavy stick clutched tightly in his hands as he watched Larabee tear at the weeds.

"There is something I want you to do today, Luis," De Rivera said, his voice husky with excitement.

"Si, Patron," Martinez said, stopping beside the elderly man.

"I need you to ride to the House of Madera and invite Don Paulo to join me at the Arena de Muerte in two days time," Don Rivera explained, his gaze never leaving the scene across the fields.

"What of the others?" Luis asked.

"No, Luis, this is to be a private fight…ask Don Paulo to bring his best fighters. Tell him I have something in mind that could bring us both some satisfaction," De Rivera said and leaned heavily on the cane. He knew Don Paulo had lost his son recently and perhaps he could find some solace in watching a gringo, perhaps even more than one, battle to the death. Don Paulo's fighters were well known for their brutality and he knew there wouldn't be enough left of Chris Larabee to bury.

"I will ride to his home this afternoon, Patron," Martinez told him, glancing up at the veranda in time to see his mother watching him. He disliked his 'father's' treatment of her, but there was nothing he could do to change their station. He would serve Don Garcia as it was meant to be, but if the old man ever hurt his mother he would find out just what kind of temper Luis Martinez had.

"See that you do, Luis, and be back here tonight so that we can get the Arena de Muerte ready for the fight. I do not want the Pistolero to know what is to happen until everything is arranged."

"Will he be the only fighter you put in the arena?"

"Perhaps not…perhaps it will be more fitting to place Vin Tanner in there as well…"

"I thought you wanted Tanner here to keep Jackson in line?"

"I do," De Rivera said with a leering grin. "Perhaps it will do Jackson good to see his friend in the arena…"

"What if he dies?"

"I will not allow that to happen, but Jackson does not need to know that," the Haciendada told him and walked slowly toward the field. "Do as I say, Luis, go before I decide to see how well you do in the Arena."

Luis had no doubt that his 'father' would indeed put him in the Arena de Muerte if he chose to. He turned away, glanced up to see his mother with her hand held to her mouth and smiled in an effort to ease the torment De Rivera's words had on her. Someday they would both be free of his influence, but for now he had to walk the path fate had chosen for him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**North of the Rio Grande**

**Early Morning**

Buck had been awake since before dawn when the sounds of the night faded, giving wake to the life that often came with early morning. The crickets were silent, but the birds twittering softly in the nearby trees, and the rush of the water made for a sleepless night.

Wilmington stood and walked to the edge of the river, glancing across at the land that seemed to mock him as the sky lightened with the promise of a new day. The heavy rains coupled with the run off high in the mountains made the Rio Grande a turbulent river that could easily pull a man into its murky depths without leaving a sign that he'd ever been there.

"Lord, I ain't always a religious man and I know I've done plenty ta tick you off, but there comes a time when a man needs a sign that You're listenin'. Show us the way across and I'll tend Josiah's services for the next month…hell I'll go for the next year if You'll just give me a sign that You're not turning Your back on us," Wilmington whispered, closing his eyes as a soft breeze tickled his senses, bringing with it the scent of honeysuckle that reminded him of Sarah Larabee. A warmth spread through him and a smile creased his face as he took a deep breath of the morning air. "Thank you…Sarah," he said, knowing she'd always believed in God and that simple scent was a sign that they were not alone.

"Buck, are you all right?" Standish asked from behind him.

"I will be," Wilmington noted with a glint of determination in his eyes. "Once we're seven again ridin' home." He then headed for the horses. "We need to find the way across today."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Early Morning **

Mario Cortez knew he was late in returning, but it had taken more time than he'd thought to collect the herbs and other supplies Carmella Covas requested. He hoped the young man they'd rescued was still alive as he pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted before looping the reins over the hitching post and hurrying up to the front door. He lifted his hand to knock, but the door was opened and Javier D'Rosa motioned him inside.

"I am sorry it took so long, Amigo…how is the boy?" Cortez asked as he handed over the supplies.

"He is feverish and still unconscious," D'Rosa answered and hurried into the guest room. His cousin was working to cool the young man down, while Raphael slept nearby. It had been a long night for all of them and he'd seen the lines of strain on Cordova's face as he worked through the night. "Mario brought the supplies you wanted, Carmella."

"Thank God," the woman said and reached for the package. "Javier, keep wiping him down while I steep the herbs and make a paste for his wound. It will help draw out the infection."

"Carmella," D'Rosa said, placing his hand on her arm. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"I only do what any of God's children would do when faced with the hatred in this world," Carmella told him, hugging her cousin before hurrying from the room.

"She is an incredible woman, Amigo," Raphael said, slowly sitting up and moving to the chair beside Dunne's bed.

"Si, she is," D'Rosa agreed. "She is like my mother in many ways…an angel of mercy sent to aide those in need."

Raphael nodded and reached for the cloth laid across Dunne's forehead. He dipped it into the water and gently wiped it across the fever-baked cheeks, surprised to hear a soft moan from the injured Bostonian.

"…Chr…iss…"

"Easy, Chiquita," Cordova said softly as Dunne's eyes fluttered and tried to open.

"…shot…Chris…s…shot…"

Raphael gently placed his hands on Dunne's shoulder when the Easterner tried to sit up. "Lie still, JD," Cordova tried, amazed at the strength the young man possessed.

"Raphael, see if you can get him to drink some water…I am steeping some herbs, but they are not ready yet," Carmella said and passed him a cup of water.

"Javier, hold this," Raphael ordered and moved in behind the injured Bostonian. He gently eased Dunne up until he was able to scoot in behind him and hold him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the heaving chest and held him in place while Javier tried to get him to take a drink.

"Give it to me, Javier, before you make a mess," Carmella lightly scolded when some of the water spilled on the boy's chest. She took the water and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as she gently stroked JD's cheek.

Dunne continued to fight against the arms holding him, his vision blurry as he tried to escape. He struggled in spite of the nauseating pain lancing through his skull. There were voices, but he did not recognize them and hoped someone would help him. "P…please…Chris…where…wh…where…"

"Come now, Niño," Carmella tried, smiling as the young man's eyes seemed to look at her, but the glossiness told her he wasn't really seeing her. She leaned forward and placed the cup to his lips, watching as his lips parted and he sucked greedily at the water until she removed it and placed it on the table.

JD tilted his head, gasping when the pain intensified and sent him toward the beckoning darkness. He cried out and leaned back into the strong chest as consciousness left him once more.

Raphael could feel JD's heart beating in his chest and breathed a sigh of relief that the young man was still with them. He eased out from behind him and gently placed him back on the pillow before reaching for the cloth once more.

"I will be back shortly…keep him as quiet as you can," Carmella warned before leaving the room, confident that Raphael would care for the injured man like a brother.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Northeast of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Afternoon **

The three bone weary men searched desperately for a way to cross the raging river. They'd ridden east for a couple of hours before being forced to turn back and make their way west. Now it seemed impassable as the water hit the rocks sending waves rippling violently with white caps further along until it looked like the foam on a glass of beer poured by unskilled hands. Buck rode slightly ahead of the others and fought the urge to take a chance on riding across, but he knew from experience how rough the ride would be. Losing his horse would not do Chris, Vin, Nathan, or JD any damn good no matter how desperate he was becoming.

Ezra frowned as he stared at a juncture in the river ahead and rode past the quiet rogue. He reached the area, smiling as he spied what he'd hoped for. The water was still turbulent, but there seemed to be a calm area just past a natural rock formation. He turned to the others and spurred his horse forward as he called over his shoulder. "It appears that Josiah's prayers were not in jest…"

"What?" Wilmington shouted above the sound of rough water.

"I think he means our prayers have been answered," Sanchez said, joining the gambler at the edge of the river.

"Thank you, Lord," Wilmington said and move the horse closer to the calmer waters.

"Be careful, Buck, we don't know how deep it goes or…"

"I hear ya, Josiah," the rogue said and began to pick his way across the river. The horse slipped several times and he had to fight to keep it under control as the ground beneath them seemed to bottom out. Buck held tight to the reins as they floated away from the rock formation, cursing as the animal's head dipped below the water. He could hear Ezra and Josiah calling out instructions, but did not take the time to acknowledge them as he reached the midway point.

Josiah kept up a silent litany of prayers as man and animal fought to cross the Rio Grande. It felt like hours since Buck had spurred his animal forward, and Sanchez didn't realize he'd been holding his breath the entire time. He heard several sharply spat expletives from the rider as the horse slowly made its way across the swollen river. He exhaled sharply as the weary animal seemed to regain its footing and reached the opposite shore.

"It's deep, but passable!" Wilmington shouted.

"After you, Ezra," Sanchez offered with a wide smile and watched as the gambler began to cross the river. Again he held his breath as horse and rider reached the deepest part of the river and the current seemed to carry them downstream. "Keep his head above the water!"

Ezra could hear the ex-preacher, but he concentrated on making the final leg of the journey across the Rio Grande. Several times his horse stumbled on loose rocks beneath the surface, but Standish managed to make it across and stood next to Wilmington.

"Your turn, Josiah!" Wilmington called and watched as the big man coaxed his horse into the river. For such a large man, Sanchez seemed at perfect symmetry with the animal he rode. The two seemed as if they were joined instead of two separate living creatures as they reached the midway point and the ground dropped away beneath them. He could hear the older man talking to the horse, making the animal do what was needed as they were carried down river. It felt like an eternity before Josiah and his Chestnut Bay exited the water and stood beside them. Without a word the trio turned their horses southwest and began the search for their missing friends in a land where they were the trespassers and the law was no longer on their side.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda **

**Late Afternoon **

Don Garcia De Rivera watched the two gringos at work in the fields and knew he would have to do something to keep them alive. He glanced up at the terrace to see Nathan Jackson watching the workers and knew his gaze seldom strayed from Vin Tanner. The Texan seemed to be growing weaker and De Rivera realized it wouldn't be much of a fight if the gringo could not stand on his own two feet.

De Rivera's gaze shifted and came to rest on the second man, the blond who had taken his flesh and blood son from him. Chris Larabee was also wilting under the heat of the sun and would need his wounds tended if he was to provide them with some sporting entertainment in the Arena de Muerte. Reluctantly he glanced up at the dark skinned medico and knew Jackson would need to use his skills on the two men.

The elderly man glanced around his property, savoring the wealth and power he'd built around himself. His young wife would not live past the baby's birth, but there were plenty of women who could become a wet nurse for his son. It did not matter if it was at the cost of her child as long as his son was healthy and strong.

His son would grow up and rule the Hacienda with an iron fist just like his father was doing. He would not allow anyone to interfere in the running of his property or the punishment his workers needed in order to make them work the fields. His son would make him proud; he would have the strength of the De Rivera blood running through his veins and would grow to understand what that meant. His arrogant smile held no warmth as Don Garcia walked into his home tapping his cane against his hands as he passed through the door.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande **

**Late Evening **

Cristóbal Covas watched his wife as she cared for the injured young man. Javier had finally convinced Raphael Cordova De Martinez that she could and would take care of JD Dunne. Raphael was sleeping on his bedroll near the window, while Javier and the others pitched in with chores around the homestead. He was grateful for the help and the repairs being done to the small corral and the barn because it was becoming too much for him to handle alone.

Cristóbal walked into the room and handed his wife a cup of hot tea with a hint of lemon. It was her favorite and always seemed to give her a little lift at the end of a long day.

"Thank you, Cristóbal," Carmella said, sipping at the hot liquid before placing it on the small table.

"How is he?"

"There is still no change," Carmella answered and leaned into her husband when he stood behind her.

Cristóbal gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged the tension from her body. He felt her place her right hand on his and she leaned her cheek against him. Tears slipped unbidden from her eyes as she looked up at him and the love that was born years before intensified as the fire of his presence gave her the strength she needed. That this beautiful creature loved him made his heart beat faster and gave him a sense of peace as they watched over the injured young man.

"He is so young," Carmella whispered, her heart aching that someone so young had faced such evil as Don Garcia De Rivera.

"Perhaps that is on his side, My Love, he is young and strong and he has friends who will stand by him," Cristóbal told her. "You need to rest…"

"I am fine, Cristóbal…"

"Yes, you are, finer than the silken strands used to make the finest gowns, but you are only human and you need sleep if you are to care for him."

"Cristóbal is right, Cousin," Javier told her from the open doorway. "Go and rest…I will come get you if he needs anything," D'Rosa assured her. He smiled when Cristóbal lifted her to her feet and wrapped her in his protective embrace, amazed at the love shining in both their eyes. It was a rare gift, especially when one considered that their marriage had been prearranged, a gift that lived on in their golden years and would defy time and the trials thrown at them. Javier hoped someday he would be so lucky. He watched the couple leave, and didn't miss the way Cristóbal clung protectively to his wife.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening**

Nathan reluctantly turned away from the fields and walked back inside. Evita was placing a cool cloth across Maria De Rivera's forehead and he could see the caring concern on the woman's face. He'd known this woman only a short time, but his respect grew every time he saw how easily she gave of herself. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for the strength he needed to keep on while his friends were forced to slave under the hot sun. Images crossed behind his closed lids, the face of a young man, the sound of his laughter and the sorrow written on his face when he'd killed Annie Nechaus. They'd almost lost JD that time, but at least the young man would have been alive, not buried in some shallow, unmarked grave far from the place he called home and the friends who'd become his family.

"Nathan," Martinez asked worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jackson spat, the two words cutting through him like a knife through soft butter. "Vin and Chris are out there…hurting…but at least they're alive. JD…God, the kid should have listened to Chris…"

"What are you talking about, Nathan?" Evita asked worriedly.

"I heard you and Luis…heard what he said about JD." He swallowed hard barely able to digest the bitter words. "I know he's dead, Evita…"

"Oh, Nathan, I am so sorry," the woman said and reached for the younger man's hands. She could see the sorrow in the soulful brown eyes and wished she could say or do something that would ease the guilt she saw in them. "There is nothing you can do for him now, but God will protect him and watch over you…"

"I have to find a way to get Chris and Vin out of here," Jackson 's voice held an impassable degree of resolve.

"Don Garcia will not hesitate to kill Vin Tanner, Nathan, he is a cold hearted…"

"Bastard," the former slave snarled. He could feel the anger boiling inside him, turning his hatred into a need for revenge that would see the old man suffer for everything he'd done. "Sorry, Evita…"

"No need to apologize for speaking the truth, Nathan, but please be careful because Don Garcia will punish you if he hears you," Martinez told him.

"I will," Jackson said and made his way out on the veranda. He watched as the workers left the fields and silently prayed that God would show them a way out of this hell. "Keep 'em safe, Lord," he paused, "please."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Southeast of the Rio Grande**

**Late Evening**

Buck used a long stick to poke at the fire and sighed tiredly. They'd rode steadily southwest since crossing the Rio Grande, but it felt as if they were no closer to finding the missing men. Josiah was sitting across from him, reading from the dog-eared Bible and Buck wondered why people thought the older man had lost faith. From what he saw, Sanchez had more faith in his little finger than most people had in their whole bodies.

Ezra was sitting against a tree, shuffling a deck of cards with the precision and fine tuning of years of practice. He knew the gambler was as worried as he was, and wished he could find something to keep his mind occupied, but as the moon rose high overhead, his mind wandered to the others, and whether they were safe.

Buck thought about Chris, and the long time friendship they shared. There'd been more ups and downs than he wanted to think about, but that had all changed when he saw Chris in Four Corners. It had taken some time, but they'd managed to talk and Buck had never been so glad to renew an old acquaintance.

'We're coming,' Wilmington thought as the sounds of the night kept him company on his lonely vigil. "Just hold on a little longer."

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Midnight **

Luis Martinez rode slightly ahead of his men as they neared the hacienda. He knew Don Garcia would be happy with the news he brought and wished there was some way he could stop the fight that would take place in the Arena de Muerte. Don Paulo had smiled at the thought of a fight, and confirmed that he would arrive at the arena in two days.

Martinez looked around in the darkness, aware that the bright, full-bodied moon surrounded by a vast blanket of twinkling stars cast a soft glow on the fields. The workers had long since retired to their quarters and would not be roused until dawn when they would begin their work anew. Luis dismounted in front of the house, not at all surprised when Don Garcia spoke from his position on the porch swing.

"Did Don Paulo accept my invitation?"

"Si, Patron, he will be there at dawn in two days time," Martinez explained and although he could not see the elderly man's face he knew the man was smiling at the thought of a fight to the death between Don Paulo's champions and the two gringos. "It will not be much of a fight if the gringos…"

"Do not think to interfere, Luis, I will not warn you again."

"I am sorry, Patron, I was just thinking it would be more entertaining if…"

"I will speak with Jackson in the morning…see that Larabee and Tanner are placed in Benito's old quarters and allow no one to see them until they meet Don Paulo's fighters in the Arena." Tell Hernando I wish to see him at first light."

"Si, Patron," Martinez said. He knew Benito's quarters had been left untouched since the elderly man had died nearly a year ago. There were no windows and only a single, heavy wooden door that would make it easy to keep the two men from escaping.

"Tell Hernando I wish to see him at first light," De Rivera ordered and turned away without waiting for an answer.

Luis walked with his men toward the stables. He knew his mother was watching him from the upper floor, but did not turn back because he knew he would feel the sorrow and pain she suffered each time he did as his father ordered. She did not blame him, but there was always that hint of despair that flowed through her mind.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Morning**

Mary Travis looked at the paper she'd just printed, and wished she had better news to impart to the townspeople. Most of them knew and understood why the seven peacekeepers had left the town in search of the banditos. Her father-in-law had hired them to protect the citizens of Four Corners, including the homesteaders and cattle ranchers who used the town as a place to buy supplies. Unfortunately there were also men like Conklin and Royal who didn't care about anyone or anything, but themselves.

"Mary, has there been any news?" Gloria Potter asked from the open doorway.

"Not since they left."

"It's been five days."

"I know, Gloria, but if the wires are still down there'd be no way for them to send word," Mary explained. Gloria came to see her every morning with the same question and the newspaper woman wished she had some good news, but she was as much in the dark as everyone else.

"Inez said Maria is talking about going east once Mr. Larabee and the others return," the store owner told her.

"Maria has been through a lot and I think the change would do her good," the newspaperwoman explained.

"Mr. Conklin was trying to get the townspeople riled up last night."

"I know…he's the reason I want to get this edition out early. I'm hoping if the people read some positive stories about our peacekeepers perhaps it will shut Conklin and the others down."

"I hope so, Mary, I'd hate to think what this town would be like if it wasn't for Mr. Larabee and the others. If it wasn't for them, people like Lucas James would get away with murder and I'd have had to leave this town a long time ago. This is home for me and I'm proud of our town and the people…well most of the people who live here."

"I agree, Gloria…I want Billy to come home, but I want him to know there's nothing to be afraid of anymore," Mary said and took the bundle of papers in her hands before exiting the newspaper office.

"I'd better get back to the store before people complain I'm sleeping late again," Gloria said with a slight smile before hurrying toward the mercantile.

Mary took a deep breath and began distributing the newspapers to her regulars. She knew she'd catch some flack from people like Conklin and Royal, but right now she didn't really give a damn what they thought of her. She greeted several people including the Wilson family before making her way toward the saloon to join Inez and Maria for breakfast and to talk about the missing peacekeepers.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Hernando Lopez paced in front of the main door of the house, his fingers digging into the brim of his hat. Luis had told him Don Garcia wanted to see him at first light, but so far the elderly man had not allowed him through the door. He hated being pulled away from tormenting the blond gringo, but until the patron released him he would have to remain here and wait.

"Hernando, Don Garcia is waiting for you in his office," Juanita Perez said, and held the door for the man to step inside. "Wipe your feet."

Lopez did as she told him and hurried toward the closed office door. He knocked gently and opened the door when the familiar voice told him to enter. "You wanted to see me, Patron?"

"Yes, Hernando, I have something I want you to do," De Rivera told him. "I want you to take your men and ride north toward Purgatorio. You will check the villages between here and that filthy town and make sure they know I will not allow anyone to interfere in my business."

"Si, Patron," Lopez said, frowning when the elderly man made a gesture of dismissal. "What of the Gringo?"

"The gringo is no longer your concern, Hernando, do not think to question me again."

"I am sorry, Patron, I did not mean…"

"Leave me before I throw you into the Arena!" De Rivera warned, a hint of a smile forming when the other man bowed before hurrying away. He'd built this Hacienda on fear and enjoyed the power it gave him over the people he thought were beneath him. Drinking the last of his coffee, Don Garcia stood and walked out through the French doors that opened onto the back of his property and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his weathered features.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin shifted his aching body and tried to stretch out in the narrow confines of the cage, but there was no way to work the kinks out. He'd woken to the sounds of the mestizos heading for the fields, but Gores had passed him by with just an angry glance in his direction. Something had changed, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. A sound to his left caught his attention and he frowned as two men, strangers to him stepped up to his cage.

"Come, Gringo," Luis Martinez ordered when his companion opened the door of the cage. One look at the American told him he wouldn't last long in the Arena de Muerte even with Nathan Jackson's help. The Texan was paler than any living man and reminded Luis of a ghost like those in the books his mother used to read him. The lips were flaking, showing how deeply dehydrated the man was, while a hint of red flushed through both cheeks.

"What the fuck do ya want?"

"Don Garcia wants you to be taken care of," Martinez told him.

"Don't give a fuck wh…what that bastard wants," Tanner snarled.

"He will make your friend suffer if you do not do as he wishes," Luis said sadly, and saw how his warning nearly devastated the ill man. "Help him, Lucas."

"Come, Gringo, at least you will not have to sleep in this cage," Aguilar explained and helped the trembling man from the cage.

Vin soon found himself sandwiched between De Rivera's men, but didn't have the strength to fight them as they dragged him toward the house. He lifted his head and tried to get a glimpse of Nathan Jackson on the veranda, but there was no sign of his friend. His head dropped to his chest as they entered the house, but he kept his eyes open and tried to keep track of where they were taking him. A heavy door was opened and they were joined by a young, dark haired woman holding a lamp that flooded the darkness with light. A set of steep stairs led down to another door and Vin struggled to stay on his feet once they reached the bottom. The woman produced a heavy metal ring with a single key that she placed in the lock and twisted several times before the old mechanism gave way.

Luis held the injured man while Lucas pushed the heavy door open and Juanita stepped inside with the lamp. She placed it on the single table and hurried from the room, leaving the trio alone.

"Why?" Tanner asked when he was lowered onto one of two single cots set against the far wall.

"The Patron wants you ready to fight in two days," Luis explained.

"Fight?"

"Si, rest…you will be given food and water and anything else that will help you regain your strength," Martinez told him. He reached for the shackles and attached one to each of the man's ankles before locking them into a loop set in the stone wall.

"Why are ya doin' this?" Tanner asked, sensing that this man disliked what he was doing.

"Don Garcia is mi padre," Luis answered honestly before leaving the room.

Vin lay back against the soft pillow and let his eyes close as his body tried to adjust to the fact that it was no longer cooped up in a cage that was too small. He stretched out along the mattress, instinctively testing the shackles to see if he could escape, but the heavy metal cut into his skin. He glanced at the second bed and wondered whether someone else would be joining him in his new prison. God, he hoped not, because the Arena de Muerte did not sound like something he'd want to share with his friends.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris lifted his head and stared at the two men who entered the dungeon. He recognized the one who came to stand in front of him, but could not remember his name. He licked at dry lips and waited to find out what the newcomers wanted. Something about the men spoke of pity, but Chris had never been one to accept that emotion. "What the fuck do you want?" he snarled.

"Lucas is going to release you, but if you try anything I will not hesitate to shoot you…perhaps in the leg," Luis warned. This man was dangerous and he knew if given the chance the gringo would take them apart with his bare hands if necessary. He held his gun on the blond as Lucas unlocked the manacles from the hook in the wall and secured them once more to the prisoner's wrists.

Chris wondered what had happened to his usual tormentor, but he wasn't about to ask as Luis motioned him toward the door. His legs barely held him as he struggled to place one foot in front of the other. Once outside he turned toward the field where Vin had worked, worried when there was no sign of the Texan amongst the mestizo people. Moving toward the area where he had been put to work, Chris was startled when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Not today, Gringo," Luis said and pointed toward the main house. "The Patron wants you to rest and grow strong."

"Why?" Larabee asked suspiciously.

"He has plans for you and the other gringo," Lucas answered.

"The other gringo?" Larabee asked, afraid he already knew the answer. Vin Tanner hadn't been in the fields when they'd made their way toward the house and Chris instinctively understood he was indeed the other 'gringo'. He stood back as Lucas opened the door leading into the back of the house and ushered him through. There were several people working in what looked like a kitchen/storage area, but none of them looked at him as he was led to a heavy door.

"Juanita," Luis called and the pretty young woman hurried toward him carrying a heavy metal key ring. He saw the sympathy in her eyes and wished he could take away the pain that seemed so prevalent lately. This young woman worked hard and someday he hoped Don Garcia would allow him to take her as his wife, but for now he could only watch her and hide his feelings.

Chris watched as the pretty woman opened the door and led them down a flight of stairs. She used the key to open a second door and moved aside to allow them to enter. Larabee barely suppressed his anger when he saw Vin Tanner lying on a cot, his eyes closed. The gunslinger turned to glare at Luis Martinez before Lucas shoved him toward the second cot. Neither man spoke as Larabee was secured in much the same way as the Texan, but the silence spoke volumes for the two men until their captors left and the door was locked behind them.

"Ya look like shit, Cowboy," Tanner said, eyes opening to half-mast, his voice raspy with pain and thirst.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Larabee asked seriously as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't rid himself of the images of JD Dunne and sighed tiredly as he felt Tanner watching him closely.

"Where are the others?" the Texan asked.

"Don't know," Larabee lied.

"Chris…"

"We split up and Buck rode back to get the others…JD…" Larabee stopped, swallowing convulsively around the lump in his throat as the door opened and the dark haired young woman entered carrying a heavily laden tray and a pitcher of liquid.

"You must eat and drink…grow strong," Juanita told them, hurrying from the room as Luis followed her out without a word.

Vin watched Chris closely and recognized the pain in the green eyes as Larabee poured a cup of the sweet smelling nectar and passed it to him. "Chris, what happened?"

"We got caught," Larabee answered simply, staring into the juice as if transfixed.

"We?"

"Me and JD," the blond told him.

"Where's the kid?" The words came out on their own and Vin knew the answer. Larabee's grim features reeked of it.

"Dead…"

The Texan could feel the changes in the other man as if it was part of his own emotions. The gunslinger could not meet his eyes and if he did, Vin knew what he would see there. The raw pain flowed from Larabee's body as he lifted the cloth off the tray of food and handed a plate to him. There was no mistaking the guilt that seemed to be tearing Larabee's guts apart and Tanner wondered what had happened to Dunne that would lay such blame at his friend's feet.

"Killed him because of me," Larabee said, his appetite nonexistent as he finally managed to meet the Texan's eyes. "I…I buried him, Vin."

Those four words said it all and Tanner knew nothing would ever ease the torment he saw on the pale face. Larabee had lived with the guilt of his family's death, but it had nearly killed him. Vin knew burying JD Dunne had brought that same guilt back with a vengeance and he wished there was some way to ease the pain and sorrow reflected in Larabee's eyes.

"Chris…it's…"

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, Vin!" Larabee snapped, taking a deep breath as his heart hammered a staccato beat against his ribs.

Tanner grew quiet, watching the blond closely as he reached for his plate. The two ate in silence, grieving the loss of the Easterner who earned the right to be part of their band of brothers. "He'll pay, Chris."

Larabee nodded and ate without tasting the food. He had no idea why they were being treated like royal prisoners, but he would take advantage of it if it meant they'd have a chance to kill Don Garcia De Rivera. "Any idea why they put us here?"

"Fatten the calf before the slaughter," Tanner answered.

"What?"

"We're supposed to fight in the Arena de Muerte," the Texan answered.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "Anyway you look at it, we're going to hell together."

"Maybe not, but least we'll go down fightin'," the tracker said with a cocky grin. The two men grew silent once more, forcing themselves to eat and drink as if this was their last meal.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**East of a Village Near the Covas Home**

**Mid-Morning **

The trio had made their way steadily southwest since leaving the Rio Grande behind them, but they had no idea how much further they'd have to travel to find De Rivera's hacienda. Buck was the first to spot smoke in the distance and quickly pointed it out to the others. "Looks like there might be a homestead up ahead," Wilmington observed.

"Could be a village, Buck," Sanchez said, pointing out several distinct bands of smoke.

"Perhaps it would be prudent if one of us rode ahead and scouted the area," Standish suggested.

"Are you volunteering, Ezra?" Sanchez teased lightly, arching a gray brow and a sly grin as he turned to the Southerner

"Well, if I remember correctly you boys are not known for subtlety," the gambler observed.

"And you are?" Wilmington asked with a hint of a smile as he remembered Jericho's deputy falling off his chair after Ezra 'drank' him under the table.

"Indeed…at least it got us the answers we were searching for," Standish told him.

"He's right, Buck," Sanchez offered. "We let Ezra check out the village while you and I stay out of sight in case the villagers are nervous about 'gringos'. We'll set up camp here and wait for you to get back."

"All right, Ez, go check it out, but don't go getting involved in any card games," Wilmington reluctantly agreed.

"I would never think of doing such a thing…"

"Got ya!" The rogue grinned as the other man turned and rode away; glad he'd provided just a hint of levity to ease the tension.

"We should set up camp while we wait," Sanchez said, dismounting and leading his horse to the small creek that ran to the right of the trail.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon**

Evita Martinez looked at the man who'd made such a difference in Dona Maria's condition with sympathy-laden eyes. Don Garcia had told her to send the healer to him, and she hated the thought of the elderly man's brutality. She knew he would not hurt Nathan Jackson, but he could and would easily hurt Vin Tanner. She had no idea why he chose this moment to send for Jackson, but something told her it had to do with her son's trip to the House of Madera.

"Nathan," she called and waited for the man to turn her way.

"Is something wrong, Evita?" Jackson asked, frowning at the look on the woman's face.

"Don Garcia wants to see you."

"Wants to see me?" the healer asked, surprised that the man would pull him away from the ailing woman.

"Si, he insists you join him in his office. Juanita will take you to him while I stay with Dona Maria," Martinez explained.

Nathan walked toward the door and smiled at the pretty woman standing there. He'd seen her a few times, but had not known her name or spoken to her. He followed her down the staircase and through the main foyer until they stopped before a heavy door rich with floral etchings and gold emblems. Nathan wondered if the symbols represented the De Rivera heritage, but didn't have a chance to ask as the woman opened the door and ushered him inside.

Nathan stood inside the door and studied the elderly man seated behind the heavy desk. It was made of dark wood and polished until it reflected back the other furnishings in the room. Several tapestries were hung on each wall, richly embroidered with emblems Jackson didn't recognize. A single painting hung behind the desk and showed a dark haired man standing on the deck of a ship with a stern look on his face. Nathan knew it was a very young Don Garcia De Rivera, and knew the artist had captured the coldness of the man's eyes.

"You sent for me?" Nathan said.

"You were not told to speak!" De Rivera snapped, dropping the feather pen on the paper he'd been writing on.

"Sorry," Jackson apologized easily. He'd learned at an early age to keep his anger in check and that a quick apology, either real or not, kept him from being whipped.

"Mind your place the next time," De Rivera warned and leaned back in the heavy chair. "Your friend is to fight in the Arena de Muerte in two days time…"

"Vin can't…he's hurt…sick!" Jackson spat.

"Hold your tongue, Senor Jackson, or I will see that he receives no care before the fight," the elderly man warned.

"Care?"

"Yes, I have decided to let you care for your friend. He is to be given food, drink, and proper medical care until he steps into the ring."

"Where is he?"

"He is in the house…in the quarters that once belonged to a loyal servant named Benito. Juanita will show you the way and give you the supplies you need."

"He's weak…two days won't be long enough to..." the irate healer's concern was aborted.

"Two days is all you have or would you prefer not to treat him at all?" De Rivera challenged, hands clasped in front of him as an amused grin formed on his face.

"No, I'll do it," the healer told him.

"Very well…there is another man with him, you are to treat his injuries as well," the elderly man ordered and returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

Nathan bit his bottom lip in an effort to keep from saying anything that might make De Rivera change his mind. The fact that he would be able to see Vin and treat his injuries gave him hope. Jackson turned and walked out the door where Juanita was waiting for him with a basket filled with the supplies he would need to treat his friend. He reached for the basket and smiled at the pretty young woman who motioned him forward.

"Please, follow me," Juanita told him in slightly broken English.

Nathan followed her to the back of the house and entered the kitchen. There were several mestizo women working diligently, but Jackson felt them watching him as Juanita led him to a doorway near the back of the kitchen. He followed her down a set of stairs and waited until she opened another door.

"I will come back with water," Juanita told him before moving aside and allowing him to enter the room.

Nathan held his surprise in check until the door closed behind him. He knew Vin would be there and wasn't surprised to see him lying on a cot with his eyes closed, what did surprise him was the second man seated on the opposite bed. "Chris," he gasped, shock evident in his concerned features

"Nathan," Larabee managed, a hint of surprise in his voice. He heard Tanner stirring and watched as the Texan forced heavy eyelids open before managing to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Nate..." Vin's raspy voice echoed the genuine relief that was coursing through him.

"I don't got much time," Jackson said, ignoring the need to relish the fact that his friends were alive. "I'm here to help you. How bad, Chris?"

"I'll live," Larabee answered and nodded to the sharpshooter. "Vin needs help."

"Vin, where are ya hurt?" Jackson asked, hoping the injured man would be honest even as Juanita and a young male carried clean water and rags into the room.

"Nathan, the patron said you have one hour," Juanita told him sadly before leaving the trio alone.

"God, it'll take me an hour just to see what's wrong with ya," Jackson growled under his breath. He glanced at Larabee, wishing there was something he could do about the haunted look in the green eyes, but right now he could only treat the physical injuries. "Vin, how's your jaw?"

"Still sore…broke somethin'…lotta shit came out," Tanner said as Jackson reached out and touched his forehead. He eased out of the remnants of his shirt and winced as the movement pulled at his aching muscles.

"Yer runnin' a fever," Jackson said, hoping Juanita's people had Willow Bark Tea or something equivalent to it. "Let me see that tooth, Vin."

Tanner opened his mouth and tried to hold still as Jackson checked the swollen gums. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him, and gagged in reflex as he tried to ignore the nausea churning through his gut.

"When's the last time this broke?" Jackson asked.

"Last night…'fore I slept," the Texan answered.

"All right…jest gotta keep an eye on it." Nathan handed Vin a mug of water. "Try and drink as much as ya can, Vin, it'll help; rinse that crap out when it builds up, especially before ya sleep. I don't want ya swallowin' none, it's makin' ya sick." Once Tanner drank his fill, Nathan gave his shoulder a gentle tug of support. "Go on, Vin, lie down," he ordered, worried that Larabee hadn't said a word. He knew the man had to be haunted by the death of JD Dunne, but right now they had to concentrate on the living.

Tanner did as Jackson told him and soon felt the man's hands prodding his ribs, paying particular attention to the dark bruise that covered his right side. Vin held his breath and bit his lip as Jackson hit a particularly sore spot, shaking his head when the other man apologized. He turned onto his left side when the healer told him to and heard Larabee's sharp expletive.

"Vin, you been pissin' blood?" Jackson asked, fingers dancing lightly over the bruised area.

"No…not that I noticed…back hurts…but no…no blood," Tanner answered.

"Good, but that's going to be sore for a while," Jackson said and looked into the basket of supplies. He found several jars and opened two before finding one that looked and smelled like the one he used. "Vin, I'm going to rub this into your back and see if I can get Juanita to make you something for that fever."

Chris watched as the healer stuck his fingers into the salve and gently massaged it into the Texan's back. Nathan took care as his fingers rubbed until the salve disappeared and Chris couldn't help but smile as Tanner sighed tiredly. He could see the lean body relax as if Jackson's ministrations worked wonders, and the blond realized that's exactly what the former slave was doing. His mind wandered to the kid whose easy going smile and strange sense of humor had made them all cringe. Yet the Bostonian had proven his mettle each and every day since that first time when he'd shown that he could ride, shoot, and fly.

"Chris, I don't got much time left, but I need to take a look at you," Jackson said and realized how much Dunne's death had affected the gunslinger when Larabee peeled off his shirt, revealing the damage done by De Rivera and his men. "Sonofabitch!"

The sound of that angry curse caused Tanner's head to pop back up. "Tanner, get that mangy head down!" Chris barked and turned to Nathan. "It's okay, Nate…not as bad as it looks," he lied

"Like hell it isn't," Jackson snarled. "Did they even clean these up?"

"No," the blond answered simply. He watched as Jackson added something to the clean water and winced when the healer pressed a soaked cloth to the wounds on his chest. It took a lot for him to remain silent as his friend cleaned the wounds, but Chris remained stoic as Jackson eased the cloth over the crusted marks.

"There ain't much here ta put on this, but if we keep them clean it should be okay," Jackson said and turned his attention to the old wound Larabee had received in what felt like a lifetime ago. The stitches were still in place, but the wound itself was swollen as if something putrid rested just below the surface. He pressed against the wound until a putrid fluid oozed from the edges and dabbed at it with the cloth.

Chris remained silent until Jackson pressed against the wound and he gripped the edges of the thin mattress as Tanner turned to look at him. Green eyes met blue and a silent vow was issued and accepted. No matter what it took, JD Dunne's death would be avenged and the old bastard would die a thousand times over for robbing the world of a kid who'd only just begun to live.

Nathan finished cleaning the wound, but he still needed to make sure Larabee and Tanner had no injuries he couldn't see. Unfortunately his time was up when the door opened and Juanita told him his time was up. He wanted to stay, but to do so would probably set De Rivera on edge and he would take it out on Chris and Vin.

"We're okay, Nathan," Larabee told him, reaching for the pitcher and pouring the water into a cup. He drank it slow, wishing he could ease Jackson's mind, but nothing he could say or do would rid the man of the torment mirrored in the soulful brown eyes.

Nathan left the room, wincing when he heard the sound of the lock being engaged as he slowly made his way up the steep stairs. He swallowed several times, fighting the bitter taste of anger as he thought of the two men locked in the room below ground.

"The patron said you can check them again later this evening, but for now you are to stay with Dona Maria," Juanita explained.

Nathan nodded and left the kitchen, and walked along the narrow hallway that led to the staircase. His anger intensified with each step until he could no longer control it. He lifted his right arm and drove his fist into the wall, ignoring the pain that ran the length of his arm. He grabbed a vase of flowers from the small table near the alcove and vehemently threw it at the wall. Nathan had no idea how long he stood there, breathing hard as bitter bile rose in his throat, but he didn't regret his show of anger.

Breathing through his nose he turned to find Juanita watching him closely. He realized his anger had made more work for her, but could not find the words to apologize.

"Go…I will clean this up," Juanita voiced in a very sympathetic tone.

Nathan simply nodded before quickly making his way up the stairs and stepping into the room to find Evita watching him with deep seeded sadness in her eyes.

"How is your friend?"

"Hurting," Jackson said, glancing around as he lowered his voice. "Chris is there too…God, Evita, they're in no shape to fight."

"Are you so sure, Nathan? Did you not tell me how strong your friends are?"

"Being strong won't help 'em if they're already hurt and sick. Vin's got a fever," the healer answered.

"Then we must pray, Nathan," Evita told him, wishing there was more she could say or do to put the man's mind at ease. Alas, the cruelty that had surrounded her since Don Garcia De Rivera had chosen her now reached out to touch the innocent lives of others.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Village Near the Covas home**

**Early Afternoon **

Mateo Ramirez looked down at his aged fingers as he worked the needle through the edge of his well-worn moccasins. If asked his age he would simply smile and say he was older than dirt and the lines on his face gave credence to those words. He spent his waking hours seated on the stump outside his granddaughter's small house. Mateo helped her in the only way possible. He made repairs to her children's clothing and moccasins and when his hands were up to it he showed them tricks he'd learned through the years.

Ramirez had lived in the village all his life and seldom traveled far from his home, but he made it his business to watch the strangers who entered his domain. His eyes were not as good as they once were, but his sight was better than most people half his age. The newcomer in the red coat rode his horse as if born to the saddle, yet Mateo could tell the man came from breeding. He sensed the man meant no harm, but that did not mean he wouldn't cause trouble. Mateo sighed heavily and went back to his work while watching the newcomer suspiciously.

Ezra rode into town with an easy gait he hoped would put the villagers at ease. He felt them watching him suspiciously, and had already spotted several people staring in his direction. He's been a stranger in many towns during his life and understood why people were suspicious. More often than not strangers meant danger and the simple people of villages like this one tended to shy away from newcomers.

Standish stopped his horse in front of a structure that looked like it might be a restaurant and dismounted. He turned and glanced around the street while pretending to check his saddle. There was an elderly man sitting on a stump outside a small structure who seemed to be watching him with interest and Ezra slowly walked toward him.

"Hola… hablar ingles," Standish tried and hoped he'd said enough for the old man to understand.

"Si…yes," the man said in a raspy voice that spoke of years of tobacco use.

"Thank God…"

"If you must," the man said simply, his aged eyes raking over the newcomer. "You're a gringo?"

"Yes, I have recently arrived in your beautiful country and was looking for some friends of mine who I believe may have come this way."

"You are the only gringo I've seen…"

"Perhaps someone else has seen them?" Standish asked.

"I am always here…if gringos had been here I would have seen them," the man answered and stared toward the end of town as several familiar riders entered and rode as if they owned everything in sight. "You should leave now, senor, they do not like gringos."

"Who are they?" the gambler asked as six riders pulled to a stop near a cantina.

"Don Garcia's men…they will kill you if they find you here."

"Don Garcia De Rivera?"

"Si, he is a cruel man and his men are just as bad."

"Can you tell me where the De Rivera home is?"

"It is southwest of here, but you will be killed if you go there."

"I have no choice…several of my friends are there."

"Then you should forget them and leave while you can…"

"I am afraid that is not an option, Sir."

"Then I will say a prayer for you and your friends."

"Gracias," Standish said and hurried to his horse as De Rivera's men entered the cantina. He hurriedly mounted the animal and rode out of town, a hint of a smile on his face as he thought about confronting De Rivera's men and finding out where his friends were being held.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Covas Home **

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Early Evening **

Raphael wished there was some way to contact the men of Four Corners, but he wasn't even sure they were still in the town. JD had yet to regain consciousness, but even in his delirium he spoke of Larabee and Wilmington and Raphael began to wonder if the two men were somewhere on the De Rivera land. He prayed that was not the case as the elderly patron did not like gringos.

"Raphael, my cousin made a spicy stew and would be insulted if you did not try it," D'Rosa said and handed his friend the bowl of flavorful stew.

"It's good," Cordova told him.

"Carmella has always enjoyed cooking," D'Rosa observed and watched his friend closely. Raphael looked drawn and pale as if he hadn't slept for days and Javier knew he would not sleep much until JD Dunne opened his eyes and told them what had happened. "He is a fighter…"

"Yes, he is," Raphael said with a smile.

"What are you thinking about, Amigo?"

"I think he is like a pit viper when angry. If you had seen him when he thought I was a threat to his amigos you would have seen the warrior he truly is. He was ready to take me on if it meant saving his friends," Cordova explained. He placed the bowl of stew on the table and quickly dipped a cloth in the cool water before placing it across Dunne's forehead. The Bostonian's dark hair was soaked with sweat, and Raphael worried that the fever continued to rise.

JD was lost in a nightmare world, one wrought with danger and pain. His head felt ready to explode, but he was forced to watch as the elderly stranger pulled a gun and aimed it at Chris Larabee. Dunne fought to help, but was held in place by two men intent on breaking his arms. He felt tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall as the force of the bullet's impact sent his mentor flying backward into a shallow grave. His head moved back and forth as the force of his grief sent daggers through his heart.

"No…please…no, Chris…watch out…"

"Easy, Chiquita," Raphael soothed when Dunne showed signs of coming around. He pressed the shoulders back to the bed and watched the kid's face closely, but JD's open eyes showed no sign of recognition as his body went slack once more. He knew Dunne was seeing something very real and began to wonder if Chris Larabee was closer than he realized.

"Why would he be this far south?" D'Rosa asked curiously.

"I wish I knew, but until he wakes up the secret stays locked in his head," Cordova explained.

"Do you think his friends are looking for him?"

"I hope so…or they could be De Rivera's prisoners," Raphael told him.

"God help them," D'Rosa said and silently said a prayer as he watched Raphael care for the young man.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Camp, East of the Village**

**Early Evening **

Buck strode across the clearing, wearing a trail through the grass with each step he took. He knew Ezra hadn't been gone that long, but he'd never been a patient man and wanted, needed to tear something apart as time passed and still no word on his friends. He heard Josiah reading from his Bible and turned to look at the man who asked salvation from a God who sometimes seemed cruel beyond words.

"Buck, why don't you make some coffee?" Sanchez suggested, hoping to take his friend's mind off his worries.

"Ezra should have been back by now!"

"Perhaps he's being subtle in how he gathers the information we need."

"Yeah right…I remember the last time Ezra used subtlety to get information. It took forever and a bottle of whiskey!"

"But he got the information we needed," the ex-preacher told him. "Give him time, Buck…"

"How much time…"

"Less than a minute if he's the one riding that horse," Sanchez said as the sound of hoof beats reached his ears just before Ezra rode into the small clearing.

"What the hell took you so long?" Wilmington growled as the gambler dismounted and joined them at the fire.

"Your concern is touching," Ezra knew the rogue was worried and held those fiery blue eyes a moment, nodding his head slightly. "I believe there's a way to find out exactly where the others are being held, but it will take more than subtlety to get the information," Standish said and took a drink from his canteen.

"You found something in the village?" Sanchez asked.

"More like I found someone…or more apt several people who could answer our questions. They work for Don Garcia," the conman explained.

"How do you know that?" Wilmington asked.

"I was speaking with an elderly man who supplied the information. There were six men who rode in and he told me who they were. I believe we will be able to ascertain the location of De Rivera's Hacienda and perhaps we could also find out how many men he has there."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Wilmington said, anxious to get moving.

"Buck, we need to think about this…"

"What's to think about, Josiah…we go in there and make them talk!" the rogue snapped.

"There are innocent villagers who could get hurt," Standish told him. "We need to make sure they are in no danger before we take action."

"Ezra's right, Buck," Sanchez observed. "We need to come up with a plan that doesn't involve anyone else getting hurt."

"What about Chris and the others? How do you think they're being treated while we make plans?" Wilmington snarled.

"I don't know, Buck, but I do know they wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt if we can stop it from happening," the older man explained and watched as Wilmington's shoulders slumped in defeat..

"I hate it when you're right, Josiah," the rogue said. "So any idea how we should go after De Rivera's men?"

"We should lay in wait for them outside the village and take them before they realize anything is wrong," Standish suggested.

"How do we know which way they'll go?" Wilmington asked.

"We don't, but the village is fairly small and we could probably keep watch from either end of the main street. When I left De Rivera's men were in the cantina and if I'm correct they'll be drinking themselves into oblivion," Standish told them.

"So they should be pretty drunk by the time we set things up," Sanchez offered.

"It'll make them easier to handle," the rogue agreed.

"Perhaps, or it could make them more dangerous," Standish told them.

"We'll handle them when the time comes," Sanchez said and placed his Bible inside his saddlebag before helping break camp.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Nathan sat on the comfortable armchair and rubbed at tired eyes. He'd been allowed to check on his friends twice during the long day, and wished there was some way to help the two men escape. He knew there was nothing he could do and looked at the pale woman who slept with an air of innocence he associated with children.

Dona Maria was a beautiful lady who was as delicate as the flowers taken by the first heavy frost of winter. She was as pale as the wind driven snow, yet she fought with the strength only a mother to be held. Nathan admired the woman and hoped she survived the birth of her child, but he knew childbirth would sap even more energy from her.

"Nathan?"

"I am here, Dona Maria," Jackson said and moved closer to the bed.

"My baby…he will soon be ready to face the world," Maria whispered.

"It will be a few weeks yet," the healer told her.

"No, I do not think so. There is pain…sometimes very bad. They grow worse and get closer," the pretty woman told him sadly as she placed her hand on her swollen belly. "It is too soon, but he will be strong and he will grow into a man I will be proud of. You and Evita will take care of him when I am gone."

"You'll be here…"

"I wish I could believe that, Nathan, but I am tired and do not have the strength needed to see my son grow…promise me you will not allow my husband to hurt him."

"I will do what I can, Dona Maria," Jackson vowed.

"That is all I ask," Maria said. Her face became twisted in a tight grimace of pain and she soon felt Nathan's hand in her own. She squeezed tightly, waiting for the pain to diminish before settling back against the pillows and allowing the tears to escape from her eyes as she studied the man before her. She knew he was worried about his friends, but there was nothing she could do or say to wipe that away. She closed her eyes and thought about the baby waiting to be born and hoped that, unlike his father, he would have a good heart.

Nathan continued to watch over his charge, but his mind returned to the two men in the cell and the memory that JD Dunne was dead because of Don Garcia. How would Larabee be able to live with the fact that he'd been forced to dig the young man's grave and cover him with dirt? "Lord, give us all the strength we need to see things set right," he whispered and returned to the chair as dark shadows formed across the land, mirroring the darkness he felt engulfing his heart.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Village Near the Covas Home**

**Late Evening **

Buck listened for any sign that the six men were leaving the village. He'd found a place to hide so that he could keep an eye on the north and south entrances at the same time. Ezra and Josiah were waiting nearby with the horses and at his signal they would set in motion the ambush that would bring down De Rivera's bandits. They'd picked out a spot to the north and the south for the ambush and would meet there before the killers left the village.

Wilmington had thought long and hard about the bandits and wondered if these men were part of the marauders who'd caused so much death and destruction north of the Rio Grande. If they were they would pay dearly for those transgressions. Innocent women and children had been murdered and that was something he would not let go unpunished. Buck wondered how many people De Rivera's men had killed and whether they would ever know the full extent of their evil.

Movement at the Cantina doors caught his attention and he watched as six men stumbled through the door and made their way toward the saddled horses tied to the nearest hitching post. They sang some bawdy song in a guttural display of drunkenness that made his stomach churn. Buck waited until they mounted up before signaling to his friends that they were headed toward the trail leading north out of the village. He quickly mounted his horse and galloped toward the rendezvous point and was relieved when he spotted Ezra and Josiah hidden near the entrance to the pass. The idea was that they'd corral the six men and disarm them before they realized what was happening.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Hernando Lopez knew they'd incur Don Garcia's wrath if he found out about their transgressions so close to home. The village was small and he made sure the people would not betray them by terrorizing them to the point where they were frozen with fear whenever he rode into their domain.

Lopez was angry with De Rivera for sending him away from the hacienda and his entertainment with the gunslinger. Abusing the blond gringo had brought him pleasure and now he had to ride north when there was going to be a fight to the death in the Arena De Muerte. He'd found out about it just before leaving the hacienda and that was the reason he'd decided he deserved to take a break and have a few drinks before heading north.

"Perhaps that pretty puta will be waiting for your arrival, Hernando," Gonzales said with a leering grin.

"Si, and this time there will be no one to stop me from taking what I want!" Lopez said as they rode toward the edge of town. He knew exactly what he would do with Maria when he found her. She'd pay for ever thinking he was not worthy of her and yet she'd bedded down with Chris Larabee. He rode slightly ahead of the others, his eyes not quite able to focus because of the effect of too much whiskey in too short a time.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**East of the Covas Home**

**Late Evening **

Raphael hated leaving JD Dunne's side, but he knew he'd left the young man in excellent hands. Carmella Covas had promised him she would care for the Bostonian as if he was her own son. They needed supplies and he knew how dangerous it was traveling alone with De Rivera's bandits still out there. If he was caught he would be brought back to face Don Paulo and that was something he could not allow until he was sure Dunne was taken care of.

They would ride through the night until they reached the Rio Grande and camp until morning before heading north toward Four Corners. It hadn't been an easy decision on his part, but if they could get Nathan Jackson to ride with them then perhaps the Easterner would live to see his next birthday.

He'd left Javier D'Rosa behind in case there was trouble, but something told him the Covas' could take care of themselves. They'd been riding for nearly an hour when they spotted the village ahead. He'd always been a cautious man and although he knew most of the villagers he knew there was also a danger from the Haciendadas in the area. He rode slightly to the left of Augusta Medina and knew the others were also watching for signs of trouble.

"Is that Lopez?" Augusta asked as he spotted several men riding away from them.

"Si, that is the bastard and if he and his men are riding north we should follow them and see that they do not harm any more innocents," Cordova explained.

"Perhaps we should just kill them and have done with their poison?" Ramirez suggested. They all knew of the raids against the homesteads and against the people who lived in remote areas and wanted to put an end to the senseless killings, but so far they'd been two steps behind the marauders.

"That would make us like them," Ricardo Alverez observed as they entered the small village and continued along the street until they reached the trail heading north.

"Ricardo is right, but that does not mean we can not stop them if they attack another homestead. Until then we stay behind them and follow until we reach the Rio Grande. Once we cross I will ride to Four Corners for help and meet all of you back at the Covas home," Raphael explained.

"It is dangerous for you to ride alone, Amigo," Augusta said.

"I will be careful…besides Don Paulo thinks I rode as far north as the trails allow," Cordova said just as a shot was fired ahead. "Sounds like Lopez ran into some trouble!"

"Perhaps we should stay back until whoever it is takes care of the problem for us?" Augusta Medina suggested.

"Are you a coward, Augusta?" Eduardo teased.

"No, just being smart. The cost of bullets is heavy on my pockets," Medina told them. "Do we ride, Raphael?"

"We ride," Cordova said and led the others toward the gunfire.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Chris Larabee lay on his left side and watched as Vin Tanner tossed in the throes of a fever that sapped his strength and gave his skin a pallor that reminded the blond of death's shadow. He'd seen it too many times in his life and silently prayed to whatever God was listening that death would not come calling for the scruffy Texan. Nathan had been allowed to treat them twice during the day and they'd been given food and juice and water, but Tanner had barely eaten anything as he fought to keep the pain to himself.

Chris sat up and reached for the jug of water, pouring a small amount into a cup and drinking it before returning his attention to his friend, surprised to see the sky blue eyes at half-mast.

"Ain't dead yet, Cowboy."

"Could have fooled me…I've seen week old corpses with better color," Larabee said filling the Texan's cup with the sweet juice and waiting for him to sit up. It took several long minutes and Tanner's entire repertoire of colorful words in several languages before Tanner was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"Yer not lookin' so good yerself, Larabee," the Texan said, sipping the juice and relishing the sweet taste as it trickled down his throat.

"Feel like eating something?"

"What'cha got?"

"Some kind of fruit, nuts, some sweet bread," Larabee explained and watched as his friend looked on disinterestedly.

"Sweet bread sounds just…"

"Like what gave you that tooth ache in the first place," the blond said, handing a piece of the soft, sweet bread Juanita had brought earlier. "Nathan said to tell you to eat and drink."

"Nate was here?"

"Twice…last time you were out of it," Larabee answered.

"Feel like shit…"

"...you look it too…want some more juice?"

"'kay," Tanner told him, sighing tiredly as he tried to get comfortable.

Chris handed the glass over and lay back on his bed. He hated how weak he felt as his eyes closed and realized neither he nor Vin were in any shape for a fight to the death, and yet death would come calling in less than two days. The problem with that was he wasn't ready to die and he damn sure wasn't going to let Vin Tanner die. He'd let one young man die in this hellhole, and that was enough to tear his heart out.

Vin watched the gunslinger as his eyes closed and he drifted toward sleep, but there was no easing of the tension that marred Larabee's face. He knew his friend was having nightmares of JD's death and wished there was some way he could put his mind at ease, but that would not happen until Don Garcia De Rivera was brought to justice, Larabee style. He finished the juice and lay back, closing his eyes and thinking about the loss of a friend, a brother in arms and wondered if God had finally abandoned them all. His mother's voice came back to him and followed him toward sleep as a smile formed on his face.

'_God will never abandon you, Vin, not if you have faith in Him and in yourself.' _

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Village Near the Covas Home**

**Late Evening **

The element of surprise had been on their side, but Lopez and his men had not been as drunk as the three men thought. Wilmington ducked behind a rock as a bullet chipped off sharp pieces and sent them toward his face. He could hear Josiah and Ezra returning fire, but the six bandits had taken cover and hidden from view.

Ezra lay on his side behind a copse of brush and returned fire as the six men dismounted and dove for cover. He heard a sharp expletive from his left and hoped Josiah was okay, smiling slightly when the big man fired several shots toward their nemesis. A cry of pain told him the ex-preacher had hit someone and he thought about the odds against them now. '_A little better,'_ he thought as he tried to find a mark, but the bandits seemed to have found cover.

Josiah looked at the wound and realized the bullet had taken a fair chunk of flesh when it ploughed through his upper right arm. He ignored the pain and fired off several quick shots before reloading his gun. He frowned when he heard the sound of approaching riders and wondered if Ezra had miscounted. He lifted his head and gazed around the boulder, firing when he spotted a dark shape leaning against a nearby tree. He fired and watched as the man dropped to his knees before tumbling the rest of the way to the ground. He fired two more shots in quick succession and thought he heard them echoed from further away.

"We got company!" Wilmington snapped off a shot at a point where he'd seen a dark shape blended to the background, but knew he'd missed when the other man returned fire. He heard someone cry out and frowned when a vaguely familiar voice reached his ears.

"You die now, Gringo!" Pedro Gonzales warned from the right.

Buck knew he was caught, but he would not give up this easily. There was always a way out of any box and his chances were better if he could just turn the tables on the bandit who'd managed to get the drop on him.

"Drop the gun…"

"Not a chance," Wilmington said and suddenly realized the newcomer wasn't talking to him when a man stumbled through the brush beside him. He turned to see another man step through, his weapon raised but pointed at the injured bandit. "Raphael."

"Wilmington!" Cordova said, but his attention was on the bandit and his shot killed the man as he lifted his weapon.

"I owe you," the rogue said as more gunfire sounded around them. Raphael moved in beside him and the two men quickly joined in the fight until silence echoed through the surrounding hills and mountains. They remained where they were for several minutes, listening for any sign of movement and looked at each other when the silence stretched for several minutes.

"How many were there?" Cordova asked.

"Six," Wilmington said.

"Raphael, we got them!" Cortez called from a short distance away.

"Are you sure, Mario?"

"Si, there are five dead and we have a couple of prisoners…one appears to need a Medico," Cortez explained.

Raphael and Buck stood up as Hector Ramirez and another man led their prisoners into the clearing. Buck chuckled when he saw the prisoners and heard Raphael beside him.

"Is that…"

"Ezra and Josiah," Wilmington supplied.

"Hector, you can let them go…they are amigos," Raphael explained.

"Amigos…are you sure…the fancy red coat here tried to shoot my leg off!"

"I assure you it was not your leg I was aiming for," Standish said.

"Well, Senor, there is nothing you could damage below Hector's waist," Mario Cortez offered and put away his weapon as his friends chuckled softly.

"You are too funny, Mario," Ramirez said and looked toward Raphael. "So who are these gringos?"

"These are three of the gringos I told you about," Cordova explained.

"The ones from Four Corners?" Ramirez asked incredulously.

"Si," Raphael said and turned his gaze on Buck Wilmington. "Is Nathan Jackson with you?"

"No, but we think we know where he is," the rogue snapped. "Him and Vin were taken by De Rivera's men about ten days ago."

"De Rivera…damn, I had heard his wife was ill and he was looking for a medico," Cordova offered. "Where's Larabee?"

"They came down here huntin' for Vin and Nate…"

"They?" Cortez asked.

"Chris and JD…we split up," Wilmington answered and saw the change in Raphael. "Raphael, tell me you know where they are?"

"JD was hurt, Buck…"

"How bad?" Wilmington interrupted worriedly.

"Took a shot to the head…"

Buck's face blanched as he heard the words that rocked him to his soul. His legs trembled and he wasn't sure he could stay on his feet, but a strong, supporting hand was placed on his shoulder as Raphael continued.

"We found him buried in a shallow grave and took him to Javier's cousin. She is caring for him now, but he needs your friend," Cordova told them.

"Where?" Standish asked, the word laced with concern as Sanchez continued to support Wilmington.

"I will take you," Raphael vowed and turned to his friend. "Mario, you and Hector ride to the next village and get whatever supplies you can. We will be at the Covas home…" He studied Buck Wilmington's ashen face. "Are you okay, Amigo?"

"No..." Buck answered, but then the shock began to wear off and his eyes turned deadly. "But that son-of-a-bitch De Rivera is gonna wish that he was never born!"

"Do not go against De Rivera until we get back, Amigo," Cortez warned and went to gather the horses.

"How far?" Sanchez asked, wrapping a piece of cloth around the wound to his right arm, relieved when Ezra took over and tied the material tightly. "Thanks, Ez."

Standish nodded and moved to get their horses. Before long they were mounted up and riding back toward the Covas home, fearful of what they might find on arrival.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Midnight **

Nathan knew he should be sleeping, but made his way out on the verandah and looked out over the silent fields. The moon was high overhead, her swollen belly hanging low as the stars surrounding it twinkled with the light of hope. How many times as a child had he stood alongside his father and prayed that someday he would be free to live his own life. The years as a slave had left scars on his body and mind, but he'd overcome both and found a family in the most unlikely place.

Now it seemed as if he'd gone back in time and once more was slave to a sadistic man who thought he could take whatever he wanted. He felt sorry for Maria and her unborn child and wished he could do something to help them both be free, but there was no way he could do anything with Chris and Vin's life at stake. He'd been allowed to check on them every few hours and yet his anger had intensified because he knew now he was helping them so they could face near certain death in the Arena de Muerte.

"Lord, no matter what tests you give me I'll do my best to pass 'em, but sometimes a man's gotta have a little help…a little hope that there's somethin' besides death waitin' fer 'im. My mama always told me ta be strong and have faith, but sometimes a man's faith can only go so far. I ain't never given up hope, Lord, but there are times when there don't seem to be any left," Jackson sighed tiredly and listened to the soft voice inside the room. The words were hauntingly familiar and brought tears to his eyes as he watched Evita Martinez place a gentle hand on Dona Maria's forehead.

"_Through many dangers, toils and snares I have already come_

'_Tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far, and Grace will lead me home…"_

Nathan let the tears slip from his eyes as he listened to Evita's strong voice and felt a little hope flair in his heart. There was no way he could quit, not now, not when his friends depended on him. He listened to the soft words and drew strength from them as he walked back into the room. Dona Maria's face was bathed in sweat and he knew it wouldn't be long before the baby was born, he just hoped she was further along than they'd first thought.

"Nathan, you should get some rest."

"I could say the same thing to you, Evita."

"I can not rest when her time is so close," Evita told him. There was a sadness in her voice as she gently placed a hand on Maria's swollen belly and felt the baby's movement beneath her touch. "God help her and give her the strength to survive."

"The baby is coming, Evita."

"I know…he will be born early, but he will be strong like my Luis," Evita told him.

"Don Garcia will…"

"Raise him as he sees fit and without Dona Maria's influence I am afraid he will raise him in his own likeness."

"No one can be that cold," Jackson observed, but the thought of the baby being raised by Don Garcia sent a shiver down his spine. He looked at the pale, beautiful flower and knew she would not survive the baby's birth. "God help us," she whispered and moved to the cot set against the opposite wall. He closed his eyes as Evita cared for the ailing woman.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande **

**Early Morning **

Buck rode along the trail beside Raphael, his heart beating so loudly he was sure the others could hear it. 'Took a shot to the head…took a shot to the head…took a shot to the head…' Cordova's cryptic words echoed and re-echoed through his mind and he fought the urge to spur his horse ahead.

Buck took a deep breath as the moon illuminated the dwelling ahead and glanced at Raphael. "Is that where JD is?"

"Si, Amigo, but if you ride in there you will get a face full of buckshot. Let me ride ahead and warn Carmella you are here," Cordova told him.

Buck nodded his head and reluctantly stayed back as Raphael and his compadres rode toward the house. There was light from a single window and Wilmington knew that was where he would find JD. He silently prayed the 'kid' would survive the wound, but something told him it would be a hard fight. Without realizing he'd done so Buck spurred the horse forward as Raphael entered the house.

"Buck, hold on a minute," Sanchez warned.

"I need to see him," Wilmington said simply.

"I know you do, but give Raphael a chance to talk to them," the ex-preacher ordered. They pulled up at the hitching post near the corral and waited for Cordova's return.

When Raphael did Buck slid from the saddle, dropped his reins and hurried forward. "Is he…"

"He is alive, Buck, but he is still unconscious," Cordova explained.

"Damn," Wilmington said and followed the Mexican into the house. He nodded to the man sitting at the table and made his way into the bedroom. His breath caught in his throat and he swore his heart skipped a beat when he spotted the Bostonian. JD's dark hair was matted with a mixture of blood and sweat and stuck to his head. His skin was washed out pale except for a vivid bruise that totally covered the side of his face. "Jesus, Kid, should've made you stay in town."

"Buck, Josiah, Ezra, this is Carmella and Cristóbal Covas. They have been taking care of JD since we brought him here," Cordova explained.

"Thank you, Senora," Sanchez said as Wilmington sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched the younger man's arm.

"You are welcome, Senor, but I did very little. Raphael has been the one to spend his time caring for your young friend. He would have died had my cousin not brought him here," Carmella explained.

"We owe you all a debt of gratitude for what you have done," Standish said.

"No, Javier told me he trusts Raphael and Raphael seems to trust you…that is enough for me," the woman told them and reached for the basin of water. "I will get more water and warm up the stew we had for supper."

"We don't want to put you out, Senora," Sanchez said.

"Nonsense, there is plenty," Carmella said and hurried from the room.

"She is not one to take no for an answer," Cristóbal told them.

Buck could hear the others talking, but he did not feel like joining in as he watched the slow rise and fall of the Bostonian's chest. "Hell, Kid, can't leave you alone for a minute."

"Buck, he's a fighter," Standish said and saw the rogue's head nod simply. He knew Wilmington had taken the Easterner under his wing, they all had, but for Buck it was like he'd found the younger brother he'd always longed for. Ezra silently prayed JD would make a full recovery, because if he didn't Wilmington would never forgive himself. "If I was inclined to make a wager I would bet everything I have on JD Dunne…"

"Hear that, Kid, Ezra's sidin' with the sure bet," Wilmington said with a slight smile. Buck watched as Josiah placed a hand on JD's forehead, carefully avoiding the bandage that covered the wound.

"Lord, please keep him safe and protect him during his journey back to us," Sanchez said and made the sign of the cross on his chest before nodding to Wilmington and moving back.

"Hear that, Kid, you got a lot of folks countin' on ya," the rogue said as Carmella returned with a clean basin of cool water. Without a word he took the cloth and gently bathed the feverish Bostonian's face while the others looked on. "Josiah, we need ta go after Chris, Vin, and Nathan."

"I know…"

"My compadres and I will gladly help," Cordova told them.

"Good, 'cause it sounds like we'll need all the help we can get," Wilmington vowed.

"Senor, why don't you and the others eat and make plans while I sit with JD?" Carmella offered.

Buck stared into her eyes and knew this woman would do everything he would to care for the younger man. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before speaking softly. "God shone His light when you were born."

Carmella smiled and understood his meaning as she took the seat he vacated. There was something about the three men she trusted and she watched as her husband moved to join them. Alone with her charge she hummed a soft tune while placing a cool cloth across his forehead.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Early Morning **

Mary Travis watched as the town came to life, but there was something missing. The people may not realize it, but they'd come to rely on the seven peacekeepers hired by her father-in-law. The men of the town were working together to keep 'the bad element' out, but they didn't have the same reputation as Larabee and the others. So far they'd kept the unsavory characters out, but Mary knew it was only a matter of time before someone like Guy Royal or Stuart James decided to try something. She took a deep breath and turned to see Inez Recillos filling a cup with coffee.

"Mary, are you okay?" the Mexican woman asked and offered the drink.

"I'm fine, Inez," the newspaperwoman answered, accepting the cup of coffee and watching the other customers seated around the saloon. She knew the other woman was worried about a certain rogue, and wished she could put her mind at ease, but so far there'd been no word. Nothing since Buck, Josiah, and Ezra had ridden out in search of the missing men.

"Have there been any more raids?" Recillos asked.

"No, thank God," Mary answered.

"Si, I thank Him every day and pray the others are safe. There are a lot of people in Senor Sanchez's church even though he is not around."

"People need to have faith and the church is a safe haven for anyone who believes," Mary told her as Gloria Potter joined them. It seemed like the saloon had become the meeting spot to share information and it no longer surprised her when she entered to find men and women seated at the tables drinking coffee and eating their meals. "It amazes me how many people have shown their support for Chris and the others. Everyone is pitching in to keep the town safe."

"Yosemite has done a good job of organizing the men, but I worry that Royal will try something," Potter told her.

"I hope not…this town has enough to worry about," Mary said.

"Mary, have faith," Gloria said softly as Inez moved to serve the couple who entered and asked if there'd been any word from the peacekeepers. "Lord have mercy…here comes one of the troublemakers."

Mary turned to see who Gloria spoke of and wished the man would just go away, but his next words were directed at her.

"Mrs. Travis, this is unacceptable. I demand you contact Judge Travis immediately!" Conklin snapped.

"Why is that, Mr. Conklin?" Mary asked.

"Those men are supposed to be here to protect the town not off on some…"

"Those men you're talking about are doing what Orrin asked them to do. Those bandits have been killing and terrorizing people and Orrin asked Chris to look into it…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean for them all to go…what about the people of this town?"

"What about them?" the newspaperwoman snapped. "It seems to me Yosemite and the other...men of this town are doing a wonderful job."

"They are not the ones being paid…"

"No, they aren't, they do it because they know what Chris is doing is right, unlike those who have never given them a chance. Quit being part of the problem, Mr. Conklin, and start being part of the solution!" Travis spat.

"What do you mean…"

"She means go away and leave the protection of this town to the people who really care about it and the people!" Gloria interrupted.

"Now see here…"

"I believe it is time you left, Senor," Inez said upon joining the group.

"You have no right to speak to me…"

"She does," Mary said and stood up, not surprised to find there were several others, both men and women who stood and backed her up.

"You haven't heard the last of this!"

"Yes, I have," Mary said and turned her back on the town's resident troublemaker. She sat down and nodded her thanks to everyone before saying a silent prayer for the safe return of the town's protectors.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Nathan made his way down the stairs, his heart aching with every step he took. He knew time was getting short and that there was less than 24 hours before De Rivera forced Chris and Vin into the Arena de Muerte. Both men were fighting fevers and in spite of the food, water, and juices they were not strong enough to fight Don Paulo's men.

Juanita unlocked the door for him and he entered to find both men sleeping, or so it appeared, but he wasn't all that surprised when two sets of eyes opened and looked up at him. He took note of the empty pitcher and half eaten food as Juanita lifted the tray and left him alone with the two men. His heart rose in his throat at the thought of the abuse they suffered while he was practically living in the lap of luxury.

"Ain't yet fault, Nate," Tanner offered with no need for an explanation.

"Maybe not, but it don't make it any easier," the healer said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better'n I did," the Texan assured him, but the sheen of sweat covering his face and chest belied the words.

"Chris…"

"I'm fine, Nathan…"

"I wish that ya were," Jackson said and sat down heavily. "Look, I ain't got much time so let me take a look atcha both."

"Yer a cranky cuss this mornin'," the Texan lightly teased. He lay back and allowed the former slave to check out the multiple bruises before easing onto his side.

"Ya passin' any blood?" Jackson asked.

"Not since yesterday," Tanner answered. "Back's still givin' me fits."

"I 'spect it is," the healer said and reached for the tin of salve. "I'm gonna rub some more of this in."

"Make sure yer hands ain't cold…"

"I ain't the only cranky cuss…"

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the two men talking. He knew Tanner wasn't feeling half as good as he let on. During the long hours he'd lain awake he'd heard the muted guttural cries that escaped whenever Tanner tried to move. Tanner's back had always given him problems and the blows he'd received made it even worse. He rubbed at his head, wishing the headache would ease, but it wouldn't until he could get a good night's sleep. Yet he knew that would not happen as long as the nightmare images of JD Dunne's final moments replayed every time he closed his eyes.

"All right, Chris, let's take a look atcha," Jackson said, his heart aching when he looked into the sad, bloodshot eyes. He hated seeing the defeat in the sea-green depths, but he understood exactly where the emotions came from. He gently rubbed salve on the angry marks left by the whip and wished there was an easy fix for what ailed them all, but Don Garcia De Rivera had no sympathy for them. The man was a bastard, one who would pay dearly on judgement day, and Nathan hoped that would come for him before any more of his friends were made to suffer.

"Nathan, you must come right away," Juanita said as she placed the tray on the table between the beds.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"It is Dona Maria…she is having pain…much pain," Juanita explained.

"Go, Nate," Larabee ordered.

Nathan hated leaving the two men, but there was nothing more he could do for them, whereas Dona Maria was probably in full labor and he would need to help care for her. With a quick nod to both men he hurried out of the cell and raced up the stairs. No matter how much he disliked Don Garcia, Nathan would not allow that hatred to influence how he cared for Dona Maria and her baby. He entered the room to find Evita bathing the sweat soaked face.

"Where have you been?" Don Garcia's angry voice came from the deeper shadows of the room.

Nathan glanced at him and shuddered when he was reminded of a ghoul from the old stories, for that was exactly what the haggard face reminded him of. "I was taking care of your prisoners!" Jackson snapped and moved to the bed. "How is she, Evita?"

"Nathan," Dona Maria whispered tiredly and reached for his hand, grasping it weakly as her eyes searched his. "My baby…he is ready to see the world. Help him be strong…help me see his face before I…before I…"

"Sh, Dona Maria," Evita soothed and wished she could make the elderly man leave, but Don Garcia seemed determined to stay where he was.

"Evita, will you care for m…my son as you h…have Luis?"

"I will, but you must rest now and save your strength," Evita told her.

Nathan felt the woman's fingers wrap tightly around his own as she suffered through another contraction. He hoped and prayed both the woman and child would have the strength to survive childbirth. He glanced toward De Rivera and wished the man would leave, but returned his attention to the pregnant woman as she gasped in pain. Nathan knew it was going to be a long day and began telling Evita what he needed.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Covas Home **

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Morning**

Buck leaned back in the chair and knew he'd need to get some rest before making any concrete decisions on how best to proceed. He wanted nothing more than to charge into the De Rivera hacienda and rescue the three men being held there, but Raphael had quickly explained what a foolhardy plan that would be. They'd been talking for so long his throat felt as if it was on fire.

"There may be someone in De Rivera's employ we can rely on," Augusta Medina explained and looked at Cordova.

"Luis?" Cordova said.

"Who's Luis?" Sanchez asked.

"Luis Martinez. His mother has worked on the hacienda since De Rivera married his first wife. It is said that Luis is Don Garcia's bastard son," Cordova explained.

"If he's De Rivera's son why would he help us?" Standish asked.

"Si, Rivera does not acknowledge him, but Luis has been loyal since his birth," Cordova said and looked at Medina. "Why would you think Luis would help us?"

"I have spoken with him and I know he does not like how his 'papa' treats his mother," Medina explained. "It seems Luis and his men have been doing what they can to help the villagers when the bandits attack."

"I thought the bandits worked for De Rivera?" Cristóbal observed.

"They do, but as I said Luis does not agree with De Rivera's actions," Medina told them.

"Can we afford to trust him?" Standish asked.

"A better question would be…can we afford not to trust him?" Cordova said and studied Medina closely. "Do you think you could get word to Luis?"

"I know of several places he visits and can leave word that I wish to speak with him, but it could take a few days," Medina told them.

"Chris, Vin, and Nathan might not have a few days," Wilmington offered.

"We don't have much choice, Buck. We go in there all piss and vinegar and we're just going to get them killed. At least if we have inside help we have a chance to come out of this alive…all of us," Sanchez said.

"Damn it…we can't just sit here and do nothing," the worried rogue snapped.

"We won't be," Cordova said laying a hand on the tense mustached man's shoulder. "We know enough about De Rivera's hacienda to start coming up with a plan to get the others out. Augusta, if Martinez doesn't side with us will he be a problem?"

"I do not think so, compadres," Medina supplied. "Luis is a good man in spite of who sired him."

"I hope you're right," Wilmington said, standing and stretching the kinks from his back. "I'm gonna go sit with JD a spell…you boys come up with anything just let me know."

"All right, Buck," Sanchez answered and watched the weary man make his way toward the bedroom. He knew how hard this was on all of them, but for Buck it was like watching over a kid brother and not liking where it seemed to be headed. _'Lord, don't take this personal, but I'm growing tired of the trials You've been sending our way.'_

Buck knew the others were right, but that didn't make the decision any easier for him. They'd talked through the night and most of the morning and plans had been made to rescue Chris, Vin, and Nathan. The problem was they needed more men if they had any chance of doing that.

Buck stood in the doorway of the room where JD slept, oblivious to the upcoming dangers. Carmella Covas had stayed with the Bostonian through the night, but Dunne had yet to regain consciousness. The kid's features were slack, his skin paler than ever, and Buck couldn't rid himself of the thought that he was looking at a corpse. A shiver of dread shook him to the core, but he moved into the room and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"He is a fighter, Senor," Carmella said. She'd known who it was the instant he'd stopped in the doorway, and wished she could rid him of his fears, but that would not happen until the boy regained consciousness.

"Yes, he is," Wilmington agreed, smiling as the woman touched her hand against JD's cheek.

"He is so young," she whispered.

"Too young to have seen the things he has, Ma'am," the rogue told her. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and wished JD would give them some sign that he was okay. Nathan had told them how serious head injuries could be, but somehow this brought it all home. The kid was usually so full of life, but right now he was so still it scared the hell out of Buck. He reached out and placed a hand on JD's chest, relieved to feel the rise and fall of the chest that told him the kid was alive.

"Buck, I'm going to make some lunch…come get me if he…if you need anything," Carmella said.

"I will," Wilmington said and felt his gut clench at the thought of the possibility of losing the kid who'd wormed his way into his heart. "Come on, Kid, don't make me come in there…wherever you are and tear you a new hide…come on, JD, I never thought of you as a quitter so you'd best not be thinking of making me a liar."

Buck looked up at the sound of footsteps and wasn't surprised to find Ezra and Josiah watching him. "He's too damn quiet…ain't never known the kid to be this still even when he's sleeping."

"Master Dunne gives new meaning to the words a hen on a hot rock," Standish said.

"You've been hanging around Vin…" Wilmington observed, with a ghost of a smile thinking on the drawling Texan, "...too long..."

"Has he given any sign that he knows you're here, Buck?" Sanchez asked.

"Not a damn thing," the worried rogue answered. He cupped his hands to his face and wondered if he'd ever be able to tease the Easterner about his hat or about the ladies. A large hand, gentle in spite of the size touched his shoulder and he heard Sanchez whisper a soft prayer and prayed the young man would hear their plea.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Afternoon **

Nathan could see how much this was taking out of the woman as another contraction rocked her body and stole her breath away. The baby fought to be born just as hard as his mother fought to draw another breath into her body. Evita continued to wash Dona Maria's face with a cool cloth, but the glistening beads of sweat continued to appear on her forehead and cheeks.

Nathan cast a sideways glance at Don Garcia De Rivera who was seated at the table with a bottle of wine and a cigar clutched in his gnarled fingers. The Haciendada had yet to move since Dona Maria went into labor. The man's eyes were cold, calculating, with none of the love and worry a man should have for a wife in obvious pain and distress. There was more cruelty to this man than he'd imagined and he hoped the unborn child would be like his mother. The world already had enough cruelty in it without adding another child to the mix.

Jackson turned back to the bed as Dona Maria cried out weakly and her body shook with the force of a contraction. He moved to check her progress and knew it wouldn't be much longer. Dona Maria's water had broken and the baby was ready to make its entrance, but it was doubtful whether his mother would live long enough to see him.

"Nathan, she grows weaker with each contraction," Evita said softly as Dona Maria reached for her hand.

"My baby…pl…please, Evita, take c…care of m…my baby f...or me…"

"I will, Dona Maria, but only until you are strong enough to care for him yourself," Evita vowed, leaning forward and gently brushing back the stray locks of sweat soaked dark hair that fell across the younger woman's face.

"A boy needs a good mo…mother…"

"And he has one…one who will love him forever," Evita told her.

Nathan watched Dona Maria's face and again was reminded of a wilting flower whose beauty shone through in spite of what life had thrown at her. There was also something angelic in her features and a deep sadness surrounded him as he realized he was looking death in the face and that Dona Maria De Rivera would not survive childbirth. He silently prayed she would at least get to hold her child and look into his face before God called her home.

"Nathan, my baby…he's re…ready," Dona Maria gasped and clutched the sheets as another, stronger contraction brought beads of sweat to her forehead.

Nathan glanced at Don Rivera and again felt as if the man held no warmth for this woman. He took a deep breath and checked the baby's position as Evita tried to calm the young woman. He'd delivered a lot of babies since finding a home in Four Corners, some had been hard births while others had been a simple matter of the mother pushing a little harder. Never in his life had he seen such a hard father who showed little or no concern about his wife. Dona Maria De Rivera was just a vessel that could give him what he wanted.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Luis Martinez knew his mother was helping with the birth of Don Rivera's child. A child who would be his half-brother, yet his 'papa' would never admit to their being brothers. Luis knew Don Garcia wanted to mold the child into his own image and prayed the boy would be spared that kind of life.

"Luis, where are you?"

"I am here, Juanita," Luis called from his hiding place behind the storage sheds. He loved this woman far more than life itself, yet Don Garcia would not allow them to be together. The elderly man felt that Juanita Perez was below them, yet he would not admit to being Luis father. He turned to see the vision of beauty walking toward him, the simple white dress did nothing to hide her curvaceous body and he reached to pull her against him.

"I have missed you so much, Luis," the trembling woman told him.

"I have missed you too, Juanita," Luis told her and waited for her to look into his eyes. "I love you…more than life itself."

"Oh, Luis, why…why can we not be together? Why can I not share your bed like a husband and wife should?"

"I would like nothing more than to take you as my wife, Juanita, but Don Garcia has forbidden it."

"We could leave here…"

"Si, we could, but we would always be on the run and that is not the life I wish for us…for you. I want to shout my love for you to the world, but if I do Don Garcia will sell you to another Haciendada and even these stolen moments will be lost to us," Martinez told her.

"Dona Maria will give birth to her son today."

"I know..."

"I wish I could bear your child…our son or daughter," Juanita whispered, tears slipping from her eyes as he held her close and spoke of the forbidden love they shared. Someday, God willing, they would be able to hold each other and not be in fear of their lives. For now, they would have to be content to hold each other and hope someday the fates would align their paths and they could live and love without fear of the consequences.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris watched the Texan and knew his friend was sleeping and wished he could do the same, but his dreams were no longer a safe haven. Now they were nightmares filled with images of a young man's death and his own guilt plagued him every time he thought about JD Dunne.

'_Go home, Kid.'_ He had spoken those words a lifetime ago and yet the kid had stayed with them and was…had been an integral part of the makeshift family. Now the Bostonian would never tell another lame joke and for that Chris was filled with sorrow. A weighted sigh escaped as he stood up and moved around the small cell. He'd tested the manacles over and over, but there was no escaping their hold.

'_He'll pay, Kid, I'll make sure of that,'_ Larabee vowed and returned to his cot. He lay down and closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to slip from his eyes.

In the next bed, Vin did not miss the pain emanating from his friend. He knew no matter what happened, Chris would harbor the guilt of JD's death even though it was beyond his control. Sleep was hard to come by with the pain and weakness waging war in his body. He turned slightly and caught sight of something he never expected to see as the candlelight revealed a single trail of moisture down Chris Larabee's face. _'Lord, ain't much fer prayin', but I'm askin' Ya ta give Chris…ta give us the strength ta get through this'_ he thought before sleep finally reached for him and he fell into it willingly.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande **

**Early Evening**

For JD the world had suddenly become measured in pain and darkness. If he felt or heard movement around him the pain would grow to encompass his mind and nausea would churn through his gut. He tried to understand what had happened to cause him such pain, but the harder he tried the worse it got until he was sure his head had exploded in a white hot fire. He heard a voice, one that had always given him strength and fought his way through the thick layer of fog that enshrouded his mind.

"Come on, Kid, you can do it," Wilmington coaxed. He'd seen the way Dunne's eyes moved beneath the closed lids, and prayed the young man would wake up. Carmella Covas was also present while the others were finalizing the plans to raid De Rivera's hacienda. His shoulders slumped, and his eyes misted when the Easterner remained quiet.

"Keep talking to him, Buck, I believe he's listening," Carmella told him.

"JD, you keep this up and I just might take pot shots at that stupid hat you wear. It's got a bunch of holes already so it'd probably be an improvement," Wilmington said.

The voice was back, imploring in its teasing words and JD knew he could not refuse the man's pleading tone. He slowly fought through the last vestiges of fear and opened his eyes to half-mast. It took a few minutes to focus on the man seated beside his bed and he wondered why Buck's eyes were closed.

"Buck…"

"Hey, Kid, 'bout time you woke up," Wilmington said.

"What...where..." Dunne's voice was weak and raspy.

"We're in Mexico. You went and got yourself shot, Kid…"

"...Shot..." JD's brows furrowed, he didn't remember getting shot.

"Don't fret on that now." Buck reassured him, rubbing his shoulder. "God, you had us worried,"

"Ti…tired…"

"I know you are, Kid…"

"See if you can get him to drink this before letting him sleep," Carmella ordered.

"JD, got something here for you to drink," Wilmington said and lifted him, wincing when the Bostonian cried out sharply. "Easy, Son, I got you."

Carmella held the cup of sweet juice to the slack lips and waited for the young man to drink his fill. She made sure he took several breaks, relieved when he drank most of the offering before Wilmington eased him back on the pillows.

JD felt cold inside as brief images overlaid his brief stint into consciousness. Flashes of memories, some jumbled, some clear as day; each one bringing with it the horrors he knew shouldn't be real. Chris…held tightly between two men…an old man, hunched and wrinkled holding a cane in his hand…a gun…a loud noise…pain so bad it threatened to tear him apart…Chris crying out…Chris falling…dead…could that be real…God his head hurt.

"Chris… de…dead?" Dunne muttered before losing consciousness. He didn't see the devastation caused by his broken sentence as the rogue's face took on a washed out cast that nearly matched his own.

"No…Chris can't…can't be dead."

"Buck, what's wrong? Did JD wake up?" Sanchez asked. He'd come into the house with Ezra Standish and heard voices from JD's room.

"He…just for a minute, but…he said Chris…Josiah, he said Chris is dead," Wilmington stammered over the words as he looked from the unconscious young man to the two people who'd joined him beside the bed.

"Perhaps you are mistaken in what you heard," Standish offered.

"No…I'm not…Senora Covas heard him too," the distraught man told them.

"Si, I heard him," Carmella agreed and wished she hadn't heard the damning words.

"I'll kill him, Josiah, I swear on my mother's grave," Wilmington vowed and slammed his fist into the wall next to the bed.

"Easy, Brother," Sanchez warned. "JD's head's a mess right now; it's possible he's confused. Until we see a body, don't bury him yet."

Buck held the smoky eyes for a moment but his anger still simmered, then they watched as the younger man strode out of the room, stopping Ezra from following him by placing a hand on his arm.

"I just want to…

"Let 'im go, Ezra, he needs to cool down." Josiah reached into his pocket and produced the dog-eared Bible. He opened it to a passage he often read and whispered a prayer for the dead before turning his attention to the living.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Evening**

The hacienda was quiet, nothing moved, not even a breeze ruffled the flowers or trees. The mestizos worked the field, but they knew something was happening in the big house that dominated the lush green lawn. Word had spread quickly amongst the household servants and then to the fieldworkers that Don Maria De Rivera was in labor and that the baby would soon arrive.

Many of those who worked under the grueling sun prayed that the beautiful woman would live through the birth of her first child, but Dona Maria was a wilting flower whose husband was like the vilest weed strangling her before she'd had a chance to bloom. They knew the child would grow up under his father's influence, but if his mother lived her hand would also be there to show the boy what was right and what was wrong.

A single, beautiful voice could be heard as it rose above the hush that filled the land and brought with it a hope that filled their hearts and caused others to join in.

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see…"_

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Don Garcia De Rivera watched as Evita gently bathed his wife's sweat soaked face as the song filtered through the partially open window. He wanted to tell them to be quiet, but he did not want to leave when his son was about to be born. Hours had passed, and still Maria did not push the baby from her body. He knew she was weak, had known it from the first night they'd lain together in their marital bed, but he didn't care as long as she gave him an heir.

De Rivera grew impatient, reaching for his cane and striding toward the bed, but there was nothing he could do until his child was born. His distaste for the sight of his ailing wife was evident on his face as he strode back to the chair he'd occupied since finding out Maria would soon give birth. A sharp cry from his wife told him she was having another contraction and he watched as Evita and Nathan Jackson spoke softly, encouragingly to her.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Don Paulo's Hacienda**

**Late Evening **

Don Paulo stood framed in the dying light from the candle that flickered its last breath and went out in a spiral of black smoke. Tomorrow he would travel to the Arena De Muerte and there he would witness the death of two men he blamed for the murder of his son. Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner were only two of the eight men he wanted dead, but he would settle for these two for now.

The sky was filled with a blanket of twinkling lights surrounding a full-bodied moon that illuminated the grounds and buildings that made up his home; a home that now stood without an heir because of a young woman who refused to give herself to his son. Inez Recillos would pay someday, he would see to that, but for now he felt the warm breath of vengeance breathing down his neck.

Don Paulo didn't consider himself a cold man, but when it came to his family, he would exact revenge from those who thought they could challenge him. Don Garcia was not a close friend, but his missive had been like a binding contract, one that gave him the means to an end.

Don Paulo had chosen several men to face Larabee and Tanner in the Arena De Muerte. There was no doubt in his mind that his champions would easily lay waste to the two peacekeepers, but he'd told them he wanted the murderers to suffer before they died. He turned back toward his home and stepped inside, anxious for the night to be over and the start of a day of reckoning.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Night**

Maria De Rivera knew she was weakening as the strength of the labor pains increased. Her child waited to be born and she pushed as Evita held her hand. The pillows and sheets beneath her were soaked with sweat as her body reacted to the pain, hope, and promise of the baby's birth.

"I see the head," Nathan said and heard the woman's soft sobs as she bore down and pushed with what little strength she had left. He could see tears in Evita's eyes and chanced a glance in Don Rivera's direction. The old man remained where he'd been since he'd been informed that the baby's birth was eminent, yet Nathan knew it was for selfish reasons and not for concern for his wife.

"Please…so tired," Dona Maria whispered as the contraction eased and she lay back on the bed. Her rest was short lived as another contraction hit on the heels of the one before and Evita helped her sit forward.

"Push, Dona Maria, that's it, you're almost there," Nathan said as the head crowned.

"I can't…"

"It's okay, Dona Maria," Evita said and eased her back against the pillows before reaching for the wet cloth and washing her face.

"Evita, please, watch out for my baby…don't let him…" She didn't finish as another contraction hit and she pushed with everything she could.

Nathan reached between her legs as the baby was pushed through the opening and quickly cut the umbilical cord. He could hear Evita speaking to the baby's mother, but he continued to clear the newborn's mouth and nose. It worried him that the child had yet to make a sound.

"Let me see my son!" Don Garcia ordered.

"Just a minute!" Jackson snapped.

"Do not speak to me…"

"The baby's not breathing!" Nathan told him and ignored the irate Haciendada as he cared for the child.

"Bring him to me," Dona Maria whispered and Nathan did as she asked, fear and worry evident on his face as he placed the babe in his mother's arms.

"You will live to be strong like your grand…father," she said and kissed his forehead. The instant her lips touched the child, the baby let out a cry and Maria took one final breath before her eyes closed and the Angel of Death came for her.

Evita looked at him, her eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. The woman's fight was over, but at least she'd had the chance to hold her baby and that was something Nathan was grateful for. He watched as Evita lifted the wailing child and wrapped him in a blanket made of the softest wool.

Evita turned to the man who'd sired the child and wished she could refuse to show him his son, but that was not her place in this world. She felt the baby relax in her arms and knew he was asleep; exhausted by the fight he'd made to make his appearance in this world.

"He will grow to be a strong man," Don Garcia said.

"Yes, he will," Evita agreed.

"You will find a wet nurse for him," the Haciendada ordered and turned to Nathan Jackson. "You will see to the two men and have them readied for the Arena!"

"And if I refuse?" Jackson snarled.

"Then Tanner will die by my hand and Larabee will face the challengers on his own. I believe they may have a chance together, but alone Larabee will certainly die. It is your choice, Senor Jackson!"

"You're a cruel bastard, Don Garcia!"

"Watch your mouth…or I'll have you whipped!"

"Please, Don Garcia, Nathan is tired…he does not mean what he says," Evita offered, hoping she could keep the man from harm.

"Very well…if he apologizes he can tend to his friends," Don Garcia offered.

"Please, Nathan, do as he asks," the woman told him.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said easily, his head held high as he said the words without emotion.

"Very well…I will arrange to have Dona Maria buried in the family plot," De Rivera said and walked from the room.

"How can a man be so cruel?" Jackson asked.

"He has always been that way," Evita answered. "He will not even be there when she is laid to rest."

"The old bastard is the devil's spawn," Jackson whispered.

"Yes, he is," Evita agreed. "I am sorry, Nathan, but I must find a wet nurse for him."

"I need to go check on Chris and Vin anyway," the former slave told her and turned to look at the woman who'd lived for such a short time, yet had left a beautiful mark on this world. "God has brought another Angel home," he whispered before covering her face and hurrying from the room.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Late Night **

Josiah slumped against the porch railing and stared up as a blanket of stars dotted the sky, surrounding a full-bodied moon that seemed bigger than usual. The others were sleeping, except for Buck who was seated in a chair watching over the unconscious JD Dunne. The young man remained unaware of his surroundings even when they managed to force water down his throat.

Josiah was worried, more so than he let on as he thought about the missing men. Nathan, Chris, and Vin were in the lion's den, and he silently prayed they would live through the experience, much as Daniel had done when he'd been tossed into the lion's den. He heard movement behind him and turned to find Raphael standing in the open doorway.

"Thought you were sleeping," Sanchez observed.

"Too damn hot," Cordova answered.

"It is warm," the ex-preacher agreed and nodded toward the doorway. "Is Buck still sitting with JD?"

"I do not think wild horses could drag him away," Raphael said. "He is worried."

"We all are, but Buck took JD under his wing a long time ago." The large man paused and found a soft smile. "When JD's wounded, Buck's the one who bleeds."

"He is strong…"

"Who…JD or Buck?"

"Both…all of you. You are a band of brothers in a war against people like Don Garcia and Don Paulo."

"As long as there are people like them we'll never find peace," Sanchez told him.

"Peace is not all it is cracked up to be," Cordova said, lighting a cheroot as he leaned against the wall and stared out into the darkness. The two men remained silent as they listened to the night birds in the surrounding trees.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Night **

With a heavy heart, Nathan made the trip to the cell housing his two friends, but he wasn't sure he had the strength he needed to care for Larabee and Tanner. The loss of a life was always something that tore at his soul, even when there was nothing he could have done to change things.

The worn healer stopped in the deserted kitchen and grabbed some fresh fruit and juice from the table before heading for the basement. It wasn't much and he briefly wondered if he could help his friends escape, but movement in the hallway alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. There were guards stationed throughout the house, the grounds, and even the surrounding area, making it impossible for them to escape. The condition of the two men also made it hard to consider escaping because neither man seemed to have the strength.

Nathan made his way down the stairs, forgetting that the door was locked and had to return to the main floor in search of the keys. His frustration grew when he didn't find them, but spotted Luis Martinez standing near an open window. "Luis…"

"Nathan…did Dona Maria give birth?"

"Yes, you have a brother," Jackson said as the lamp showed a hint of a smile on the other man's face.

"What of Dona Maria?"

"She saw her son's face before the Lord called her home."

"I am sorry to hear that, she was a good woman." Luis observed sadly. "A boy should not grow up without the love of his mother."

"Your mother will help raise him, Luis, and if he's half the man you are then he should be able to stand proud."

"I have nothing to be proud of, Nathan, I am my father's son."

"You are also your mother's son and someday you'll realize your proper place in this world. It is something we have to find for ourselves."

"Si, that it is…why are you down here?"

"Don Garcia told me to check on the prisoners," Jackson said, hoping he kept his emotions from showing.

"I have the keys," Luis said and motioned for Jackson to follow him. They made their way down the stairs and Martinez quickly unlocked the door to allow the former slave to enter. He handed him the lamp and looked at the two men in the room. Both seemed to be sleeping; yet Luis knew appearances could be deceiving. The set of their shoulders told him neither man ever really let down their guard.

Luis heard movement in the kitchen and the soft sound of a baby crying. He knew it was his half-brother and thought about the life that lay ahead of him. The child would want for nothing…except a mother's loving hands to guide him. His mother's voice reached his ears as he heard her softly singing to the babe and he felt tears in his eyes. Somehow he would make sure the baby knew what it meant to be loved, no matter what it took.

"Nathan, I will be in the kitchen when you are finished."

"Thanks, Luis," Jackson said and sighed as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"Ya look like shit, Nate," Tanner observed softly.

"Looked in a mirror lately, Vin?" the former slave asked.

"Cain't say I 'ave," the Texan said with a hint of a smile on his pale face.

"How do you feel?"

"Pro'bly's bad as I look," Tanner offered.

"Ya eat or drink anything?"

"Ate some…drank some."

"Vin," Jackson started, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the two men who'd saved his life on a dusty street before they'd even known his name. "Ain't nothin' I can do about tomorrow, but if you and Chris get a chance ta run…"

"Ain't 'bout ta run out and leave ya here," Tanner vowed.

"Christ, Vin, from what I hear you and Chris don't stand much chance."

"We beat the odds b'fore, Nate, ain't one ta back down in a fight…'sides I got Chris ta watch muh back."

"Ya both need to eat and drink…I'll come back before they take ya to the arena. God help me, but I wish there was somethin' more I could do."

"Yer doin' it, Nate," Tanner said and offered his hand in more than friendship. "See ya on the other side."

"You'd better," Jackson said before leaving the room.

Chris had lain awake and listened to the two men talk, but his mind was on the young man lying in a shallow grave. During the long hours since JD's death, Chris had thought of the many ways he could make De Rivera suffer for what he'd done, but nothing really satisfied his need for vengeance.

"Stop thinkin' so damn hard. Yer makin' muh hair hurt," Tanner drawled.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Sleep? With yer damn silence hoverin'?" the Texan asked and turned on his side so he could see the other man bathed in the light of the lamp Jackson had left. "He'll pay, Chris, ya got muh word on that."

With a nod of his head, Larabee closed his eyes and let the sound of his friend's breathing ease him into a troubled sleep.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**North of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Dawn **

Luis Martinez rode as if the devil was on his heels and there were times when he swore he could feel the creature's talons digging into his legs. He'd never been one to set much store in the tales of devils and fairy creatures the mestizo people in the village spoke of, yet his own father could easily have been the legend such things were made of.

Martinez had stayed long enough to see his half-brother and help find a wet nurse for him, but then the urge for flight had caught him and he'd saddled his horse. Now with the wind whipping the hat from his head and the warm breeze sending his hair flying in all directions he felt free, but understood it was a false sense of freedom. He would never be free as long as Don Garcia De Rivera had any influence over his life.

Luis spurred his horse forward at breakneck speed, hoping and praying he could put a safe distance between himself and the hacienda. He knew it was only a temporary reprieve, because there were people he cared about who were still under Don Garcia's rule of thumb, his mother and Juanita were first and foremost on his mind. He'd ride with the wind, but at some point he would turn the horse around and go back to his home.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Early Morning **

There was no mistaking the sound of a rooster crowing in the distance and Buck reluctantly opened his eyes, frowning as he realized he'd spent the night in a chair. A soft sound from somewhere in the room had him searching for the source and a weary brow shot up as memory returned with the light of day.

"Easy, Kid, I'm here," he whispered. He reached out and placed his hand on Dunne's shoulder and sighed, as JD seemed to settle with his touch. The sun was peeking through the partially opened curtains that seemed to dance on the morning's breeze, yet Buck felt none of the warmth he usually associated with this promise of reawakening.

The weary rogue leaned back in the chair and hoped the headache he felt coming on would not become more irritating than it already was. He knew sleep was the only cure, but real sleep was something of a rare commodity, sort of like one of Ezra's expensive drinks of choice.

"God, Kid," Wilmington said, wondering when he'd ever felt so tired, so alone. His mind wandered back to the dark days that followed the deaths of Sarah and Adam Larabee and Buck knew this was just a step above that. He knew in his heart that JD would make it, yet somewhere deep inside he knew Chris Larabee was dead. The darkness having left him, but the evil had still ensnared him in its trap.

"Are you all right, Buck?"

Wilmington turned to find Ezra watching him and it was a testament to the younger man's feelings that he didn't try to hide behind the five dollar words he was so damned proud of. "Yes…no…Hell, I don't know, Ezra. Are any of us all right?"

Ezra moved into the room and stared down at the pale-faced young man and took a deep breath before speaking softly as if the sound of his voice might cause JD Dunne more pain. "No, I do not believe we are…not at this precise moment, but we will find the others and everything will be all right."

"I hope so, Ez, because I'm too damn young to have a head full of gray hair," Wilmington said seriously.

"I'll stay with Master Dunne if you want to partake of breakfast with the others," Standish offered and watched as the blue eyes came up to meet his.

"I guess I oughta eat somethin'," Buck decided, his eyes flitting to the pale body in the bed.

Standish read the hesitation and moved closer, resting a hand on Wilmington's shoulder. "If he as much as flutters an eyelash, I will summon you post haste."

"You readin' minds now?" Buck teased, seeing clearly how much Standish was concerned .He stood and sighed hard, giving the conman a grateful nod. "Thanks, Pard."

Ezra waited until Buck left and then stared at the pale face, the nearly undetectable rise and fall of the chest, and reached out to touch Dunne's arm in an effort to reassure himself that he was still counted amongst the living.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**South of the Covas Home**

**Early Morning **

Augusta Medina knew he was taking a chance, but continued south on the trail that would intercept with the main one leading to the De Rivera Hacienda. He knew if he was caught by anyone, but Luis Martinez, his life would be forfeit. That was the way of his chosen life, and it was too late to change it now. He rode with Raphael Cordova De Martinez by choice, not by force and that's what bred loyalty.

Medina had led a hard life, one ripe with punishment and fear. Then one day, as if the fates had ordained it he'd met Raphael and was soon riding alongside him. He left nothing behind, his family having died long ago, leaving an orphan to fend for himself. He'd stolen food, just enough to keep him alive, but it hadn't mattered to the Don he'd taken the biscuits from, because he'd been forced to work for him.

Augusta had often wondered what his life would have been like if the fates hadn't intervened and shown him he could have 'brothers-in-arms'. That a man's true worth was measured by the real friends he had and not by the amount of money in his coffers. He owed Cordova more than just loyalty; he owed him his life. Medina would ride to hell and back if Raphael ordered him to and he wondered what it was about the man that seemed to instill a sense of loyalty in those who chose to follow him.

Medina thought about the injured boy at the Covas home and remembered the stories Raphael had told them all. Stories of heroism and loyalty in a band of brothers that was even more misconceived of than the one he belonged to. Every man had a place in this world, a reason for living, and Augusta knew it was his lot to follow and aid those who helped the innocent. Raphael deserved that much, and more, and he would give his life if that's what was needed.

With those thoughts running through his mind, Augusta Medina rode toward the lion's den in hopes of meeting one who would not sharpen his claws on his body.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

The sun had barely risen when a lone man made his way toward the small chapel. It had been a long night with very little sleep as nightmares intruded every time he closed his eyes. The death of Dona Maria De Rivera weighed heavily on his mind, filling Nathan's heart with a sadness he hadn't felt since his mother's death.

Nathan pushed open the door, relieved to find the chapel deserted at this hour and moved to light a candle on the altar. He made the sign of the cross and knelt at the front as his eyes filled with unshed moisture.

"Lord, I ain't got Josiah's voice and I ain't much fer preachin', but it seems I'm always askin' fer things lately. It ain't for myself…not direc'ly anyways," Jackson began and took a deep breath as he thought about the baby. Evita had told him the child's name would be Santos, a special name given by his mother and was said to be given in order to invoke the protection of the Saints. Santos Garcia De Rivera, the name sounded strong and Nathan hoped the child would grow up with his mother's qualities in spite of his father's influence. "I know the birth of a baby is a blessed event and I'm prayin' you'll be watchin' o'er him. The boy is gonna need ta be strong if he's to survive, and I know Evita will look after him, but his father is a cruel man, Lord, and he'll try ta meld the boy in his own image. I'm beggin' ya not ta let that happen."

Nathan sighed tiredly at the thought of the two men in the cell and what the fates had in store for them. Again he made the sign of the cross and closed his eyes in prayer. "Lord, Chris and Vin…they's got a fight ahead of 'em and I'm hopin' ya'll have their back 'cause neither one of 'em's strong 'nough fer what's ahead. Give 'em the strength they need and I'll try and keep the faith that yer not gonna forsake us…Amen."

Nathan heard sounds outside the door and stood up. He knew he'd said his peace and hoped it was enough, but for now it was all he could do. He needed to get his things ready if he planned to be of any help to Chris and Vin.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Luis Martinez returned to the Hacienda as the early morning sun brought with it the promise of a new day. In deference to Dona Maria's death, the fields were quiet and would remain so until after she was laid to rest. He drew his horse to a stop near the stables and dismounted as a soft breeze blew across his face.

Dona Maria's fight was over, but there were two men who would face death today and he knew there was nothing he could do to change those circumstances. He had a half-brother to worry about now, and his mother was still under Don Garcia's rule of thumb and that placed a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Luis turned and drew his gun at the sound of approaching footsteps, surprised when a man stepped from the shadows holding up a piece of white cloth. It took him a few seconds to recognize the newcomer, but his instincts would not allow him to let down his guard so quickly.

"Nice to see you have not lost your touch, Amigo," Medina said softly.

"I have never seen us as amigos, Augusta, but we are not enemies either…at least not yet," Martinez offered.

"I hope I never give you reason to see me as an enemy, Luis," Medina explained.

"Why did you come?" Martinez asked.

"I ride with Raphael Cordova De Martinez…"

"I heard that. He is a good man," Luis said.

"Si, he is," Medina agreed and took a deep breath. "There is trouble, Luis…trouble only you can help with."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Don Garcia is becoming more dangerous and he is hurting people north of the border. His bandits have raided several homesteads and the laws north of the Rio Grande are different than ours. There are several men who protect a town called Four Corners…"

"I have heard of them."

"Then you know they are dangerous."

"Si, but what does that have to do with Don Garcia?"

"He has prisoners and if I am correct they are the men from Four Corners…"

"Watch yourself, Augusta. What you speak of is not your business."

"Perhaps not, but I tend to make it my business when I see men like Don Garcia get away with murder through his men. I know you well enough to know you would question your 'padre's' orders, Luis," Medina said and continued when the other man remained silent. "Did you know he killed a boy, only the boy was not as dead as he thought?"

"You speak in riddles…I have no time for them."

"The boy I speak of is one of those men from Four Corners. He is alive. We found him when we were on the north trail."

"The boy is alive?"

"Si, he is, but he was hurt badly and has been unconscious since we brought him to Javier's cousin's home."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Maybe nothing, but with your 'padre' plenty," Medina answered. "We know he is planning a fight at the Arena De Muerte…"

"There is always a fight at the arena," Martinez explained.

"Si, but this one is of interest because the fighters are gringos. Do you owe Don Garcia your loyalty, Luis?"

"He is my padre."

"Just because a man is your 'padre' does not mean he has earned your loyalty. What of your Madre…does she approve of what is happening?"

"Mi Madre has never approved of Don Garcia," Martinez answered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Raphael would like your help to stop Don Garcia and save those men."

"It may be too late…they are to fight in the arena this afternoon."

"This afternoon…there is no way we can stop that, but perhaps you could keep them alive until we can rescue them?"

"I will see what I can do, but Don Garcia…"

"Is thirsty for blood? Si, we know this, but there comes a time in a man's life when he must make a stand for what he knows is right."

"Even if it costs him his family?"

"Si, when the family is a man like De Rivera."

"You should go before someone sees you, Augusta," Martinez said and made his way toward the main house without a backward glance. He knew whatever decision he made it would mean the life or death of more than the men, it would mean his own life as well, but at least Juanita would have a reason to be proud of him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Arena De Muerte**

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Morning **

The Arena De Muerte was so named because of the fights set up by the Dons of neighboring haciendas. Weapons were used on special occasions such as the fight that would take place today. A ritual marking of the fighters would also be implemented, a cut made to the right forearm that was meant as a tribute to those who'd fought before. Only when blood dripped onto the soil would the combatants be allowed to attack and a loud cheer would echo through the surrounding hills and mountains.

Most fights ended in death for one or more of the combatants with the victorious Don celebrating with a large amount of coins, new slaves, or a promise of a share of the crops. Although rich beyond most men's dreams, the Dons loved the sport involved in a death struggle and would often raise the stakes once the first blood was spilled.

There were several spectators from each faction already present because word had spread that Don Garcia De Rivera and Don Paulo De Madera had arranged for a fight that would end in blood. These two Haciendadas were notorious for the rivalry that had grown between them, but it was also well known that the duo would fight beside each other against anyone who stood in their way.

The arena itself had been carved out of a stone outcropping. Nature's hand could sometimes work in wondrous ways, but it was man's hand that turned it into something dark and dangerous. The blood of many men had been spilled for the enjoyment of people born to the higher circle, but even amongst the upper echelon, there were those who were sickened by the whole affair.

It seemed as if even the hardiest of plants would not intrude on the Arena De Muerte, leaving the soil dark and dried by the sun's rays. The bright orb had barely risen over the natural arena, yet it clearly shone on the section where the spectators would sit and watch the combatants. Those seats were empty now, but would soon be filled with people who'd heard about the battle and were bloodthirsty for the horror that went with it.

There were some who thought they could hear the cries of the dead, but did not speak of it to others for fear of being ridiculed. A small rodent scurried across the ground, unaware of the spilled blood that had soaked into the soil. Birds flew high overhead with no regard to the fight that would soon take place.

Don Paulo rode slightly ahead of the others, his head held high, and his shoulders straight; a true testament to the man's regal bearing. His white hair showed beneath the hat, his mustache speckled with black, while his face was pockmarked with lines that spoke of age. He kept his eyes forward as he rode through the narrow opening and finally dismounted. This was a day of reckoning and would end in the deaths of at least two of the men responsible for his son's death.

"Miguel, see that everything is in order," Don Paulo ordered.

"Si, Don Paulo," Miguel Gutierrez agreed and turned to the rest of their party. There were eight men who rode with him as protection for the House of Madera. There were four fighters on horseback, men who looked like they'd fought more than their share of battles, but Gutierrez knew they were the best Don Paulo had to offer. It was strange that Don Garcia was only supplying two men, while Don Paulo was supplying four and Miguel couldn't help, but smile. Death would come to the Arena De Muerte, but the dead would not come from the House of Madera.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Morning **

Don Garcia De Rivera stood on the verandah overlooking his property. The fertile lands and the people who worked them now had an heir and he would rule them the same way his father did. The boy now had a wet nurse and would be cared for by Evita Martinez and would grow strong with each passing day.

De Rivera watched as the casket housing his wife's body was carried along the path toward the family cemetery at the north end of the property. He knew the mestizo people would speak some words and say some prayers over her, but there was no reason for him to be there. She had simply been a vessel to carry the child who slept in the nursery on the second floor.

De Rivera turned away as Evita made her way toward the small entourage and knew she would care for his son while he was away from the Hacienda. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he thought of the 'festivities' that lay ahead. The birth of his son was a cause for celebration, but that would have to wait until after the fight in the Arena De Muerte.

Don Garcia looked toward the fields; empty this morning because of the mestizos' need to show their respect for the dead. Luis was walking toward him and he knew his bastard son would be getting things ready for the trip to the arena. He wanted Larabee and Tanner dragged from the house and motioned for Luis to join him.

"I am sorry for your loss," Martinez said, but knew his sympathy held no power for this man.

"She gave me an heir…that is all I asked of her," De Rivera said and turned away from the solemn parade of mourners. "Make sure the gringo bastardos are ready to leave in fifteen minutes. We must not keep Don Paulo waiting."

"I will see to it," Martinez said and brushed past his father. His distaste for the man who'd sired him had grown with the man's seeming dismissal of the death of his wife.

"Make sure my steed is readied for me," De Rivera said and stepped off the porch in time to see the parade of mourners disappear into the trees. "Today the bastardos will pay for murdering you, Alonzo," he vowed.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Morning **

Buck could not remember ever being so exhausted. Even during the dark days after the loss of Sarah and Adam Larabee, he'd managed to get some rest while Chris slept off another drinking binge that left him mindless and near comatose. He could not sleep, not while JD fought to keep the Angel of Death at bay.

"God, Kid, we need you to wake up," he whispered, running his fingers through his hair before rubbing his lower back. "You need to tell us about Chris, Vin, and Nathan…are they…are they alive?"

JD Dunne could hear a voice, a rich warm one that soothed his shattered heart, but he could not find the strength to reach for it. His head hurt, agony twisting like a knife through his skull when he tried to open his eyes. Who was it? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did they want him to suffer?

"Come on, JD," Buck whispered, his voice taut with fear, "Just give me a sign that you know we're here…that I'm here," Wilmington begged, but there was still no sign of life except for the shallow rise and fall of the bare chest. Then a faint whisper brushed his ears.

"Hur…hurts…"

Buck wasn't sure he'd heard anything, but he watched the pale face closely for several agonizing minutes before noticing the eye movement. "That's it, JD, you open them eyes and I swear I'll never tease you about that damn sissy hat again…hell, I'll even wear one just like it if that's what it takes."

"I will hold you to that," Standish said from the open doorway.

"You won't have to if it brings him back," Wilmington vowed.

"Mr. Dunne…JD," Standish said softly as he reached the bed. "Please don't deny the world that chance."

"It's time, Kid, come on…"

"He…head hurts…"

"JD?" Wilmington said, shocked to hear the whisper soft words as Josiah Sanchez joined them at the bedside. "Come on, Kid, open your eyes."

Dunne fought through the thick layers of fog that seemed to enshroud his mind, but he didn't want this. He didn't want to face the pain that would slam through his head if he answered the desperate call. There were more voices now, each one filled with worry and fear, making it harder for him to ignore their softly spoken pleas. He knew those voices, and one in particular would not be denied. JD felt a hand on his shoulder and forced his eyes open, crying out as the bright sunlight sent dagger like pain through his tender skull.

"Easy, easy," Buck soothed, rubbing the stricken youth's shoulder. "Josiah, close the damn curtains," he ordered softly once he realized what was causing the grimace on the younger man's face. "Come on, JD, you're okay…open your eyes…"

"Si…sick," Dunne said and was surprised to find himself wrapped in strong arms and lifted forward. His stomach churned and his gut clenched as bile rose in his throat. He trembled uncontrollably as pain and nausea assaulted his exhausted body, but there was something he needed to tell the others. Something they had to know, but it was too hard to make sense of anything with the hammer pounding inside his head.

"Here, JD, drink this," Sanchez ordered as Wilmington continued to support the injured Bostonian.

Carmella stood in the doorway watching as the trio tended to the younger man. She'd made a herbal tea that would help with the nausea and pain, but somehow she knew it was these men that would be the medicine JD Dunne needed. There was no doubt in her mind that they would stand by him and she felt a strong arm around her waist.

"They are good for him, My Love," Cristóbal whispered against her back.

"Yes, they are," Carmella agreed and turned away from the tender scene as her husband took her hand and led her from the room.

"That's it, Kid," Wilmington coaxed, relieved when the younger man drank most of the warm liquid before surrendering to the sandman once more.

"Thank God," Sanchez said as he watched the steady rise and fall of the Bostonian's chest.

"I just did," Wilmington whispered and lifted the blanket up over Dunne's chest. He knew the younger man still had a hard fight ahead of him, but it was a good sign that he'd woken and even managed to drink the tea Carmella supplied.

"Rider coming in," Standish said from the partially open window. "I believe it is Senor Cordova's compatriot."

"Good, maybe we can finally get some answers," the worried rogue told him.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Morning**

Luis Martinez hated what he was doing, but for now he was in no position to help the prisoners. Don Garcia was already mounted and waiting for him to bring Larabee and Tanner outside and he sighed tiredly as Juanita unlocked the door. He felt the cold metal shackles in his hands and the use of such devices grated on his nerves.

"Oh, Luis, is there nothing we can do to help them?" Juanita asked sadly.

"I wish there was, Juanita, but Don Garcia is a cruel man and he has a dark soul that craves vengeance."

"Vengeance will only make his soul darker," the pretty woman said before opening the door and moving back.

Luis took a deep breath and stepped into the small cell. He knew Jackson had been down to check on them earlier and that the medico would be accompanying them to the arena at Don Garcia's command. He would be forced to watch as his fellow countrymen were forced to fight to the death as many others had done over the years.

Luis looked at the two men sitting on their cots and took a deep breath. There was something strange, something he could not explain happening between the two gringos. If he believed in some of the stories he'd heard as a child, he'd say there was a strength between them, a strength born of brothers who stood shoulder to shoulder.

"It is time to go," Luis told the two men, watching as the duo's eyes met before they both stood erect before him. "I wish things could be different, but Don Garcia wishes for you to be chained. If you fight this he will have Nathan Jackson punished."

"Ain't yer fault," Tanner rasped.

"Put these around your wrists," Martinez ordered and passed the manacles to the prisoners. One set is for your wrists, the other is for your ankles."

"What's your boss afraid of?" Larabee asked softly, his eyes dark with rage as he watched the Texan do as he was told. He stared into Martinez's dark eyes and read the sadness there.

"I wish…" Martinez grew quiet as he thought about the message from Raphael. He wanted to tell Larabee that the boy was alive, but something told him the gringo needed the rage at the boy's death to see him through the fight ahead.

Chris snapped the cuffs around his ankles and wrists and stood shoulder to shoulder with Vin Tanner.

"See ya in hell, Cowboy," the Texan vowed, offering a nod of the head and a grim smile.

"Cocky bastard, aren't you?" Larabee returned the grin and caught those sky blue eyes sending his fierce loyalty with a solid stare and slight dip of his greasy blond head. Then he remained by his friend as they began the slow walk toward what would probably be their final hours. Chris knew he was going to hell, but he would not be going alone because somehow Don Garcia De Rivera would pave the way with his own blood.

'_I won't forget, Kid,'_ he thought.

Luis Martinez knew his men were watching as he led Larabee and Tanner out of the hacienda and over to the wagon they'd be riding in. Don Garcia did not want them on horseback, and ordered both men shackled and locked to the metal loops attached to the floorboards.

Chris lifted his head and stared at the arrogant man sitting on a beautiful steed near the wagon. Don Garcia De Rivera would regret ever having laid eyes on JD Dunne, Chris made that his final vow. He didn't say a word, but he could tell De Rivera was troubled by his gaze and Chris couldn't help but smile, one that did nothing to ease the other man's tension.

"Get them in the wagon, Luis!"

"Si, Don Garcia," Martinez said and motioned for two of his men to help the Americans.

"Don't need yer help!" Tanner growled and managed to haul himself into the wagon. He turned to see Larabee staring at the elderly man and cried out a warning just before a blow to the lower back sent the gunman to his knees.

"Not the time, Chris," Jackson said as he moved to help his friend.

Chris knew the healer was right and was grateful for his help as he climbed to his feet and moved closer to the wagon. One look at Jackson told him the man was being eaten alive with guilt and he vowed to get even with De Rivera for forcing Jackson into this situation. He waited for the pain to ease before leaning back against the wagon as chains were attached to the manacles encircling his and Tanner's wrists. It wasn't long before they moved out of the hacienda's yard with Nathan Jackson riding alongside the wagon.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Late Morning **

Buck knew JD would understand, but it still didn't sit well with him. Medina's return had brought with it the welcome news that Tanner and Larabee were alive, but they were going to fight in something called the Arena De Muerte which roughly translated to something like the arena of death. The two men were being forced to fight for their lives against several men from Don Paulo's hacienda.

It would take them several hours to reach the Arena De Muerte, hours that Chris and Vin could not afford; yet it was all they could do. The horses were saddled and ready to go, but Buck could not leave without checking JD one more time.

"I will care for him until you return," Carmella Covas vowed.

"Thank you…the Lord was smiling the day you were born," Wilmington said and kissed her hand. "Tell him we'll be back…and we'll be bringing Chris, Vin, and Nathan with us."

"Si, I will make sure he knows," the pretty woman told him.

Buck took a deep breath before turning away and walking out of the house. The others were already mounted and he reluctantly joined them. With a last glance at the house he saw Carmella Covas framed in the open doorway and realized he was leaving JD in the best possible hands.

"She'll take care of him, Buck," Sanchez said and waited for Raphael to take the lead. There was a chill wind that felt out of place, yet Josiah understood it had more to do with the fight ahead than anything Mother Nature designed.

"Let's ride!" Buck growled, determined to get justice.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Arena De Muerte**

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

Don Garcia knew they were running late, but the wheel had broken on the wagon and needed to be repaired before they could finish the trip. The rocky formation was growing closer and his heart beat faster in his chest at the thought of the days' festivities. He sat erect in the saddle as they covered the distance and entered through the opening as jeers and cheers echoed through the surroundings.

Nathan took a deep breath and glanced around, but there was nothing he could see that would help Chris or Vin. There was no way he could stop what was about to happen and he shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as the sun beat down on them from high above. He glanced at the hated man riding nearby and wondered how he could be so cruel. His wife, the mother of his son, had been laid to rest, but Don Garcia didn't even have the decency to pay his respects.

Vin could hear the gathered crowd even before the wagon entered through the natural opening in the rocky arena. There was no doubt as to what they expected and the Texan had a feeling they would not be disappointed. He lifted his head and stared at the man seated beside him, his fellow combatant, and brother-at-arms; he knew there was no one else he would rather have fighting at his side.

Chris could feel Vin watching him and glanced at the younger man. It felt good that Vin would be the one fighting at his side and he trusted the Texan with his life. Larabee knew they would probably die before the day was through, but he vowed to take as many of the bastards with him as he could. A slight nod of the head told him Vin was in tune with his thoughts as they entered the outer circle of the Arena de Muerte.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Afternoon **

Evita Martinez looked at the beautiful baby in her arms and felt an emotional tide wash over her. The baby had cried as if he knew his mother was no longer a part of this world. She'd managed to settle him down with the help of one of the young mothers whose body was blessed with plenty of milk. The child had nursed for a short time before falling asleep in Evita's arms.

Evita sat in the wooden rocking chair her son had built many years ago and she wished he would take the time to use his gifted hands for woodwork instead of using a gun. The baby seemed restless and she held him close as she began to sing softly to him.

"_There's an angel up in Heaven, _

_And she is watching o'er you._

_There's an angel up in Heaven,_

_And she grows strong through you._

_If tomorrow brings you sorrow,_

_If there's no way to make you smile. _

_There's an angel up in heaven,_

_And she'll walk that lonely mile._

_She'll protect and watch o'er you,_

_Through every trial you face._

_She's a mother and she's walking,_

_In God's holy Grace…"_

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the beautiful woman who'd given birth to the child she held close to her heart. Santos Garcia De Rivera had a full life ahead of him and she prayed he would be strong like Luis. The thought of her own son, growing up in his father's home without the title that went with such a high station, yet she knew she did not want that life for Luis. He had grown to be his own man and he was strong and did not bend to his father's wishes.

"You will be like Luis, Santos, and you will be fair with the people who live on the lands. You will not hurt them as your father has and you will rule them with your mother's gentle soul. I pray that someday the Arena De Muerte will no longer hear the cries of those who died there. I pray that the fights will end for those who are forced to battle because men like Don Garcia and Don Paulo think it is sporting," she whispered as a small hand grasped her finger and the child seemed to stare up at her. She kissed his forehead and took this as a sign that he would grow up with his mother's strength of soul. Evita felt a tear slip from her eyes as she cradled him gently in her arms.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Arena De Muerte**

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Don Garcia looked at the men Don Paulo had chosen and smiled as he tipped his glass and drank the sweet tasting wine. There was no way Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner would live through this day and once he knew his son would not face any problems, Nathan Jackson would also be put to death. He knew the man would be an invaluable asset to the Hacienda, but there was no way he would continue to be under his rule of thumb without Tanner.

"How long do you think Larabee and Tanner will last against my champions?" Don Paulo asked as four men were paraded in front of the seated guests.

Alejo was the first and strongest of the four men he'd chosen. The man was well over six feet tall with arms and legs like tree trunks. His dark hair was cut short except for a long thin braid that hung down his back. The right side of his face was scarred from under his chin to above his eye, while the left side was unmarred. His hands were huge and it was plain that he'd used them for fighting for many years. Once he defeated Larabee and Tanner he would be well rewarded for his victory.

Chico was shorter by six inches, but he was well built and had the scars that proved he was a champion in his own right. His hair was dark and hung low across his forehead, concealing the patch he wore over his right eye. The man was deaf and unable to speak, but that did nothing to curb his enthusiasm for a fight. His body was also scarred, knife wounds that were puckered and healed badly, yet he refused to hide the hideous wounds and thought of them as his personal trophies to be displayed.

Iago was thin and just under six feet tall, his skin bronzed by the sun and his hair the color of coal. His father was a white man who'd taken a Mexican woman to his bed, leaving her with a child growing inside her womb. The mother had died in childbirth and the boy had grown up as a slave until Don Paulo discovered how well he could fight. He'd purchased him from his previous owner and now Iago proved he was worth the purchase price.

Pino was the final man he'd chosen and Don Paulo knew the man was lethal with not only weapons, but with his bare hands as well. He had trained for many years and knew some strange and deadly fighting techniques. He'd once torn apart a man with his bare hands until he was no longer recognizable and some said that he had once partaken of the flesh of a man he'd killed.

The four men would fight together in the Arena De Muerte and when the sun sank below the horizon Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner would be dead. There would be no wagers on today's battle, because the death of the two men would be enough cause for celebration.

"I believe you have chosen well, but I am hopeful they allow the American bastardos to suffer for many hours," Don Garcia finally answered, reaching for the bottle of liquor and refilling both glasses.

"I have told them to see that the gringos last all day," Don Paulo said and lifted his glass. "To their deaths…may they burn in hell!"

"They will," Don Garcia said. "Alonzo's death will finally be avenged."

"Si, and my son's murderers will be brought to justice."

"To our brand of justice," Don Garcia said.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

"To our brand of justice," Don Garcia said.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**North of the Arena De Muerte**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Josiah glanced sideways at the man riding next to him. He'd never seen the man so quiet or withdrawn and knew Buck's mind was working overtime. There was no doubt in his mind that Wilmington would kill Don Garcia if given the chance. Hell, he'd be lying if he said he didn't think the man deserved to be flayed alive.

"We'll find them, Buck," Sanchez offered.

"I know, but will we be in time?" Wilmington asked. They'd slowed the horses when the terrain had become treacherous, but each step set his nerves on edge.

"We have to believe we'll get there, Buck…for JD…and for Chris and Vin," Sanchez vowed.

"I wish I had your faith, Josiah, but right now I don't."

"Then I guess I'll have to have enough faith for both of us," the ex-preacher said and looked toward the sun. The miracle of life was a wonderful thing to behold, but there were times when miracles seemed few and far between. He just hoped today would be blessed and God would give them the strength they needed to see this through and find their missing friends.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Arena De Muerte**

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Chris and Vin remained in the wagon bed, chained in place as Don Paulo's champions were allowed to walk amongst the spectators. Chris shifted, wincing as he looked at the Texan seated next to him. Vin looked paler than he'd ever seen before and he hoped the tracker would find the strength he'd need to get through this day.

"Vin, do anything you can to take these guys down," Jackson said.

Tanner looked at the man standing on his own near the opening to the arena and wished he could wipe the guilt away. Nathan's face was dark with sorrow and pain and Vin knew if he and Chris did not survive this day, Jackson would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. _'Have faith, Nathan,' _he thought.

"I learned from the best," Tanner replied of the training he'd undertaken during his time with the Kiowas and Comanches.

"It is time, Bastardos," De Rivera spat as he motioned for Luis Martinez to release the two men.

"You can't do this!" Jackson snarled and quickly moved toward the two men as a lump formed in his throat. He felt helpless and an inner rage made his blood run cold. How could this be happening? How could he stand by and let Chris and Vin face death while he sat with the bastards who'd arranged this? How could he help them when he couldn't even help Dona Maria?

Chris glanced at Vin and knew he could see the same emotional turmoil in their friend's body language. The slumped shoulders spoke of defeat, the moisture-laden eyes spoke of deep sorrow, the constant movement of his Adam's apple screamed regret and shame, and the sheer panic on his face spoke of a helplessness they'd never seen before.

Without a word they moved as one until they stood in front of the man who'd proven he didn't need ink on a paper to prove he was a doctor. Chris lifted his right hand and soon found it covered with Vin's. They waited for Nathan's head to come up, reading the anguish in the soulful brown eyes.

Nathan saw the gesture and found the strength he needed to place his right hand on top of Vin's. Chris' left hand covered his right while Vin placed his left over Chris' and Nathan finished the offering with his left hand. He swallowed and allowed his face to show just how much their gesture meant to him. The fact that these two men were facing death did not stop them from showing him a strength of faith few people would ever know.

Don Garcia De Rivera's face screwed up in rage as he saw the shared faith of the trio and he knew he needed to break the hold they had on each other. He turned to the man standing nearby and spoke sharply. "Luis, see that Jackson has the seat next to mine so that he will be able to watch his friend's death."

"Si, Don Garcia," Martinez said and hoped Raphael and his men would arrive in time to stop the fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackson spat.

"It's okay, Nathan," Tanner said and took a deep breath as he forced a smile to his face at the anger emanating from De Rivera. "Me and Chris'll be okay…it's them bastards that'll need yer help."

Nathan felt someone grab his arms and drag him away from the wagon, but he fought against their hold to no avail. He glanced over his shoulder as Chris and Vin were led toward the opening to the arena. Once there, the gringos were stripped of their shirts, leaving them standing in only the pants that signaled what they were, slaves whose lot in life was to fight to the death for their owners. He closed his eyes and silently prayed the two men would not die today, not when it would be a senseless, meaningless death at the mercy of a heartless bastard. His captors forced him to sit on the cold stone between two cushioned chairs.

"Say a prayer for your friends, they will not survive this fight," Don Paulo said.

Jackson glared silently at the man and helplessly watched as Larabee and Tanner entered the arena.

Alejo stood beside Pino and watched as the chained men were led into the arena and smiled at the thought of beating the American swine to death. He watched both men, sizing up their bodies and studying their eyes as they stopped in front of him. Both men oozed danger, but he'd faced dangerous men before and came out victorious. He bared his teeth and stared at the man whose long hair was blowing in the soft breeze. The man had an air of coldness to him that would freeze a normal man in his tracks, but Alejo was not a normal man and he would take this man down no matter what it took.

"The breed is mine," he whispered to Pino as the chains were removed from Larabee and Tanner.

"Si, I will take the blond gringo," Pino said as Don Garcia's men left the arena.

Chris and Vin stood shoulder to shoulder as Don Garcia's men left them to face Don Paulo's men. They had no misgivings about this being a fair fight, it was a battle to the death and a dark shadow seemed to darken the sky above their heads.

"Hell…"

"And then some," Larabee finished as he studied their opponents. He could hear the people gathered shouting obscenities, but ignored their impatience as Vin nudged him and reached for his arm. They clasped each other's wrists before turning to meet the four mean looking bastards who looked like they could eat them alive.

Nathan watched as two of Don Paulo's men lunged at Larabee and Tanner. The sheer difference in their sizes would have been enough to send some men running, but Chris and Vin stood their ground and let the bastards come to them. The behemoth on the right reached for the Texan, but Vin used his smaller stature to duck under his arms and strike a blow to the man's groin.

Nathan's eyes were drawn to Larabee as another man reached out to grab him, but Chris managed to twist out of his grip and kick out with his left leg, catching his attacker in the right knee. "That's it, Chris…stay out of his reach!"

Vin sensed the man on his right poising to move, and drove backward with his left leg. He heard a muffled grunt, but his first attacker had his undivided attention as they circled each other. The Texan knew the man would kill him if he managed to get close, but Vin didn't plan to give him that chance. He back away, sidestepping as his opponent swung a beefy fist at his face, but didn't quite move fast enough as his head was rocked back with the force of the blow. He felt blood dripping down his cheek, and quickly wiped it away as his second attacker moved in.

Chris sensed the movement behind him and dove to the right as the bigger of his two foes kicked out at him. He came up quickly, driving his fist into an exposed gut even as a fist was driven into his lower back. He fought back the nauseating dizziness and turned to deliver a quick jab to the scarred face of the man standing in front of him.

Chico had no doubt that the 'breed' would kill him if given the chance and allowed Alejo to take the fight to their enemy. He'd seen people fight like the wiry gringo, watched them destroy their enemies without a backward glance and knew the man's hands were as lethal as any weapon he'd ever fought against. Alejo went down under a devastating kick to the groin area and Chico lashed out with his right fist, catching the blue-eyed gringo in the lower back. He smiled, showing a mouthful of broken teeth as his nemesis dropped to his knees holding his back, but the man recovered quickly and was back on his feet as if he'd been swatted by a child. Chico felt a small amount of respect for the man, but he squashed it before it blinded him to the reason this place was called the Arena De Muerte.

Iago watched as Pino kept lashing out, connecting with the blond gringo and spilling fresh blood from several cuts to his face, yet the bastardo stayed on his feet. Iago circled behind their opponent as Pino reached for him, driving his foot into the back of the blond's left knee. He heard the man cry out, but was surprised when he stayed on his feet. Iago moved to the left as Pino moved to the right, yet the blond seemed to be watching them both, his body poised and ready for action. They moved together, but not fast enough to take the man by surprise, but they managed to connect with his ribs and move back before he could retaliate.

Don Garcia could not help, but feel a certain degree of respect for the two American gringos. They were doing far better than he expected against the bigger and stronger challengers supplied by Don Paulo. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he would have liked to see the two men fight more often, but his need to see Chris Larabee dead won out as Pino and Iago moved in. They connected solidly with the lean body and he knew there would be bruises and broken bones once the fight was finished.

De Rivera watched the second gringo as he dodged several fast blows that would have crippled him had they connected solidly. Tanner was a smart fighter, but he was also using things Don Garcia had seen a few times when they'd captured several Indians from north of the Rio Grande. Something told him Vin Tanner would make one hell of a fighter given the proper training, but that was something that would never happen.

Don Garcia glanced sideways at the man seated beside him and smiled at the way his hands were fisted at his sides. The medico's skin glistened with sweat, his face filled with horror, and his eyes locked on the six men fighting for their lives. Time seemed to slow down as again and again the combatants struck with deadly fists or booted feet, marking each other's bodies with bruises, cuts, and broken bones.

"You have to stop this!" Nathan said as Tanner went down under three successive blows that struck his lower back.

"This is only the beginning," Don Garcia said as Iago and Pino slipped past Larabee's defenses and reined several blows down on his body before the blond gringo managed to move out of their reach. He had no idea how much time had passed since the six men were placed in the arena, but he couldn't remember ever enjoying a fight as much as this.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Evita looked at the freshly dug grave that was covered in fragrant wildflowers and felt the sorrow deep in her heart. Dona Maria had been like those flowers and had wilted before her time, but her beauty would live on through the heart of her child. The baby slept now, sated by the breast milk of the wet nurse and she had come here to pray for guidance.

"Lord, I know I seem to be asking a lot of you, but there are men…good men who need your help. Don Garcia is a cruel man who makes others suffer and he does not see past the hatred that has blackened his soul. Santos is a wonderful boy with his mother's heart and soul and I pray his father does not corrupt him the way he does everything else in his life. My son…my Luis is the one good thing to come from that man and Santos would do well to look up to his big brother."

Evita felt tears in her eyes as she picked up a blood red flower and held it to her heart as the whisper soft breeze ruffled the petals and brushed against her face. "Lord, Don Garcia has hurt many people in his need for vengeance and there are three good men facing death because Don Garcia believes himself to be a 'god'. Please do not let this happen…not again when so many have already suffered because of Don Garcia's hunger for power."

Evita made the sign of the cross and looked toward the sky as several large crows flew high overhead. Her father had once told her that crows were a harbinger of death and she prayed that was not the case this time as the sun was suddenly hidden by a dark cloud that sent a chill down her spine. She placed the flower back on the grave and hurried back to the Hacienda with tears sparkling in her eyes.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Luis Martinez had never been a man who liked violence of this manner. If he was honest he'd have to admit to disliking violence of any kind and had often dreamed of owning his own place where he could raise a family and live off the land the way his mother's family had done before being forced to give up the life they were used to and work for men like Don Garcia De Rivera.

Luis watched his father with growing distaste as the fight continued in the Arena De Muerte. There was blood on each of the combatants, but Larabee and Tanner seemed to have found the strength needed to fight Don Paulo's fighters. Iago had gone down under a powerful fist driven into his face and hadn't moved since.

Martinez turned his attention to the trio who seemed to be locked in a primitive dance that would only end when there was only one man standing. The Texan's hair was matted to his head with sweat and blood, but the eyes seemed to be wild with blue fire as he drove an elbow into Chico's face and ducked beneath a fist from Alejo. Tanner was a fighter and he knew how to handle himself as he drove his foot into Chico's groin that dropped the man to his knees as he grabbed his balls and cried out. Alejo's attack was quick, but again the gringo managed to twist away before the boot caught him.

Vin knew he was weakening, but he could not afford to show just how hurt he was as his two opponents continued to attack him. Sweat dripped from his matted hair stinging his eyes and sliding down his cheeks as he tried to ignore the fatigue and pain ravaging his slick body. Chico still hadn't recovered from his kick, but Alejo pressed forward, backing him up until he tripped over the downed man. Vin had no illusions that he could win, but he was not going down without a fight. As soon as he hit the ground he struck out with his feet and caught Chico as he turned toward him. He heard the distinct sound of bones breaking, but didn't have time to check the man as Alejo was on him. The big man's hands reached for his throat, but Vin managed to get his own arms up and grunted as his foe tried to bring his knee up into his groin.

"No…not so to…tough, Breed…"

Vin didn't bother wasting his breath and simply smiled as he shifted slightly and used his left hand to keep the man's hands from his throat. At the same time he let the fingers of his right hand form a claw and snapped them forward. He knew he'd caught the man unaware when his eyes grew wide with fright and blood streamed from his ruined throat. He shoved the bigger man off and fought for air as Alejo brought his hands up to stop the steady pulsating blood from escaping his body at an alarming rate. Vin knew the man would be dead in a matter of seconds, but he didn't regret his actions as he turned to find Larabee.

Larabee had seen Tanner go down, but Pino was pressing and there was nothing he could do to help the Texan. As his attacker lashed out with a foot, Chris sidestepped and drove an elbow into the man's exposed back. Chris could feel his reflexes slowing down and relied on instinct to keep him on his feet as Pino turned and began to circle him. Sweat and blood dripped into his eyes, but he kept an image in his mind as he fought to stay alive long enough to kill the bastard who'd robbed the world of a young man who'd only just begun to live.

JD Dunne's face as he fell backward into the grave sent shivers of pain through his mind, but it also gave him the strength and resolve to keep fighting. Death was coming for him, riding a dark black horse, but he would not allow the specter to reach him, not until Don Garcia De Rivera paid for his sins. Chris lifted his left arm to block a blow to his face and quickly drove his right fist into the man's face, driving him backward, but Pino managed to stay on his feet.

Vin called on everything he had left to get to his feet as he spotted movement to Larabee's right. He knew Chris had not seen him and there was no way he could allow this man to take advantage of the blond while his attention was focused completely on his foe. The Texan managed to get to his feet, and thought he heard someone cheer, but he knew that was not possible, not when those present were friends or workers of the Mexican devil who thought he was god.

Iago managed to get to his feet and moved to rejoin the fight with Chris Larabee, but something attacked him from the right and drove him backward into the natural barrier that made up this side of the arena. He tried to untangle himself from his attacker, but felt several blows strike him before he could roll away from the other man. Iago turned to face the longhaired breed and grinned showing broken teeth and bleeding gums as he struck out and sent the other man sprawling in the dirt.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**North of the Arena De Muerte**

**Mid-Afternoon **

The sun was high overhead as the riders continued their trek toward the Arena De Muerte. No one spoke of the men who fought there, but each one prayed that they'd get there in time to stop De Rivera from killing the missing men. There was a sense of urgency in the way they rode, the wind bristling through their hair as they rode along the hard trail.

Buck rode slightly ahead of Josiah and Ezra, but he could sense their determination to reach the Arena De Muerte. He glanced sideways at the man riding next to him and knew Raphael Cordova De Martinez was a man he could call amigo. The man had ridden into Four Corners with Don Paulo and would have taken Inez Recillos by force, but there'd been an innate goodness in him that made him back away. He'd fired one of the bullets into Don Paulo when the man tried to kill Buck, thus having a bounty on his head from Don Paulo's father.

"The arena is not far ahead. We need to be careful so we do not alert De Rivera to our presence," Cordova said.

"All right," Wilmington answered and slowed his horse so that the others could catch up to them. The plan was for him, Raphael and a couple of Cordova's men to ride in through the main passage, while Ezra and Josiah took four men and came in through the eastern entrance. It would take Sanchez and Standish longer to reach their destination and that meant Buck and his group would have to wait until they heard the call sign from Raphael's men.

"Buck, be careful," Sanchez said.

"You know that's my middle name, preacher," Wilmington said and found a grim smile as Sanchez, Standish, and four men split from the main group and bypassed the main trail to the Arena De Muerte.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Arena De Muerte**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Luis knew Don Garcia was angry, angrier than he'd ever seen the man before, and it felt good to see defeat in his 'father's' eyes as he watched the fight taking place in the arena. Larabee and Tanner now stood back to back and faced their remaining opponents with a ferocity he'd never witnessed before. Pino and Iago would not last much longer and one look at Don Paulo told him the man was angered by the loss of his most skilled fighters.

"Luis, kill them!" De Rivera ordered as Pino fell under a vicious kick to the knee. He watched as Larabee raised his hands above his head and brought them down on the man's shoulder with enough force to crack bones.

"No," Martinez said softly and turned to see the anger in his father's eyes.

"Luis, you will do as I say!"

"There has been enough killing and they have earned their freedom!" the younger man snapped as Tanner kicked Iago in the side before striking him in the face and sending bone fragments into his brain. Luis knew the man was dead even before his body hit the ground.

"No, they must die!" Don Paulo spat and grabbed a gun from the man next to him. He raised it and pointed it toward the two remaining combatants.

"Chris…No!" Tanner cried and shifted his body to protect his friend. He felt something rip through his side and felt Larabee ease him to the ground.

"Godammit, Tanner," the blond managed as he protected the injured man with his body.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

"We need to get down there!" Wilmington spat. He knew there was no point in waiting now as several more shots were fired in quick succession. Whatever had happened it did not bode well for his three friends and Buck was not going to waste any more time trying to move quietly. It was time to show De Rivera that he'd fucked with the wrong men.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Nathan reacted on instinct as the first shot was fired. He grabbed Don Paulo's arm and wrestled the gun from his hand as gunshots were fired around him. He heard the old man shouting in Spanish and felt a blow to the lower back, but he would not relinquish his hold on the gun. He had heard De Rivera and wanted to kill the bastard, but his attention was focused on the man who'd shot Vin Tanner.

Jackson struggled with the elderly man and pulled the gun from his hand just as several riders entered the outer area of the arena. Gunshots continued around him as he shoved Don Paulo away from him and turned to look for De Rivera, but the elderly Spaniard was nowhere to be found.

"You cowardly bastard!" Jackson spat when he saw the old man disappear through a narrow passage not far from the entrance to the Arena De Muerte. He wanted to go after him, but one look into the arena told him there were two men who needed him more than he needed revenge.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah and Ezra felt the same sense of urgency as several shots were fired from inside the Arena De Muerte. There was no point in hiding their presence any longer and Josiah motioned for the others to follow him as all hell broke loose and a volley of gunshots echoed through the rocky arena.

There were shouts from below and a bullet ricocheted off the rocks to Ezra's left and he felt it slice through his arm, but he did not take the time to acknowledge the wound as he pulled his gun and jumped from his horse. He found a small recess and ducked inside, firing toward several of De Rivera's men as Sanchez dismounted and found a place to return fire.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

De Rivera's retreat had not gone unnoticed by the two men in the arena and Vin turned steady blue eyes on the shaky blond as he spoke. "...git after that bastard...gettin' away...go...after..."

"I won't…you got my word on that!" Larabee managed and felt as if he was watching the life leave his friend before easing out from under him and forcing himself to stand. He glanced toward the spectators, ignoring the shots that were fired all around him and saw Nathan glance in his direction as De Rivera slipped through a narrow opening on the right.

Chris staggered toward the opening and stopped when Nathan stood in front of him. "Get out of my way, Nathan!"

"Chris, sit down before you fall down!" Jackson ordered.

"I'm not lettin' that yellow bastard ride away!"

"You're in no shape to go after him!" the healer said as gunshots echoed around them.

"Watch me!" Larabee said and pushed past the former slave. "See to Vin…he's…he might be…might be…"

Chris couldn't finish the words and ignored the fighting around him as he stumbled toward the opening De Rivera had used. He could hear horses as he forced his body through the narrow fissure. He made it through in time to see the elderly man ride away from the tethered animals and was glad there was no sentry watching over them. His body ached and he knew before long there'd be more than just the minor ache plaguing him, but he was a man with a mission and nothing would stop him from getting to the bastard that killed JD Dunne.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Wilmington and Cordova entered the Arena De Muerte in time to see an elderly man take aim at Nathan Jackson who knelt beside an injured man. Buck fired his gun and heard a cry of pain as the man dropped his gun and turned in his direction. He dismounted and fired at a man aiming at Cordova and realized they were outgunned, but with Sanchez and Standish adding their weapons to the fight things looked better.

Buck knew there were several men who would be on their side, but until he knew who they were he could take no chances with Jackson's life and made sure to offer covering fire for him as he dragged the injured man closer to the south wall of the arena. "Nathan! Stay down!"

"Buck!" Jackson called in surprise.

"Yeah! Just stay put…"

"Vin's bleeding bad…I need…"

"Hold on…I'm coming," Wilmington said, worried about the injured Texan as he grabbed the saddlebags from his horse, ducked low and raced through the opening. He tossed the bags to Jackson and fired at a man who tried to aim his gun in their direction. He spotted Josiah moving down through the heavy brush at the east side of the arena.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**West of the Arena De Muerte**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Don Garcia De Rivera could hear the echoing sounds of gunfire behind him as he raced his trusty steed toward the hacienda. His bastard son had betrayed him and his mother would pay for that betrayal with her life. No one turned their backs on him and got away with it. He'd had people put to death for less and his anger spurred him forward, unaware of the danger riding behind him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

The green fire in his eyes provided more than enough fuel to compensate for the blood and extensive damage to his body, as he raced along the unfamiliar terrain. Chris knew where De Rivera was headed and remembered the trail that led toward the hacienda. His hatred flowed through his veins, feeding the adrenalin that kept him from falling flat on his face. The sun beat down on his bare skin, but he didn't give a damn as he let the bitter hatred fester and drive him forward.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Arena De Muerte**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Nathan did not take the time to greet the others as he worked to save Vin Tanner's life. His hands were covered in blood, hovering ghoulishly above the bandages and other items placed on the ground beside him. His eyes were misted with unshed tears as his heart felt like it would burst from his chest.

'_Please, God, give me the strength to save him,'_ Jackson thought.

"Tell me what you need, Brother," Sanchez said and saw the surprise and relief in his friend's eyes.

"I need to stop the bleeding…I need to see that bastard dead," Jackson finished in a voice that left no doubt that he meant exactly what he said. The shoulders slumped in heavy defeat as he bowed his head. "I did this to him…to Chris…"

Vin did not have the strength to speak, but his eyes were like windows as he looked up at the man whose heart was laid bare. He wanted to ease the healer's mind, to wipe away the horror he'd seen, but his body refused his mind's commands. He silently cursed the weakness that left him unable to help his friend and closed his eyes, snapping them open when he heard something akin to a soft sob escape the other man's throat.

Vin tried to find the energy he needed to do the simple act of moving his hand, but even that seemed to be an insurmountable task until Nathan's hand touched against his side, close enough that Vin could almost feel the heat of his body. He tried again to speak, but what came out was a rasping moan and Nate's eyes once more filled with more pain than he could ever imagine one man bearing.

"…no…not…fau…"

"Vin, what's wrong?" Jackson asked when the raspy voice hit him as something brushed against his thigh. He looked down at Tanner's hand and flinched when he saw the damage wrought by his fight in the Arena De Muerte. A fight that should never have happened, and yet it had, because men like De Rivera and Don Paulo thought they owned the world.

"…can't…fu…fu…"

The rasping whisper was filled with pain and sorrow and Nathan knew he had to bury his own soul if he was going to help Vin. He reached for the Texan's hand and gently cradled it before speaking.

"Okay, Vin, I hear ya," Jackson managed to smile, and hoped it was enough to convince the Texan. He released the younger man's hand and took a deep breath in an effort to control his warring emotions. No matter how he felt, Vin needed him to be strong, but how could he find that hidden strength others said they saw in him.

Vin knew he needed to say something more and concentrated on moving his right arm. It came up, a fraction at a time until he was finally able to cover the healer's hand with his own. Again he tried to speak, but it sounded more like a cry of pain as he looked at Jackson.

"What?" Jackson asked softly.

Vin knew he had to rid the former slave of the pain he saw in the moisture laden brown eyes, but it was getting harder and harder to simply perform the task of breathing let alone speaking. He thought of the newborn babe and a hint of a smile formed as he finally managed to find his voice.

"b...ba...ba...by...'live...ba...by..."

Nathan could not believe the words spoken so softly, but stronger than the mightiest shout. They invaded his battered soul and took hold. He gripped Tanner's trembling hand in his own. His eyes locked onto the Texan's and a soft sob escaped his throat as he nodded. "Thank you, Vin Tanner."

Vin nodded and allowed his eyes to close as the darkness reached out for him and he surrendered to it.

Nathan swallowed hard and held tight to Vin's hand for several seconds and reached out to touch the Texan's chest. He felt the man's heart and breathed a sigh of relief before saying a silent prayer that his hands would not fail him now.

Josiah felt humbled to have been present at such an emotional scene between these two men. He knew if he lived to be a hundred he would never see such raw pain or forgiveness and silently thanked God he'd been present for this one.

"Nate, how is he?" Wilmington asked softly upon reaching his friends.

"Burnin' up…hurtin'…Josiah, hold this fer me," Jackson said and removed his hands so that Sanchez could put pressure on the bleeding wound.

"Buck, what about the prisoners?" Sanchez asked.

"Raphael and his men took charge of the prisoners, but I can't find Chris," Wilmington said.

"You won't…he went after the bastard who did all this," Jackson explained.

"So he's okay?" Sanchez asked hopefully.

"Far from it," the healer answered. "He rode off…"

"And you let him!" Wilmington spat.

"Easy, Brother, Nathan had his hands full," Sanchez offered.

"Shit! I didn't mean…damn, where'd he go?"

"De Rivera's probably gone back to his hacienda," Jackson offered.

"Where's the hacienda?" Wilmington asked, turning as Raphael, Ezra, and another man joined them.

"I will take you," Augusta Medina offered.

"Be careful, Augusta, there are still more of De Rivera's men at his home and if he reaches there, he will be ready for trouble," Raphael warned.

"That bastard's mine!" Wilmington vowed and sealed the deal by spitting into the dirt. Buck's blue eyes were clouded with a dangerous light that did not bode well for the man who was to blame for his friend's condition.

"As will I," Ezra stated.

"Ezra, sit down 'til I get a chance ta look at that arm," Jackson warned.

"Mistah Jackson, I assure you…"

"Assure me of nothin' and sit yer ass down. I ain't got time ta be arguin' right now," Jackson snapped and returned his attention to the unconscious Texan. He briefly wondered if he should tell the others about JD, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject without setting Buck off.

"Josiah, I need ta see if it went through."

"It went through, Sanchez said as he lifted the injured man slightly.

"Place this against it 'til I…Sweet Jesus, we need ta get him off the ground and I need water and more bandages and God help me we need…"

"Easy, Brother, tell me what you need and I'll make sure you get it," Sanchez vowed.

"The wagon…make a bed in the back of that wagon and we'll get him back to the hacienda. There'll be water and clean bandages and Evita…she'll help me," Jackson said, swallowing the anger and fear he felt as he looked at the unconscious man. He'd never been all that confident in what he knew, but never so much as he was now in the wake of Vin's injuries, not to mention Chris who was probably in much the same shape as Vin.

"Ezra, stay here," Sanchez said and turned to see Wilmington and Medina speaking with two of Raphael's men.

"Josiah," Jackson spoke the name in a hushed whisper and waited until the older man turned to face him.

"What is it, Nathan?"

"JD…the bastard had him killed…" Jackson's voice wavered and it was hard to control the unshed tears burning in his eyes. Everything around him seemed to be fading away and the unwelcome vision of Dunne's corpse loomed instead, giving him a shiver.

"JD's alive, Nathan…"

"Made Chris watch and bury him," his throat constricted as he forced the damning words out and let the tears slip from his soul through his pained brown eyes.

"No, Nathan…"

"Chris' in so much…so much pain…blames hisself." Jackson's eyes seemed vacant and Josiah knew he had to do something to get through to his lost friend.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sanchez growled, grabbing the disoriented healer hard by both shoulders and using the preacher's fire in his eyes as they tried to burn into the hollow brown ones.

"JD IS ALIVE!"

"Si, it is true, me and my compadres found him!" Raphael insisted.

"JD's…"

"Alive," Standish finished as Jackson slumped against Sanchez. The man's broad shoulders shook with the force of exhausted, relieved sobs and Ezra watched as Josiah Sanchez held the emotionally traumatized healer and allowed him this release. How much had the healer seen since De Rivera captured him and Vin and did he have the strength he needed to see this through? Ezra had never been a praying man, but found himself praying that Nathan would find the strength he needed to see him through.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Buck leaned forward on his horse as if he could force the animal to go faster even as the wind whipped at his clothing and tried to stop him from reaching his destination. Augusta Medina and several others rode with him and even though he didn't know their names, something told him they could be trusted. The sound of hoofs hitting hard packed earth echoed and re-echoed through the surrounding valleys and hills.

Death came to the area riding a dark horse and the moniker Buck Wilmington.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Luis Martinez knew he should have told the others where he was going, but once he'd noted his padre's absence he'd known where the elderly man was going. He'd defied the man and went against his orders and that did not bode well for his mother. There was no doubt in his mind where De Rivera was headed and he knew he had to stop him before he reached the woman who'd always had a kind and gentle heart for all living things.

He'd ridden away from the arena with one thing in mind and nothing else mattered except saving his mother even if it meant killing the bastard who'd sired him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late-Afternoon **

Evita looked down at the babe who slept solidly, tucked into her arms and wrapped in a soft blanket made by one of the ladies who worked in the field. She'd said more prayers lately than most people said in a lifetime and hoped God had listened to her, but as she looked out over the fields her eyes wandered to the area used for the De Rivera burial ground and thought of the woman who'd been laid to rest. She hoped Maria De Rivera was at peace and vowed to make sure her son was sheltered from his father's cruel ways.

Evita felt tears in her eyes as she looked toward the sky and thought about the three men De Rivera had brought to the arena that morning. She felt sorry for all three, but it was the dark skinned man who'd helped bring this baby into the world that made her weep with sorrow.

Nathan Jackson, whose heart was that of a healer, had been forced to watch as his friend was forced to work in the fields in spite of his obvious injuries and illness. Nathan, who'd been given a room in the house and plenty of food and comfort, could only watch as the young man slowly weakened in the sun. How much pain had she seen in the healer's eyes every time he took a bite of food or drank from a glass filled with fresh juice? If they survived, would Nathan be eaten up by the guilt and pain that had wrapped itself around his soul? Could he live with what he'd seen?

She looked toward the entrance to the hacienda as De Rivera rode his horse as if the hounds of hell were after him. She carried the baby into the nursery and gently placed him in his bed before arranging the netting over the hand crafter crib. She looked up as Juanita entered and smiled at the young woman whose heart belonged to Luis and wished she could offer her hope for the future.

"Stay with Santos, Juanita."

"Si, Evita," Juanita said, her voice filled with fear as she heard Don Garcia's angry voice from below.

"Evita! Come down here now!"

Evita moved toward the door and smiled when Juanita's hand touched her arm.

"Please…he is angry."

"It will be all right, Juanita. You just see to Santos and do not come downstairs for any reason," Evita warned and closed the door as she exited the room and heard the great door slam open as De Rivera's voice echoed through the house.

"EVITA!"

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Don Garcia De Rivera started up the staircase and spotted Evita Martinez watching him without a trace of fear on her face. He did not speak, but the sound of his cane hitting each step echoed through the silent house.

Don Garcia had nearly reached the second floor. The sound of the door opening behind him did not register until he heard heavy footsteps from below. He turned and spotted a dark figure shrouded in white light shining through the window and knew this man was the harbinger of death…his death.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Evita knew Don Garcia meant to kill her, but there was no fear in her as she watched the man slowly advance up the steps. Years of being beaten down had left scars on her mind and body, but she'd never allowed them to make her bitter.

De Rivera's eyes were as dark as his soul and the sound his cane made on each step was like a clock ticking away the final seconds of her life. She thought of her son and prayed he would have the strength to help his half-brother become a man, one that could stand up to his father and have a heart of gold like his mother.

Evita heard Santos' cries and Juanita's soft singing and hoped the young woman would keep the boy in his room, safe from the horror his father was bringing with him. She began to pray and heard the sound of the door opening as De Rivera slowly made his way toward her. What she saw was an angel framed by golden light. An angel born of darkness, yet bathed in God's grace as he gestured for her to leave.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Every step he took had been a lesson in pain, but Chris would not give up, not when the object of his anger was so close. He felt the warmth of the sun shining through the window and glanced up toward the second floor.

Chris watched Evita leave and fixed his eyes on the man standing near the top of the stairs and slowly walked across the floor that reflected the sunbeams as if it was showing him the light.

"Tonight you die, Bastardo!" Don Garcia warned and shook his cane at the battered blond.

Chris didn't say anything, he didn't need to, not when his intentions were already clear and no amount of words could convey what his eyes did. He lifted his foot onto the first step and a smile, deadly in its intensity, formed on his face as his right foot found the second step.

Larabee's unholy smile came easy as sweat stung one of the numerous cuts that marred his face and mingled with blood as it trickled down his face. He didn't think about what he must look like as he slowly advanced on the man he planned to send to hell.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Don Garcia De Rivera had never been afraid of anything, yet there was something terrifying in the sound of the gringo's footsteps on the stairs. Each one echoed across the empty interior and sounded like a blacksmith's hammer striking an anvil. He knew to stay would mean certain death, but he had not lived this long by being foolish. He turned and hurried toward his room even as Larabee advanced toward him. He heard Santos crying and the soft sound of Evita's angelic voice as she sang softly to his son. She would die, but first he would take care of the bastardo who'd taken his first-born son from him.

He made his way toward his room and hurried to the cabinet where he kept a collection of guns handed down from his family. Some were over 100 years old, but the one he wanted was a new acquisition from his dead wife's father. He reached inside and grabbed the silver weapon and quickly made sure it was loaded before turning toward the door. His heart was beating too fast and he felt slightly light headed, but he would not let that stop him.

Death would come to his home today, but it would not come for him, it would come to claim Chris Larabee's black heart. Don Garcia De Rivera listened to the sound of footsteps echoing through his home and waited for the bastardo to arrive.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

**Arena De Muerte**

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Josiah looked around at the people who had yet to leave the arena and wondered if they realized that the day's entertainment was over. Raphael had left soon after Buck, but he'd left several men behind to make sure there was no trouble. He glanced at his friend, exhausted, both emotionally and physically and wished there was time for him to rest. Unfortunately Nathan would not take the time to rest until he had done everything he could for the injured at the Arena De Muerte. Right now his biggest task was keeping Vin Tanner alive, and to most people that was an undertaking that was destined for failure, but these people did not know the quiet man with the healer's heart.

"Josiah, I need to…" Jackson started, but his bottom lip trembled and the words would not come.

"Take your time, Brother," Sanchez said and smiled as Ezra handed him the silver flask. He handed it to Jackson who took a quick drink before kneeling beside the Texan. "Tell me what you need."

"I need a doctor…a real one," the healer answered softly.

"You are a doctor, my friend, and I will wager everything in my boot that you could stand taller than most physicians at Johns Hopkins," Standish vowed. Josiah had wrapped the wound on his arm until Nathan had a chance to look at it, but there was still so much to do for Vin Tanner.

"Thanks, Ezra," Jackson said and took a deep breath before looking around. "Josiah, can you rig up some blankets in the back of that wagon?"

"I can…what else?" Sanchez asked.

"Anyone in need of help should follow us to the hacienda. Everyone else should just go home. Don Paulo's people should be told that he is dead," Jackson said and gently cleaned the minor cuts that covered Vin's face and arms. "I want to take him back to the hacienda…Jesus, what if…what if Don Garcia is still in control?"

"If he is, Buck will send someone to tell us," Sanchez assured him.

"Ezra, I should see to your arm," Jackson said.

"Mr. Sanchez does not have your soothing touch, but he quite capably cleaned the wound," Standish told him and placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "It will keep until you are rested, Nathan."

"Thanks, Ez," Jackson said and swallowed past the lump that threatened to choke him as he looked at the man who, along with Chris Larabee, had saved his life.

"Nathan, the wagon is ready," Sanchez said.

"Bring it closer. It's gonna be hell movin' 'im and I ain't 'bout ta make 'im suffer any more'n I have to," Jackson vowed. He waited until the wagon was pulled up alongside the injured man and turned to find two men who rode with Raphael watching him. "Josiah, we're gonna need help liftin' im."

"I can help," the gambler said and was relieved when the former slave nodded his acceptance. He moved to Tanner's right leg and was not all that surprised when several others moved to help without being asked.

"All right, we're gonna move 'im, but I want 'im kept as straight as possible. He took quite a beating and I ain't sure if there's anything busted up inside so we do this slow and careful," Jackson ordered. He moved to take the Texan's head, noting the way the long hair was soaked in sweat and matted to his forehead. Shaking himself, Jackson nodded that he was ready and hardened his heart when the move awakened the injured man.

Vin knew the instant he entered hell and screamed deep in his throat as hands were placed on his body and lifted him. There were voices, but the words were unintelligible in the wake of the horrific pain that seemed to spread through every part of his body. Tears slipped from eyes that opened wide in sheer panic, but there seemed to be no relief in sight. Someone seemed to be making weak sounds nearby, and he suddenly realized those cries were coming from his own throat.

"God, Vin, I'm sorry," Jackson said and could no longer fight the emotional waves that threatened to drown him. He knew they had to keep going, but that didn't make it any easier as Josiah and another man reached for the injured Texan and guided him into the wagon.

Vin gasped as his body was settled onto several blankets, but there was no relief from the rampant pain that flooded his body. He clenched his eyes and felt the moisture on his cheeks just before darkness won out and he descended into an oblivion that kept the misery at bay for now.

"Nathan, why don't you sit with Vin while I drive the wagon," Sanchez offered.

"God, Josiah, how am I gonna help them when it feels like I'm the cause of it all," Jackson said tiredly.

"You're not to blame, and someday you will realize that, My Friend. For now, rest, because you may not have faith in yourself, but we…your friends…do," Sanchez vowed, squeezing the healer's right shoulder before moving aside so Standish could climb in beside the former slave.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home **

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Carmella Covas looked up as a sound reached her ears and watched as the young man's head moved from side to side. She reached out and touched her hand against his cheek as the eyelids slowly parted and the eyes latched onto her own.

"…where…Buck…"

"Your friends are fine, JD, they're safe, but they're worried about you. How do you feel?"

"…head hur…"

"Yes, I'm sure it does, but it will get better. I have something I'd like you to drink," Carmella said as her husband came into the room with a cup of warm broth.

JD frowned when he looked at the newcomer and tried to make sense of where he was and why he felt weaker than a day old calf. He thought Buck had been there…and Chris…no, Chris was…Chris was…God, he couldn't think clearly.

"Here, JD," Carmella said as her husband lifted the young man's head and she helped him drink from the cup. He didn't drink as much as she would have liked, but he soon drifted back to sleep, one she hoped would help heal his wounds, physical as well as emotional.

"Carmella, Love, you need to rest," Cristóbal said and helped her stand.

"What if he wakes and needs something?"

"Then we will tend to his needs, for now you need a siesta," Cristóbal told her and led her to the room they shared. "Do not worry, Carmella, you will hear him if he awakens. Your heart has always been in tune to those in need and it has yet to let anyone down."

"Oh, Cristóbal, you always know what I need."

"Yes, I do," he said and lay down beside her, loving the feel of this woman, a gift given by God, and entrusted to his love and devotion. He listened for the soft sigh that usually escaped just before she slept and smiled before allowing his own mind to drift off.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Chris Larabee was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. He reached the top of the stairs and slowly walked along the corridor. There was only one man who would recognize the battered man and that was Buck Wilmington, who'd seen Chris through the wildness after the murder of his wife and son.

Chris staggered forward, using the upper railing as a crutch as he checked each room he passed. There was nothing left of the man who'd emerged once he'd become part of the seven men protecting the town of Four Corners. The man, whose body wore warrior's tattoos in bruises, cuts, and blood was intent on sending De Rivera to hell to burn in the fires of damnation where he belonged.

Chris was prepared to die, but not until he made Don Garcia pay for killing JD Dunne. He could almost hear Dunne's voice, pleading for his acceptance, and a thin smile, unholy in its lack of humor, formed on his face as he stopped in front of an open door.

"Die, Bastardo, die!" De Rivera screamed and brought the weapon up.

Chris reacted on impulse, his body moving even before he realized what his nemesis held. Instinct sent him lunging toward the Don, barreling into him like a human battering ram even as he felt a searing pain through his left side.

Don Garcia felt the air driven from his lungs as his son's killer hit him and the gun flew from his hands. A table shattered under the weight of the two men who were hell bent on killing each other no matter what the cost.

Chris felt his body slam into the wall, and something connected with the right side of his head as he slid to the floor, dazed and angered by his weakness. He felt blood in his right eye and shook his head in an effort to clear the fog that had suddenly engulfed his mind. He turned to see Garcia climbing unsteadily to his feet and knew the other man was far from finished.

Chris managed to get to his knees, shaking his head in an effort to rid himself of the dizziness and blood that ran down the right side of his face. He sank to the floor and lay there until an image of JD's head snapping back with the force of a bullet striking him renewed his need for revenge.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck rode as if the hounds of hell were hot on his trail and anyone who knew him would have recognized a man on a mission. Buck knew Medina and Cordova rode with him, but it didn't matter because Buck was alone with his thoughts and could not drive the demons from his soul. Chris Larabee was more than a friend, he was a brother, a kindred spirit, and no one could hurt him and get away with it, not as long as there was breath in his body.

Images flashed across his mind, pictures that flowed showing the years of friendship he had with Chris. The few short years of love he'd had as a married man and shorter still as a father. The glow that radiated from an awestruck first time father as he gently stroked the silken cheek of his new son and then kissed the woman who held his heart. Then came the long days and nights after Sarah and Adam's murder, dealing with the man's anger at God, at everyone around him, at the world, and especially at himself.

Buck knew he would never reach the hacienda in time and silently cursed Don Garcia. His head was filled with the events of the last few weeks and he thought about the young man at the Covas home and prayed he was still with them. God help De Rivera if JD, Vin, or Chris died because of him, because Buck would unleash his own demons if that happened. He turned onto De Rivera land and headed his horse toward the front of the large house.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Don Garcia looked around for anything he could use to finish the gringo off, but there was nothing within reach as Larabee climbed to his feet. He understood now that Larabee was possessed by demons that would not relinquish their hold on him until vengeance had been served.

There was nowhere for him to go now, but he slowly backed up until he felt the warmth of the sun on his back and exited onto the upper verandah. He glanced around, again searching for something, anything that would save his life as Larabee followed him out into the bright afternoon sunlight. There was no mistaking the smile Larabee wore. It was a sign of insanity, a sign of death, his death and De Rivera looked for some means of escape.

Chris felt nothing, but a primal rage as he stepped through the open glass doors and spotted De Rivera near the railing. The sneer he wore gave little doubt of his intent as the sunlight shone down on a body riddled with damage, yet untouched by the pain that would have floored a normal man. Right now, Chris Larabee was anything but normal as he continued to force one foot in front of the other.

Don Garcia spotted the tray of fruit on the table and smiled with relief when the sun glinted off a shiny blade. He lunged forward and grabbed the handle as Larabee turned in his direction. He raised the knife, aiming to finish this once and for all.

Chris' vision blurred and he blinked several times as the sun stabbed at his eyes, robbing him of sight for several deadly seconds. He heard movement on his right and turned just as the sun shone off a deadly weapon that arced toward his chest. He stepped sideways, and lunged at his foe, crying out when the blade was buried deep in his shoulder and he sank to his knees, but not before seeing Don Garcia De Rivera disappear over the edge of the railing.

Chris didn't have the strength to stand, but he used what little he had left to drag himself across the floor. He reached the railing and heard a commotion from below, but there was no way he could stand and look over. He lay on his side, panting in the sunlight as his left arm stretched out toward the familiar voice from below.

"Bu…Buck…" he whispered and closed his eyes.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Luis Martinez dismounted just as the sound of riders erupted behind him and a body fell from the upper level of the house. "Madre de Dios," he whispered and hurried toward the fallen man. He heard an angry voice behind him, but did not take the time to acknowledge the irate man.

Buck hadn't been far behind the other man and had seen the body fall over the railing. His heart leapt to his throat, cutting off his air as he dismounted and staggered forward. "Chris!" he managed, relieved when he realized the man lying broken on the ground was not who he'd first thought.

Buck hurried forward, anger racing like ice water through his veins and shoved the other man aside. He quickly grabbed Don Garcia by the shirt and pulled him up until they were nose to nose. "Where is he?"

Don Garcia coughed as blood spilled from his mouth as he stared up at the man. Air wheezed in and out of his lungs with a sound that most people would recognize as a death rattle, yet there was still enough hatred in the man for him to speak the damning words.

"He is…de…dead!"

"No! You sick sonofabitch!"

"Leave him," Luis Martinez said and tried to pull the man's hands away, but Wilmington was not so easily moved.

Buck's hands wrapped around Don Garcia's neck, choking the final breath from his body just as a single red droplet landed on the stone beside him. His fingers loosened their death grip and he slowly turned toward the house. What he saw tore through his heart as he watched the single trail of blood on the stark white stucco wall, its journey diverted every time it struck a deviation in the wall itself.

His eyes slowly followed the trail, his heart beating too fast as a roaring began in his ears and he fought to tear his eyes away, but he had to see. He had to know. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch his head came up until he saw something that made his blood run cold. A hand, unmoving seemed to be stretched toward him, and Buck knew he'd found his friend.

"He is dead…"

"Noooo!"

Luis recoiled at the depth of the agonized wail that left Buck Wilmington's lips.

Wilmington realized the man was talking about De Rivera and didn't know about the body above them. "I need to get up there!"

Luis stood and looked up and nodded that he had also seen the hand and the blood. He spotted De Rivera's overseer coming toward him, and knew he would have to handle Fernando Gores as Wilmington raced into the house.

Buck entered the house and spotted the staircase at the center of the large room. He raced toward it, not caring that he scared the hell out of the people who worked here and took the stairs two at a time. He saw a woman; eyes filled with moisture and hoped the sadness he saw there was not because of the loss of her Haciendada.

"Where…"

"Through those doors," Evita Martinez said and silently prayed this man was a friend.

Buck raced through the adjoining rooms and burst out onto the verandah, his heart bursting with pain when he saw the body sprawled on the floor. Terror shot through him when he saw the handle of a knife sticking out of his shoulder. He staggered forward, a feral cry of pain escaping as he felt his soul shatter_. 'No…God, Chris, don't do this to me,'_ he thought as he took in the body so marked with damage as to be unrecognizable except for the matted, sweat soaked, blond hair. He took a deep breath and knelt down, pulling the unmoving body against him as he shook with anger at himself, at Don Garcia, and at God himself.

"You stubborn bastard…couldn't wait…no, had to…to go off and do it all your fucking self," Buck said and cradled the body against his own, unaware of the hand that moved to touch his arm.

"Not a fuc…fucking whore, Buck…"

"Huh," Wilmington managed and pulled back to see a pair of green slits beneath a sea of red, but a relieved smile formed and he choked out. "Jesus…you scared the shit out of me."

"Sor…ry…tri…tried… pro…"

Buck held his friend as he tried to speak, but could not understand what he was saying. He felt Larabee tremble just before he lost consciousness and Buck closed his eyes as he felt the slight rise and fall of Larabee's chest.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Evita knew Santos was safe with Juanita and hurried down the stairs. She'd heard voices raised in anger and recognized her son's anger as she exited the door and raced toward him. "Luis!"

"Madre, you should not be here," Luis said, but held her close as one of the field workers covered Don Garcia's body with a rough-hewn blanket.

"He is dead?" Evita asked.

"Si," Luis answered and watched his mother make the sign of the cross.

"I will not mourn him, Luis," Evita said, but wiped away the telltale tears that escaped from her eyes. There was a baby to care for, one who would grow up an orphan, but that did not mean he would not know what it is like to be loved. She would care for him, raise him in the same way she'd raised the man before her. She would make Dona Maria De Rivera proud of her son; that was something she would see to herself.

"Neither will I, Madre," Luis said and looked around as Gores began ordering the workers back to the fields. "No, Fernando, leave them alone…"

"The plants will not care for themselves, Luis, and since I am the overseer…"

"Not any more, Fernando. I will not allow you to beat on the workers while you sit back and grow fat while others work their fingers to the bare bone. You are no longer needed here…"

"You cannot fire me!"

"Si, I can, Fernando, or do I have to remind you of who you are speaking with?"

"Don Garcia never said you were his son!"

"Perhaps not, but there are many that know the truth and I am going to make sure my brother grows up knowing what is right and what is wrong. Get your things and leave now, Fernando, or I will have you escorted from my home!" Luis said.

Fernando Gores knew there was no help for him from the workers or Luis' men. Knowing that there would be others Luis had angered, the former overseer turned to leave with a silent vow that Luis Martinez would pay for what he'd done.

"Luis…"

"Madre, I must see to Don Garcia and make arrangements for his burial."

"Si, Luis, I can help."

"No, Madre, you are needed here. Santos is crying and I believe Nathan Jackson will be here with the injured from the Arena De Muerte."

"Madre De Dios, I had forgotten. I will need help to fix the rooms and make sure everything is in readiness," Evita said and looked up when she heard movement and silently prayed the man who'd saved her life was still alive.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Four Corners**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Mary knew most of the townspeople were anxious for word on the men who kept the peace in Four Corners and the outlying areas. Yosemite and several others, including neighboring farmers like Tom Wilson were taking patrols and watching for trouble. So far there'd been very little for them to handle, but there were two men locked up in jail for being drunk and disorderly.

Mary moved toward the saloon with the day's newspaper in her hands, but there was very little to report. At least the raids on the homesteads to the south had stopped and Mary silently prayed the seven men would return safely.

"Mrs. Travis, is there any news from Mr. Larabee and his friends?" Heidegger called and waited for her to join him in front of the hotel.

"No, Mr. Heidegger, I'm afraid there's nothing new," the newspaperwoman answered sadly.

"They are probably off drinking and whoring in Purgatorio. What are we paying them for?"

"Mr. Compton, we are not the ones paying Mr. Larabee and the others, my father-in-law is taking care of that."

"Your father-in-law is not here to make sure they protect his investment…"

"Do not listen to him, Mrs. Travis," Heidegger said and turned away from the pompous man who never had a good word for anyone.

"I bet if I sent a telegram to Judge Travis he would be as angry as I am."

"Don't count on it, Mr. Compton," the blonde woman said. "Orin will be here on the next stage and I'm sure he'd be very interested in hearing your complaints, although I'm sure he's probably heard the same drivel from the cowards in every town he's visited."

"How dare you!"

"Problems, Mrs. Travis?" Yosemite asked from behind Compton.

"Nothing I can't handle, Yosemite, Mr. Compton was just giving his opinion about how Judge Travis should spend his money." Mary smiled condescendingly at Compton before handing a newspaper to the others and hurrying toward the saloon. She knew men like Compton would always blame others for their own shortcomings, but that didn't mean she had to let them away with it.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**East of the De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Nathan had no idea how long it would take to reach the hacienda, and cursed the heat that sapped the moisture from the landscape. Vin Tanner remained unconscious, yet there could be no denying the fact that the injured Texan was fighting for his life. Guilt gnawed at his gut when he took note of the weight the younger man had lost and he hoped Vin had the strength to keep fighting.

Nathan's thoughts turned to another young man, whose injuries he had yet to see, but at least JD was alive. The relief the news brought had nearly floored him, but the relief had ebbed and had been replaced by worry. Josiah had filled him in on what they knew of Dunne's injuries and he wished he could see how much damage had been done.

Jackson reached out and touched Tanner's forehead and knew the fever had a strong hold on the injured man. The faster they got to the hacienda, the faster he could mix the herbs and medicines the Texan needed. The wagon lurched to the left, but was quickly righted as Sanchez brought the animals back under control.

"Any idea how much further?" Sanchez asked.

"No, I wasn't paying attention when Don Garcia brought us here…sorry," Jackson apologized, but felt a hand on his arm.

"You had other things on your mind, Nathan," Standish said simply, not bothering to hide behind what Vin had called his five-dollar words. He nodded toward the Texan and hoped the healer understood what he meant as they topped a rise and looked down into a lush valley. In the distance he could see several buildings and from the look on Jackson's face he knew this was De Rivera's hacienda.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Mid-Afternoon **

Buck looked up as Raphael and Augusta joined him on the veranda. He clung to Chris as if to release him would mean losing what little life was left in the lean body. The knife needed to be removed, but he remembered Nathan's warning that it could be the only thing stopping the wound from bleeding freely and God only knew Chris had already lost too much. He knew they had to move the blond inside, and sighed heavily when Raphael knelt beside them.

"How is he?" Raphael asked softly.

"He's alive…that's about all I can say," Wilmington answered.

"Senorita Martinez has a room ready for him," Augusta advised.

"Mario just rode in," Raphael told the worried rogue. "Nathan should be here soon."

"Thank God," Wilmington said and realized the blond wasn't as out of it as he thought. "Chris, we're going to have to get you inside."

"…do it…" Larabee ground out as he lifted a bloodied hand to touch Wilmington's chest.

"Raphael, you and Augusta take his legs," Wilmington ordered and slowly made his way to his feet. He felt the lean body tense just before they lifted him off the floor. Buck steeled his heart against the weak sounds that escaped his friend as they carried him through the doors and into the hacienda.

"Bring him in here," Evita ordered once they reached the upper hallway. The house servants had readied the twin beds and turned down the blankets while she'd been busy making sure everything was ready in the kitchen. Juanita would stay with Santos and make sure the baby was cared for while the others helped with the injured.

Buck moved into the room and settled Larabee on the bed closest to the window. The sunlight filtered through a set of floral curtains, but Buck felt chilled to the bone when he realized just how much damage had been done to his friend.

"Senor, I will have water and bandages brought for you," Evita offered.

"Thank you, Senorita," Wilmington said. He could hear others around him, but his attention was solely on his injured friend and he silently wished Nathan was there. He looked up as a young man entered carrying a basin of water and bandages and watched as the servant's eyes wandered to the knife sticking out of Larabee's shoulder.

"Do you need anything else, Senor?" the young man asked and waited for Raphael to repeat his words in English.

"No," Wilmington answered and dipped a cloth into the water. He began cleaning the dirt, revealing more and more bruises in varying shades and several marks that made him curse softly.

"Nathan is here, Buck," Raphael told him.

"Tell him to get the hell up here!" Wilmington snapped when he noted that Larabee had lost consciousness again.

"He is helping bring Vin…Augusta told him there were two beds in this room," Raphael said and moved to turn down the blankets on the next bed.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Nathan felt the fear rising in his throat when the wagon was pulled to a stop in front of the hacienda. He had no idea what to expect and suddenly realized he was bringing more hostages to Don Garcia De Rivera. He swallowed convulsively as a familiar figure moved toward him.

"Don Garcia is dead…there is nothing for you to fear any longer," Luis explained.

"I'm sorry…not because he's dead, Luis, but because you have lost your father."

"He never acknowledge me as his son, and I will not allow his death to bring sorrow to the people he walked on," Martinez said. "There is a room ready…"

"What about Chris? Where is he?" Jackson asked.

"He is injured, but he is not alone…"

"Nathan, you go with him while I get some men to help carry Vin inside," Sanchez ordered and motioned for three familiar figures to join them.

"Josiah, it's gonna be hell movin' him. Luis, do you have something we can use to keep him as straight as possible?" Jackson asked.

"Si, I can do that," Luis said and gave several commands to the fieldworkers before turning back to the healer. "It is being done."

"Thank you," Jackson said, glancing at the unconscious Texan before turning his attention to Standish. "Ez, you're not gonna be able to help so you might as well come with me."

"I assure…"

"Assure me of nothin'…come on Ezra or I'll have someone give you some menial labor to do," Jackson said and hurried into the hacienda. He hurried up the stairs, but stopped at an open doorway as Evita Martinez wrapped her arms around him.

"It is good to see you, Nathan."

"Thank you, Evita. Where's Chris?" Jackson asked.

"He is in the room next to the nursery. Juanita is staying with Santos," Evita explained and led the way toward the bedroom. "How is your friend?"

"He's in bad shape. Luis is helping bring him up here," Jackson said and took a deep breath as he entered the room. He quickly took in the damage inflicted on Chris Larabee and moved to the bed as Wilmington stood back.

"I didn't want to remove the knife until you took a look at it," the worried man explained.

"Yuh thought right, he could have bled t'death," Jackson said.

"He was shot too, Nate…went through, I've been trying to clean him up…keep hearing you telling us how dangerous infections can be," Wilmington said.

"I'm gonna need more water and…Evita, do you have any carbolic?"

"I am sorry, Nathan, what is carbolic?" Evita asked and listened as Nathan explained what he needed. "I do not know if it is the same thing, but there are herbs and liquids used by the fieldworkers. I will speak to Pedro and have him bring whatever they have."

"Thank you, Evita," Jackson said and took a deep breath as he motioned for Buck to continue the task of cleaning the dirt from Larabee's body. "Ezra, sit down."

"Nathan, I can help," Standish said.

"Yes, you can, by sitting down. I know that wound ain't as bad as it could've been, but it's bad enough and it's gonna need time ta heal," Jackson warned as he began examining the area around the knife wound. "Buck, I'm gonna need ya ta hold him still while I get this out."

"I got him," Wilmington said, relieved that the bed was not pushed up tight against the wall. He did his best to hold the injured blond down as Nathan pulled the knife from the wound. The pain filled cry was weak, but it echoed through the house and a second one joined it as Vin was carried into the room.

"Sweet Jesus," Sanchez said, but held tight to his burden as Tanner tried to come off the board he was carried on.

"Ezra, stay put!" Wilmington said as Jackson pressed a piece of cloth against the hole in Larabee's shoulder.

"Easy," Sanchez soothed Vin, after Larabee grew quiet beneath the healer's touch.

"Chris…"

"Nathan's with him. Just hold on while we get you in bed and you'll see for yourself."

"Hurt…hurting…"

"Him or you?" Sanchez asked as he helped move the injured Texan.

"Josiah, make sure he stays put!" Jackson ordered.

"He's not going anywhere," Sanchez vowed and placed his hands on the heaving chest. "You can't help him right now, Vin."

Vin knew Josiah was right and lay back against the pillow with a soft moan. He turned his head until he spotted the shadowy shapes across the short distance, but his vision refused to focus. His stomach churned as pain flooded his senses and threatened to send him back into the dark void he'd been in. He gagged and clenched his eyes tightly as strong hands eased him onto his side as dry heaves racked his body.

"Easy, Vin, I got you," Sanchez said and gently held the man until the tremors stopped. He placed him back on the pillows and noted that someone had added another one so that the injured man could sit up without putting pressure on his injuries. He noted the beads of sweat on the Texan's face and chest and looked up when a basin of water was placed on the floor beside him.

"Keep wiping him down, Josiah," Jackson ordered, relieved to find Evita was taking care of the essential needs.

"Nathan, Pedro will bring the herbs and salves."

"Thank you, Evita…for everything," the healer said and took a deep breath as several servants entered the room carrying buckets of water and extra towels and bandages.

"Tell me what you need," Evita said.

"A doctor…"

"The Lord has gifted you with the heart and soul of a healer, Nathan Jackson…I have seen you work and feel honored to be in your presence," the woman said and placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking softly. "Now tell me what you need?"

"Gonna need hot water…maybe some broth fer Chris and Vin."

"Done," Evita said and looked at the newcomers. "I will see that there is food for everyone."

"Thank you," Jackson said and returned his full attention to the injured blond. He looked at the man opposite him and swallowed convulsively as Wilmington's blue eyes locked on his and gave a slight nod of his dark head. There was no need for words; everything that needed to be said was evident in that single motion.

Buck watched as Nathan worked to clean the ravaged flesh around the knife wound and turned his attention to the blond's left side. He'd grabbed one of the clean towels and pressed it against the entrance wound and another against the larger exit wound. He'd seen the marks that crisscrossed Larabee's chest and back and cursed Don Garcia for his cruelty.

"Buck, I need you to clean him up for me while I check this head wound," Jackson ordered, his voice stronger than he thought possible. A table with herbs, salves, and a basin of water was placed beside him and he knew they all owed Evita Martinez a debt of gratitude. He reached for a clean cloth and gently began removing the mixture of dirt and blood on Larabee's face and knew the gash on his forehead would need stitches.

The area around the cut was already darkening with a livid bruise that matched the ones that covered Larabee's body. He glanced at the table, surprised to find what he needed to sew the wounds closed. Taking a deep breath, Nathan tuned out everything around him except the job at hand.

Buck watched the change in the man and knew Nathan did not see himself the same way those around him did. Jackson was a man whose emotions were easy to read and Buck knew there was no one else he'd rather have taking care of Chris, Vin, and Ezra. He knew once the trio was taken care of they'd have a decision to make regarding JD Dunne. He trusted Cristóbal and Carmella Covas, but JD needed Nathan…he needed Nathan to tell him the youngest member of the peacekeepers would be all right.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Grande**

**Late Afternoon **

JD could hear a soft voice nearby, and smiled as a warmth spread through him. The words were unintelligible, but the angel standing beside his bed was beautiful. Her dark hair hung over her right shoulder in a long braid that touched her hips as her hands worked at something he couldn't quite make out.

"Ma," he whispered, but there was no sign that the woman heard him as she continued to sing softly. He wanted to move, but nothing seemed to work as he struggled against the nauseating dizziness that threatened to send him back into the dark abyss he'd been drowning in.

Carmella continued to darn her husband's sock while singing a song her mother had taught her at an early age. It had often soothed her during the times when she was ill and she hoped it would do the same for the injured young man. She'd been sitting with him since waking to find Cristóbal working in the field. She stood in the doorway, watching him and falling in love all over again before picking up the basket and sitting beside the bed.

"Ma?"

Carmella's head came up and she stopped singing as the young man's voice reached her ears and she smiled before placing the sock and needle back in the basket. She hoped she could get through to him, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek as she tried to convey a sense of safety as she spoke.

"JD, you are safe. No one will hurt you here," Carmella explained and smiled as she reached for the herbal tea she'd placed on the nearby table. She helped him lift his head, but eased him back down as a muffled cry escaped tightly clenched teeth.

"…ick…" Dunne managed and was grateful when she'd turned him on his side. He regretted the fact that he'd made a mess on the floor, but the woman's voice was a soothing balm on his conscience.

"Would you like to try that again?"

"Ma…made…mess…"

"It can be cleaned," Carmella said and held the cup to his lips and allowed him to take a few sips before taking it away. "You can have more, but let that settle first. How do you feel?"

"Head…hurts…"

"I know," Carmella said sympathetically. "Why don't you close your eyes and sleep?"

"…kay…" Dunne said, but frowned as an image of an irate blond formed, but disappeared as darkness won out and he lost consciousness.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Early Evening **

Luis Martinez knew he should say something over his father's grave, but there seemed to be nothing he could say to erase the cruelty of Don Garcia De Rivera. The fieldworkers and many of the house servants were present as the body was lowered into the ground and he heard several mumbled prayers as his mother took his hand in hers.

"Luis, he may not have said it, but Don Garcia was proud of the man you became."

"Was he? No, Madre, I believe he would have been proud only if I did as he asked. I could not bring myself to hurt anyone else in his name," Luis explained sadly. It had been his choice to bury Don Garcia quickly instead of waiting for word to spread and people to give their condolences.

"Luis, you are a good man…one I am proud of and I know you will help raise Santos to be as kind and forgiving as his mother was," Evita said as two of the workers began shoveling the dirt into the grave. Don Garcia had ordered a specially made casket, one that had cost more than most people earned in a lifetime in the fields. It had been stored in a small room that had once been used for De Rivera's honored guests and kept clean by the servants.

"It will be hard for Santos…growing up as an orphan."

"Perhaps it will not be as hard as you think, Luis. Santos has you and he will look up to you. I believe in my heart that Dona Maria will watch over her son and help guide him with the knowledge of what is right and what is wrong."

"I know I should say something, Madre, but I find my heart is not in it. I can not speak the words of forgiveness…"

"It is not for us to forgive, Luis, it is God who will decide whether Don Garcia deserves forgiveness for his sins," Evita said.

"God have mercy on his soul," Luis managed past the lump in his throat. He watched as several of the fieldworkers made the sign of the cross and placed flowers on the new grave. He knew he should feel grief at the loss of life, especially of the man who was his father, but all he felt was an emptiness that swallowed him up.

"Come, Luis, there are many things you must see to," Evita said and hoped her son would understand his new role as Haciendada until Santos De River was old enough to make decisions of his own.

"How are Nathan's friends?" Luis asked as they walked past Dona Maria's grave.

"They are hurting, but I believe God has given Nathan a gift that flows through his hands. He does not know how much his friends trust him and yet he would do anything for them. He has an old soul…a healer's soul," Evita explained as they walked back toward the house.

"I wish I could have stopped what he did to Nathan…to his friends," Luis said.

"I wish I had the strength to leave when you were born, Luis, but there was nowhere for us to go," Evita told him. "You must be careful."

"Why?"

"You have made an enemy of Fernando Gores and he will not forget what you did here today," Evita warned.

"Gores is a coward."

"Si, he is, but even cowards grow strong when they have others to hide behind," Evita said and hugged her son. She silently prayed he would draw on the inner strength that emanated from him, a strength that was solidified by the men who chose to ride with him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck watched as Nathan checked both men before dropping heavily onto the chair that had been placed between the two beds. He could see the lines of strain on the healer's face and wondered what this man had been through since they'd last seen each other north of the Rio Grande.

There were no injuries, at least none that were visible to the naked eye, but Buck knew in his heart that Nathan had been put through emotional hell. The man would not leave Chris or Vin's side, and right now that was where he was needed, but at some point in time Nathan would need to talk through what had happened.

Buck looked at Josiah who was standing near the open doorway and saw the truth of his own thoughts mirrored on the older man's face. Ezra had been convinced to take advantage of the bed in the next room once Nathan had cleaned and stitched his wound. There was still one man missing, and Buck was worried and wanted him under Jackson's care…and under his own watchful eyes.

"Buck, how bad is JD?" Nathan's voice was soft as he replaced the cloth on Larabee's forehead.

Wilmington ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in the chair before answering. "He was awake for a bit, but didn't seem to know what was going on. He's got a bad head wound, Nathan…"

"Why'd you leave 'im alone?" the former slave snapped.

"We didn't, Brother," Sanchez said. "When we left him he was in good hands."

"Is he…can someone get him and bring him here?" Jackson asked.

"He's in rough shape, Nathan. Maybe if we used a wagon, but it'd be hard on him," Wilmington supplied.

"Damn it!" Jackson snapped and looked at the two unconscious men. "I need…"

"You can't be in two places at once," Sanchez said and placed a hand on the weary man's shoulder. "I'll see if we can borrow the wagon…maybe set up a mattress in the back and get some blankets to keep the sun off of him."

Jackson nodded simply and turned to walk out onto the veranda.

"He's taking this hard," Wilmington said, not missing the slumped shoulders or downcast eyes that spoke of inner turmoil.

"Nathan's always carried a heavy load, but something tells me there's more to the story than we know," Sanchez offered. He glanced from Larabee to Tanner and knew both men had a hard fight ahead of them. No matter how hard it was for them, it would be doubly hard for Nathan, but somehow they would help the healer through the hell De Rivera had created. Josiah knew that at some point in time he would have to get his friend to open up or whatever he'd seen would fester until it wore a hole in his heart.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**De Rivera Hacienda**

**Late Evening**

Evita watched with pride as her son talked with the field workers and could see the difference in the way they looked at him. Don Garcia had been a hard taskmaster and many of the peons bore the marks left by his cane or whip. His cruelty had seen many people crippled or in the grave, and now there seemed to be a sigh of relief amongst those gathered at the front of the house.

Luis was a strong man whose appearance differed from his father and for that she was grateful. He reminded her more and more of her own father and she knew he would have been proud of his grandson. She turned to find Juanita Perez watching her and smiled at the young woman who had captured Luis' heart. At least now she would have the chance to see them happy and hopefully she'd have grandchildren of her own.

"He is strong, Evita."

"Si, he is and he will make sure Santos has the same inner strength he has. Santos will grow up without his padre's shadow and will have Luis' heart to help guide him. You are good for him," the older woman said with a smile that was filled with a peace she'd felt only once before on the day her son was born and placed in her arms.

"Thank you, Evita, I love Luis very much."

"I know you do and now you can show him how you feel without worrying about Don Garcia's anger," Evita told her.

"Your blessing means so much to me, Evita. I have always looked to you for guidance," Juanita said as Luis moved to join them.

"I have always known how you and Luis felt, Juanita, and prayed that God would make it possible for you to be together," Evita said and hugged her son. "You chose wisely, Luis."

Luis hugged both woman and knew things were far from settled, but at least now these people had a chance at a life so different from the one they'd known. He knew Don Garcia had treated them badly and regretted being unable to help them, but for now the Hacienda was his to run until Santos was old enough to take over. He would be there to help guide his brother and give him advice and would also tell him about his father.

"Luis, it is time for you to eat and rest," Evita told her son.

"Si, Madre, but first I will check on Nathan and his compadres," Luis said and hurried into the house. He made his way up the stairs and into the room where his father's victims remained unconscious and under the watchful eyes of their friends.

"Come in, Luis," Sanchez said of the handsome young man standing in the doorway.

"Thank you, Senor, how are they?"

"Not good, but Nathan is doing everything he can," the ex-preacher answered.

"There are many of my people who are praying for them. Mi madre has seen that there is plenty of food and I am sure she is making something for Senor Tanner and Senor Larabee."

"Thank you, Luis; I don't know how close you were to Don Garcia…"

"He was mi padre…"

"Then I'm sorry for your loss," Sanchez said and made a sign of the cross.

"Do not be," Luis told him. "Mi Padre was a cruel man and does not deserve our sorrow or forgiveness."

"Still, he was your padre, and yet I sense no cruelty in you," the older man said.

"You do not know me, Senor," Martinez whispered.

"Perhaps not, but my instincts tell me you are a far better man than your padre," Sanchez vowed.

"Where is Nathan?" Luis asked.

"He is on the veranda," Wilmington answered from his position near Larabee's bed.

"Nathan is a good man and did not deserve what mi padre did," Martinez said.

"What did he do to Nathan?" Wilmington asked and watched as Ezra shifted his position on the floor next to Tanner's bed.

"Nothing, Buck," Jackson answered and re-entered the room. His eyes were heavy lidded and his shoulders slumped as he moved to check on the injured men. He swallowed convulsively as he moved to Vin and noted the pale skin that glistened with perspiration. There was no way of telling whether the fight in the arena or from the damaged tooth caused the swelling on his face. He checked the bandage covering the bullet wound and shook his head when he lifted it away and revealed the ravaged wound.

"How does it look, Nathan?" Sanchez asked.

"How do you think it looks, Josiah? He's been beaten, shot, mistreated, half starved, and forced to work in a fucking field while I…while I…" Nathan gripped the basin of water and threw it against the opposite wall, watching as the contents slowly slid down the wall.

"Easy, Brother," the ex-preacher said and placed a gentle, callused hand on Jackson's shoulder.

Nathan threw off the reassuring hand and turned on the older man. "Don't touch me, Preacher!"

"Nathan, you are exhausted…perhaps you should take advantage of our assistance and rest," Standish offered.

"I need…"

"Nathan, Ezra's right," Sanchez interrupted. "Luis, is there somewhere Nathan can get some sleep once he's eaten?"

"I will see that there is a room ready for him," Martinez assured them and left the room.

"I should stay with…"

"No, Brother, you need to let us take care of them for a while!" Josiah said, but there was no mistaking the tone the man used. Nathan turned away from the ex-preacher, but Sanchez was not to be denied. "Nathan…"

"Leave me the hell alone, Josiah!"

"I don't think so! I'll carry you out if I have to, Brother, and you know I can do it too," Sanchez said softly, but left little doubt that he would remove the man bodily if he didn't listen to reason.

"Nathan, you've shown us what to do and it's time you let us take over! It ain't gonna do any good if you fall on your face and we can't wake you when they really need you!" Wilmington snapped and knew Ezra was ready to take up the gauntlet even with his arm in a sling.

"I..." Jackson felt the anger drain from his weary body and felt the exhaustion wash over him like waves on a stormy sea. He knew these men were right, but it did not make this any easier. "You'll wake me if they need me?"

"You know I will," Sanchez said. "Go get something to eat and take advantage of a bed for a few hours."

"What about JD?" Jackson asked, holding his ground.

"It's too late to go get him tonight, Nathan," Wilmington said with a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He'll be fine until we can bring him here, Nathan," Sanchez tried to sound reassuring, but it fell short because of his own fears where the youngest peacekeeper was concerned. He watched Jackson closely and knew the man needed to rest, but as always, their healer would not leave until he was sure the injured were as comfortable as possible. He shared a look with Wilmington and understood the other man would help him carry Jackson out if that's what it took. For now they would allow him to finish caring for Vin and Chris, but if he did not leave they would make good on his earlier threat.

Nathan knew there was nothing he could do about JD and returned his attention to the task at hand, hiding the anger that still seethed inside him. He cleaned the wound and had Josiah hold the unconscious Texan while he wrapped new bandages around his waist. "Keep wiping him down with cool water…gotta get the fever down."

"We will, Nate," Wilmington vowed and moved aside so Jackson could care for the blond.

Nathan took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. Where Vin was pale, Chris' skin had that washed out caste that reminded him of a corpse and he forced himself to concentrate on what he was doing. He checked the bandage covering the shoulder and decided to leave it alone as there seemed to be very little blood showing through. The bullet wound to his side also appeared to be okay, but several marks made by De Rivera were showing signs of infection and Nathan suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he turned to the others.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" Sanchez asked.

"I'm gonna need to clean these."

"What do you need me to do?" Wilmington asked.

"Need you to hold him down for me. Evita gave me some things her people use and I ain't sure how much they'll hurt him…could be like carbolic," Jackson warned and moved to check the items Evita gave him. He found the ones she'd told him were used to clean open wounds and returned to the bed. He mixed it with the clean water Josiah poured into the basin and placed on the table beside him.

"Tell us when you're ready, Nathan," Sanchez said as he took Larabee's feet while Wilmington placed his hands on the blond's bare shoulders.

"I'm ready," Jackson said, and took a hitching breath before gently pressing against the first wound. The putrid smell hit them at once even as Larabee moaned and struggled to get away from whatever was causing him pain.

"Easy, Chris, Nathan's just gonna fix you up," Wilmington said and held tight to the shoulders as he watched Sanchez struggle to hold the long legs.

Nathan repeated the process with the second wound, working methodically as he fought the bone deep exhaustion as he called on what little energy he had left. He heard Ezra say something to Vin and hoped the gambler could keep the Texan down. It took several long minutes to clean the infection from the wounds and by the time he was done he was drenched in sweat and nausea churned through his gut as Larabee slumped against the pillows, eyes closed and his breathing ragged. He'd never really regained consciousness, but he'd given Buck and Josiah a fight worthy of a prizefighter he'd once seen.

Josiah and Buck exchanged a look over the healer's tense back and both men knew Nathan looked as if he'd been beaten down. There was no doubt in their minds that he was working on remote and sooner or later he would collapse if they didn't make him rest.

"Nathan, we can take it from here," Sanchez said and saw the dark head nod once, concerned when the younger man did not even look at him.

Nathan stood and left the room without a backward glance because to do so would reveal just how hard this was for him. He made his way downstairs and smiled thinly when Evita handed him a plate of food. The smell was enough to make his stomach rumble, but he found he had no desire to eat. He took the plate and sat down, picking at the spicy food, not really tasting it before he finally pushed it away.

"Nathan, I have a room ready for you," Evita told him.

"Thank you, Evita," Jackson said and followed her up the stairs. Once in the room he closed the door and dropped to his knees as his body shook with the accumulated effects of the last few weeks. His shoulders slumped as his hands fisted in anger at the atrocities he'd witnessed and been unable to stop. He'd seen so much on the plantation and now it felt like his life had come full circle and he'd been forced to watch as his friends were beaten. He struggled to his feet, staggered across the short distance to the bed and dropped heavily onto the mattress.

Nathan curled onto his side, but what little he'd eaten churned through his stomach. He reached for the basin on the table and wretched several times until his body shook with the sounds of dry heaves. When they finally stopped, Nathan wanted to get rid of the sour smelling vomit, but his body refused to move and he placed the basin on the floor and fell back against the pillow. His eyes closed and silent tears made a trail down his cheeks as exhaustion won out and he dropped heavily into a nightmare world of suffering he'd long since thought was buried deep in his subconscious.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

**Covas Home**

**South of the Rio Bravo**

**Early Morning **

Carmella reached for the cloth and placed it on the young man's forehead. During the night he'd been feverish and crying out and it had taken a toll on his body. There were times when he looked too young to have been through so much, and she wondered what his life had been like to lead him to this position.

"No…too close…can see their eyes…Buck, help…"

"It's okay, JD, you're safe," Carmella soothed when the dark head tossed from side to side and sweat glistened on his bare chest and face. She reached for a second cloth and ran it over his chest even as he struggled in the throes of whatever nightmares held him in his grip.

"Carmella, Love, you are tired," Cristóbal said and massaged her shoulders as a soft cry escaped her throat.

"Oh, Cristóbal, he is so young."

"Si, he is, but he is very strong and he has friends. They will help him," Cristóbal told her.

"If they are alive. I expected them to return, but…what if…what if something happened to them. You know Don Garcia is a cruel man and if he…"

"Sh, Love, they will return for him. God will see them safe for they do His work," Cristóbal offered.

"Chris dead…no, Buck…where are…mama…cold…" Dunne's eyes shot open, but it was obvious to the couple that he was not seeing them, but something that plagued his nightmares.

"JD, you're safe," Carmella explained softly.

"Ma…ma?" Dunne's voice was filled with sorrow and hope as his eyes fixed on the woman whose hand caressed his brow. A warmth spread through him at her touch and his fevered brain latched onto a vision from his childhood. "Mama…so tired."

"I'm here, JD, go ahead and sleep," Carmella said and watched the eyes close, even as he reached for her touch.

"He will sleep now, Love," Cristóbal said and helped her stand. "Now you must do the same.

"I don't want to leave him alone."

"I will stay with him. Go to our bed or I will be forced to watch over you and leave the boy alone," Cristóbal warned and knew he'd said the right thing.

"Wake me if he needs me."

"I will…you said just what he needed to hear, Carmella," Cristóbal told his wife and gently wiped the tears from her face. "His mama must have been a beautiful woman if he is mistaking you for her.

"You are a romantic old fool, Mi Amore," Carmella said and kissed her husband before leaving the room.

TBC


End file.
